Aurora
by Anonymouschickadee
Summary: This has nothing to do with my other story. Zuko saved Jet at Lake Laogi, now Jet is back for his love. What will Zuko do when he finds out his master has impregnated him? Yaoi, slash, seriously bad stuff, mpreg. Do not read if you do not like those.
1. Used

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I got this idea one night while I was bored. I was scanning the internet, looking at random Jetko pictures (for my own amusement), when I came across a few that included a pregnant Zuko and a happy daddy Jet. I could not get the idea out of my head. I loved it, and found out soon that there aren't many fanfictions matching the subject. I was shocked at this, but considered the fact that it would be hard for Zuko to get pregnant. And he would be freaked out/ pissed. But hey, I live in the real world, he doesn't, so a boy can get pregnant! Woooo! And, I have a good...er...decent explanation why.

Used

**Aurora**

"I hate him!" Zuko thought, stomping his way to his room in the Earth Kingdom palace. "Who does he think he is? He doesn't own me!" When he reached the door he opened it, stepped in, slammed it, and fell on his bed.

Zuko had good reason to be angry. He was currently under the occupation of bitch for two people who he really did not like. The first, his sister Azula, was his least favorite. Since they had conquered the city she had been treating him like her own personal slave.

"ZUKO! GO GET THE DOOR!" "ZUKO! GO GET MY LUNCH!" "ZUKO! GO SEE WHAT THAT WAS!" It was enough to drive Zuko wolfbatty. He had been having many day dreams about the day of black sun.

He could imagine his sister crying out to the heavens when she realized that her bending powers did not work. He envisioned a big boulder hurdled by an earthbender smashing down on her, crushing her. If that did happen he was sure he would run over to the earthbender and kiss them, female or male.

The second, Jet, would have been the worst had Zuko not preferred taking it up the ass to keeping his sister happy. Why Zuko had saved him, he would never know. He did remember the day he found Jet, lying there, helpless.

"Uncle, we have to leave this place!" Zuko called out to his Uncle Iroh as he ran down the halls of the underground chamber. They ran through tunnel after tunnel, finding no exit. However, they did find something, or someone else.

The boy was lying there alone, bleeding. Iroh was kneeling before the boy, trying to get a pulse. "It's weak." He whispered to Zuko. Zuko recognized the boy. "Jet..." He was dying. There was nothing they could do. "We should go, there is nothing else we can do." Iroh said, rising. "I'm sorry Zuko, I know you knew him." Zuko nodded. "I'm going to stay, just for a minute." Iroh nodded, understanding. He then rose and left. Zuko stood over the boy, thinking. He had heard of soldiers who had survived serious injuries when they were close to friends or family. They had a reason to live, and they forced themselves to survive. Mind over matter.

"Jet?" Zuko whispered, leaning down to the boy and cupping his chin in his hands. "Jet, listen to me." Jet opened his eyes. "You were right, I am a firebender. I am a prince in fact. Prince Zuko, son of Fire lord Ozai. You were right."

Jet's eyes widened. "You have a reason to live, to punish me. Punish my family by hurting me. I am the heir to the throne. Hurt me and you'll hurt the whole nation." Jet gave Zuko a malicious smile, one that sent a shiver down Zuko's spine. "You will live." Zuko said plainly. "You will live."

Suddenly Zuko heard someone running down the corridors, and he sat down Jet's head and left. Jet was smiling at him the whole time.

That had been the second biggest mistake of Zuko's life. The first was siding with Azula in the first place. He just wanted his father to love him, but if his father ever found out about his "relationship," he would kill him. "I must be a masochist." Thought Zuko.

It had been less than three days after the conquer of Ba Sing Sa when he had heard the footsteps on the balcony to his room. He took no note of them, the Dai Le had a habit of checking everyone's room at night.

Suddenly, the footsteps came close up to his bed. That was when he jerked up. "What the he..." He was cut short by a familiar face. It was Jet. "Hello Lee, or should I say Prince Zuko?" Zuko was surprised. "Your alive..."

"Yes Zuko, I'm alive, and it's all thanks to you."Jet smiled. "You gave me hope, you gave me a reason to live, and now I'm here to fulfill that reason." Zuko thought back for a moment. He then remembered what he had told Jet. "_Punish my family by hurting me..."_

Zuko then became angry (as usual). "What do you want? A fight? Even if you win the Dai Lee will come and kill you." Jet smiled. "No, it's not a fight that I'm after, it's something much more _satisfying._" When he said that Zuko got a chill up his spine. Jet had a way of doing that to him.

"Yeah, and what did you have in mind?" Zuko said with firmness, trying not to sound freaked out. "Why a fuck of course!" That was it, Zuko was officially creeped. "WHAT?!" he said. "Shhhh, the Dai Lee might hear you!" Jet replied with a whisper. "You just told me you're here to fuck me and you just expect me to keep my mouth shut?!" Zuko replied.

"Ok, even if I didn't think you were completely out of your mind and SICK, why the HELL would I ever give in to you, especially with something like THAT?!" Zuko asked quiet irritated. "Because my love," Jet whispered, leaning into Zuko's ear, "I have this on you..." Jet then took out the Blue Spirit mask that Zuko had thrown into the lake. Zuko fell silent, and any color that stained his pale skin left it.

"Where did you get that?" He whispered. Jet smiled, but Zuko could not see it since Jet was still pressed into his ear. "Why Lake Laogai of course! Just where you left it. It surfaced after you threw it in, and I took it. I thought it would be useful."

Zuko turned to face Jet. "You could never pin that on me, it would never work." He said. Jet lifted his eyebrow. "Oh really? Well let me tell you some funny stories. Story one, you say no, I go to your sister, she finds a new excuse to kill you, and her and the Dai Lee end your sad life. Story two, you kill me right now, the Dai Lee hear, come in, and find me and the mask. Now they know that the Blue spirit isn't me because I was under their control when he ran the streets of this city, so the only other option is you. Oh, and there is no way that you could burn the mask before they come in because it is fire proof! Something you probably knew when buying it, comes in handy around firebenders, doesn't it? Anyway, that story has pretty much the same ending as the first. Ok, third and last story. You give in to me, fulfill my every desire, I am satisfied, I leave with the mask, and you live another day. "

Zuko was petrified at just how much Jet must have thought about this before telling him, and just how right he was about everything. "How do I know that you wont just go to my sister after the...thing?" He asked, mostly trying to buy thinking time.

"Because, my reason for living is to hurt you. It is my life, my breath. If you are dead, I wouldn't have any reason to continue on." Jet replied. Zuko was shocked. "But why? You like women, I saw you hit on that watertribe girl, why do you want me?"

Jet thought for a moment, then replied "there are so many reasons why I'm not sure if I can give you a strait answer. First, you are so beautiful." Zuko blushed at this. "You are more beautiful than any woman that I have ever met, more seductive. The way you move, breath, do anything, it's better than a geisha. Second, I'm infatuated with you. You saved me. When I opened my eyes, I thought I was looking at an angel. I thought I was dead and in the spirit world. You were perfect. Third, it will hurt you. Not just the physical pain, but the emotional pain of being used like a doll. Having your body touched by someone whom you don't want it to be touched by. Being owned. That will give me life."

A tear ran down Zuko's eye. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, or that it was making him cry. No one had ever made him feel so good about himself, but so bad at the same time. "No...I just can't..." He said weakly. He cursed himself inside for his weakness.

"Then you will die." Jet said firmly, then got up off Zuko's bed as if to leave. Zuko grabbed his hand and stopped him. Jet turned around and faced him. "Anything. Anything else. I will do anything but that." Zuko said. Jet shook his head. "I don't want anything else from you."

"Please, not that! I...I've never...never done it before..." Zuko begged. "Would you rather live, or stay a virgin?" Zuko felt sick. "I...I...yes...I want to live." Jet smiled at him. "Now, where do you think we should get started?"

Jet was right, it was painful. It hurt pretty bad physically. Jet had been intent on making Zuko's first time memorable. He didn't want it to be "stained" by the use of any lubricant or loosening. He simply wanted to shove it in, no preparation. Of course it had hurt him on the inside. He bleed pretty bad, and used the excuse of a bad nose bleed to keep the cleaning lady from getting suspicious, though it was unlikely that she cared anyway.

The worst though, was the way he felt afterwards. He felt dirt, defiled. He felt used, and worthless. He wanted to disappear, to become invisible. He felt so bad that he threw up, as he had been every night since that first. He hated Jet, and Jet knew it. Jet feed off of it. He loved it. "I love you, I'll be back tomorrow," was his reply with his infamous smile before he jumped off the edge of the balcony, using his hook swords to keep himself from falling.

Zuko had wished that the swords would break and Jet would fall to his death, but they hadn't. It was evident when Jet returned the next night, and the next, and the next. He had returned every night since then to collect his "keep my mouth shut" pay. Zuko hated him.

Now here Zuko was, sitting in his room, waiting for the perv to show up. As usual, Zuko spent the minutes before his arrival cursing him. "Sick bastard, pervert, rapist. He forced me, I don't like it, I have no choice." Zuko told himself. "No one came blame me."

The noise at the balcony told Zuko that Jet had showed up. "Hello beautiful." Jet said, greeting his play thing. "Hello perv." Zuko replied, not looking up. Jet shrugged it off. "How is my love been doing today?" Jet asked politely. Zuko turned his head to look at him. "If your going for four-play I'm not interested. Let's just get it started and get it over with."

Jet frowned."I own you. I am in control. You do not speak unless spoken to. You reply with respect." Zuko glared at him. "Yes, I am sorry." He said through clenched teeth. Jet smiled. "Yes I am sorry master." He was pushing it, but he knew this. Zuko hated him. _"I have no choice."_ "Yes, I am sorry _master._" Zuko hissed. Jet's smile grew.

"Tell me you're a whore." He demanded. Zuko cringed. "I'm a whore." "Tell me I own you." "You own me." "Tell me how much you like it." This really pissed Zuko off, considering how much he hated it.

"I love it," he lied, "I've never felt anything better. It's like nothing that I have ever felt before." Jet was getting really aroused by now. "Tell me how you like it." "I like it in the mouth." "And where else?" Zuko couldn't bring himself to say it. "And where else whore?" Jet was getting impatient.

"I like it up the ass. I like it when your inside me." Jet was satisfied. "Very good. We can get started. Take off your clothes, _slowly._" Zuko sighed, and began to _slowly_ disrobe.


	2. I Hate You

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I got this idea one night while I was bored. I was scanning the internet, looking at random Jetko pictures (for my own amusement), when I came across a few that included a pregnant Zuko and a happy daddy Jet. I could not get the idea out of my head. I loved it, and found out soon that there aren't many fanfictions matching the subject. I was shocked at this, but considered the fact that it would be hard for Zuko to get pregnant. And he would be freaked out/ pissed. But hey, I live in the real world, he doesn't, so a boy can get pregnant! Woooo! And, I have a good...er...decent explanation why.

WARNING!: This chapter has real boy on boy action. It's kinda starts off as rape, but doesn't end that way. Kinda like this whole story. Ok, graphic sex, so beware!

I Hate You

**Aurora**

Zuko woke up sore and sick, as usual. Jet was always on top, and Zuko always ended up sore. "Bastard." Zuko whispered to himself. The door then opened, and a Dai Lee agent peaked his head in. "Prince Zuko?" He questioned. "What the hell is it?!" Zuko snapped. "I'm sorry sir, I just wanted to inform you that your sister is expecting you to go meet her in an hour. "Hmph." Was Zuko's reply, and the agent shut the door and left.

"I guess I have to get up." Zuko thought to himself. "Should take a shower though." Pulling the covers off of himself he scooted his legs to the edge of the bed and slid off. Standing, he walked over to the door to his bathroom and stepped inside. Removing his pants (soaked in Jet's stuff), he walked over to his bathtub and stepped inside.

Turning the water on he heated it himself. "Mmmmm..." He moaned as the hot water soaked his whole body. When the tub filled he turned off the water and just relaxed. "We should start doing it in the tub instead of the bed, you seem so much more relaxed."

Zuko shot up out of the tub to face the speaker, only to dive back in once he realized that he was not only naked, but his stalker was none other than Jet. "What the hell are you still doing here?! I thought you left last night!" Zuko whispered, not wanting to be heard.

"I did, but I realized that I left my under garments in your bed. Figured that you didn't want anyone to find them there, so I came back to get them. When I got back, I had to go to the bathroom, and I guess I fell asleep after because the next thing I new I woke up in here." Jet said with a smile on his face.

Zuko was shocked. "You have to get out of here! If someone finds you, were both dead!" Jet cocked and eyebrow. "I know, that's why I can't leave. It's day, someone could see me. I have to stay." Zuko thought for a moment, then nodded. "Ok, but stay in the bathroom, the cleaning lady will be in to make my bed. Once she leaves, you can come out and just hang around in my room, but stay AWAY from the balcony."

Jet then brought his eyes down to Zuko's body, studying the delicate features. "You look so hot..." He whispered. "It's such a shame to waste you not having your clothes on." Jet then began to undo his pants. Zuko glared. "Not now, I have to go meet my sister in an hour!" Jet, as usual, smiled. "I think I can be done in less than an hour. Anyway, you have no choice."

Zuko turned his head away from Jet, not wanting to watch him undress. Jet noticed this. "Watch..." He commanded. Zuko turned his head and stared. Jet undid his pants, then slowly slid them off. Next, he took off his armor and shirt. Finally, he took off his undergarments.

"You like?" He questioned to a glaring Zuko. Zuko lied. "I love." Jet approached the tub. "Of course you do, you're a whore, my whore, you _need_ me." Zuko made no reply. "I'm coming in now."

Jet then slowly slid into the tub, thoroughly aroused. "_Come over her_..." Jet whispered in the most seductive voice he could come up with. Zuko obeyed, sliding over into Jet arms. Jet wrapped his arms around him in response. He hovered his pulsing member in front of Zuko's entrance.

"Tell me you want it, you want me." "I want it, I want you." "Tell me what you want, describe it into detail.." Zuko sighed. "I want you to fuck me." Jet, now busy cleaning Zuko's neck and ear with his tongue, whispered "in detail..." "I want your big pulsing cock to push deep inside of my hot, tight body." Zuko replied, almost gaging on the words.

"Mmm...that's my good whore..." Jet smiled. "Prepare yourself." He warned, slowly starting to pushed in. Zuko relaxed his muscles, knowing that it would be less painful if he did. Jet smiled, and shoved the rest of it in in one big push.

"Mph!" Zuko cried, but it was muffled by Jets hand. "Shh... not to loud, someone could hear you..." Jet whispered into Zuko's ear. Zuko made no response, he was to sore. Jet knew this, and it turned him on all the more.

He then began his thrusts in and out of Zuko. Zuko had learned in the past month of torture how to move along with the thrust so that Jet finished quicker. "That's my good whore."Jet whispered. Then Jet did something that he had never done before. He grabbed Zuko's member, and began to pump it.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Zuko questioned, shocked by Jet's action. "I'm jerking you off." Jet declared. "Why?" "To make you come, now shut up and keep with the fuck." Zuko did not speak another word. He did as he was told. Then, he noticed something that freaked him out more than anything else that had happened to him in the past month.

He was getting hard. _Really_ hard. "Oh Jet..." He moaned. Jet smiled. He loved this. He now truly owned Zuko. He was in control of Zuko's most tender, sensitive member and moment. He would make Zuko come. He would be the only person to ever make Zuko come. "Fuck Zuko, your so hot!" He said, getting close to his own climax. He wanted Zuko to come first though.

He pumped faster, and Zuko got closer. "Mmm, feels...so...good..." Zuko moaned, getting lost completely in the moment, the feeling. "I know baby, I know, you come for daddy..."Jet whispered, once again speeding up his pumping. Zuko couldn't hold it in any longer, he gave into Jet. "AHHHHhhhhh..." He cried as he ejaculated into the tub. Jet smiled. "That's daddy's good little whore."

Jet then continued his own thrust, speeding them up until he himself came. "OH ZUKO!" He called out when he came deep inside of Zuko. Both of them where now panting and relaxed. Zuko's eyes were fazed. "Did he just make me come?" He questioned to himself. "It can't be..."

Jet then pushed Zuko off of himself and rose out of the tub. Zuko was still fazed, and Jet knew this, he loved it. "You'd better finish your bath soon, remember, you have to meet your sister." Zuko merely looked up at him. Jet took his chin in his hands, like Zuko had on the day he had saved Jet. "Yes, I made you come. You liked it." Jet smiled and released Zuko's chin, taking his cloths and going into the bedroom.

Zuko slowly awoke from his faze. He let the tub water out, turned on the faucet, and used the fresh water to rinse out the tub and himself. He grabbed a soap bar, a rag, and washed himself. When he was done he rinsed off and got out of the tub. He then walked over to a drawer, took out some clothes, and got dressed. When he was done he stared at himself in a mirror.

"Am I gay?" He questioned. The mirror did not reply. "No...I can't be..." He whispered to himself. He then felt the sickness take over, as it had for the past four and a half weeks. He ran to the tub, and threw up in it. He kept throwing up for about ten minutes until the sickness faded. He rinsed out the tub, then used the water from the faucet to rinse out his mouth.

He then went over to the door, opened it, and stepped into his bedroom to meet a smiling Jet sitting on his bed. "Are you ok? I heard you throwing up." Jet asked. "I hate you." He said simply to Jet, then exited the room, going to see his other master.


	3. Revelations

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I got this idea one night while I was bored. I was scanning the internet, looking at random Jetko pictures (for my own amusement), when I came across a few that included a pregnant Zuko and a happy daddy Jet. I could not get the idea out of my head. I loved it, and found out soon that there aren't many fanfictions matching the subject. I was shocked at this, but considered the fact that it would be hard for Zuko to get pregnant. And he would be freaked out/ pissed. But hey, I live in the real world, he doesn't, so a boy can get pregnant! Woooo! And, I have a good...er...decent explanation why.

Revelations

**Aurora**

Zuko opened the door to his sisters throne room, once the room of the earth king. "Hello brother." Azula declared with a fake voice of tenderness. "How are you, you look tired? Didn't sleep well?" Azula questioned. Zuko rose his shoulders in an "I don't know manner." "Yeah, I had a nightmare." He lied.

"Oh, my poor Zuzu!" Azula stated mockingly. Zuko cringed at the mention of his nick name. "Well, I have wonderful news that is sure to cheer you up!" _"What, are you dying?"_ Zuko thought to himself and smile. "Really? What is it?" He questioned. Azula gave him a big smile, the kind you give someone before you push them off a cliff.

"Uncle's execution has been set for a week from today." She said triumphantly. Zuko's eyes widened, and he was struck speechless. "I knew you would be happy!" She said, giggling to herself. "Well, I'm sure that you will want some alone time to think about this good news, you are dismissed."

Zuko was barely able to nod his head and walk out of the throne room. Instead of going straight to his room, however, he ran to a near by trash can and threw up, this time triggered by something other than Jet.

"No..." Zuko whispered to himself. "It's all my fault." He had not been able to face his uncle since the day of his betrayal, but something in his gut told him that he had a responsibility to. He sighed, and walked out into the court yard, following the pathway to the dungeon.

When he finally got there he nodded to a Dai Lee agent, who then nodded back, and let him enter. "Where is the cell of General Iroh?" He questioned, once inside. "To the left, two stories up, last one."

Zuko followed the directions of the guard and was soon at his uncles cell. He saw the old man sitting in the middle of the cell peacefully sipping some tea. "Uncle?" He questioned. Iroh did not look up, though it was obvious that he heard Zuko. Zuko took a deep breath and sighed. "General Iroh?" He questioned. The old man looked up.

"Yes?" He questioned, staring at Zuko, which made him lower his head to face the floor. "Have you heard about the execution?" He questioned. "It is rude to ask a man a question when not looking him in the eyes. Raise your head." Iroh simply stated. Zuko winced. "I'm sorry. Have you heard about the execution?"

Iroh nodded. "Princess Azula told me this morning. Why have you come here Prince Zuko?" Zuko gave Iroh a stern look. "You will not die. I swear on my honor that you will not die." Zuko told him. Iroh shook his head. "As far as I am concerned Zuko, you had honor, but you lost it a month ago."

Iroh saying that crushed Zuko, but he would show no signs of it. "Then I swear on my breath, which feeds my fire and gives me life that you will not die." Iroh was expressionless. "So be it Zuko. Risk your life as you wish."

Zuko understood that his uncle was not trying to be cold to him, but that he was to hurt by what he had done to show anything but anger towards him. "I must leave now. Goodbye uncle." Zuko said. Iroh nodded, then went back to his tea. Just as Zuko was leaving, he stopped, and spoke one last time.

"Uncle?" Iroh raised his head. "In case we do not see each other ever again, I want you to know that I am sorry. I made the wrong choice. Again." Zuko then ran away from Iroh's cell as quickly as he could.

Iroh sighed to himself. He then spoke as if Zuko was still there. "You are forgiven."

Zuko opened the door to his room, shut it, leaned against it, and fell to the ground, clutching his knees. "You ok?" Zuko was awoken from his pity party to an annoying and familiar face. "Why do you care? I thought you liked my pain?" Zuko questioned Jet, anger in his voice.

Jet shook his head. "Only when I'm causing it. Otherwise, I want you to be ok" Zuko gave him a glare. "How can you say that? You only like my pain when you cause it? Why?" Jet smiled at this. "Because I love you."

Zuko shook his head. "Yeah, about as much as Azula does. You only use me to relieve your own self doubts. I am nothing to you but a happy pill. You only care because with me gone, you wouldn't be so happy."

Jet frowned at this. "I loved you from the second I saw you. That was before I knew who you were. I saw your pain, and I felt a connection with you. I knew we were meant to be. Then I found out you were firenation, and it broke my heart. I..." Jet stopped himself. He couldn't believe he was saying this. He had always assumed Zuko was just a good fuck and a way of revenge. He was saying his innermost feelings to Zuko before he had a chance to realize them openly to himself.

Zuko was shocked by Jet's words. Jet had always said "I love you," but Zuko always figured it meant "I love to fuck you." Now he wasn't so sure. "You what?" Zuko questioned. Jet rose his head and spoke again. "I wanted to hurt you to make me feel better, because you hurt me. Then you saved me, and I wanted to hurt you all the more because you made me love you, the prince of the firenation."

Jet was now speaking more to himself than to Zuko. "But I do love you. And I hurt you to justify my love for the son of my worst enemy. I love you..." Zuko was speechless by now. After a few minutes, he decided to speak.

"But my father hurt me. He probably still hates me. I am his enemy, and if he is your enemy, then we are the same." Zuko said, not really concentrating on his own words until after he heard them. "My father hates me..." He whispered to himself.

All of a sudden, the fears he had been holding inside of himself shot out, and he started a random babbling that jerked Jet from his own revelations.

"And it's not like Azula is telling the truth anyway. She would never help me unless it benefitted her more. Her and my father are probably planning on having me assassinated the second I show up at the firenation. If they even let me get that far."

Zuko started to cry, but he made no more noises. Jet felt a sudden amount of guilt mixed with pity for his ex-enemy. "_He's right. He gets enough shit from his father and sister, he doesn't need me fucking him to. And it's not like I'm hurting his father anyway, if he found out he probably wouldn't even care."_

Jet then went over, and wrapped his arms around Zuko. "It's ok, I'm here." He whispered gently into Zuko's ears. For a minute, Zuko forgot who he was, where he was, and just relaxed into Jet's arms and let him comfort him.

When the minute was up, Zuko pushed Jet away from himself. "But I don't love you, I'm not like that." This broke Jets heart, and he ran back up to Zuko, and slapped him. Zuko touched his cheek, but felt no pain in it. Instead, his stomach hurt. It hurt REALLY bad.

Zuko wrapped his hands around his stomach and groaned. Jet noticed this. "Zuko, what's wrong?" He questioned. Zuko just shook his head. Jet then noticed blood on the floor where Zuko was sitting. "Oh god! Zuko, your bleeding!" Zuko barley heard this as he passed out.

Yeah, this chapter is shorter than usual. Cliffhangers, gotta love them. Bet your all wondering "what's wrong with Zuko?" Well I've already written the other chapter because does not allow new members to immediately post their stories, so yeah for all of you!


	4. Pregnant

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I got this idea one night while I was bored. I was scanning the internet, looking at random Jetko pictures (for my own amusement), when I came across a few that included a pregnant Zuko and a happy daddy Jet. I could not get the idea out of my head. I loved it, and found out soon that there aren't many fanfictions matching the subject. I was shocked at this, but considered the fact that it would be hard for Zuko to get pregnant. And he would be freaked out/ pissed. But hey, I live in the real world, he doesn't, so a boy can get pregnant! Woooo! And, I have a good...er...decent explanation why.

Pregnant

**Aurora**

Jet ran to Zuko's closet and picked out an large cape with a hood. He then put it on, pulled the cape over his head, and ran back to Zuko. As gently as he could he picked up Zuko, and carried him out the door, and into the court yard. He soon, however, realized that he did not know where he was going. He would have to ask for directions.

"Excuse me!" He ran up to a servant walking around. "Where is the medical facility?" The servant gave him a strange look, but noticing the bleeding teenager in his arms he pointed to a building not to far off to the right. "That's it." "THANK YOU!" Jet called out as he ran over to the building.

He kicked it with his foot screaming "somebody help me!" The door was then opened by a young looking woman who must have been a nurse. "Can I help you?" She asked politely. "My friend is bleeding!" Jet screamed as he ran into the room.

When the nurse saw the blood she immediately took Jets hand and said "hurry, this way!" When they got to a room with a small bed she stopped. "Sit him down on this bed, I'll get the doctor and she'll be here in a minute!"

"SHE?!" Jet questioned. Not many doctors were women. He did as he was told though, and sat a still out of it Zuko on the bed. It was only about two minutes before the old woman doctor came into the room. "What seems to be the problem? I heard someone was bleeding to death!" She exclaimed.

"No, but he is bleeding!" Jet replied. "Where?" She asked. Jet simply pointed down to Zuko's pants. "He was throwing up a lot, he has been for about a month. Do you think it could be an ulcer?" Jet knew about stress ulcers. He had had them before.

"I don't know yet, let me see." She pushed Jet aside and pulled off Zuko's pants and undergarments. She then popped out two boards from the sides of the bed that were designed to hold a woman's legs up and apart during a birth. Next she placed Zuko's legs on the boards.

"Go tell the nurse to get warm water and a towel." She demanded. Jet obeyed. When he and the nurse came back, the doctor took the water and towel, then demanded that Jet leave the room. "But he is my friend!" Jet protested. "I can't leave him!" "GO!" The doctor demanded, and Jet sighed and did as he was told.

Zuko woke up with the realization that he was half naked except for a towel, and lying in a bed. He shot up just to be pushed back down by a firm old hand. "NO! Don't get up just yet! You could hurt yourself!" He stared at the old woman who had pushed him down.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" She just smiled. "I am a doctor, you are at a hospital. Your friend with the sloppy brown hair brought you here." "Jet?" Zuko questioned. The old doctor only shrugged. "He didn't tell me his name."

Zuko then remembered about his pants. "WHY AM I HALF NAKED?!" He questioned in a very loud voice. "SHHHHH! You need to calm down, I am going to explain every thing slowly." Zuko was not happy about this but he obliged.

The doctor sighed, then began her story. "There are certain people on this earth who are very special. About 50,000 in your firenation, in fact. They have a condition called intersexual. This means that they are born with both male and female sexual characteristics." "Wait, why are you telling ME this?" Zuko stopped her. She sighed again. "Just wait a moment, it will be explained."

"Anyway, some of these people are broken into a group that have the disease gonadal dysgenesis. This means that they have both male and female sex organs. Now, usually, only one of the organs is visible on the outside, the other is contained inside the body. It is very rare that one of these people have even one of their sex organs work, let alone both, but it does happen. That is exactly what has happened in your case."

Zuko was not speechless. "WHAT?! ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M ONE OF THESE FREAKS?!" "No, you are not a freak, you are just special." The doctor said calmly. "Fine, I'm special, but what does this have to do with me being here, what is wrong?"

"You see, if you were to have sex with a woman, you could very easily get her pregnant. But if you were to have anal sex with a man, you would be the one to get pregnant." Zuko shook his head. "No..." "Yes, I'm afraid."

It took Zuko a few minutes to gather all of this in. Then it hit him. "I was bleeding, down there, does that mean I...lost it?" The doctor shook her head. "No, but you came very close. You cannot get stressed out like that if you want to keep this baby." Zuko was slightly relieved, and slightly saddened that he had not miscarried.

"You should also know this, that your pregnancy will go about three times faster than a normal woman's. You baby's cells will be reproducing much faster inside the womb than a normal baby's would. But don't worry, once he or she is born they will resume a normal growth stage."

Zuko shook his head again. "I can't believe this, I just can't." The doctor frowned. "Well, you will have to accept it in two months when you go into labor." "ONLY TWO MONTHS?!" Zuko yelled. The doctor nodded her head. "Yes, it's been a little over a month, as I can tell, and that is the equivalent of three months to a normal woman."

"How will I get the baby out? I can't push it through me!" Zuko said, shaking. The doctor then sat by his side and held him, stroking his hair. "You need to calm down. Do as I say and take in deep breaths." Zuko did as he was told, and he did calm down.

"We will take it cesarian. You wont have to go through that much pain." She whispered calmly to him. "Why me?" He questioned. She shook her head. "I don't know, but it's not as bad as it sounds. When you see that little baby, you will fall in love."

Zuko couldn't help but smile at that. "Do you have any family who will take care of you?" The doctor asked him. He thought about it for a minute. "_Father would kill me and the baby. Azula is not even an option. Uncle Iroh? He might help...no, he hates me. If he found out he would only hate me all the more." _"No. I don't."

"What about the father?" Zuko thought for a moment. "_Jet loves me. He will stay with me, take care of me."_ "Yes, if I tell him he will help." She smiled at him. "That's good. I hope it works out. You can leave if you would like now." Zuko nodded, and almost rose before he remembered that he wasn't wearing any pants. "Can I have my pants back?"

The doctor nodded to him, laughing, and gave him his cleaned pants. She then stood up, and left the room, allowing Zuko to get dressed in private.

"I'm pregnant. I'm gonna have a baby. A little baby. I'm gonna be a da...er... am I the mom or the dad?" Zuko talked to himself. "I guess I'm just dad number two. Oh well, it will be my baby, no matter what." Zuko sighed. "I need to tell Jet."

Jet had been sitting in the room down the hall with the nurse for about an hour now, and he was really getting nervous. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Soon enough he saw Zuko walking down the hall. "ZUKO!" He screamed as he stood up and ran to Zuko.

Zuko gave a weak smile. "Are you alright? What happened?" Jet asked in his ear as he was speaking to him. "I'm not sure how to explain, I think we should talk to the doctor together." Jet stared at him confused, but obeyed, and they both went to go find the doctor.

Jet had finally calmed down, and was asking some serious questions. "He hasn't gained any weight, if he is pregnant, how do you explain that?" "His uterus is in the back of his body, and it is growing there. He probably wont gain any weight until the last two weeks, and even then, it wont be much."

"What if we aren't here, what if your not around, can another doctor do the ce...the surgery." "Well, not most doctors would know exactly how to preform a surgery, you would need a surgeon who had preformed one before, but if they knew how to do one on a woman, they could do one on him."

Jet was running out of questions. He was still kinda confused, but that can be understood. "Thank you, but me and my friend need to go and talk alone." Zuko said, grabbing onto Jet's hand and leading him out of the hospital, and back to his room.

Jet kept his hood down so that no one could recognize him, but most people wouldn't even care. When they got back to Zuko's room he sat Jet down on his bed. They had serious things to discuss.

"Jet?" "Yeah?" "You love me right?" Jet nodded his head. "Would you like for me to love you back?" Zuko asked. "Of course!" Jet replied. "If you do two things for me, I will love you forever. Will you do them?" Jet thought about it for a minute. "What are they?"

"First, you must promise to stay with me and protect me during the pregnancy, I wont be able to defend myself. Will you do that for me?" Jet nodded his head. "I wouldn't have it any other way." "Good, now for the second thing. You must bust my uncle Iroh out of jail, and get him out of the city." Jet once again, nodded his head. "If it would please you, then I will do it. How soon though?" Zuko thought about it.

"We should probably do it the day after tomorrow. We will need today and tomorrow to plan the escape, and we need to get him out before the execution date." Jet understood. "Are you going to tell him about the baby?"

Zuko thought for a moment. "Not outright, but yes. I know that if we let him go then he will want to go and find the Avatar to teach him to bend fire. I'll write him a letter, and make him promise not to read it until after he finds the Avatar and promises him that he will teach him fire bending. That way if he wants to find me, he wont be able to because of his promise to the Avatar. He would never go back on his promise."

Jet nodded. "That's a good idea. Anyway, I'm kind of afraid that if you tell your uncle that I knocked you up he will come looking for me. And I really enjoy not being a pile of ashes." That made Zuko laugh. "I do to."

"One more thing Jet," "Yeah?" "We need to run away to. I wont raise or have my baby in this place. Not with my sister ruling it." Jet nodded his head. "I understand. We can sneak out and steal a boat, then go to the forest where my old gang lives. They will welcome you with open arms, as long as you don't tell them who you are. Smellerbee and Longshot will help us." Zuko smiled. "Then it is decided. Now we need to start thinking about how we are going to do this."

* * *

So, do you think I have a good excuse? Don't ask me how these people are so advanced in the medical field, I don't know. But hey, if the firenation can build a giant drilling machine, then the earth nation knows about intersexuality. Oh, and that is a real condition. And about 50,000 Americans alone have it.

Most of the stuff about the condition are true. It usually renders it's host unable to reproduce, but not always. I don't know, however, if there has ever been a case where both sex organs are functional. That is my own idea. Please, no flames. But if you do send me some, I will only use then to roast marshmallows.


	5. Escape From Ba Sing Sa

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I got this idea one night while I was bored. I was scanning the internet, looking at random Jetko pictures (for my own amusement), when I came across a few that included a pregnant Zuko and a happy daddy Jet. I could not get the idea out of my head. I loved it, and found out soon that there aren't many fanfictions matching the subject. I was shocked at this, but considered the fact that it would be hard for Zuko to get pregnant. And he would be freaked out/ pissed. But hey, I live in the real world, he doesn't, so a boy can get pregnant! Woooo! And, I have a good...er...decent explanation why.

Escape From Ba Sing Sa

**Aurora**

The plan was fool proof. Well, almost fool proof. First, they would wait for the night of an important banquet where Azula planned on introducing herself to her new subjects. They were lucky enough that it was on the same night that they had been planning on escaping.

Next, Jet would sneak into Iroh's cell and give him a key for the lock, a map out of the city, and the note with the promise that he would not read it until after he met with the Avatar and gave him his word on teaching him to firebend. Afterwards, Iroh would be left to escape the city on his own, but he was more than capable.

Then Jet would go back to Zuko's room where he would pick up all of the supplies Zuko had packed, then go to the front palace gate to meet Zuko. Meanwhile, Zuko would be at the party, creating an alibi for Iroh's break out, and when news got to Azula about it, she would be sure to force Zuko to help her search for him.

Zuko would oblige, but instead of searching for Iroh, he would go and meet with Jet. They would next go to the docks, undisturbed by the busy Dai Lee, where they would meet Smellerbee and Longshot who had stolen a boat. They would then board the boat and sail it far away from the city, with Zuko steering it because he was the only one there who knew how to sail a boat.

Jet had taken the rest of the day to inform Smellerbee and Longshot about the plan, and make them understand about Zuko's condition. It had taken a while for them to believe and accept Zuko, but they eventually had. Smellerbee was even excited about becoming an aunt.

Zuko had spent his extra time writing the letter to his uncle. It took him about a hundred tries to get it right, but he eventually found the right words. Now all they had to do was wait for the night of the banquet.

"So brother, how do you like the party?" Azula asked a less than enthusiastic Zuko. "It's fine." She smiled. "I'm glad you like it." Zuko sat next to his sister, who sat at the end of a very large table. To the sides of the table sat an untold number of guests, all rich, noble, and scared to death of their host.

The rest of the room was filled with Dai Lee agents and firenation soldiers. They had shown up less than a week after the takeover. There was no way anyone was getting out of the room unnoticed. That was exactly how Zuko wanted it.

Meanwhile, Jet had knocked out the front guard to the dungeon, and was on his way to Iroh's cell (with the directions Zuko had given him). After reviewing his notes a couple of times, he reached the old man's prison.

"General Iroh?" Jet questioned. Iroh was currently busy meditating, but stopped to look up at Jet. "Yes?" Jet smiled. "You don't know me, but I am your nephews bo...er...friend. Anyway, he asked me to help free you, and I agreed."

Jet then used the key Zuko had taken from the guard the first time he went to go visit his uncle, and used it to open the cell door. "Here," Jet said handing Iroh his letter and the map, "one is a letter from Zuko, and the other is a map out of the city."

Iroh took the map and note, and stared at Jet. "Thank you young man, when you see my nephew again, tell him that I don't hate him, and I do forgive him." Jet smiled. "I will, oh, and one more thing, Zuko told me to make you promise not to read the letter until after you promise the Avatar that you will teach him to firebend."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "How is he so sure that is what I plan on doing once I am freed?" Jet shrugged. "I guess he just knows you really well." Iroh smiled. "He does." Iroh then exited the cell, and he and Jet ran to the door together. When they got out of the building, they separated.

Jet continued on with the plan, sneaking into Zuko's room and running to the bed where he had left all of the supplies for Jet. Jet picked up the two bags, and hid them under his sleeve (he was wearing the same hooded cape that he had worn to take Zuko to the hospital). He then exited the room and went to the gate to wait for Zuko.

It took about half an hour for the guard to wake up and check the cells. It took him about another ten minutes to find out that only one prisoner was missing. He immediately knew who it was. "INFORM THE PRINCESS!"

"WHAT?!" Azula screamed, though she knew all to well what the agent had told her. "Well, Ge..." "I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ABOUT IT!" The agent was speechless. "WELL GO LOOK FOR HIM YOU IDIOT!" Azula turned around to face all the other Dai Lee agents and soldiers. "ALL OF YOU GO LOOK FOR HIM!"

The agents and soldiers dare not disobey her orders, and they all scrambled for the doors. Azula then faced her guests, all of them pale as death after seeing her reaction. "Excuse me," she said calmly and collectively, "me and my brother must be leaving you all, I hope you have enjoyed your meal."

She then glared at Zuko, and he got the idea. He and her left the dinning room for the throne room. When they got there, she pushed him up against a wall with a flaming fist ready to strike him in the face at it's wielder's command.

Normally Zuko would have fought back and pushed her away, but at the moment he was carrying a child inside of himself and was terrified for it's life. He would not fight unless absolutely necessary. "How did you free him?!" She screamed. Zuko shook his head. "I did not!" This only more enraged her. "I KNOW you had something to do with it!" "NO! I was with you the WHOLE time! How could I have done it?!"

Azula thought for a moment. "Fine. You didn't help. But your going to help now! You will help us track him!" Zuko nodded. "Alright. I will help." Azula lowered her fist, and gave Zuko one more death glare before leaving him alone in the room.

Zuko wrapped his hands around his mid-section. "It's ok," he spoke to his stomach, "we're going to be ok." He then walked out of the throne room, and made his way to the front gate of the palace. As he was expecting, there was Jet.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jet questioned, noticing that Zuko had his hands wrapped around his stomach. "Yeah, we just had a close call." Jet nodded. "You be careful." Zuko nodded. "Well, let's go find your friends."

Jet and Zuko traveled down alley way after alley way, with Jet leading him to their meeting spot. After a while they ended up in front of an old abandoned building. "They should be inside." As they entered the building Zuko could hear someone breathing other than themselves.

"Jet?" Jet and Zuko turned around to face a young girl who looked more like a young boy. "Smellerbee!" Jet whispered excitedly, "you made it! Where is Longshot?" He questioned. "He's back on the boat waiting for us. Is that Lee?" She questioned, pointing to Zuko.

Jet had forgot to tell her that Lee had actually been Zuko. "Yeah, it is, but he is really Zuko." She just glared. "So you were right?" Jet smiled and nodded. "Yeah." "Can we go now?"Zuko said in an annoyed manner.

She just stared at him. "I should have expected firenation scum to be impatient." She was angry at him for his lies and getting Jet in trouble. "You wanna do something about it?" He said, feeling insulted.

Before Zuko and Smellerbee had time to get into it Jet came between them. "NO! Smellerbee, Zuko is not evil like other firebenders. Wasn't it you who said we were here to start over, to change our lives?" Smellerbee just lowered her head, but her face still held a look of anger. "Anyway, we have to be careful, he is carrying my child. And that means that you need to ease off on your temper." Jet said, glaring at Zuko. Zuko just frowned and nodded in response.

"Ok, Smellerbee, just take us to the boat." She nodded, and began to lead them to the docks. They normally would have been overrun with soldiers who were there to ensure that no citizens snuck out of the city, but currently only about two soldiers were there, the rest where off looking for Iroh.

"Shouldn't we stop?" Zuko asked Smellerbee. "No! We drugged them, their asleep!" As soon as they got withing about ten feet of them, Zuko noticed that she was telling the truth. They passed the drugged guards and followed Smellerbee to a boat. "It's this one!" She called out as they all boarded the boat.

Waiting for them near the helm was Longshot. "Hey," Jet called out. Longshot said nothing. "This is Zuko." Longshot looked at him, then back at Jet. "Yeah," Jet said, "he's also Lee, I was right." Longshot nodded, then let Zuko pass so that he could take the helm.

"Hold on, it's been a while since I've done this!" He said to the group as he started to sail the boat out to sea. "Ok, now where exactly is this forest of yours?" Zuko questioned. "It's about 30 degrees northeast from here!" Jet called out. Zuko nodded, then studied the compass attached to the helm. "It's take us anywhere from three days to a week to get there."

Jet nodded. Suddenly he remembered his promise to Iroh. "Zuko?" "Yes Jet?" Jet smiled. "Iroh wanted me to tell you something." Zuko's eyes grew large. "What is it?" "He wanted me to tell you that he doesn't hate you, and that he forgives you." Zuko smiled in relief and joy. "Thank you."

After departing from Jet, Iroh ran out of the front gate of the palace and stopped to study his map. It gave directions out to the front wall, where it was noted that an ostrichhorse would be waiting for him near the hole where the drill had broken through the wall.

From there he could get outside of the city, and travel to a bay where a water entrance to the city was. It was noted that a small band of watertribe warriors were camped out near there, and that they most likely knew the location of the Avatar. They would help Iroh.

Iroh obeyed the map, and by the time he reached the inner wall he heard a loud horn noise throughout the city. He figured that he was the cause. He hid in an old building that was obviously abandoned until most of the guards at the inner wall had left to help search the city.

After they had gone he went to a small entrance in the wall that was made to help lead the non-earthbending guards up the wall so that they could look out. Iroh found better use for it by blasting a hole through the side opposite the opening, and running through it to the outer wall.

He was lucky that his blast went unnoticed, but in a city full of loud earthbenders blasting noises were common. He snuck unnoticed in the dark to the outer wall, where he quickly made his way to the opening made by the drill. Earthbenders had inclosed it to prevent anyone from getting in about two months ago, but just a month ago firebenders had tore it open so that they could enter.

As the map had noted, there was a large brown ostrichhorse waiting for him. Attached to it's saddle were some supplies that included food, water, clothes, and other necessities. Iroh mounted the beast, then began his journey to the bay. He figured that it would take about seven hours of traveling at a speed that would not kill the ostrichhorse to get to the bay.

He sighed to himself while he traveled alone. "Traveling was always more pleasant when Zuko was around, even if he was rude at times." That name. "Zuko...I hope you are alright." Iroh traveled alone throughout the night safely and unnoticed.

* * *

Ok, here's a little info that you all might find interesting. As I can remember, the day of black sun was two months from the end of season one. My story takes place a month after the end of the season, so the day of black sun is a month away. I believe that Sozin's comet arrives a month after the day of black sun. Zuko's due date was two months after the beginning of my story. Therefore, Zuko will be having his baby on the day of Sozin's comet. HA HA! So Zuko's baby is going to be extra special, being born on a day when all firebenders are so powerful! Yes, I have just given you spoilers to my own story. To bad. 


	6. Autobiography

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I got this idea one night while I was bored. I was scanning the internet, looking at random Jetko pictures (for my own amusement), when I came across a few that included a pregnant Zuko and a happy daddy Jet. I could not get the idea out of my head. I loved it, and found out soon that there aren't many fanfictions matching the subject. I was shocked at this, but considered the fact that it would be hard for Zuko to get pregnant. And he would be freaked out/ pissed. But hey, I live in the real world, he doesn't, so a boy can get pregnant! Woooo! And, I have a good...er...decent explanation why.

WARNING!: This chapter is a chapter of Jetko fluff. There is much loving, and not in the hot naked way. It also really doesn't include any update on the events of this story. It's all about Jet and Zuko's past. But something cool does happen at the end!

Autobiography

**Aurora**

Zuko leaned against the rail of the boat, looking out over the horizon. "The ocean..." He sighed. It was not new to him. "Three years...three freaking years..." What wasted time. "Three months...three freaking months..." It should have taken longer.

They were about a day away from the headquarters of the Freedom Fighters. Jet said that there would be a river that they could follow to a town not far from his home. He said the town held bad memories, but he wouldn't say anymore.

Longshot was steering the boat. Zuko had taught him how a few hours after they started their journey. He had had to, he was easily worn out, being pregnant and all. It hadn't taken much time considering Longshot never asked questions or spoke.

"Are you ok?" Jet walked up behind Zuko, wrapping his arms around his waist. Zuko made no reply. Jet pushed Zuko's hair away from his neck, kissed up his neck to his ear, where he rested his lips gently. "If you don't start answering my questions, I'm going to have to start torturing you for answers."

Zuko was slightly amused at this. He wanted Jet to torture him. "_No...I'm only doing this for the baby...I don't want this..._" He lied to himself. He, however, did not push Jet away. He only decided to satisfy his curiosity.

"I don't like the ocean, it holds bad memories." Jet removed his lips, turned Zuko around, and looked him in his eyes. "How can you not like the ocean? It's the most mystifying, powerful, inspiring thing in this world?"

Zuko smiled at this. "I never knew you could be so poetic. Or that you knew such big words." Jet didn't smile in reply. "I'm serious." Zuko stared for a moment, then thinking "_what the hell, he fathered my child anyway_," he decided to tell Jet about his past.

"You know about my father, how he burnt me?" Jet nodded. "Would you like to know the whole story?" Jet thought for a moment. "Only if you want to tell me." "I do." Zuko sighed, and began his long life story.

"When I was little, my father always ignored me. I was sick a lot, and it made me very weak for about the first five years of my life. My sister, on the other hand, flourished as a child. She was a firebending prodigy. Everyone loved her. Especially my father.

As I got better, I thought he would love me more, but I just couldn't get good enough. I was alright though, because I had my mom, uncle, and cousin. I was their favorite because I had a conscience, as compared to Azula, who does not.

Anyway, when I was eight my cousin and uncle went off to war to capture Ba Sing Sa. We thought they would only be gone for a few months, but they were gone for TWO years! It was Lu Ten's first and only time out to battle. He was only eighteen when he left.

Anyway, when I was ten one day we got this letter. It said that Lu Ten had died during the battle. My mom cried a lot. She never cried, my father wouldn't allow it. So my father thought it would be a good idea to vie for my uncle's birthright as firstborn to the throne, but my grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon, didn't agree. He told my father that he was to suffer for his indifference."

Zuko then stopped for a moment, turning his head away from Jet and back to the ocean. Jet was now really involved in the story, and this bugged him. "Then what happened? Did your dad get punished?"

Zuko turned his head back, and decided to finish. "I don't know. I have no idea what happened. My sister told me later that his punishment was to kill me, his only firstborn son, but I'm still here." Zuko stopped again, and took a deep breath. He started again, after getting poked in the chest by Jet.

"Later that night, something happened. Something bad. My sister says that my mom killed my grandfather to save me, and that father killed her in response, but that is a lie. My mom could never kill anyone. But my grandfather did die, and my mom disappeared. No one ever saw her again...

I think she's still alive though. I think that maybe my grandfather banished her as punishment to my father, and she left before he died and my father could stop her. I don't know why she hasn't come back though. Maybe she didn't find out about my grandfather until after she found out I got banished, and went looking for me.

Maybe she thought that my father wouldn't revoke my grandfather's sentencing, and she just decided to stay banished. Who knows? Anyway, while I was banished I kept my eye out for her, but I never did find her. I guess being the wife of the Fire Lord in the earth kingdom that it's a good idea to be hard to find. So that's my story."

Jet shook his head. "No it's not. You forgot about the burn." Mentioning it caused Zuko to become self conscience, and he ran his fingers over it. "Oh, yeah...that happened when I was fourteen. I was trying to get into my father's war room because I wanted to learn about how to be a good ruler.

It didn't work out so good for me. My uncle let me in, and told me to keep my mouth shut, but I didn't. I spoke out against some gas bag of a general who wanted to sacrifice fire nation troops for the war. That really ticked my father off.

I agreed to an Agni-Kai with the jerk, but I was wrong. I had insulted my father's general, and so I had insulted him. The fight was to be with him, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't fight him. He's my father. He would have won anyway, but if I had at least fought I would have kept my honor, but I couldn't. So my father burnt me.

It hurt like hell, but only for a little while. Most of the nerves were burnt off, so the pain wasn't excruciating. It did take a long time to heal though. Anyway, afterwards my dad gave me two choices. First, stay home, and live without my honor, birthright, or title. Second..."

"Catch the Avatar." Jet finished. Zuko nodded. "I chose the second, even though it was, at the time, a lost cause, but I never give up. Never. My uncle was kind enough to go with me. After his son died, and my mom left, he kind of adopted me as his own. My sister never laughed harder."

Zuko sneered. "I hope she gets so pissed off once she finds out that I'm gone that she sets her own hair on fire. Anyway, THAT is the full story." Jet turned to lean against the railing. He looked up at the sky, thinking. He then looked back at a curious Zuko.

"Well, I heard your story, wanna hear mine?" Zuko nodded. "I would." "Ok. Well, I was born in a small earthkingdom village, pretty far from here. I lived with my parents, and Longshot. His mom was my mom's friend, but died when he was four, so we adopted him.

I was seven, and we became good friends, even though he never spoke. My mom said he was sad about his mom, and I bought it. He didn't live with us long because my parents didn't live long. Less than a year later the firenation attacked my village.

My parents and a lot of the other adult resisted them, so they gathered all of them into a few houses, and set them on fire. People were running and screaming and burning. The man who was in charge, who killed them, he turned around and looked straight at me. Then he smiled. The basturd smiled.

I ran. I ran into the forest near our home, and kept running. I was alone for two days, then Longshot found me. We were the only two who had survived and escaped. So we just left. We traveled all over the place, collecting other war orphans as we did, including Smellerbee.

After a while we found a good area to build a home. A place where we could live in solitude and hide. A place where we could seek revenge on the firenation. Oh, and we did!" Jet's eyes grew large, and he stared breathing deeply.

"Those firenation basturds! I swear, if I ever find out who that man was I will cut off all of his limbs slowly, then when he is just holding on to life I will set him on fire!" Zuko was getting nervous. If Jet got too excited he could get violent with Zuko, considering he was firenation, and hurt the baby.

"Jet, _please_ calm down, remember the baby..." Zuko said, backing away slowly as he moved his hands to his stomach. Jet turned and looked back at him. He started to calm down. "I'm sorry. I've learned lately that not all firenation are evil. Some are even quite beautiful..."

Jet then moved over to Zuko, placed his hand under Zuko's chin, moved it up to his lips, and held him in a deep kiss. Zuko was very pleased by this, but he would never tell. When the kiss broke off they both turned to the ocean and leaned against the railing, staring blankly.

"We are alike in a lot of ways..." Zuko whispered half to himself. Jet just nodded in acknowledgment. They remained in silence for a few more minutes. Zuko then spoke again. "I know a lot of the men my father has in control of his army. If you describe him to me, then maybe I can tell you his name."

Jet jerked around to face Zuko, greatly intrigued by his comment. "Really?" Zuko nodded. "He was very tall and muscular, and pale." Zuko rolled his eyes. "Well THAT narrows it down to just about everyone. Anything else your obviously ingenious memory recalls?"

Jet nodded. "He used firebending. He lead a gang of men who rode rhinolizards and one of them was a Yuyan archer, one threw dynamite, one used a ball and chain weapon and was darker than the others, and one used a guan dao."

Zuko's eyebrow perked up. He knew these men. They had attacked him and his uncle not long before he met Jet. "The leader, did he have two feathers that tied a single braided top-knot on his head, the rest of it being bald?"

Jet's eyes grew large. "Yes, he did..." Zuko frowned. He didn't know if it was a good idea telling Jet who the man was, but he had given his word. Sighing, he decided to tell him. "His name is Colonel Mongke, and he is the leader of the Rough Rhinos. They were friends when my uncle was at war-BUTIMSURETHATMYUNCLEHADNOTHINGTODOWITHTHEKILLINGS!"

Zuko practically screamed out incoherently. He realized what he had said, and didn't want Jet to connect Iroh with his parents death. Jet shook his head. "Of course not, I would have recognized him immediately on the boat." Zuko sighed in relief.

Jet turned back to the ocean. "So I finally learn his name. Mongke, 'eternal.' Eternal basturd. I WILL end his life, if it's the last thing I do..." Zuko did not like it when Jet got this way. He wasn't Jet anymore. He was hatred, and that's all. He was Zuko, when Zuko thought about what had happened to himself. Zuko hated himself. And that only made more hatred.

Zuko shook his head. "_If I don't stop thinking like this I'm going to drive myself crazy."_ He put his hand on Jet's shoulder, and Jet turned to face him. Zuko then brought Jet's head to his shoulder, and lay his own on Jet's. Jet moved his hands to Zuko's stomach, and began rubbing it.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered to both Zuko and their child. They stood there for a moment, soaking up each other's comfort, until the most incredible event in both of their lives up till that moment happened. Jet and Zuko felt a movement inside of Zuko's stomach.

They both looked down at it, and Jet moved both of his hands to where the movement had occurred. It happened again. "It's kicking..." Zuko whispered. They stood in silence for a few more moments, feeling another two kicks. Then Jet spoke.

"It's alive...it's real..." Zuko was dumbfounded. He felt the same way as Jet. It hadn't been completely real until now. Simultaneously, Jet and Zuko raised their heads, and looked at each other.

"I love you..." Jet whispered tenderly. Zuko looked into Jet's eyes, and got lost in the pools of love. "I love you too..." He whispered back, speaking from his heart for the first time. They then held each other, and engaged in another deep kiss. This time, both of them were sure that they wanted it.

* * *

I would have held off in writing this chapter if not for the one review that I received telling me that the sender couldn't wait for an update. It was my first, and only review (which is fine with me), and I was very excited.

Reviewer, you know who you are, so here's to you!


	7. People of The Trees

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I got this idea one night while I was bored. I was scanning the internet, looking at random Jetko pictures (for my own amusement), when I came across a few that included a pregnant Zuko and a happy daddy Jet. I could not get the idea out of my head. I loved it, and found out soon that there aren't many fanfictions matching the subject. I was shocked at this, but considered the fact that it would be hard for Zuko to get pregnant. And he would be freaked out/ pissed. But hey, I live in the real world, he doesn't, so a boy can get pregnant! Woooo! And, I have a good...er...decent explanation why.

People of The Trees

**Aurora**

"We may have to stop again," Zuko wheezed out as he stopped walking and sat on a near by tree stump, dropping his bag to the ground. Everyone else except Jet sighed and stared at Zuko. "At this rate we may reach the tree houses by next year!" Smellerbee stated sarcastically.

Even though the extra weight on Zuko barely showed, it was there, and it wore him out. They had been traveling on foot for only about five miles, but they must have stopped a dozen times. Most of them were just rest stops, others were 'Zuko is having morning sickness and needs to go behind a tree with Jet holding his hair so he can throw up' stops.

It was expected, though, because it was about five in the morning. They had to travel either early morning or late at night so that it would be less likely that they would be spotted. It had worked so far.

"Leave him alone! How would you feel if you were carrying Longshot's child in you?" Jet replied to Smellerbee's comment. This made both Smellerbee and Longshot blush. "You know?!" She stated. Jet nodded his head. "I've known for a long time."

This intrigued Zuko. In the past few days he had become quite interested in the behaviors of the three Freedom Fighters he was traveling with. Anyway, there wasn't much else to do. It's not like he could practice or train, being pregnant, and a firebender living with anti-firebenders.

"You two! That's hilarious." Zuko said quiet rudely, mostly as a reply to Smellerbee's indifference to his "suffering." Smellerbee shot a death glare at Zuko. "At least when I play around it's not with people of my same sex."

What she had said may as well as been "come over here and kill me" because right then, Zuko was ready to shove her words right back down her throat. "You wanna bring it on bitch?! I don't care if I am pregnant and if you are a girl, I'm kicking your ass!"

And Zuko would have too, had Jet not ran over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pining Zuko to himself. "Let me go! Let me at her!" Zuko screamed as he struggled with his baby's daddy (what he now refereed to Jet as, still being to much in denial to call him 'boyfriend,' even after their touching moment).

"No! Think of the baby!" Jet commanded Zuko in a fierce voice he had only used once before, during their battle at Ba Sing Sa. Zuko was shocked by his harshness, so obeyed and stopped struggling.

Meanwhile Longshot had been more of witness to the events than a participant, and Smellerbee had gone silent once she realized that she had not only insulted Zuko and his child, but Jet to. "That's better." Jet stated once Zuko stopped struggling.

Jet then released Zuko, and glared at Longshot and Smellerbee (Mostly Smellerbee). "If either of you have a problem with me, and Zuko, and our baby, speak now." Complete silence. "Ok then. Zuko, do you have a problem with them and their relationship?" Jet looked at him.

Zuko turned his head in reply, and whispered an annoyed "no." "Good, then I think that we can all get on with our lives and forget that this was an issue with us." Everyone nodded. "Now Let's get back to our journey, we've taken a long enough break."

Iroh walked down the pathway that was made many years earlier by earthbenders for their people. The path lead to another large city, much different from Ba Sing Sa, but still very active. It had been captured by the firenation a few months ago, but reclaimed by the brave earthkingdom citizens and soldiers. The name of the city was Omashu.

"_I hope the Avatar is where they told me he was or else I may not be able to find him. Working in a tea shop must have made me soft."_ Iroh thought to himself as he sighed deeply and consciously wrapped his hands around his stomach. "_Would have thought I'd be used to traveling with so much weight on, running from Azula and all."_

He had been traveling for about three days now. He had made pretty good time, considering that he had to leave his ostrichhorse with the watertribers to help out with their effort towards the war, and now had to travel on foot.

He didn't believe them when they took the beast from him. They most likely did it so that he would be getting some exercise before he had to train Aang, as was the Avatars name. _"Guess they figured I needed it."_ Iroh laughed to himself. "_They were right."_

Iroh recalled their reaction when he had first found their camp. You would have thought he was a whale the way they tried to spear him. It had taken a while to convince them that he was a friend, not and enemy. He owed most of that to their leader, Hakoda.

Hakoda had recalled his children and Aang speaking of an elderly firenation general who had helped make possible their escape from Ba Sing Sa. Iroh was then able to convince them that he was the general that the kids were speaking of, after answering a series of questions.

He was then greeted with less than open arms. It was to be expected, he was, after all, the brother of the Fire Lord. They did help him as the map stated they would, and they did tell him the location of the Avatar.

"So Omashu has been taken back? Congratulations." Iroh said in his usually cheerful voice. "I understand that it is a very important city to the earthkingdom." Hakoda nodded. "Yes, and it's ruler is an old friend of Aang's. They were going to stay their until they came up with a new plan. Considering that Ba Sing Sa is still under firenation control, they should still be there."

Iroh nodded. "Then I will begin my journey tomorrow morning." That had been three days ago. Now Iroh was very near the city, and hopping that he would get a better welcome from the Omashu citizens than he had from the watertribers.

"They shouldn't be very far." Jet stated as they traveled through the forest. He spotted a tree with arrows stuck in it, and heard movement in the bushes. "Not far at all." Suddenly, they were all interrupted by a net flying through the air and encasing Zuko inside.

"WHAT THE HE...?!" Was all poor Zuko had time to say before he was hoisted into the air. "ZUKO!" Jet called out. "Jet! Your back!" Voices came from the trees and bushes. "And you've captured a firenation!"

It only took a few more seconds for the space around Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee to become filled with other Freedom Fighters. "Which one of you is holding Zuko up in the air?!" Jet called out. Two twins known as Lin and Ling raised their hands.

"Put him down immediately!" Jet commanded. They did as they were told. As soon as Zuko was lowered to the ground Jet ran over and helped him up. "Zuko is not our enemy. He is an alley, here to help us with our battle against the firenation." Jet lied.

"But Jet! He is firenation!" Called out a boy named Ichimaru (Ichi for short). Jet nodded his head. "Yes, he is, but that makes it all the better! He knows all of their secrets, like how they work those big tanks!"

Zuko was starting to feel uncomfortable. He wasn't sure yet if he was ok with giving away firenation secrets that would help defeat them in the war. Even if they were cruel to him, they still were his people.

"But Jet, he cannot be trusted!" Called out a young girl by the name of Jin-Jer. "Yeah!" Everyone else started calling out. Jet stood in front of Zuko to prevent anyone from hurting him. "Don't worry. We are going to keep a guard with him all of the time so that he can't betray us by escaping and telling the firenation about us. Besides that, the whole reason Me and Smell and Long went to the earthkingdom city was to start out a new slate. What better way than to get a member of the firenation on our side?"

The small crowd fell silent. "A guard?" Zuko questioned, annoyed that Jet had not told him this sooner. "Yes." Jet replied. "So, are we all ok with Zuko?" A few members nodded their heads, a few mumbled a "yes," and most of them made no reply.

"Ok then. Lets get back to camp, we need to have a welcome home party!" Jet called out at the top of his voice, throwing his hands into the air, starting a chain reaction of screaming and throwing up of the arms. He then began a jog back to the tree houses with all of the Freedom Fighters following.

Zuko stood silent and watched with annoyance at the behavior of the young rebels. "A guard?" He said to himself. "Why the hell would I need a guard? It's not like I can get away in this condition anyway!" He then began his walk on the path the Freedom Fighters had paved with their tiny stomping feet.

Iroh approached the gate with caution. Two earthbenders guards stood at the top of the gate, and looked down at him. "Hello?" He asked. They did not respond. "I'm here to see the Avatar!" He called out. The gate opened. He slowly walked inside.

He was soon stopped by a small upward landslide that encased him. "Who are you?!" An earthbenders guard demanded. "I am retired General Iroh of the firenation. Labeled a traitor of my people, exiled, and here to train the Avatar to firebend."

It was obvious that they did not believe him. It was to be expected. "We will see about your claim." The guard replied. "You will be taken to king Bumi." He stated as the rock was carefully removed and replaced by handcuffs.

As was said, Iroh was taken to king Bumi. He was left in a large throne room with nothing in it but a large, fancy chair. He waited patiently in front of it for the king. It only took a few minutes for the king to show up.

He was wearing a ridiculously colorful and decorated large blue robe with badgermole characters all over it. His large hat had two horns on it that made him look like a gazelle. It took all of Iroh's strength to keep himself from laughing.

"Hello General Iroh." King Bumi greeted calmly. "Hello your majesty." Iroh greeted in reply. "You don't mind if I ask you a few questions, do you?" Bumi questioned. Iroh smiled. "Not at all, I would be happy to answer any questions you want to know about myself." He worded his sentence carefully. He had purposely said "himself" so that the king would understand that he was uncomfortable with answering questions about his nation.

Bumi asked a series of questions, some having absolutely nothing to do with Iroh's identity or the war. "What's your favorite color?""I am particular to red.""Favorite meal?""I love roasted goose.""Do you like tea?"

With that began a long conversation on the types of teas, ways to prepare them, and so on. In less than an hour Iroh and king Bumi were talking and joking as if they were old friends. "So, when may I speak with the Avatar?" Iroh questioned. "You may meet with Aang today if you would like." Iroh nodded. "I would very much."

Zuko was getting acquainted with his new living quarters rather than go to the party. He was never very good at parties anyway. He was still able to make it into in to a tree by himself, thank Agni, but had trouble bringing up his bags.

His room was a very large one with two beds, a basket, and a large mirror, obviously stolen. He understood that it was Jet's old room, and that Jet would be staying in it with him to "guard" him at night. "Guard, ha!"

Zuko laughed to himself. He sat his bags on the ground, and decided to go explore the rest of the tree house. It included a bathroom with a large, wooden tub, a kind of living room with a couch stuffed with wheat, and a poorly made desk. "I'm going to need to do some serious redecorating." Zuko said to himself.

He went back into the bedroom and began taking out the contents of his bags. First he took out his cloths, folded them, and sat them in a corner since there were no drawers in the room. Next, he took out personal hygiene products that he insisted on bringing against Jet's wishes.

This included a toothbrush, some clean silk rags for bathing, soap, a special oil that only firebenders owned that could be applied to the skin and helped keep it from burning, and other "necessities." He wouldn't admit it, but he was very o.c.d. about hygiene. Jet preferred the word "feminine."

He then took the products to the bathroom and arranged them in largest to smallest order next to the tub. Next, he went back into the bedroom to unpack the second bag. It's contents included a variety of colored silk, some needles, scissors, silk thread, and other items needed for sowing. It also held several different pots and pans.

Zuko wasn't big on such "house wife" things as sowing and cooking, but he figured with the baby coming he would need to make it some soft, warm cloths, and good meals (since he had no idea how he was supposed to breast feed it without breasts). He lay these items in the corner opposite his cloths. The basket was to be saved for dirty laundry.

He then removed the final items of his bags. A thick, blank book, some ink, and a paintbrush. "Might as well as list the improvements that I need to make while Jet is at the party," he said to himself. He then sat down on the floor, opened the ink, and began making his list.

_For those of you who are uninterested in reading Zuko's complaints, please skip down to the un-italicized letters. For you who like sarcasm, read on._

_List of Needed Improvements-_

_1. Jet, you need to get some drawers in this room for my cloths or I wont be taking them off for you for a long, long time._

_2. I want you to build some frames for these mattresses so that we can get them off of the ground. I swear if a bug crawls on me because our beds are on the floor I will fry your ass._

_3. I demand that you put a sink, mirror, and medicine cabinet in that bathroom. Even the worst of criminals at least get that._

_4. That thing in the living room full of whea_t _has to go. I also want you to build me a real couch that I can sit on when I am tired from carrying around YOUR baby all day. _

_5. I will need some extra extensions to this house. First, I can use as a sowing room to make cloths for the baby. Second, I will need a room for the baby itself. After it is built you can start building furniture for it. Stop complaining about the work, you did this to yourself. _

_6. This is something for you. I want you to make yourself a new, better desk for writing out plots. I will not have my child staring at that sad excuse for a desk and thinking how sad it is that his or her daddy cannot even build himself a decent desk._

_7. I want you to collect some products for cleaning this sad, filthy excuse for a home. If you fix up this piece of crap, I'm willing to keep it clean._

_8. I want you to collect a variety of books with lots of pictures in them and build me a book case to keep them on. I will positively NOT HAVE MY CHILD BEING ILLITERATE! If he or she is the slightest bit slow I plan on blaming you for not getting him or her enough good books._

_9. I want you to fix up that mess hall you call a kitchen. This includes a very deep cleaning, building new tables, cabinets and drawers to hold cooking utensils, and a new sink to wash them in. You could also go collect some better eating utensils. On second thought, you must. _

_10. Last (for now), I want you to collect for me some jars, cookbooks, seeds, and gardening utensils. I plan on teaching some of your members how to cultivate their own food and preserve it. My mother taught me how to grow plants when I was younger, and I figure that it will serve everyone well if we all know how to survive without stealing all of our meals. _

Zuko smiled triumphantly at his list. "Jet is gonna hate this but it is for the best." He spoke out loud to himself. He then put his hands on his stomach and looked down at it. "If he wont do it for me he'll do it for you." He spoke to his unborn child. "Your daddy's love you."

* * *

Yes, this chapter dug deeper into Zuko's aggressive, sarcastic character. I figured it was good to show how the hormones are affecting him. Oh, and thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! 


	8. The Reading of Letters

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I got this idea one night while I was bored. I was scanning the internet, looking at random Jetko pictures (for my own amusement), when I came across a few that included a pregnant Zuko and a happy daddy Jet. I could not get the idea out of my head. I loved it, and found out soon that there aren't many fanfictions matching the subject. I was shocked at this, but considered the fact that it would be hard for Zuko to get pregnant. And he would be freaked out/ pissed. But hey, I live in the real world, he doesn't, so a boy can get pregnant! Woooo! And, I have a good...er...decent explanation why.

The Reading of Letters

**Aurora**

Jet sat on the bed on the floor next to Zuko. He was reading the list that Zuko had given him of improvements that he needed to make. Every time he read one he looked up at Zuko, and Zuko would smile. After he finished, he sat the list down on the bed.

"You forgot something." He said. Zuko perked up his eyebrow. "What?" Jet smiled back. "You forgot to tell me to end the war so that our child doesn't have to grow up in a world full of hatred." Zuko frowned at his response.

"I'm serious." He said back to Jet. "So am I," Jet replied. "How do you think that I am going to pull all of this off in less than two months?" Jet questioned. Zuko shrugged. "Get your gang to help out. I'm sure they will, even though I am a firebender, for the baby. I mean, it's yours to."

Zuko put his hands on his stomach. Jet's face turned red and he gave the smile of a little boy who just broke something. Zuko glared at him. "You haven't told them, have you?" He said. Jet made a fake confused face and replied "told them about what?"

"ABOUT THE BABY THAT'S WHAT!" Zuko yelled back at him. "Shhhhh! Do you want everyone in camp to hear us?" Jet responded, grabbing Zuko's arms and trying to calm him down. "YES!" He replied. "How could you not tell them about our baby?!" Zuko said, jerking his arms from Jet's grasp.

"I haven't even came out yet about my sexual preferences. How the hell am I supposed to tell everyone that I knocked you up?!" Jet replied, getting angry himself. Zuko took his glare off of him and just stared at the wall. Jet sighed.

"I'm sorry. I will tell them, when I am ready. This is MY problem." Jet suddenly dropped his jaw at the way he had worded his sentence. Zuko had the same reaction. Turning his head to Jet he hissed out "_problem?!_" "No no no no no no! I didn't mean problem, I..." "Then what the hell did you mean? FUCK UP!?"

"NO! I meant...uh...um..." Jet tried to save himself, but was in to much shock to find the right words. "You know what?! I don't care what the hell you meant because I never want to see you again!" Zuko screamed at him, rising (with some difficulty), and pointing to the door.

"Get out." He hissed. "But Zuko!" Jet protested. "I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zuko yelled back at him. Jet rose, and was just about to leave when he saw Zuko grab his stomach. "Zuko! What's wrong?!" He ran over to Zuko's side, clutching his arms.

"It hurts..." He whispered weakly, falling into Jet's arms. Jet laid him on the bed, not knowing what to do. "Get a doctor..." Zuko whispered. "I don't know where to find one!" Jet replied, getting very nervous. "The town..." Zuko replied.

Jet shook his head. "I can't go there, and I can't leave you." "You need to go Jet...the baby..." Jet shook his head again. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! I COULD LOOSE IT!" Zuko screamed as loud as he could in his weakened state, clutching his belly and scrunching up his face in pain.

Jet knew what he would have to do. "I'll get Smeller, she will stay with you until I return." Zuko weakly nodded his head in reply as Jet left him alone in their bedroom. "SMELLERBEE!" Jet called out once he had opened the door.

She quickly showed up at his side. "Jet, what is it?" She questioned. "Zuko is sick, I need to go into town and get a doctor." Smellerbee shook her head. "They'll kill you if you go in there!" She replied. "That's a chance I'm willing to take." Jet said as he leapt from the tree, landing safely on the ground. "Be careful..." Smellerbee whispered as she entered the house.

Iroh waited patiently for the Avatar in the dinning hall. It was a lot easier waiting with the hot cup of Jasmine tea king Bumi had commanded be brought to him. "_I hope he will learn the basics better than Zuko._" Iroh thought. "_Then again, if he and Zuko fight, he could really end up hurting him._" Iroh sat, pondering the dilemma.

Suddenly, the door to the room was brought down using earthbending. "Iroh!" He heard three familiar voices call out. "Whoop-de-do, another firebender!" Called out another familiar voice. "Hello children." He replied as the two girls and Avatar ran to him, then embraced him.

"I am an old man and if you squeeze me to hard you could break me!" He called out with a gasp, making all of the pre-teens/teens laugh. "I'm glad to see that your still ok." Replied Toph. Katara and Aang nodded their heads in reply. Sokka whispered a "yeah," still being unsure about the firebender.

"And so am I. You took a nasty hit last time I saw you." Iroh stated, pointing to Aang. "Yeah, well Katara healed me and I'm all better now." Aang replied. "That's good to know." Iroh said. "So why are you hear in Omashu?" Katara questioned. "That's a long story..." Iroh began.

"Well, I started my journey about four days ago when a friend of Zuko's named Jet helped me out of..." "JET?!" All of the kids called out at the same time. "He's ok?" Katara asked in a concerned voice. "Yes, he was fine when I saw him. At least, he was better than the last time I did." "When was that?" Questioned Toph.

"Under that lake...what's it called...Lake Laogi?" Iroh replied. "You were there?!" Aang asked. "Yes, I was with Zuko and..." Iroh paused for a moment. "Maybe it would be better if I started my story just about the time me and Zuko were first attacked by Azula?" All of the kids nodded. "Then let me begin again..."

"_It's a good thing that I kept this_." Jet thought silently to himself as he walked through the town he once tried to destroy. He was wearing the hooded cape that he used when he brought Zuko to the hospital the last time he had almost lost their child. "_Now where is the doctor...?"_

Jet decided that he would have to ask someone. He walked up to an earthkingdom man and tapped him on the shoulder, keeping his head down so that he wouldn't be able to see his face. "Yes?" The man questioned. "Excuse me, but my bo...er...wife is in labor and it is much to early. I need to know where I can find a doctor who could help me with that?"

The man thought for a moment. He then said "I would recommend Mrs. Rose at the western edge of the village. She has been delivering babies her whole life and is very old. If anyone can help, it's her." Jet nodded and called out "thank you!" As he ran towards the house of the old woman.

It only took him a few minutes to get there and when he did he frantically knocked on the door. "HELLO?! IS ANYONE HOME?!" He called out. "I NEED HELP!" Suddenly the door was opened, not by an old woman, but a young, teenage girl. "Yes?" She asked.

"Is Mrs. Rose home?" Jet asked, panting. "Yes she is, may I ask what it's for?" Jet rolled his eyes. "My wife is in labor much to early and I need help!" He said in a frantic voice. She nodded her head quickly. "You can come in immediately."

She stepped aside and let Jet through. She then lead him to a room with a very old woman sitting at a desk, writing a letter in it. The old woman turned around once she heard them enter. "Ling, who is that?" She questioned, pointing to Jet.

"This young man says that his wife is in premature labor and needs help." Mrs. Rose nodded. "How far along is she?" Jet did the math in his head. _"Three times that of a normal woman...a little over a month..." _"Three months!" He called out. The old woman became very concerned.

"That is much to early. If she has the baby, it will die." Jet held a look of horror on his face. "How far do you live?" Jet thought for a moment on how to reply. "I live in another...er...town, not far from here." Mrs. Rose frowned.

"I would never be able to make it on time, I'm to old and slow I'm afraid." Jet was about to burst into tears, something that he RARELY did. "But don't worry, you can take my granddaughter, Ling. She is also my apprentice, and has delivered and saved many babies. She will be able to help." Jet sighed in relief.

Ling nodded, and left to go collect up supplies. Jet was left alone with Mrs. Rose. He suddenly remembered the instructions the other doctor had given him. "My wife has a...er...problem with her birth canal and the other doctor I took her to said that she would have to have a c-section. Does your granddaughter know how to do one of those?"

Mrs. Rose nodded. "Yes, she does. She knows just about everything I know on how to deliver babies and care for pregnant women." Jet nodded and gave a mischievous smile. "_Then maybe I'll just have to keep her for a little while._" He thought to himself.

Ling then returned with a bag in her hands. "Ok, let's go." She said, and Jet lead her out of the room to the outside world. "Which way should we go?" She asked. He pointed in the direction of the tree houses and they both began a steady jog to where Zuko had been left.

"So that's how I got here today." Iroh said with a sigh of relief that he had finally finished his story. All of the kids sighed to. "That was pretty interesting." Toph replied. "Yeah," said Aang, "so, your gonna teach me firebending?" He questioned, a bit of his mountain of excitement showing.

"Yes, Aang, I am going to teach you how to firebend." Aang flew about ten feet into the air and yelled out "Woooooo!" "Very nice Aang. Very subtle. " Sokka said sarcastically. "So, when will we begin my lessons?" Aang questioned. Iroh thought for a moment.

"Tomorrow. I will need a day to rest, I've had a long journey, as you all know." All of the kids nodded their heads. "In the mean time Aang, you should meditate for the lessons. Fire is a very uncontrollable element, and I want you to be mentally and physically prepared to bend it."

Aang nodded his head. "About how much time did Zuko used to spend meditating?" He questioned. Iroh thought for a second. "I believe about five to ten hours a day, along with another five to ten training." Aangs jaw dropped. "FIVE TO TEN HOURS A DAY?! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO PULL THAT OFF IN TIME!" He then slumped onto the floor.

Iroh looked sadly at the boy. "Zuko had to meditate and train more than the average bender because his mental dilemma made him loose control of the element. He also pushed himself very hard to excel much more than the average firebender. You wont need to do as much as him."

Aang rose off of the ground and smiled embarrassingly. "Oh, well in that case, I'm gonna go meditate." He then left the room being laughed at by all of his 'friends.' Iroh smiled. "It's gonna be interesting training that one. He's much calmer than Zuko, I'll give him that."

Katara looked back at Iroh. "Please be kind with him. He's had a previous bad experience trying to learn how to firebend, and it's really affected his ability." Iroh nodded. "I will be only as firm as is needed." Katara smiled in response.

"Well kids, I think that I'll be going to bed early." They all nodded and said "goodnight" to Iroh as he exited the room through the opening Toph had made. He had to get directions a few times from some guards, but eventually found his room.

He entered it and sat on his new bed. He then took out of his sleeve the letter that Jet had given to him from Zuko. "I wonder what made him tell me to wait until after I had promised the Avatar that I would teach him how to firebend before I could read this letter?" He was about to get the shock of his life, almost as bad as the loss of his son.

_Dear Uncle Iroh,_

_By the time you read this letter I will be living in a far off forest with Jet. I have many things to explain to you, so let me begin with why I betrayed you. _

_All of my life people have pitied me. I was a prince of the most powerful nation of the world, but people still pitied me. My father never truly loved me, and people pitied me for it. Even you and Lu Ten pitied me, and I always thought that had a lot to do with why you two always did things with me and not Azula. I thought the only person who never pitied me, who truly loved me was my mother. And when she left, people pitied me all the more. _

_I thought that was why you took care of me when you came home from your journeys. You pitied me because I had no one, and I thought that's why you cared. I accepted the love because I knew that you had no one to. You had lost grandfather Azulon, your throne, and Lu Ten. People pitied you too. _

_I also thought that I was never truly a son to you. I was just a replacement. If Lu Ten had still been alive you wouldn't have given me the second thought. I accepted that because I figured that the only reason people cared at all about me was because I can be used to replace those who are lost. Thinking that way caused me to pity myself._

_And I hate pity. I began to hate myself. I needed to break the cycle. I thought that I could by getting my throne back, but it didn't work. When I betrayed you I felt all the worse. I came to realize that you truly did care about me. You really did love me, and I threw it right back in your face. I'll never forgive myself for that. _

_Getting back to my current situation, as I said before, I am living with Jet. Why? Because I'm carrying his child. I know that this is hard to understand, but let me explain it to you. _

_Me and Jet became intimate about a month ago. I'm not sure yet if I'm gay or not. I don't know what to tell you about that. But we did have sex. Just before Jet let you out I found out that I was pregnant. I don't really understand all of the details, but apparently I have a condition called intersexuality. This means that I have a womb on the inside of my body. I didn't know this when I slept with Jet, so the pregnancy was unplanned. _

_I could never raise a child in a kingdom ruled by Azula. I was also afraid that should she find out, she would kill my baby. So me and Jet made a plan of escape, and we did. I wont tell you where I am, but I will tell you that I am going to be taken care of, so don't worry._

_I made you promise to teach the Avatar firebending so that I knew you wouldn't come looking for me. Not that I don't want you to be a part of the baby's life! I just know how concerned you become for me when I am sick, and right now you are needed with the Avatar, not me. I would very much like for you to meet my child once he or she is born. And if you would, I would like for you to be a big part of his or her life. _

_I know all of this is a lot to handle, but you must! It is the truth, and you need to believe it. I also want you to know that Jet is a very good person, and he will be a good father and caretaker. If you two do ever meet again I would appreciate it if you would not kill him for violating me. I would really like for my baby to have a living father. _

_So, uncle Iroh, this concludes my letter. I also promise to make contact with you once the baby is born. We will both be happy to see you again, considering that I was pregnant with it last time we saw each other. Good luck with your new pupil._

_Your Loving Nephew,_

_Prince Zuko_

Iroh stared at the letter in bewilderment. You see, he had known about Zuko's condition. Zuko's mother had told him one day over a cup of tea. She had found out about it one day when Zuko was little and had to see a doctor because he was very sick. It ended up that the whole reason he had been a sickly child was because his body was having trouble supporting and developing both of his organs.

It was always thought that Zuko would never be able to have children because of the condition, not that he would literally be able to bare children. That was the big shock to Iroh. "It can't be..." He whispered to himself, though he knew that it was.

"Zuko is going to have a baby." Iroh began to smile. "Zuko is going to have a baby." He repeated. He then frowned. "I'm going to kill that Jet!" He called out to the emptiness of his room.

Ling and Jet reached the collection of tree houses that the Freedom Fighters occupied. "What is this place?" Ling questioned. "This is where me and my boyfriend live." "Boyfriend? I thought you said that your wife was in labor?" Ling questioned.

"He is." Jet replied. Ling frowned. "If this is some kind of joke, your going to be in big trouble!" She said, poking Jet in the chest. Jet grabbed her hand a bit firmly, making her nervous. "It's no joke. He's up in that one." Jet said, pointing to his home.

Ling was to frightened by him to disobey his commands to climb the tree house and go inside. When she entered the bedroom she dropped her bags and gasped at the sight in front of her. Laying on a mattress on the floor was a teenage boy around her age, and he appeared to be in labor.

"See?" Jet spoke to her. "What can you do?" She shook herself out of her shock and went over to Zuko. Jet motioned for Smellerbee to leave them, and she did. Ling then instructed Jet to remove Zuko's pants and under garments while she took out all of her tools and medicines.

Jet stripped Zuko's bottom half, the whole time Zuko was panting and crying. He was so scared for his little baby. Jet noticed a small pool of blood collecting on the mattress just underneath Zuko, but said nothing to him. Ling then put on some gloves and spread Zuko's legs.

She explored his stomach and other area a little while. She then took off her gloves, and stared at Jet. "This isn't good..." She told him.

* * *

Ha ha! Another cliffhanger. So I've nearly killed the baby twice in only one month. Bet a lot of you think that I am evil. That's ok. It's good to keep your readers with some suspense. You can all send me hate mail if you want.

Sorry no yaoi in this chapter. I promise to make my next chapter more sexy. :) Till then, you all better beg me to keep the baby alive. Mwahahahahahahahaha! (I'm mean).


	9. Improvements

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I got this idea one night while I was bored. I was scanning the internet, looking at random Jetko pictures (for my own amusement), when I came across a few that included a pregnant Zuko and a happy daddy Jet. I could not get the idea out of my head. I loved it, and found out soon that there aren't many fanfictions matching the subject. I was shocked at this, but considered the fact that it would be hard for Zuko to get pregnant. And he would be freaked out/ pissed. But hey, I live in the real world, he doesn't, so a boy can get pregnant! Woooo! And, I have a good...er...decent explanation why.

Note to Readers: I feel bad about keeping all of you in suspense about the baby. I've been a bitch to everyone this week because I'm currently taking my CAT 6 exams (the new SAT 9's). I want all of you to know that I have no intention of hurting the baby, and you can all rest easy. Also, as I promised, to make up for it there will be extra hotness in this chapter. In fact, most of this chapter is just smut. Enjoy!

Improvements

**Aurora**

"He almost lost the baby." Ling replied to Jet. "But he didn't?" Jet questioned, concerned. "No." "Can you stop the labor?" Jet asked. "Yes. I'm going to give him an injection of magnesium sulfate. It's a substance used to stop premature labor." Jet nodded his head. "Anything if it will help."

Ling then took out a large bag full of a substance, with a tube attached to it that lead to a needle. She then stuck the needle in Zuko's arm, and began to slowly squeeze the bag. "I'm going to have to do this for about ten minutes, until the bag is empty." She said to Zuko. He nodded. "Thank you." He whispered weakly.

They all sat/lay/stood there silently for about five minutes. Zuko stopped panting, and sighed in relief. "They stopped." He said. Ling nodded, and Jet wiped the sweet from his forehead in relief. "What do you think caused the contractions?" Jet questioned Ling.

"Well, have you been under any stress lately?" She asked Zuko. He looked up at Jet, then back at Ling. "We had a fight just before it happened." Ling frowned. "Stress causes your body to produce hormones that can induce labor. The fight probably triggered the contractions." Jet put his head down in shame. "_I almost killed our baby..."_ He thought.

Zuko to felt guilty for contributing to the fight. "What can I do to make sure that this doesn't happen again?" He asked. Ling thought for a moment, then spoke. "I want you to get lots of bed rest. I don't want you up anytime before ten, and no later to bed than seven. I also want you to nap in the afternoon for at least two hours."

Zuko's mouth dropped. "I cannot possible make myself sleep that much! I haven't even napped since I was a baby myself!" Ling smiled. "TRUST ME, it will get easier as the pregnancy progresses. I also want you to monitor yourself every hour that your awake. I'll teach you how to check for contractions later. Besides that just eat healthy and don't worry."

Even though Zuko wasn't happy about the extra rest time, he thanked Ling. "So, will you be staying to look after my baby?" Zuko asked. Ling shook her head. "I'm only going to stay for the day, to monitor you and teach you to check for contractions. I'll be leaving in the morning." She replied. Zuko nodded, but thought otherwise.

After Ling was done with injecting Zuko with the substance, she put her supplies away and stood up. "Do you have a bathroom in this tree house?" She asked. Jet nodded. "The other door to the right of this one. Ling nodded and left for the bathroom. Jet looked down at Zuko as Zuko looked up at him.

"You heard her, right?" Jet asked. Zuko frowned and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Bed rest and stay calm. I get it." Jet smiled. "Good." They stared at each other for a moment, then Jet spoke. "I'm sorry." He said. "For what?" Zuko asked. "For fighting with you. I'm sorry." Zuko looked back at the wall. "I'm sorry to." Jet nodded, then sighed.

Zuko looked back up at Jet. "Jet?" "Yeah?" Zuko sighed. "I want her to stay." Jet nodded. "She will, don't worry." Zuko smiled. "You take such good care of us, doesn't he, little baby?" Zuko asked his stomach as he rubbed it. Jet laughed. "If only he would fix up the house for us too!" Zuko told it, and Jet laughed harder. "Not with that again!" He called out.

Iroh lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. "My nephew is going to have a baby." He thought. "I'm going to be a great-uncle." He suddenly heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" He asked. "It's me, Toph!" A young girls voice called back. Iroh smiled. "Come in, if you would like!"

Toph opened the door. She walked over to a desk, and pulled a chair from it next to the bed. "So, why have you come?" Iroh asked. Toph shrugged. "Sometimes I get tired of talking to uneducated peasants, even though their my best friends and all." Iroh laughed.

"I understand. Sometimes I used to get tired of talking to a rude, cranky Prince, even though he was my nephew and all." This made Toph laugh. She then looked at Iroh funny. "Is everything alright with him?" Iroh stared at her. "Why do you ask?" He questioned.

"It's just that when you mentioned his name, you got strange vibrations. Like you were worried about him." Iroh sighed. "Zuko has recently gotten himself into a situation that he may not be able to handle alone, but he has refused to let me help him." Toph nodded. "What type of situation?"

Iroh stared at her for a moment, then decided that she was trustworthy. He then handed her the letter, which had been sitting on the side of the bed next to him. She took it, then looked at Iroh. "What's this?" She asked. "That's a letter Zuko wrote me before I escaped Ba Sing Sa. If you read it you wi..." Iroh stopped. "Oh...your blind, I forgot."

Toph lowered her head. "That's ok. I like being treated like I'm a normal person." Iroh nodded. "I understand. Would you like for me to read it to you?" Toph nodded. "If you would." Iroh smiled, then began reading Zuko's letter.

It was now nighttime in the tree village. Ling had gone to sleep in Smellerbee's house, after getting some info on how exactly a male was able to get pregnant. Zuko and Jet where then left alone with each other for the night.

"I'll compromise with you." Jet replied to Zuko, who was now wrapped up comfortable in his arms. "Oh really, and how are you planning on doing that?" Jet smiled. "I'll fix up the furniture, and get the supplies for cooking and cleaning that you want." Zuko raised and eyebrow.

"And what about the extra rooms and the eating area, and the gardening?" He questioned. Jet smiled. "I plan on giving you something better." Zuko smiled. "And what would that be?" He questioned. "The best sex of your life." Jet replied, whispering it softly into Zuko's ear.

He then moved his hand down to Zuko's member, and rubbed it through his cloths. Zuko made an uneasy face, and put his hand on Jet's, stopping it. "Jet, I'm not sure if we should right now, so soon after almost losing it." Jet gently kissed Zuko's neck.

"I promise I wont hurt you. And besides that, Ling said you need to relax. What's more relaxing than hot sex?" He replied. Zuko smiled, but still held a bit of worry. "Be very gentle..." He whispered. Jet nodded in reply.

He then pushed Zuko down gently on his back. Crawling on top of him, Jet kissed up from his chin to his lips. He then pushed his tongue up against them, and Zuko opened his lips invitingly. Their two tongues met in a dance that continued on for a few seconds, until Jet separated them. Zuko pouted in reply. Jet only smiled, and slid down to Zuko's pants.

He untied the belt holding them on, and slowly slid them off of Zuko. He then slid off Zuko's undergarment. Zuko wasn't completely hard yet, and this annoyed Jet. "You don't seem to find me as pretty as I find you." Jet said jokingly, showing off his own full hardness.

"Well, I am hotter than you. It's just easier to get it up with me." Zuko replied, smiling mischievously. Jet smiled back, a bit annoyed, and began to stroke Zuko's organ. "MMMmmmm..." Zuko moaned with pleasure. He was hard enough soon.

"Then again, all these pregnancy hormones make me so horny. I guess that's an 'up' for you." Zuko joked. Jet laughed back. "Yes, it sure does make me get up." Jet said, leaning down to Zuko's dick. "Let's see how up I can get you..." He whispered, then lick up from base to tip.

"OOOOooooh!" Zuko called out. Jet repeated the motion, and Zuko cried out again. This went on for a few minutes until Jet decided that Zuko had been tortured enough. He then took the top of Zuko's member into his mouth, and sucked. "Yes...oh...like that...Jet...harder...suck harder..." Zuko spoke through moans. Jet smiled, and deep throated Zuko. "FUCK!" Zuko called out.

Jet sucked as hard as he could, making Zuko sweet all over his body. "Jet...that feels...so fucking...good baby...don't stop..." He begged. Jet obliged until Zuko was to the point of climax. He then stopped sucking and removed his mouth.

Zuko looked up at him angrily. "Why the hell did you stop? I was almost there!" He said. Jet smiled. "Just wanted to get you as hard as I was before I stared the real fuck." Zuko smiled. "You've said a 'mouth full.'" He joked.

Jet then leaned over Zuko and removed his remaining top. Then he rolled over and removed his own cloths. He moved himself so that he was on top of Zuko, but using his arms to hold himself just above him, so as not to put pressure on his stomach.

"I have some oil in the livingroom that I use to polish my hook swords, but it doesn't hurt skin, and I think it would make it safer for the baby. Would you like for me to get it?" Jet asked. Zuko thought for a moment, then nodded. Jet then got up and went to the livingroom to collect the oil.

"What a sick fuck." Zuko said to himself smiling. "And what a good fucker." Jet returned soon enough, bottle in hand. He then slid over to Zuko, and spread his legs. He mockingly dripped the cold fluid on Zuko's hot entrance. Zuko tensed up from the new sensation.

"You need to relax." Jet said. Zuko did as he was told, and Jet soaked his fingers in the oil. He then slid one at a time slowly into Zuko until three were in. "Mmmmph." Zuko made a strange noise at the new strange feeling. Jet had never before stuck anything but his dick inside of Zuko.

After a while of loosening up Zuko, Jet removed his fingers. He then drenched his hands in oil, and rubbed it all over his hard member. "Mmmmm..." He moaned as he jerked himself off slightly. "Hey, save some for me!" Zuko replied with a smile. Jet smiled back, and stopped.

He then spread Zuko's legs as far as they could go, and hovered his tip next to Zuko's entrance. "I'm going to push in, ok?" Jet asked his lover. Zuko nodded. "Ok." Jet then pushed his tip in slowly, and Zuko moaned. Never before had it felt so good for him.

Jet gave Zuko a moment to adjust before he pushed all the way in. "Mmmmmph!" Both of them called out simultaneously during the motion. It was a bit uncomfortable, but it did not hurt Zuko. Jet then began a gentle thrust in and out of Zuko.

"Yes...huh huh...yes..." Jet said in between pants. Zuko only moaned in reply. Jet then grabbed Zuko's member and began to pump it. "YES! Harder...faster...harder..." Zuko repeated after every thrust and pump. Jet speed up his motion as he got closer to climax.

In a few minutes, both of them were about to explode with pleasure. "JET!" Zuko called out as he ejaculated all over Jet's stomach. "ZUKO!" Jet called back as he did the same deep inside of him. He then fell on the bed next to Zuko.

"That was pretty good." Zuko said, panting. "I guess I can forgive you for the fix ups. I prefer the sex improvement anyway." He said, smiling. Jet smiled back. "I enjoyed it to. I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked. Zuko shook his head. "Me and the baby are ok. Don't worry." Jet frowned.

"You'll never get me to stop worrying. Never." Zuko turned to his side to face Jet, and kissed him on the cheek. Jet smiled, and rolled over to wrap his arms around Zuko. Zuko pushed his head against Jet's chest, and fell asleep to the beat of his heart.

"Wow." Toph replied. "Yeah." Said Iroh. "So, are you happy about it?" Toph asked him. Iroh thought for a moment. "Not at first, but now I am." Toph smiled. "So, are you going to kill Jet?" Iroh nodded his head. "Or at least set his on fire." Toph giggled.

"Yeah, I guess he deserves it. Leading Katara on when the whole time he had his sights set on Zuko." Iroh raised an eyebrow. "So this guy likes girls to?" Toph nodded. "I thought Zuko did to. But I guess I was wrong." Toph shrugged.

"It doesn't make a difference to you, does it?" She asked. Iroh shook his head. "No. Zuko is still my nephew, and he is still the most important person in my life. No matter what he does, I could never stop loving him."

"And now you'll get to share that love with a little baby!" Toph replied with a smile. Iroh laughed back. "Yeah, I guess I will." Toph and Iroh sat silent for a moment. "Well, it's getting kinda late, so I'm gonna go to bed." Iroh nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone about Zuko, ok?" He asked. Toph nodded. "Don't worry, his secrets safe with me." She said before opening the door and leaving with a "good night." "Good night!" Iroh called out to her, and sat quietly on his bed, once again left to his thoughts.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. Oh, and just so everyone is clear, Zuko is now about a month and a week along with the baby. The pregnancy will last three months. So he has a month and three weeks to go. And I'm not giving away the exact sex of the baby, but I will give you all a HUGE clue. It has a lot to do with the title of this fanfic. You can figure out the rest. 


	10. Hard to Destroy

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I've written my little summary thing enough times. You get it already. If not, now is the time to contemplate your own existence.

Note to Readers: Some corrections about Zuko's due date must be made. This chapter takes place a week after the last. When researching it, a normal baby is born 37 to 42 weeks after conception. For Zuko, that would mean his baby had to be born about 12 to 14 weeks to be healthy. I have been making a little time line to help me with my dating, and in order for everything to arrive on schedule, Zuko will be giving birth 89 days (12 weeks, 5 days) after conception. That's 3 days short of three months (two 31 day months, one thirty day month). In this chapter he is 38 days along. That means exactly one month, and one week. I know the last chapter said that, but this time I have a time line, so this is the correct dating. He has exactly 51 days to go. I know I just confused the hell out of all of you, but if you want to feel better, go make yourself a time line. :)

Hard to Destroy

**Aurora**

"A full week of training and I still can't get it right!" Aang called out to the sky as if it could solve his problem. Iroh shook his head at his new pupil. "Firebending takes years to learn and perfect and...""I KNOW IT DOES BUT I HAVE LESS THAN TWO MONTHS TO LEARN IT!" Aang yelled at his teacher.

It only took him a split second to realize that he had done the wrong thing. Iroh had tolerated enough yelling from Zuko, and he was not about to let his new pupil get away with it. "AANG! FRONT AND CENTER!" He called out to the boy.

Aang gulped, and walked up to Iroh. Iroh looked the boy right in his eyes, causing a shiver to run up his spine. "Do you wish to learn firebending or not?" Iroh asked him. Aang nodded. "I do." Iroh glared at the boy.

"Then I suggest you spend more time working on it than complaining about it. Understood?" Aang nodded in reply. "Good." Iroh stated, satisfied with the jolt of wisdom he had given his young pupil. "Then let us begin again."

Zuko lay on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling. "This is so stupid." He spoke to it. The ceiling did not answer. "Are you alright?" A familiar voice called to him from the living room. "Yeah, Ling, I'm fine." Zuko yelled back.

The young midwife stepped into the bedroom Zuko lay in. "It's not fine if your not sleeping." Zuko rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Nap time. I get it." Ling frowned at his response. "If you don't like it so much, you could always just let me go and find yourself another midwife to look after you."

Zuko smiled. "Nice try Ling, you aren't going anywhere." "They will come looking for me." She replied. Sighing, Zuko spoke, "We've been through this before Ling. Jet took the cloths you came here in and threw them in a near by boartiger's den. By the time they find them they will be torn up and covered in blood. Everyone will think you are dead. No one is going to come looking for you, and unless you wish to end up dead, you wont try to escape."

Ling shook her head at him and scrunched up her face in anger. "Your wrong. My grandma will never loose hope. She will never stop searching for me." Zuko frowned at her stubbornness and anger. "Then let her or anyone else come here looking for you. If they find you, then you'll all be dead. You are only alive as long as you are more help to us than harm. You remember that."

Ling's expression turned from anger to sadness. She put her head down and began to sniffle. Zuko turned his attention from the ceiling to her. He hated how emotional this girl was, but she was a damn good nurse, so he would have to put up with it.

Sighing, Zuko apologized. "I'm sorry Ling. I didn't mean to be that cruel. It's just these hormones. We're not going to hurt you. We just need you to take care of me and the baby for a little while, then we'll let you go home. Everything's going to be fine."

Ling stopped her sniffling and nodded. "Yeah..." She whispered. She then brought her head up and forced herself to perk up. _"If I'm going to be here for another two months or so, then I might as well make the best of it."_ She told herself.

She then turned her attention to Zuko. "You need to sleep. When you wake up I'll teach you how to mush up fruits and vegetables and add spices to make baby food." Zuko nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." He said as he rolled back over to his side and shut his eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

Meanwhile...

Not far from the freedom fighter camp an old enemy, long thought to be dead was sitting quietly, eating his lunch. He was in his mid forties, with a mischievous smile on his face, and side burns that made him look a bit like a monkey.

He took at large bit out of the roasted hogmonkey he had caught and burnt up for himself as food. He sat there, chewing, and thinking about the various train of events that had brought him here, to this forest, chasing this enemy.

He recalled being tugged under by the large water hand. He remembered refusing the boy's hand when he offered it. He would not accept help from that one person, he could not. He remembered gasping for air, but only breathing in water. He remembered fighting the urge to just let go. He remembered clawing at the surface, using his fire to melt away at the ice wall separating him from his precious air.

He remembered gasping and screaming once he broke through it. He remembered lying there, on the cold snow. He remembered being picked up by an enemy soldier. He remembered being held and healed in a cold, dark jail cell. He remembered burning a hole through one side of it and escaping, after enduring months of torture. He remembered not telling any of those bastard watertribe soldiers anything to help them win the war, which was very important.

He remembered killing the young man who said that he was the watertribe's leader's ex-son in law, and stealing his boat. He remembered floating for weeks on a vast, empty sea with no food and little water before being picked up by a patrolling earthkingdom ship.

He remembered it taking days for him to recover, and be taken, once again a prisoner, to an earthkingdom village. He remembered the rumors he heard about the young prince. That he was wanted for a large reward. He remembered the first time he realized that Zuko was his ticket back home. The only way to restore the honor he lost during his failure at the Northern Watertribe would be to capture the boy.

But more than just his need to capture the boy for his honor, he remembered his desire to see the boy again. To see that perfect representation of pain and agony on his face, his priceless scar. To watch him wrench in anger and hatred every time he spoke a word. To smell his sweat sent, a mixture of smoke, and a type of sweet smelling oil that the boy used, probably during his bath.

He remembered the time he had spied on him when he bathed. Not long after the banishment, at a spring in the earthkingdom, during his many journeys to find the Avatar. He hid in the bushes, next to the spring, after discovering the boys camp not far away and tracking him to this point. He had intended upon simply waiting for the boy to finish his bath, and get dressed, so that he could mock him about his many failures.

He remembered his inability to bring his eyes away from the figure, however, when he caught sight of him. He remembered studying every curve, every crevasses, every inch of the boy's nude body. He had been with young men before, all prostitutes, but this boy he was watching was different. It wasn't just the sexual attraction. It was something more. The closest thing he had, and would ever come to love.

He remembered spending the next two years following the boy, taunting him, making his life a living hell. His method of courtship. He remembered never being able to take the boy as he wished. Always to many witnesses. He never got to get his desire alone.

He remembered back to the earthkingdom cell. He remembered escaping, and beginning his search for the prince. He remembered it took him to the great city of Ba Sing Sa. He remembered being to late, the boy had already restored his honor, or so he thought. He remembered stalking the boy for nearly a month, and noticing the young man who came at his room at night and left in the morning. He knew all to well what they must have been doing.

He remembered following the young man to his apartment, and overhearing him speaking to his friends. Telling them of an escape plan. He remembered following them and the prince to the docks, and watching them sail off. He remembered feeling lost. He remembered leaving the earthkingdom and stopping at a small village. He remembered studying the wanted posters, searching for a new target. He remembered his excitement when he found a poster of the same young man who had left with his prince. He remembered that it had the name of the forest the boy was last seen in.

After only two days of searching the forest he found the camp, with both the boy, and his prince inside. So here he was, eating and reflecting on the past. He knew he needed to make a plan. _"Sometime during lunch, when all the kids get together at that large table, when Prince Zuko will be left alone."_ He thought to himself. He smiled. _"After I get him away from here I'll have to take some time to get him alone."_

Aang practiced the same basic moves over and over again, but was never able to make fire out of them. "AARRRGGGG!" He called out, but not in any direction of his tutor. He had learned his lesson already.

"You are doing really well Aang!" Called out his friend, Katara. Aang sighed. "Thanks Katara." He replied. "You should stop now young Avatar. Go to your room, light at least ten candles, and meditate." Aang shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yes General Iroh..." He replied to the old man, and began to walk to his room in the Omashu palace.

Iroh sighed. "He is not doing well. He should be able to at least make a spark by now." He spoke to Katara and Toph who were standing next to him. Sokka had gone off after getting bored with Aang. Probably in the palace eating.

"Yeah, but don't feel bad. He sucked at earthbending when he was first starting out too." Toph replied to Iroh. This caused Katara to laugh. "Yeah, he did! But he was so good at waterbending it made me jealous." She sighed. "Good thing we found a master at the Northern Water tribe or I may have lost my mind!"

Iroh frowned in response. "I am a master at firebending, but even my years of experience don't seem to be making a difference in his case. He wont be able to bend until he lets go of his hatred of the element. Zuko had the same problem..."

Katara gasped. "Zuko couldn't bend!" She asked in shock. Iroh nodded. "For an entire month after his father burnt him. He hated fire so much for the pain it had caused him. He only got his ability back when I was put in danger and he needed to use it to save me."

Toph turned her head to him but kept it down, as she always did. "What happened?" She asked. "Well," Iroh began, "when we were in an earthkingdom village, our first stop on our search, we ran into some soldiers. Now, Zuko didn't know this, but I could have easily taken them all down by myself, but I didn't..." "Why not?" Questioned Katara.

"Because I figured it was a good way to get Zuko back bending. I allowed one of the soldiers to capture me, and when Zuko thought that I was in mortal danger he used his fire to save me. Or, so he thought. After that, he could bend again."

Katara and Toph both turned their heads towards each other and smiled. Iroh raised and eyebrow. "What is it?" He asked the girls. "Your story gives us an idea of how to get Aang firebending." Katara replied. Iroh smiled back at her. "I think I see where you are going..."

* * *

I know, short chapter. And after such a long wait too! Well, I've had a mixture of a sore throat and writers block that has kept me from updating. Sorry about the lack of Jetko. Hey, Zuko and Jet need a week off anyway! They've been working hard for over a month making a baby and all. And I just had to kill off Hahn, or whatever his name was (you know, the guy who was going to marry Yue...er...Sokka's crush). I hated him.

Oh, and about the return of Zhao, I want an opinion poll on that. I know that a lot of you hate him, and I completely understand. I do to, but this story needed a new threat to keep it interesting.

So, here's the deal, if a lot of you object to my revival of Zhao I am willing to take him out of the story and re-write this chapter, replacing Zhao with an bounty hunter. Of course, he will be a rapist one, because that just makes the plot so much more interesting. OOOOR! I could keep Zhao in the story, as I had planned, and just kill him off, also as I planed.

And to influence your vote, I wouldn't call the relationship between Zhao and Zuko Zhaoko, or whatever it is called, because Zhao wants to rape Zuko, and Zuko just hates Zhao's guts. We all know that's how the real show went anyway. Zuko will NOT end up with Zhao in some sick, pedophilic ending (to all of you Zhaoko lovers, I'm not mocking you. That's jut my opinion, and I respect your opinion, so please respect mine).

So no worries! You can send me an anonymous comment if you want, or you can tell me who you are. I'm not going to go to your page, read all of your stories, and send you hate mail. I am that creepy, but I just don't have enough time to do that. Or, if only a few people respond with objections, then I will just continue as planned with Zhao. If you don't tell me you are objected to it, I am going to assume that you aren't. So speak up!

That is all. Wow, my little drabble is almost as long as my story. I've pissed myself off now. Damn.


	11. Plans, Lies, and Lust

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I've written my little summary thing enough times. You get it already. If not, now is the time to contemplate your own existence.

Plans, Lies, and Lust

**Aurora**

Zuko sat in front of the mirror staring at himself. He lifted up a strand of hair and put it in front of his scar. His hair was long enough that he could brush a part of it in front of his face and hide the scar. He stared at himself for another minute, then sighed and released the hair.

He then picked up the brush laying on the ground, next to the mirror in his bedroom, and brushed his hair up above his head. He then twisted it, and wrapped it around in a bun. Lastly, he took a black (not exactly ribbon, because that is to girly, but long piece of thin cloth) and fastened his bun up in his hair.

"Your beautiful, you know." A familiar voice told him from the doorway. "I don't want you to cover up a single part of your perfect face." Zuko glared at him. "I didn't do it for you. My whole life is not centered around you."

Jet raised his hands up in defense. "Sorry..." Zuko sighed. "No, I'm just not in a good mood right now." Jet came and sat next to him. "What's wrong?" Zuko looked away. "I just...I just miss my home so much. I want to see my family again, my uncle, my mother... I can't just start a new family without them."

Jet rested his hand on Zuko's back and rubbed it. "Your not betraying them by having a baby. And your not starting a new family, your adding to your old one. When this war is over, when the baby is born, I promise, we'll all be together again."

Zuko turned his head to look at Jet. "You don't get it. My mother could be dead...it's not fair that my child never get to know what a warm, loving, wonderful person that it's grandmother was..."

Jet nodded. "And it's not fair that my child never get to know how wonderful it's grandparents from my side were because they are dead. But it doesn't have to be all bad, I mean we reflect our parents. By loving our baby as much as they loved us, we keep our parents alive, and preserve them through our children. And our baby will get to know your uncle."

Zuko smiled. "You've made me feel so much better. How about that baby, you think your father will be a good daddy?" Zuko rubbed his stomach and stared at it, "I do." Jet gave an embarrassed and loving smile, and leaned in to kiss his mate.

Katara and Toph had taken the rest of yesterday, last night, and most of the morning thinking of and perfecting the plan. It was nearly fool proof. The one flaw was that if Aang was unable to firebend, then there was a good chance that someone could get hurt. Sokka was willing to take that chance. Forcefully.

Here's how it was supposed to go. First, in order to make it so that Aang was unable to use his other bending abilities to save Sokka, the area around the event would have to be both free of earth and water (air was kind of vital, so they would have to hide Aang's staff).

They chose a large prison cell that the firenation had used during it's rule over Omashu to execute earthbending prisoners. Inside the cell was the execution tool, a very large and vicious man eating gofferbear.

Second, a situation that required firebending would have to be in order. It was planned that Sokka would fall into the cell, with nothing but his boomerang to keep him from instantly being eaten. Aang would be the only person around, and with no staff to help in his airbending, the only force powerful enough he could use to save Sokka would be his firebending.

Aang would firebend, save Sokka, and everyone would rejoice. Or, at least, that was how it was planned. Katara and Toph smiled at Aang and Sokka as they waved good bye and got into the carriage. Iroh was already inside.

"Have fun shopping girls...and Iroh!" Called out Aang. Sokka only gave a scowl as he knew what was to lay ahead. "We will Aang!" Katara called out from inside the carriage as it rode off. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I have no problem training him more." Iroh asked the two girls.

Toph and Katara nodded. "He only has a few weeks left until the day of black sun. That would be the perfect day to invade the firenation. If that is unsuccessful, he needs to learn firebending in order to fight the fire lord. It is a life or death matter." Katara replied.

"Yeah, plus if he shows up at the fire lords house without being able to firebend after three months he'll look like a dork." Toph added. Iroh laughed, but Katara just glared. "That's not funny." She replied.

"He thought it was!" Toph said, pointing to Iroh. Iroh just shook his head. "Being around Zuko so much I suppose I've forgotten when it is appropriate to laugh and scowl." This caused all in the carriage to laugh.

Zuko lay in Jet's arms, feeling quiet warm and safe. "Jet?" He asked. "Huh?" Jet replied. "If the war was over, and I was asked to come home, would you come with me?" Jet turned his head to look at Zuko. "You just can't keep a serious and awkward question in you for more than a few minutes, can you?"

Zuko glared at Jet. "I'm serious." Jet glared back. "So am I. Why can't you just wait? Why do you have to know everything right now?" Zuko moved out of Jet's arms and sat up. "Why are you asking me this? Is it because you wouldn't come with me?"

Jet looked away. Zuko was unsatisfied. "Is it?!" "I DON'T KNOW!" Jet screamed back at Zuko. This took Zuko by surprise. "I don't know if I would go with you, but I do know that as long as I will live I will never leave you."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean? You'll keep me prisoner, you'll keep our child a prisoner?" Jet sat up and looked at Zuko. "I don't know." Zuko was getting angry at his mate's answers. "Don't expect me to ever sleep with you again then." He hissed. Jet grabbed his shoulders.

"Why do you always have to be such a bitch?!" Jet yelled as he tightened his grasp to the point that it was hurting Zuko. Zuko slapped him in response. Jet released Zuko, and stared blankly at the wall. Just at that moment, Ling walked in.

"What's going on here?!" She hissed. Ling then ran over to Zuko. "I told you not to get stressed, you could loose the baby!" Zuko brought his attention to the floor and nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry. Jet was just leaving."

Jet jerked his view back to Zuko. "But...""No Jet, I need to be alone. To think. Come back later if you must, but you've stressed me out enough right now." Zuko responded to Jet's protest. Jet complied, not wanting to stress Zuko and harm the baby, and left to go practice with his friends.

Ling put an arm around Zuko, but he pushed it away. "I want to be alone." He stated to her. "Are you sure?" Zuko nodded. "Ok then, if you need me I'll be in the kitchen, making your lunch." Zuko nodded again. "Try to get some rest while I'm gone." Ling said as she left the tree house.

Zuko sighed, and wrapped his hands around his stomach. "You know I don't mean to make your daddy so mad?" He asked his unborn child. "I just want to know that he loves me...so many people have pretended to love me, but don't.

I don't know." He said as he lay back down on the mattress. "All I want is for you to have a better life than I had. I never want you to experience the feelings of loss and betrayal that I have felt. Never..." He whispered as he shut his eyes, and began to dose off.

Zhao watched as the boy, then the girl who lived in the same tree house as Zuko left the camp. All of the other kids were either practicing or eating. Zuko was all alone in the camp. Zhao may not get a chance like this again, so he decided to make his move.

He climbed up the side of the tree until he reached the house in it, then slowly opened the door to prevent squeaking. He then took out the bottle of chloroform and rag that he had in his pocket. There was no use to take chances with the young firebender.

He then slithered slowly through the house until he found the room Zuko was in. Zuko was fast asleep, and he had seemed to gain weight. Not much, maybe just three or four pounds, but it was slightly visible through his tight cloths.

Zhao smiled. "You will sleep tight until tonight, my sweet prince..." He stalked over to a sleeping Zuko, and wet the rag. Before Zuko could react, he felt a wet, stinky rag cover his face. What was worse was the face he saw before he fell unconscious. "Zhao..." he hissed as darkness over took him.

"Hey Aang! Look at this!" Sokka called out as he stood next to the edge of the large metal hole in the ground. "Sokka! I don't think you should do that!" Aang called out as he came beside his friend who was currently making faces at the gofferbear. "Ha ha! What is he going to do about it anyway?" Sokka replied as he stuck out his rump and shook it at the animal bellow him.

The beast growled angrily, and rammed the side of the wall that Sokka and Aang were on. Aang caught his balance, but Sokka, (as was planned), did not. He fell in the hole to face the beast. "AAAAAANNNNNGGGGG!" He called out as the beast lunged, but missed.

"SOKKA!" Aang called out to him, and jumped into the hole to save his clumsy friend. The gofferbear chased Sokka around Aang in circles a few times as Sokka screamed "you need to firebend and save us!" "But I can't!" Aang called back to Sokka, dumbfounded as what to do.

Sokka took out his boomerang and threw it at the beast. It hit it square on the forehead, but did not injure it. Instead, the animal became more enraged. It cornered Sokka, and Aang knew what he had to do to save his now whimpering friend.

Aang took his stance, right leg out in front, right arm pulled back ready to punch out and create fire. "Hold on Sokka!" Aang yelled as he jerked his right arm forward with all of his force in one of the most basic and useful moves that produced fire.

Nothing happened. "AANG!" Sokka screamed, as the gofferbear began to close in. Aang took the stance again, and with more force and determination he jerked his arm forward. Once again, nothing happened. "AANG!" Sokka screamed out at the top of his lungs. Aang took his stance. He was now more angry and determined than ever.

He could feel the heat burning in his lungs. He could feel the sun giving him strength. "AANG!" Sokka screamed one last time as the gofferbear lunged at his throat. With all the strength he had, all the anger he had accumulated, all the air in his lungs, Aang threw his fist forward.

Zhao ran back to his camp with prince Zuko slung over his shoulders. He knew he only had a few minutes to leave and get on the small firenation boat he had hidden not far down the river leading up to the nearby town.

He lay Zuko on the ground, got some chains he had been saving (rope was useless since Zuko could easily burn it off), and tied up the prince. He then slung his bag with supplies over his left shoulder (he had previously packed it), and Zuko over his right.

Zhao then began to jog to his ship. It took him about half an hour to reach it unnoticed, and he knew that very soon the Zuko's boyfriend would realize that he was gone. Zhao lay Zuko on the ground along with his bag, and began to prepare the ship for sailing.

Just as Zhao lay Zuko on the ground, Zuko began to wake up. He was still half unconscious, but awake enough to know that he needed to leave something so that Jet could find him. Slowly, so as to not become noticeable by Zhao, he slid off one of his shoes. It fell to the ground and Zuko knew that Jet would find it.

Zhao then brought his attention back to the prince, and picked him up and carried him onto the boat. He brought Zuko into the bedroom, the first of the three rooms on the boat (a bathroom, kitchen/storage room, and a bedroom), and lay him on the bed in the corner.

Zuko groaned as Zhao lay him down. Zhao smiled. "Your awake. That's good." He said as he left Zuko on the bed and went to go steer the boat. Zuko looked at his surroundings and tried to think of a way he could get off the chains. Nothing came to mind.

"_Jet..."_ Zuko thought, _"save us..."_ Zhao steered the boat down the river, laughing at the boy he had left behind and the boy he had with him. "I bet that fool thinks Zuko left him!" He joked to himself. "Poor, poor Zuko. All alone without his lover. I guess I'll just have to satisfy him in the meantime."

Zhao continued to steer and dream about all of the things he would do to Zuko while he was on the ship. "I hope the boy lives through it all. It would be a shame if I had to tell his father that he died pitifully on the journey back to the firenation."

Zuko could easily hear Zhao through the thin metal wall separating them. "Oh Agni, he doesn't plan to..." Zuko shook his head. "No, he must be talking about some other torture. Zhao hates me, he always had. He would never touch me that way."

Zuko doubted his own thoughts, but he did not want to stress himself out anymore. It could mean the baby's life. He looked up at the ceiling, and thought about his home. "_The palace, the ponds with turtle ducks, my mother..." _That thought made him sad. "_My mother...is she still alive?" _he wondered.

He decided to think about other things. Thinking was all he could do until Zhao gave him a chance to escape. He shut his eyes, and tried to picture his firenation home.

Jet came back to the tree house to apologize to Zuko for his previous behavior. "Zuko?" He whispered as he opened the door. When there was no answer, Jet figured that Zuko must have been asleep.

He walked into the bedroom, only to be shocked by the fact that no one was in there. "Zuko?" He called out much louder. Jet then ran through the house looking for him, but to no avail. "ZUKO!" He screamed as he slammed the door to the tree house open.

Ling heard his cries, and rushed to the tree house along with other members of the camp who had heard him. "What's wrong?!" Ling screamed. "Zuko's gone!" Jet called back. "I knew we couldn't trust him!" Called out Ichi.

"Listen! We can all complain about him later, but now is the time to find him!" The rest of the freedom fighters nodded there heads. "Now you guys take the south, you the north, you the east, and me, Smell, and Long will take the west, near the village. Ichi, you stay here and guard Ling!" Jet called out, pointing to specific groups of kids.

The Freedom Fighters all nodded and left the camp on their search for Zuko. Smellerbee, Longshot, and Jet all began a jog towards the village. "You don't think he actually ran away, do you?" Asked Smellerbee. Jet shook his head. "I don't know. We had a fight, but I'm not sure if he would leave me over it."

They continued their journey to the town, then up the river. It didn't take long for them to come across the shoe. "Is that Zuko's?" Smellerbee questioned. Jet nodded. "So he did run away." Jet shook his head.

"Even if he was running away, he wouldn't leave his shoe. It would be to painful for him to run without it. The only reason he would leave it would be so that we could find it. That means he's been kidnaped." Jet replied.

Longshot raised and eyebrow, and Smellerbee asked "by who?" Jet shook his head again. "I don't know. But I sure as hell am gonna find out! Longshot, where did you leave the boat?" Longshot pointed down the river. Jet smiled. "Guys, we're gonna go on a little boat ride."

* * *

Yes, a bit of Jetko fluff, and a bit of Jetko abuse. Oh, and since no one objected to Zhao's return (in fact, a few people complimented me on it), he will be staying in the story as originally planned. All of you objectors, you had your chance. Mwahahahahahahah! And about the sucky title, well, I suck at titles. 


	12. Save Me

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I've written my little summary thing enough times. You get it already. If not, now is the time to contemplate your own existence.

Save Me

**Aurora**

Fire burst out from Aang's fist and engulfed the bear. It howled in pain as all the flesh on it's back was burnt from it's body. It fell on top of Sokka, dead from shock and blood loss. Aang and Sokka both stood/lay there, mouths open in a gape.

After a few minutes Aang jumped up in the air and screamed "YESSSSSSSSS!" Sokka attempted to get out from underneath the dead gofferbear (with no success), as he congratulated Aang on his firebending. "That was so cool! Aang, you rock."

"I know." Aang replied simply with a smile, and ran over to Sokka to help him escape. With much effort (and a little airbending), they were able to free Sokka. "Iroh and the girls are going to love that this worked!" Sokka suddenly blurted out of excitement.

"What?" Aang asked. Sokka's smile turned into a nervous frown. "Aang, it's not what it sounds like!" He replied. "Oh really? Because it sounds like you tricked me into firebending and risked getting both of us hurt!" Sokka thought for a moment.

"Well... maybe it is exactly what it sounds like, but we only did it to help you!" Aang got angry. "To HELP me?! You only did it because you guys didn't believe that I could firebend on my own!" Sokka shook his head.

"NO! We did it because we had faith in you! We had faith that you would firebend and save my life! And that's a lot of faith for me." He replied to Aang. Aang sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess your right. It would take a lot of faith for you to risk your life so that I could firebend. Thanks... I guess..."

Sokka smiled. "And you know this whole thing was my idea all along. I am the plan guy, after all. And I was the only one of your friends who volunteered for the mission." Aang frowned. "Don't push it Sokka."

Sokka nodded nervously again. "Ok. Now can you get us out of here?" Aang looked up at the walls. "I should be able to airbend us out, even without my glider." He then wrapped his arms around Sokka, took in a deep breath, and blew it out with force, causing both him and Sokka to fly over the walls to the hole and back to the surface.

/Three Days Later/

It had been three days at sea already and Zhao was getting frustrated. He had been unable to have the prince in the way he had desired. He had either been busy sailing the boat, or looking out for the constantly patrolling earthnation ships to get any alone time with the prince. In fact, he had barely seen him except for when he threw food at him or let him go to the bathroom, mostly to throw up.

This angered Zhao greatly, and the only way he knew possible to relive the anger was a good fuck. Luckily, he thought, he had the perfect partner with him on the ship. If only he could get some alone time with him. "_Tonight, no matter what, I'm going to be with him."_ Zhao told himself. He smiled. "_Breaks over Zuko..."_

Zuko lay on the bed, his hands chained to the bedframe, and his feet chained together. He had been having slight stomach pains, but while he was in the bathroom he had checked himself in the way Ling had taught him to. He was not in labor.

He had figured out already that Zhao was in fact going to attempt to rape him. The way the admiral looked at him and the dirty talk he used while he sailed the ship confirmed Zuko's previous fears. Zuko feared this for more than just the normal reasons.

Zuko knew that a rape would be a horrible strain on his already weakened body. He feared more than anything that it would cause him to have a miscarriage. He could not imagine living through something so painful.

He had kept himself from breaking down by occupying his thoughts with memories of his home and family. Now, however, he was running out of dreams. His thoughts began to wander to his current situation.

"_Jet..."_ He thought. _"Where are you? I've been crying to you for three days now. Please hurry, or he will hurt us. He could kill the baby..." _A tear ran down Zuko's eye. _"Please don't let him hurt my baby..."_

It suddenly hit Zuko. Even if Zhao didn't get him, when he took him back to the firenation, he and his baby were as good as dead. Even if he was able to hide his pregnancy, the baby would have to come out sometime. When that happened he and the baby would be burnt at the stake. Literally.

Zuko began to whimper. He had no idea what to do. If he tried to escape, Zhao would try to stop him. That could hurt the baby. Even if he did beat Zhao, where was he supposed to go? They were out in the middle of the ocean. And if he did get all the way to the firenation there was no way he could try to escape and survive.

It would be him against hundreds of guards. No chance. There was only one thing he could do that would not risk the life of the baby. "_Just lye there and take it. Try to stay calm and wait for someone to come for me." _He told himself. "Save me..." He whispered to the air.

"Damn it. It's been three days now and there is no sign of him." Jet cursed to the sky. Smellerbee and Longshot looked over at him empathetically. "Jet, I'm sure Zuko is fine..." "NO!" Jet yelled at her right in her face.

"Do you even know what could happen to him if they find out that he is pregnant?! Or if one of the guards or captain or whoever took him thinks that he is attractive?! He is my mate and I was supposed to protect him!" Jet grabbed his hair and yanked at it, then buried his face in his hands.

Longshot went out of character and walked over to Jet and hugged him. Jet's eyes shot open, as well as Smellerbee's. Longshot released Jet after a minute and they looked at each other. Jet smiled at Longshot and blushed, stroking the back of his head with his hand.

"Umm... thanks Long..." He said, embarrassed. Longshot smiled and nodded back. Smellerbee then spoke. "Jet, Zuko is a strong, and may I say, determined, bitchy person. He wouldn't give up without a fight. And he wont have to. Well find him."

Jet nodded but sighed unsurely. "Yeah, but with the baby, he might not risk it by fighting back." Smellerbee shook her head. "Don't think about that right now. Just concentrate on finding him." Jet smiled. "We will." He told her.

Just then Longshot noticed something on the horizon as he was steering. It appeared to be a small firenation ship. He quickly brought Jet's attention to it. "This is earthnation water. Why would a lone firenation scouting ship be sailing out here?" Jet asked. Both Smellerbee and Longshot raised their shoulders in an "I don't know" response.

Jet shook his head and said "It wouldn't. That's very suspicious. We should follow it, stay far enough behind so as not to be noticed until nightfall. Then we can board it and check it out." The other two Freedom Fighters nodded there heads. Jet then walked away from the two towards the front of the boat.

When he got there he sighed. "Please, let it be him." He whispered. He looked up to the sky, as if talking to it. "And please, let him be alright."

/Nightfall/

Zuko was not tired. He had spent all day lying in the bed anyway. Instead, he was worried. At night Zhao would have his chance to relax, it was unlikely that they would be spotted by a patrolling earthnation ship. So far Zhao had spent this spare time to catch up on sleeping, but there was always a chance that it would be different tonight.

Just thinking about all of the sick things Zhao could do to him made Zuko sick (as if the morning sickness wasn't enough). He shut his eyes and tried to bring his thoughts to other matters, such as the names of the different flowers in firenation palace garden. Anything but Zhao.

Zuko's eyes shot open and his thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of a door. He lifted his head to be met by the cold, lustful glare of Zhao's eyes. "Hello." The older man said simply as he walked over to Zuko. Zuko gave no response but a hateful glare.

Zhao smiled. "I hope everything has been satisfactory to you on this cruise home, _my prince_." He hissed out. Zuko frowned. "Actually, the company has been very disappointing." He replied sarcastically.

Zhao frowned, and sat on the edge of the bed. This caused Zuko to shift uncomfortably. Zhao noticed this. "Is something wrong, _your highness?" _Zuko kept his glare. "Get off of the bed." Zhao smiled. "But it is oh so comfortable..."

He then made the first move. He put his hand on Zuko's hip. Zuko cringed and tried to jerk his body out of the way from the sadistic admiral, but was unsuccessful (due to the binds). Zhao rubbed his hand in a circle around the boys covered flesh.

"What good, tight muscles you have. I wonder how the skin covering them feels?" He asked as he slid his hand under the boys pants, rubbing the soft skin where his hip was. "Stop it!" Zuko yelled at the older man, but Zhao did anything but stop.

Instead, he forced himself on top of Zuko and planted his harsh, dry lips on Zuko's tender, soft ones. "MPH!" Zuko yelped into his assailant's lips. Zhao then moved his hand from the boy's hip to the boy's member.

Zuko gasped as he felt the older man's grip around his most tender area. He had only been touched there by one other person besides himself, and he had intended on keeping it that way. When Zuko's mouth opened, Zhao forced his tongue inside of it.

He tasted the young prince underneath him and explored his mouth. "_Delicious..." _He thought to himself. He wanted more. He stuck his tongue as far as it would go into Zuko's mouth, and twisted and turned it in every direction possible.

After a minute, Zhao broke off the kiss. Both he and Zuko gasped from the rough denial of oxygen. Zuko was now both pissed off beyond words, and scared out of his mind. "You sick fuck!" He yelled at Zhao. "You'll never get away with this! When Jet finds you'll he'll rip you limb from limb, but not before my uncle burns you to a crisp!"

Zhao laughed. "You amuse me Prince Zuko, but I'm afraid this conversation must be cut short. We have other things to attend to." He then, much to Zuko's relief, slid off the boy. He also removed his hand from Zuko's pants.

He stood next to Zuko, and began to undress himself. As he did, Zuko uttered every obscene word he had ever heard or knew, hopping that it would discourage the bastard from his goal. Instead, it seemed to amuse him more.

When Zhao was completely nude, he leaned in, grabbed Zuko's face, and kissed him again. "You like?" He asked as he revealed himself to the Prince. Zuko gagged, and Zhao laughed. "Your turn." He whispered in Zuko's ear, and walked over to the end of the bed and sat on it.

He then released Zuko's legs from the chains, only to start removing his clothing. Zuko took this chance to kick Zhao as hard as he could in the middle of the forehead. Zhao fell backwards onto the floor and grabbed his head.

"Why you bitch!" He screamed as he jumped back on the bed and ripped off Zuko's pants and undergarments before Zuko could blink. He then sat on top of Zuko's shins so as to prevent him from kicking again. "You've just made this a lot harder on yourself." He hissed as he took out a knife, causing Zuko to quiver.

He slid the dull side of the blade from Zuko's nude hip to his shoulder, allowing the blade to slide under Zuko's shirt and cut it off of him. Zhao then sat on top of the shaking prince, admiring his many features.

He also noticed the small bulge in Zuko's stomach. "Zuko, I'll be frank with you. You've gotten fat." He joked. Zuko was petrified. This was really going to happen. No one was coming to save him. He would have to try to stop Zhao himself.

'Pp..please Zhao...stop..." he managed to squeak out. Zhao laughed, and leaned in close to Zuko. "What was that? I couldn't hear you?" Zuko shut his eyes. "Please Zhao...I'll do anything you ask...anything but this...if you will just stop..." Zhao shook his head. "No, I think I'm quite satisfied the way things are."

He then moved back down to Zuko's member. Smiling, he began to stroke it. Zuko arched his back and cried out. This only made Zhao grasp his member and pump it. Zuko began to incoherently beg Zhao to stop and let him go, but Zhao considered his cries to be as good as foreplay.

When Zuko was near climax, Zhao stopped. Zuko sighed weakly in relief, hopping that the admiral had finished his torture. He was wrong. Zhao only propped himself up, and moved Zuko into a more accessible position.

He jerked Zuko up, and spread his legs. Zuko began to really cry, and his begging became louder and faster. "NO ZHAO! PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU! STOP IT!" He cried out repeatedly. Zhao only positioned himself, and began to massage Zuko's hips.

He then put the tip of his member at Zuko's entrance. Zuko was losing his mind with shock and fear for his unborn baby by now, and had no idea what else to do. "Prepare yourself." Zhao told the terrified teenager he was about to rape. "This is going to really hurt."

"I'M PREGNANT!" Zuko finally screamed out. Zhao laughed hysterically to the point of crying. He then wiped the small tears from his eyes and asked "what did you say?" Zuko, eyes shut and body quivering, repeated "I'm pregnant." Zhao shook his head as he giggled.

"That's what I thought you said. You'd say anything to prevent this, wouldn't you?" Zuko opened his eyes and shook his head. "No, I really am pregnant!" Zhao smiled. "You're really not so stupid to think that I would actually believe you, now are you? How the hell could you be pregnant? I can clearly see that you are male." Zhao replied, pointing to Zuko's member.

Zuko sighed. "I'm an intersexual. I am both male and female, except my womb is on the inside of my body, and my male organ is on the outside." Zhao frowned. He had actually heard of this before. It was rare, but it was real. "If you are pregnant, prove it." He demanded. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Zuko yelled back at him.

Zhao was dumbfounded. How was Zuko supposed to prove it? He glared down at the prince, angered that this conversation was preventing him from his much desired fuck. He had an idea, though not a very good one.

Zhao let Zuko's legs relax, and got out of rape position and instead sat on top of Zuko's shins again. He then moved his hands to Zuko's stomach, and, putting a little pressure on it, felt it up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Zuko cussed at him, unsure why the admiral was so stupid.

"Shut up." Was Zhao's only reply. He moved his hands up and down the little bulge in Zuko's stomach. He felt something inside of him, a lump. Fat was not lumpy, it was squishy. Zuko was not fat, it was something else that was making his stomach bulge like that.

"Oh fuck." Zhao said. He looked the prince in the eyes with a glare that could kill a hundred earthbending soldiers. "You little slut!" He cussed at the teen. "You fucking whore! I knew you were doing it with that earthnation peasant! I just didn't know you were stupid enough to get yourself knocked up!"

Zuko gave no response. He was in a mixture of shock and anger that he didn't know how to express with words, so he remain silent. Zhao got off of him (much to his relief), and sat on the edge of the bed thinking.

"_I could just take him home and tell his father. He would be executed before he had a chance to scream. But then I would never get to have him. But I can't have him now, can I?" _It suddenly hit Zhao. _"Why the hell should this make a difference? So he is pregnant, big whoop! I can still do what ever I wish with him."_

Zhao smiled mischievously at Zuko. Zuko looked at him with fear and disgust. "Zuko, you really have put me in a tight spot with this pregnancy." Zhao spoke to the prince. "But I don't think that a little thing like a fetus should keep us from being together."

"WHAT?!" Zuko yelled at the older man. "YOUR GOING TO FUCK ME WHILE I'M PREGNANT?!" Zhao laughed. "Why not?" He asked the prince. "Because you could hurt my baby! I could loose it!"

Zhao just shrugged. "So? All the better for the both of us. With no baby your father may spare your life, and then I could ask him if I could keep you as a personal slave. I think that would be an appropriate punishment for you, and I doubt that your father would object. Then we could be together forever!" Zhao smiled at his new and wonderful plan.

Zuko only stared at him in disgust. "You sick, fucking, murderous, rapist, baby killing bastard!" He cursed at the older man. Zhao just shrugged. "Don't worry, once the little bastard is gone I wont tell your father that it was ever conceived." He smiled, and crawled back over to Zuko.

Zuko fought back with all of his might. He firebended to the best of his abilities, shooting small flames at and burning his assailant as much as he could. This was very unsuccessful, the older bender was easily able to dodge the younger's attacks.

It was only a matter of minutes before Zuko was worn out and panting. He knew if he wanted to keep his baby that he wouldn't be able to keep this up. The admiral smiled as Zuko relaxed onto the bed taking deep breaths. "It's good you've given up. Things will be a lot easier if you just keep on submitting to my will."

He then moved back into the position he had been in before the 'incident,' and stuck the head of his penis gently against the princes entrance. "Please Zhao..." Zuko whispered out weakly. "Don't worry," the admiral replied, "I plan on making you come too..."

He then pushed his head inside of Zuko. Zuko screamed as loud as he could as he felt the tip of the hard member enter his body. His cries were not in vain.

Jet boarded the small ship with ease. He looked on the tiny deck for any signs of life, but was unable to find any. "_They must have all gone to bed..."_ He thought to himself. He stalked over to the first room of the ship, and listened for any noises.

It was muffled and hard to hear, but Jet swore to himself that he heard crying. He pushed his head up against the wall, only to jerk it back in a few seconds due to the loudest scream he had ever heard in his whole life. He recognized the voice of the screamer.

"ZUKO!" He called out, and ran over to the door and kicked it down with one big movement. What he saw before him enraged him more than he had ever been before in his whole life. Even more than the face of the bastard who had murdered his parents.

Zuko jerked his head up and looked pitifully at the boy before him when he heard the crashing noise of the fallen door. He had never been so embarrassed or ashamed in his entire life. Not even when his father had burnt his face in front of all those people.

Here he was, naked, blood seeping from his bounds, face stained with tears, lying on a dirty bed with a man nearly three times his age sticking his dick inside of him. Zuko felt a pain surge through his stomach.

Jet flew at his lovers attacker and slammed him away from Zuko and into the wall. He then took out his hood swords, and prepared to cut the rapist in half. His attack was halted by a large flame flying towards his head. He ducked out of the way, and watched with horror as the blaze came dangerously near to his beaten love.

Zuko quivered with fear and held in a scream, (so as not to distract Jet from his fight) as fire landed next to him on the bed. He was able to deflect it from burning him, but he feared that next time he would not be so lucky.

He felt another sharp pain surge through his stomach. "_I need to stay calm."_ He told himself, and he took in a deep breath. He shut his eyes, and tried to shut out the sounds of the battle going on near him by singing a lullaby that his mother had used to calm him in his head.

"_Good night, sleep tight_

_No more tears_

_In the, morning_

_I'll be here_

_And when we say, good night_

_Dry your eyes_

_Because, we said _

_Good night_

_And not_

_Good bye"_

The irony of the song was undoubtable.

Jet knew that he had to get his opponent away from Zuko and out onto the deck, or else Zuko may get hurt. This would be easy since the other man was already running after him with full force and a flame big enough to engulf his entire body.

He ran out of the room and onto the deck where he managed to dodge the bender's attack. He made a few lunges at the older man, but was unable to hit him. The bender made some of his own assaults, only to end up with the same results.

Jet knew that he would not be able to defeat the bender this way. Instead, he pushed the man closer and closer to the edge of the boat. Zhao did not notice this. Jet then made one final lunge, and as Zhao dodged it (just as Jet knew he would), and fell right into the ocean.

Jet then took this chance to slash the bender on his right shoulder as he struggled to get back onto the boat. He screamed out in pain, and fell into the water. He splashed for a little while, then sunk under the blood filled salt water. Jet waited for any signs of movement, and with none he ran to go help out his love.

Zuko cried out and jerked as he felt a hand touch his face. "No no! Zuko, it's me! Jet!" Jet said, trying to calm him down. "J..J...Jet?" Zuko stuttered out, and opened his eyes. It was in fact, Jet. Tears ran out of Zuko's eyes as he remembered what Jet must have seen.

"No...Zuko don't cry." Jet whispered as he unlocked the chains binding his love to the bedframe. "I love you so much...don't cry..." He leaned in, and planted a gentle kiss on Zuko's forehead. Zuko calmed down with his savior soft words and softer lips.

Jet then pulled the cloak off of his shoulders (he had become quite fond of it since all they had been through together) and wrapped up Zuko's naked, bruised body in it. Zuko stopped quivering with the sensation of the warm cloth wrapping around him, and his lover's strong arms lifting him off the bed.

Zuko lay his head up against Jet's chest as he carried him off of the ship and onto their boat. "Jet! What happened?!" Smellerbee called out to Jet as she noticed his partner wrapped up in his arms and being carried on the ship.

"Let's just go home." Jet replied simply to her as he walked into the bedroom of their ship. He shut the door behind him with his foot and carried Zuko through another door into the bathroom. He shut that door also, then lay Zuko on the floor.

Zuko said nothing and made no protest. He simply lay there tired on the floor. He had become to weakened from the assault to do little more than breath and try to keep himself calm. Jet turned on the water to the large wooden tub in the bathroom.

He then used some rocks to light the coals underneath it so as to warm the water. He let the tub fill half way with water then shut it off. He then waited a few minutes until it was warm before he crawled over to Zuko.

He gently pulled his love from the cloak and carried him to the tub. Zuko looked on with more love and vulnerability than he had ever felt before. Jet then picked up a rag and soap lying in a small wooden box next to the tub and washed Zuko.

When he was done he picked Zuko up out of the tub, dried him off, rub some sweet smelling oil (used for relaxation after a bath) onto him, bandaged up his wounds, and carried him to the mattress back in the bedroom.

He then lay next to his love on the mattress and wrapped his arms around Zuko, holding him close to his own body. "I will never let you go again..." He whispered gently into Zuko's ear, and shut his eyes tightly to prevent himself from crying.

Zuko shut his eyes too, and pushed his head underneath Jet's, onto Jet's neck. "I love you..." He whispered to his mate. They both lay there silently, without speaking another word all night, immersed in their love and gratitude for each other.

* * *

I know it's been a while since I updated, but I am being hoarded by school work and finals so I think that for at least the next three weeks I'll probably only be able to update on weekends. Sorry. And that song I used for Zuko's lullaby is actually a few of the lyrics form Evanescence's song "Goodnight." Good song.

Yes, technically Zhao did rape Zuko. Even though he never went all the way in and never ejaculated he still penetrated him. Poor Zuko. And because of Zuko's determination not to shock his body he kept the baby. Yeah! I'm not sure if Zhao is dead yet or not. We'll all just have to wait and see...

I like that joke that Zhao said.

"But I don't think that a little thing like a fetus should keep us from being together."

Fetuses are little...ha ha...little...fetus...ha

Ok, so I'm stupid. I just wanted everyone to get that. It doesn't sound like a joke and I wanted to make everyone laugh through Zuko's most traumatic event of his life. You can all cuss at me in your reviews.


	13. Wait

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I've written my little summary thing enough times. You get it already. If not, now is the time to contemplate your own existence.

//Sorry, I was incorrect (again). My time line was off because some of my chapters occur during the same day. So here's the correct scheduling-

Note to readers: I just checked my little time line thingy. In this chapter Zuko is exactly 45 days along. He has 44 days (or 6 weeks, 2 days) to go before the baby comes (and the comet). The day of black sun in exactly 2 weeks (14 days for those who cannot multiply) from this day in my chapter.

Wait

**Aurora**

Ling silently stroked Zuko's hair, as a mother would a child, as he lay on the mattress of his and Jet's bedroom. Zuko made no noise or protest, which caused Ling to sigh. She hated to admit it, but she preferred it when Zuko was bitchy and demanding, it made him seem more healthy.

Zuko had barely spoken a word since he had gotten to his tree house home with Jet. He didn't feel like speaking, or doing anything for that matter. He would have felt like dying if not for the fact that his unborn child would die with him.

The events that had occurred three days ago repeated in his head over and over again.

"_Please Zhao..." Zuko whispered out weakly. "Don't worry," the admiral replied, "I plan on making you come too..."_

Zuko felt so dirty. Even more than when Jet had forced him to whore himself out to him, and then gotten him pregnant. Zuko had been able to forgive Jet because he knew that he loved Jet and Jet loved him, and he wanted what was best for his baby.

But Zhao could never be forgiven. His motives were nothing more than his own pleasure, he was a sociopath, incapable of love. He had raped Zuko. He had raped him in front of his true love. How would Jet ever be able to touch him again, knowing that he had been touched by another?

Zuko hated himself more than when he had betrayed his uncle. He wished that he could just forget what had happened to him and move on with his life, but he knew he couldn't. He had never been able to just 'move on.' Not when he lost his loved ones, not when he got banished, and certainly not now.

Jet had told Ling what had happened. He wouldn't go into details, but he did explain that Zuko had been sexually assaulted. Not all the way, but pretty close. Ling shut her eyes, and memories of a time in her life when she had been taken without her consent haunted her.

_The soldiers stormed the house, looking for any survivors. They found a dead man on the living room floor, and figured from the burns on his body that he had resisted the previous firenation warriors who had demanded his surrender._

_They entered a bedroom, and searched it throughly. It did not take long for them to find the crying mother and child hiding in the closet. The mother looked about mid thirties, and the daughter looked like early teens._

_They mocked the weak woman as they ripped her child from her arms and threw the young girl on the bed. The girl cried out to her mother as they dragged the screaming woman into another room._

_It did not take long for the girl to be stripped of her cloths and mounted by one of the soldiers. She screamed and begged, and listened to the same noises coming from the room her mother had been dragged off to. There was no doubt that other soldiers were doing the same thing to her._

_When the one soldier was done, another began, and so it went on until all of the men were satisfied. They then spit on the naked, weeping girl as they left the broken down shack that used to be her home, and set it on fire._

_The girl crawled, naked and bleeding, to the room where her mother had been taken. There she found her, raped and murdered, lying in a pool of her own blood. The girl left her mother, knowing that there was nothing more she could do, and crawled away from the place she had once called home._

Ling's eyes opened, and she gasped. Such horrible events that had changed her life forever. Zuko was a bit startled by her gasp, and pushed himself into a sitting position to stare at Ling. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Ling looked away from him and sighed. "Zuko, I know what you've been through has hurt you and you think your life has already ended, but it hasn't. You will eventually get over it and move on, and good things will come to you."

Zuko frowned and turned away. "Sure." He whispered. Ling leaned in closer to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Believe me, you will." Zuko looked up questioningly at her. "And how would you know?" She sighed. "Because the same thing happened to me not long ago."

Zuko's eyes became large, and he turned away from her. "Oh, I'm sorry." She nodded. "Don't worry, I'm fine now, but if you ever want some one to talk to, I'd be happy to help in any way that I could." Zuko smiled, but did not face her.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Suddenly, Ling and Zuko turned their heads as they heard footsteps approaching the bedroom. In a few seconds, Jet's figure stood before the door. "Ling, would it be alright if I talk to Zuko alone?" He asked.

Ling looked at Zuko, who nodded. "Sure." She replied, and got up and left the room. Jet walked over to Zuko, and tried to Look his love in the eyes. Zuko would not allow him, he kept his head down. This only caused Jet to sit down on the mattress next to Zuko and kiss him on the cheek.

Zuko turned his head from Jet and whispered a "no..." Jet only used his hand to move Zuko's head back, and tried to kiss him again. Zuko quickly pushed him away, but Jet grabbed his hand. "I SAID NO!" Zuko yelled at him, angered by Jet's persistence.

Normally Jet would have gotten into a fight with Zuko, but he was much to concerned to at the moment. "Zuko, what's wrong?" Jet questioned. Zuko made no reply, he only looked away. "Zuko?" "I was just raped! That's what's wrong!" Zuko hissed back at him.

Jet moved closer to Zuko and wrapped his arms around him. "I know, that's why I want to be with you right now." Zuko turned back to him, and raised his eyebrow. "What?" He questioned. Jet smiled lovingly.

"I want you to know that no matter what, I will always love you and find you attractive. What happened before doesn't matter to me, I want things to be like they were before." Zuko sighed at Jet's response. "I do to Jet, but they can't right now. I need some time to heal, to forget it, then we can be together."

Jet nodded his head. "That's fine with me. I'll wait however long you want me to." Zuko smiled, and lay his head up against Jet's chest. "You say that now, but just wait a month or so." Jet laughed, and entwined his fingers through Zuko's hair.

"I'll never let you go, you know." He said as he squeezed Zuko closer to him. Zuko shut his eyes. "I know." Jet looked down at him. "And your fine with that?" He asked, slightly confused to the fact that Zuko didn't cuss when he said it.

Zuko thought for a moment, then nodded into Jet's chest. "Yeah, I am." Jet smiled, and kissed Zuko on his head. "Damn your hot." He whispered as he kissed onto Zuko's forehead. "Jet!" Zuko protested annoyingly. Jet smiled mischievously. "You never said we couldn't TALK dirty!" He complained.

Zuko chuckled. "Fine then, but your hands move any lower down my waist and I'm gonna fry your ass!" Jet laughed, and continued to peck Zuko's head and forehead.

It was night now, and Zuko was laying in Jet's arms, calm and near sleep when a familiar voice startled him. "Zuko?" Ling called out. "Yeah?" Zuko replied. "Come in here." Ling requested. Zuko moved Jet's arms from his waist, and got up to go into the living room.

When he got there he was greeted by Ling. "We need to talk." Was all she said as she sat on the sad excuse for a couch staring at Zuko. Zuko walked over to her, confused as to what she wanted to know. Ling sighed, and began to question Zuko.

"Zuko, I should have asked you about this before, but it escaped my mind because you are a male." Zuko raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" He questioned. "Has the baby kicked or moved yet?" She asked.

Zuko thought back to the boat ride on the way to the freedom fighter camp. The baby had kicked inside of him. "Yes, it has." Ling sighed in relief. "That's good, how long ago was this?" Zuko shrugged. "A little over two weeks ago."

Ling looked worried. "But not since then?" Zuko wondered. "With all that's been going on since then I've been really sick to my stomach. If it has, I haven't been able to tell." Ling nodded. "That's good in a way. The more it moves, the more likely it is that it is still healthy. From now on I want you to pay special attention as to whether it is the baby moving, or stomach sickness, ok?"

Zuko nodded. "Of course." Ling smiled at him. "That was all. If you want to go back to bed, you can now." Zuko nodded and rose, whispering a "good night" to Ling as he walked back into his bedroom and crawled into the bed with Jet. What Ling had said had scared him.

"_What if the baby hasn't kicked? What if something is wrong with it?_" He worried to himself. He was now too worried to sleep. Instead, he lay in his bed, holding his stomach and hopping to feel movement.

It was at least three hours later before he felt something. Normally he would have shrugged it off as an oncoming stomach cramp, but at the moment he was intensely interested in the feeling. He waited a few more minutes, and felt it stronger and repeatedly.

There was no denying it, the baby was kicking him. "Yes!" He called out a little to loudly, and Jet jerked up in the bed, ready to attack any intruders. "What! What is it?! What happened?!" He called out, and noticed that his mate was smiling profoundly.

"The baby is kicking me." Zuko replied, moving his hands up and down his stomach. Jet lowered his fists, and looked Zuko in the eyes in confusion. "What?" He asked. Zuko gave him and enthusiastic smile, and replied "the baby is kicking me again, like that day on the boat."

Jet looked down at Zuko's stomach, then back up at Zuko. "Can I feel?" He asked. Zuko nodded in reply, and grabbed Jet's hand. He moved it to the area that the baby was currently kicking, and let Jet feel their unborn child.

Jet stared in awe at Zuko, then could no longer hold in his emotions. He grabbed Zuko by his arms, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Zuko allowed it, feeling very caught up in the moment himself.

After a minute they parted, and both lay down to rest, Zuko in Jet's arms, Jet clutching Zuko closely.

* * *

Yes, much Jetko fluff. I added the Ling story because I thought it would be nice to give Zuko someone to console with besides Jet. I think it worked out nicely. I was lucky to get a couple free hours today to work on my story. I did it because this weekend company is coming up to visit me and I may not be able to update. I thought it only fare that I do it now then. 

And as for blowing up my school, I would absolutely be thrilled if it was as easy as that. I am currently in home school high school, so technically my school is my house, and I like my house. My teachers send me mountain loads of school through the internet, but without it I couldn't update. So for now I must just do my work. Thanks to those who offered though.

I'll update on Aang and the gang in the next chapter. Sorry about the shortness.


	14. Milk and Honey

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I've written my little summary thing enough times. You get it already. If not, now is the time to contemplate your own existence.

Milk and Honey

**Aurora**

Aang had been working on his firebending for a week now. Iroh was a good teacher, and Aang was a good student. It had worked out perfectly, Aang was progressing well, the gang and Bumi had been working on an invasion of the firenation, and in two weeks they were planning on taking back Ba Sing Sa.

But, as we all know, things do not always work out so well for the Avatar and his friends. "So, we'll invade the city from these points in the wall." Sokka spoke as he pointed to areas on a map of the earthcity.

"Bumi and his troops will attack from this side, and that will drive the soldiers to the other, and once they leave the city, the only way to escape is by taking a boat out to sea at this river. Unfortunately for them, dad and his men will be waiting for them right there, and with Bumi's troops behind them, they'll be surrounded. The only option will be for them to surrender."

"Sounds good Sokka." Katara replied. "All we need is Bumi's signature on the papers, and the deal's sealed." Sokka nodded. "I'll go take it to him immediately." The young watertribes man then rolled up the scroll with the plans and began a jog to the king's chambers.

When he got there he found Bumi sipping tea with Iroh. "BUMI!" Sokka called out and ran up to the old man, "we have the..." "Really? I didn't know tea could be used for that. That's very interesting!" The king replied enthusiastically to Iroh. "You would be amazed what you can use tea for." Iroh replied.

"Bumi!" Sokka yelled, trying to get the kings attention. "We have the pl..." "It can also be used to cure burns, and bruises." Iroh interrupted as if the boy was not even there. "Your kidding!" Bumi laughed. "Oh no! You simply need to use the right brew." "BUMI!" Sokka screamed at the top of his lungs.

Both Iroh and Bumi turned their heads and frowned at the teen. "It is rude to interrupt a man when he is discussing something so important." Bumi scolded Sokka. "Yes, especially when the topic is tea!" Iroh added. Sokka sighed and slumped to the floor, waiting for his turn to talk once the old warriors where done blabbing.

/In another time and place/

Zuko and Jet lay peacefully on their mattress resting. Both of them had had trouble sleeping the night before since the baby had decided it was a good time to do some exercise inside of it's parent's belly. Zuko was not asleep, but was in a state very similar to it. Jet was just laying next to him, arms around him.

Jet meditated on Zuko's breathing. It was hypnotizing. Before he even realized it, He was moving his hands up and down Zuko's back. He traced his fingers over Zuko's defined muscles. Even through his cloths, Jet could feel Zuko's warmth.

His hands entwined in Zuko's hair, and he pulled his head in so that he could kiss him. He planted an innocent peck on Zuko's lips, not enough pressure to bring him from his half-slumber. Jet then allowed his hands to fall down to Zuko's bottom. He gave it a wicked squeeze.

Zuko's eyes shot open, but Jet did not notice. He continued to feel up the firebender's body. Zuko smiled. "You know, it's punishable by death to molest a member of firenation royalty." Jet smiled, and looked at his mate. "Oh really? I guess I'll just have to make sure you wont be able to tell anyone."

He then pressed his lips against Zuko's, poking them with his tongue. Zuko allowed entrance, and Jet ran his tongue around Zuko's own. Zuko helped by moving his tongue around in circles, and Jet got a very good taste of him.

After about a minute of their infamous tango, Jet pulled back. Panting he smiled at Zuko. "Well, I've disabled the tongue, now for another body member." He then began to kiss Zuko's neck, and Zuko gave an uneasy smile. "Jet, you know I'm not ready yet." Jet ignored Zuko's words, and flipped him around so that his back was pressed up against Jet's chest.

Jet then allowed his hands to slide to Zuko's thighs, massaging them. "Mmmm...Jet, that feels so good, but I don't want to go any farther." Jet continued to kiss Zuko's neck and massage his thighs. "Don't worry, I wont hurt you."

Zuko smiled. "I know, and it's us." Jet raised an eyebrow, but did not stop with his kissing or massaging. "Hmm?" He questioned. Zuko smiled. "You said 'me,' but it's me and the baby, so it's 'us.'" Jet smiled into Zuko's neck. "Excuse me, I wont hurt either of you."

"I know." Zuko whispered again, feeling rather sleepy. Jet's gently sucking motion on his neck and rhythmic massaging on his thighs was lulling him into a sweet slumber. He shut his eyes, feeling for once, a complete trust with his body to another human.

Zuko was almost asleep when Jet stopped his massaging. He moved his hands higher up on Zuko's front, planning on massaging his nipples, when he felt something unnatural, something shocking.

Zuko's shirt was wet. _Oh shit he's bleeding!_ Jet's mind screamed, and in less than five seconds his mouth screamed to. This woke up Zuko in a quite unpleasantly. He jumped up, soon to be followed by Jet. "What the hell Jet?!" Zuko cussed at him. "I was just falling as..." "YOUR BLEEDING!" Jet screamed, and pointed to Zuko's shirt.

In the darkness of their room, the color of the liquid on Zuko's shirt was unclear to him and Jet. What was clear, however, was that Zuko's shirt was, in fact, wet. "Agni!" Zuko screeched. "I didn't even know I was hurt!" "Take it off!" Jet yelled trying to rip the clothing from Zuko's body.

"Why?!" Zuko said, struggling with his boyfriend to keep his shirt on. "Because! That way we can see where the injury is!" _Oh duh!_ Zuko's mind screamed. "Ok," he replied, now helping Jet remove his shirt.

When it was finally off, both of them slapped their foreheads. It was still to dark to really see anything. "Turn on the lamp!" Jet yelled at Zuko, knowing it would be quicker if he did it, considering he could shoot fire from his finger tips.

"You just think of that genius!" Zuko cussed at him, angered that he had been so idiotic also. How would their baby ever survive if it's parent's were simultaneously stupid? "Just lite the damn flame!" Jet cussed back. Zuko huffed, but did just so. They were both dumbfounded when they saw what was wetting Zuko's chest.

It was a cream-colored liquid, definitely not blood. "What the hell is that?!" Jet yelled, pointing at Zuko's chest. "How the hell am I supposed to know?!" Zuko yelled back. For a moment, they stood in silence, then, once again simultaneously, called out at the top of their lungs "LING!"

The young midwife heard their screaming, as well as everyone else in the camp. "The way those two act around each other you would think they were married." Ichy joked to a boy standing next to him. They both giggled, Ling, though hearing their insults, ignored it.

She quickly ran to their tree and climbed the ladder leading up it. When she got in the home, firm hands laid hold of her. Before she could scream, she was literally tossed into Jet and Zuko's bedroom. There, she was able to find out that her captor was none other than Jet.

"What is it?!" She yelled, both out of anger and concern. Jet pointed to Zuko's bare chest, and Ling glared at a very dumbfounded young firebender. "What's the big deal? I'm sure this isn't the first time he's sweated. Have you two been doing anything rough with each other?" She replied with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"It's not sweat you fool!" Zuko screamed at her, causing Ling to jump. "Then what is it?!" She yelled back. "That's what you're here for!" He yelled in response. Ling held a 'oh, right' look on her face, and ordered Jet to leave the room while she examined Zuko.

"Please lye down." She asked him, escorting him to his bed. He lay on his back while she stared at his chest. "I'm going to need to put some pressure on your chest, near your nipple, if you don't mind?" Zuko shook his head. "No, what ever you think will help."

Ling nodded, and moved her soft hands just above his nipple. Zuko got goose bumps, and had to force himself not to shiver. Even though he was in a relationship with another male it didn't mean that he didn't still find certain females attractive.

Not to be implied he was interested in Ling. Just that he did find her pretty, and it's kind of embarrassing having a pretty girl run her hands over your chest. When she reached the spot she was obviously searching for, she applied some pressure.

To Zuko's horror, more of the unknown liquid squirted from his nipple. "SPIRITS! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" He screamed at her. She just smiled wickedly in response to him. "It's breast milk." Zuko looked at her for a moment with the expression on his face _this crazy bitch just lost her mind!_

"What?!" He yelled back in reply. "Your producing breast milk." She said, as if it was the most simple fact on earth. "How the hell can I produce _breast milk_?! I don't have any breast!" Ling giggled. "You don't need to have breast to produce breast milk silly!" Zuko glared at her.

"If you didn't need breast to produce breast milk then they would call it nipple milk!" He replied sarcastically. She shook her head. "Actually, any human can produce breast milk, male or female. You just need to have the right hormones to produce them. In a regular male, he would be given herbs to make him lactate, but in your case..."

"Wait just a minute, you mean to tell me there are men who actually TRY to produce breast milk?!" Zuko interrupted, confused and petrified at the same time. Ling nodded her head. "It happens from time to time. Now, as I was saying, in your case, your pregnancy would cause your body to produce such hormones, hence, breast milk."

"But shouldn't it show up after the baby is born?" He asked more calmly. Ling shook her head. "No, women who are pregnant start lactating months before the child comes. In your case, it' weeks."

Zuko grabbed his forehead, shut his eyes, and slumped completely onto his mattress. "GREAT! Just what I needed in my life. Breast milk!" Zuko suddenly jerked his hand from his forehead and his eyes shot open.

"AM I GOING TO GET BREASTS?!" He yelled, jerking his body up and grabbing Ling on her arms. She just giggled. "No, I think not. That is, if you continue to lactate." Zuko's jaw dropped. "You mean I'm going to have to milk myself now?!"

Ling smiled wickedly again, and nodded her head. "That, or have to deal with, well, 'leaks' like this one." Zuko fell back on to his mattress, returned his hand to his head, and groaned in agony. "Don't worry Zuko," Ling said, stroking his hair, "I'll help."

Zuko then blushed profoundly. It was bad enough he was leaking milk from his nipples like a cow, he was not going to have this woman milking him like one to. "Thank you, but no Ling. I think I'll be able to do that on my own."

Ling shrugged. "Suite yourself then. Should I go get Jet?" She questioned. Zuko nodded. "Yeah, he's probably scared out of his mind right now." Ling then got up, and went to the door, opening it. As the door opened, Jet fell in. It was obvious he had been eavesdropping. Ling and Zuko glared at him, but he only smiled in response.

"What did you hear?" Ling questioned. Jet laughed. "Well, unless Zuko is producing breast milk, I didn't make out a single word you guys said." Ling giggled, Zuko frowned. "What?" Jet questioned, not knowing why they both seemed to think his comment was so funny.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. You writers know how your just on a role, then one day you wake up, and it's just _blah..._

Story of my life. But school is finally out, and a HUGE weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I already have an idea for my next chapter. Can any of you guess who the new villain is now that Zhao is dead (or is he)? He's one of my own, been mentioned before?

Guess you'll just have to wait and see!

This is one of my more comical chapters. Sometimes you just got to replace mind blowing sex with stomach aching laughter. Keeps your readers satisfied. :)


	15. Uprising

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I've written my little summary thing enough times. You get it already. If not, now is the time to contemplate your own existence.

Uprising

**Aurora**

Zuko, once again, found himself looking at his reflection in the mirror, and not liking what he saw. His hair was down, as before, and he brushed a section in front of his face, covering his scar. He saw a big improvement, but he knew that Jet wouldn't. "_I never want you to cover up any part of your beautiful face."_

The words echoed in his mind. "But my face isn't beautiful," Zuko said to himself, "it used to be, but it isn't now." "Your wrong about that." A familiar voice spoke to him from the door frame. "It's absolutely gorgeous." Zuko shook his head. "You only say that because you don't want to hurt my feelings. Just like Uncle used to say that there was nothing wrong with me, that I was just as good as my sister."

Jet slowly approached Zuko, and sat next to him on the floor. "Now you know none of that is true." He stated calmly, then smiled. "You know what an ass I am, and that I've become accustomed to hurting your feelings. Why would I lie to you?" Zuko turned his head, glared at Jet, then broke out in laughter.

"Well, you are an ass..." Zuko said through giggles, "but that's no excuse for Uncle." Jet then pushed the section of hair away from Zuko's scar, and ran his hand over the mark, causing Zuko to stop laughing all together. "Jet," Zuko said, trying to push his hand away, "you know I don't like it when someone touches my scar."

Jet nodded, but continued to stroke his marked flesh. "I know, but I just can't understand why?" Jet whispered, half to himself. Zuko, grasping Jet's wrist firmly, causing him to stop his strokes, glared at him. "Because it is a sign of my dishonor, my weakness, and my failure."

Jet looked Zuko in the eyes with a sad expression on his face. He then lowered his hand, not sure as how to respond to Zuko's reply. They were quiet for a few minutes, then Zuko spoke. "What would you think if I had the scar removed?" Jet became wide eyed at this. "I didn't know anything like that could be done!" He exclaimed.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders. "That watertribe girl...um...Katara was it? Well, she said that there may be a way." Jet shook his head. "I'm not sure how I feel about it Zuko. It's your body, and what ever you chose, I would stick with you." Jet then brought his hand up to Zuko's chin, and moved his head so that his cheek was pressed against Jet's, and Jet's lips were barely touching Zuko's scarred ear.

"But you know, it wouldn't make a difference who you are Zuko. Do you think perfect skin, eyes that can both cry, or a symmetrical face would give you more honor, courage, love, loyalty, and strength than you have now? Or do you think that it would just make it possible for you to see those things inside yourself? Zuko, all you would have to do for that right now is look in that mirror, at that scar, and see that you survived."

A tear ran out of Zuko's good eye, and he actually began to quiver. He hadn't been so touched by words for longer than he could remember. Jet then slowly brought his lips to the scarred ear, and kissed it. He let his kisses trail up from the ear, across the scar on his face, to his scarred eye, then down to his lips. Zuko parted them, allowing Jet access into his mouth.

Jet slowly slid his tongue in, touching Zuko's tongue with his. Zuko reacted, pressing their lips harder together, sliding his tongue over Jet's, and nibbling ever so slightly on it. There was no biting, so hard groping, and no extreme sexual desires in this kiss.

It was merely a kiss of pure love. A gentle kiss, signifying how each felt about the other, how Jet swore never to hurt Zuko, and how Zuko now trusted him with his life. It was not a kiss of uncontrolled passion, but a kiss of undying affection. It was their vow to each other, a vow that couldn't mean more if they had signed a paper and had a ceremony. It was their first wedding kiss.

/In another time and place/

Iroh sat across from Bumi at the large banquet table. Both of the old men were busy, Iroh with slowly sipping a new and rare brand of tea Bumi had made for him, and Bumi with chewing on a piece of lettuce, something he did often, and for no apparent reason. Iroh then slowly sat his tea cup down, and raised his head to stare at the king.

"Bumi?" He asked, getting the kings attention. "I have something important to ask of you." He stated calmly. "You don't like your tea?" Bumi asked, curious as to why Iroh had stopped sipping. He hadn't done anything like that since his arrival. "No, it was very delicious, you will have to have the tea maker explain how he arranged the brew to have such a strong, yet sweet, flavor. But for now, I have something else to ask of you."

Bumi nodded. "And what would it be?" He asked. Iroh sighed. "Well, as you know, I am the brother of the Firelord, and Uncle to his children. But one of his children, Zuko his only son, has been more of a son to me than a nephew. Ever since I lost my own...well,...I wouldn't want to say that Zuko has replaced Lu ten, I could never stop loving my own son, but Zuko has become very close to being as important to me as Lu ten is.

Anyway, I have spoken to you before of my nephew, I believe. The boy I spent three years out to sea looking after him, and then was on the run with him?" Bumi brought his attention to the roof, and scratched his beared for a second, then exclaimed "Yes! You told me of the boy, but you failed to mention he was your nephew. Zuko...Zuko...now I'm sure that I've heard that name before?"

Iroh nodded. "Most likely. Zuko was the enemy of the Avatar...Aang, for a very long time. I'm sure that he would have mentioned him to you before." Bumi nodded. "Yes, that's it, the angry jerk as Sokka called him!" Iroh laughed. "Yes, he can be an angry jerk, but he's my nephew and I love him."

"Anyway," Iroh continued, "as I mentioned before, while we were in hiding we lived in the earth kingdom city of Ba Sing Se. During the battle for the city, Zuko betrayed me and the Avatar, and sided with his sister..." "And you want me to have him executed?" Bumi asked, interrupting Iroh. "OH NO! No no no, I don't want you to hurt him, I want you to help him."

"Help him for hurting you? Now, I may be a mad old king, but that just sounds crazy." Bumi laughed. Iroh laughed to. "No king Bumi, I need to finish my story for it all to make sense. So, I was captured in the attack, and Aang was badly injured. Now, I'm not sure about all of the details yet, but some time afterwards my nephew became...ill...and he found out that I was going to be executed.

So Zuko devised a plan to free me and escape the city. I suppose he was worried about being...ill...around his sister. She would have taken it as a sign of weakness and more than likely hurt him. So Zuko set me free, and I was able to find Aang not long afterwards, and, as far as I know, Zuko is outside of the city to. Now, I am very worried about his condition. He is with an accomplice, but I doubt that the boy can give Zuko the proper care that he needs right now.

Anyway, the question I would like to ask you is this, would you find my nephew and bring him here to wait for my return from the day of black sun? You see, I already know that most of the troops will be busy fighting in the battle, but I also know that there are scouting troops that are not used for fighting, but search and capture. I would greatly appreciate it if you would send some of those troops into various forests, searching for my nephew and his...friend."

Bumi smiled. "How could I not help the man who has taught young Aang how to firebend, and who will be a big part in the taking back of Ba Sing Se? I would be happy to find your nephew for you, and his friend. You'll have to describe him to me though."

Iroh nodded. "Thank you king Bumi. And of course! How could I forget to tell you how he looks? Well, Zuko is pretty easy to recognize. He has pale, white skin, Amber eyes, he's tall, his hair is pitch black, and he has a very large scar over the left side of his face. And his friend, Jet, he has brown hair, eyes, and skin, and he'll be wearing a hand made armor suite kind of thing. It looks like crap, so he should be easy to recognize to."

Both Iroh and Bumi laughed. When Bumi stopped he smiled at Iroh. "Your nephew sounds very special. And his friend to! I will find him for you Iroh." Iroh smiled. "Thank you so much again. You know, Zuko is pretty much the only family I have left. Oh, and I should mention it that you be very gentle with him. His condition makes him much more vulnerable than normal."

Bumi raised an eyebrow. "And if I may ask, what condition does the boy have?" Iroh gave the smile of a child caught in the cookie jar. "Well...um...he...er...actually, if I may not be rude, but Zuko really doesn't want that many people to know about it. I'm sorry." Bumi nodded in understanding. "That's ok. And as far as gentle goes, I'll have my troops carry a special dart with some type of concoction that makes people sleep."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "This concoction, it wouldn't hurt an unborn child, would it?" Bumi shook his head. "No, I don't believe it would...er...why?" Iroh shrugged. "Just asking." He said, then he continued to sip his tea while Bumi gave him a confused look.

/Three Days Later/

Jet walked down the old dirt road in the forest. It was usually used for transporting goods in and out of the village. For him, however, it was mostly used for robbing and attacking firenation soldiers. Today, however, it would just be used for a walk.

He stopped and turned when he heard footsteps behind him. It was Smellerbee, accompanied by Longshot as usual. "Smeller? What's wrong?" Jet asked, wondering why both she and her boyfriend had decided to disturb him. "Jet, all of the Freedom Fighters are talking about you and Zuko. Itchy is saying some bad things. They all want a meeting with you, to decided on what should be done."

Jet's jaw dropped. "Are you saying they want to remove me as gang leader?!" He yelled at Smellerbee, causing her to jump back into Longshot's arms. Longshot gave Jet a glare, signifying his anger towards him. Jet frowned. "I'm sorry Smeller, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. So the meeting thing is now?" He asked. Both Smellerbee and Longshot nodded. "Then let's go." Jet said emotionlessly.

All three of them began a jog back to the headquarters of the Freedom Fighters. When they reached it, they were shocked to find Ichy standing on one of the tables, yelling out curses and getting the other Freedom Fighters rallied up. "This isn't a meeting, it's a riot." Jet whispered to himself.

Upon catching sight of Jet, Ichy pointed and yelled "LOOK! See your great leader! The fool who sides with the firenation!" The gang of teens and pre-teens all turned and started yelling their own curses at Jet. Jet became angry very quickly. "What the hell is this?!" He yelled out to the crowd. "What is your argument against me?!" Ichy smiled.

"Jet!" He called out, bringing Jet's attention solely to him, "you say that you despise the firenation as much as all of us here, yet you take one of it's members as your mate?!" Jet was dumbfounded. How did Ichy find out? Jet raised his hands up in the air and yelled out at Ichy. "He has broken all ties to the firenation, he has saved my life, he has helped the Avatar by supplying him with a tutor who knows the workings of the nation, and he is a good man!"

Ichy smiled back. The crowd went silent. "So you admit to taking this filth as your lover?" He asked more calmly this time. Jet glared at Ichy and responded "I would be lying if I didn't, and I don't lie to my friends." The entire crowd was staring at Jet, but no one said a word. What was more, another person was staring down at Jet. A person high up in the tree tops, looking down at his mate and feeling more love for him than he had before. "All I wanted was for you admit that you love me." Zuko smiled, and whispered to himself.

Jet frowned. This was not going to end up well for him and Zuko. He sighed, knowing that there was nothing else he could do to argue his case. He couldn't tell them that Zuko was pregnant, even if they believed him they would only hate Zuko more for it. "So," he began, "what is it that all of you want me to do? Leave the Freedom Fighters and take Zuko with me?"

No one in the crowd said a word. A few kids put their heads down, others just glared. "I think that would be an appropriate punishment." Ichy replied, satisfied. Jet glared at him. He knew that Ichy wanted to be the new leader of the gang, and damned if Jet was going to let that happen! Jet smiled up at him, then spoke again.

"Well now, if I am going to be forced to leave this camp, then the least you could do is let me choose an appropriate replacement for myself." The crowd all nodded in agreement, no one saw a real problem with that except for Ichy, whose jaw dropped. "Why should we let you choose a replacement?! How do we know they wont side with you?!" Ichy tried to save himself.

Jet smiled, knowing that the boy was scared. "Well, it's very simple, I choose Smellerbee, who as you all know despises Zuko anyway." Smellerbee's face turned pale. She was not expecting that. Everyone in the crowd smiled and nodded. They were all satisfied with Jet's decision. Ichy glared at Jet with hatred, but Jet only gave him a bigger smile back.

When Smellerbee regained her equilibrium, she smiled at Jet and whispered "I accept." Jet smiled, and nodded to her, telling her that he had no grudge against her. "We will leave as soon as we are packed, and we will not come back." Jet said, then gave a sad look to all of his ex-friends, and turned to find his tree and start packing.

/About three hours later/

Zuko and Jet were fully packed now, and while Jet was taking their bags to the ground (Zuko was in no state to carry heavy bags down a tree), Zuko and Ling were sitting in what would soon not be his and Jet's bedroom.

Both of them looked very sad. "Where will you go?" Ling asked Zuko, concerned. Zuko shrugged. "I have no idea. We have no allies, no family left that we can turn to right now, so I suppose that we'll just have to travel until we can find a place." Ling looked worried. "You should take one of the captured ostrichhorses that the gang has tied up not far from here. That way you will only have to do as much walking as is necessary."

Zuko smiled. "Thanks Ling, for every thing." He then leaned in an hugged his friend. Ling smiled, and rubbed his back. When the hug was broken off, Zuko stared at her. "So, are you going to go back home once we leave?" Ling hadn't really thought about it. She could go home, but she really wasn't needed there at the moment. "I'm not sure." She thought about it for a moment. It suddenly hit her. She slapped her forehead, how could she be so stupid? "I am not needed at home, but there is somewhere that I am needed."

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "And where is that?" He asked. Ling smiled. "Where ever you may be." Zuko smiled excitedly at her. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Ling nodded her head. "More sure than anything else." Zuko then leaned in for another hug. He was acting very out of character today. _Must be the hormones_, he thought.

Jet then entered the room, almost unnoticed by Zuko and Ling. "Are you ready?" He asked. Zuko released Ling to look at Jet. "Ling is coming to." He said. Jet stared at Ling. "Is this true?" he asked. Ling nodded, and Jet smiled. "Ok then, lets go." He walked over to Zuko, and with a bit of difficulty at first, he picked him up.

Zuko smiled at Jet as he was slowly carried down the tree and to where their bags were laying. Ling followed close behind, carrying her small bag in her arms. When they got to the ground they were met by a few staring eyes. "They just want to make sure we actually leave." Jet said as he sat Zuko down. Zuko quickly got to his feet.

Jet grabbed the two heaviest bags, and Zuko took hold of the two lighter ones. Jet gave one last glare towards those watching him and Zuko, and he, Ling, and Zuko began their walk towards the stables where the ostrichhorses were kept.

* * *

I know that I should have written this chapter sooner, but it's summers vacation, my best friend is back from staying with other friends in another state, and I'm extremely happy, as compared to the depressed, angry, I hate my life teen that I usually am.

I'm going to try to update at least once a week. No promises though. You never know what could happen, I could die, or the world could end, ext...

Nope, no sex or lots of humor in this chapter. Just Jetko fluff!


	16. Captured

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I've written my little summary thing enough times. You get it already. If not, now is the time to contemplate your own existence.

I've decided to put this at the top of my chapter to make sure everyone reads it. For my last chapter I got my first hate mail that I've had on this entire story. I am glad that it is the only one, but I'm still angry that people find it necessary to insult others ideas, not their writing. If the review had said "you didn't make sense at this part" or "I felt that was hard to grasp because..." then I would not have been angry or insulted, I enjoy constructive criticism, it make me a better writer. But this went on to say "_If you and other people imangine this stuff don't even write it. Keep in your twisted mind and don't make it a permante stain on a clean mind would be misfortunate to read it and realize how unimangable the human mind would go in creating anything._"

I'm not going to lower myself and trash the person who wrote this, or their bad grammar, but let me explain something to all of you who feel this way. I respect your feelings, as you should respect mine. This is America, a free country, founded on the belief that humans have rights, and the number one of those is freedom of speech. Whether my mind is twisted or not is none of your concern. The fact is that I have the right to speak how I feel, what I imagine, and what I want to. Anyone who believes this is wrong should go build themselves a time machine and go back to the time when books were banned for speaking truth, people were executed for being individual, and freedom was something you only dreamed about.

So please, if you have such feelings as the person above did, express them in a way that is logical and not fueled by rage. And do not send me a review if you wont, because plain and simple, your just not worth my time.

Captured

**Aurora**

Jet rode the ostrichhorse in the direction of a far off town, one whom he thought would not be familiar with him or Zuko. Zuko himself sat behind Jet, his arms wrapped around Jet's stomach, keeping him from falling off. Ling rode on the ostrichhorse behind them, along with all of their luggage.

"How much further do you think it will be?" Ling asked, ridding up next to Jet and Zuko. Jet shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. I've never been there before. I suppose an hour or two." Zuko sat his head on Jet's shoulder. Jet turned his head to look at him. "You feeling tired?" He asked, a bit concerned.

Zuko gave a weak smile. He was feeling strangely emotional today. "Yeah, just a bit." He whispered into Jet's ear. "Are you going to be ok or should we stop?" Jet asked. Zuko yawned. "I'm fine, don't worry." He whispered again, shutting his eyes. Jet frowned, but continued on the journey.

About a half hour later Jet became concerned about Zuko again. He hadn't moved or said a thing since their last conversation. " Zuko?" He asked quietly. Zuko didn't respond. "Zuko? Are you awake?" He asked, this time a little louder. Still no response.

"He's asleep." Jet whispered to Ling. Ling nodded. "Do you think we should stop?" He asked her, knowing she knew more about pregnant people than he did. She thought for a moment. "It wouldn't cause any permanent damage, but the bouncing of the ostrichhorses could disturb him and the baby.

Jet nodded. "Then we'll stop." He tugged on the reins to the ostrichhorse, causing it to shake it's head a little, then come to a stop. Ling soon did the same, causing her horse to stop to. Jet scanned the landscape. They had left the forest a few hours ago, and where now riding in grassy plains. After a minute or so Jet spied a large, and what appeared to be, oak tree not far off.

"Let's head over there. That way we can rest in the shade." Jet motioned in the direction of the tree, and Ling nodded. Soon they were off in it's direction. Five minutes later Jet was picking Zuko up off the horse, and Ling was taking her bag off of her horse.

"Why are you taking your bag down?" Jet asked curiously as he lay Zuko gently under the tree. "Well, since Zuko is usually such a jerk when I try to examine him, I figure that now that he's sleeping it would be a good time to do it." Jet couldn't help but laugh when she said that. It was true, Zuko loved yelling at her.

Ling approached the sleeping teen slowly, trying her best not to wake him. She sat her bag down on the ground, and took out a stethoscope. She then gently pushed up Zuko's shirt, and placed the cold instrument on his stomach, causing him to stir a little, but not wake. She moved it around his belly as Jet watched by curiously.

"I can her the baby's heart beat." Ling whispered to Jet. He smiled, and kneeled down next to her. "Would you like to hear?" She asked. Jet froze for a second, then nodded his head. She handed the ear part of the instrument to Jet as she held the other end in place on Zuko's stomach. "It's ok, just stick those two parts in your ears." She whispered in encouragement.

Jet slowly brought the tips to his ears, holding each one in it's place.

_Thump Thump Thump_

He immediately noticed the small sounds. They were coming in quick, short spurts. "It sounds really fast, is that ok?" He asked, concerned. Ling nodded her head. "Oh yes, a baby's heart beats much faster than ours. Don't worry, it will start beating at a normal beat once it is born." Jet smiled in relief, and continued to listen to the sounds of life. "My baby..." He whispered in a low voice.

They rested under the tree until nightfall. Zuko still hadn't woken up, so Jet decided they would just have to make camp and stay there for the night. Ling took out two large sleeping bags, and handed one to Jet. Jet took it and opened it, then gently lay Zuko inside of it. Zuko stirred a little, groaning in complaint, but did not wake up.

"Good night, sweet prince." Jet whispered into Zuko's ear as he crawled into the sleeping bag and wrapped his arms around Zuko. Zuko mumbled a little, but did nothing else to respond. Jet then placed a kiss on Zuko's cheek, and wrapped the sleeping bag around their two bodies.

Ling fell asleep quickly, but Jet had more trouble. He loved Zuko, yes, and their child, but he had given up his entire life for them. _"Where will I go now?"_ He wondered. _"What will I do?" _He moved his arms lower down Zuko's torso, from his chest to his stomach. As if their child was answering his question for him, it kicked just at the right spot, so Jet could feel it.

Jet smiled. "I guess I'll spend the rest of my life for you and your birth parent," Jet whispered in a low voice to his unborn child. The baby answered with another small kick, which caused Zuko to groan, and Jet to laugh lightly.

Jet lay there next to Zuko for a little while longer when he started to hear footsteps near their camp. He immediately raised his head, but was unable to see due to the darkness. "Who's there?!" He called out just loud enough to wake both Ling and Zuko. "What is it?" Zuko whispered to him. "I think there's someone near us." Jet whispered back.

Zuko glared out into the darkness, but he to was unable to see anything. As a reflex more than an action, he lighted a flame in his palm, causing Jet to jump up. When he regained his equilibrium, he was able to see a dark figure out in the distance.

"If you are not a danger to us, come near our camp and announce yourself. If you don't, we will assume you are a danger, and attack you!" Zuko called out to the figure before Jet could open his mouth. The statement was taught to him when he was young, it was the one normally used by firenation soldiers when they meet strangers.

"I'm coming in!" The voice of a man called back. Zuko raised the flame in his hand so that everyone could clearly see the person approach. He was what appeared to be an earthnation man wearing old, dirty green cloths and carrying a bag and a large hunting knife. "If you are not a threat, then why are you carrying around a knife?" Jet asked.

The man smiled as he stared at Zuko. He was obviously frightened by the flame in his hand. "I be just a simple hunter sir," he began, "I hunt the prairie dogs that roam these parts at nights." He then took out a pelt from his bag, showing it off mostly to Zuko. Jet nodded. "Fine then, be on your way." He responded, figuring that the man was not a threat.

"Yes sir, of course." The man said, and without a second of hesitation, he turned and left in the opposite direction that the camp was. When he was gone Jet sighed. "We should probably leave now. He could come back with soldiers, since he knows you are a firebender!" Jet hissed out the last part, glaring at Zuko. Zuko glared back, but said nothing.

Ling sighed to. She had been sleeping well, and was not happy that they would have to be traveling once again. She stood up, and soon Jet and her were both packing the bags and loading them onto the ostrichhorses. Zuko waited till they were done, then Jet helped him onto the beast. Soon they were all riding off again in the direction of the town.

/The next morning/

The earthkingdom soldier slowly brought the apple up to his mouth and took out a bite. After chewing he sighed, and decided to go for a walk. His troop was on it's way to a near by forest to look for some runaway kid of his king's friend. What a waste of their specialized tracking talents.

As he walked through the streets he noticed a cart that caught his eye. On it were the rare furs of the prairie dog. The beast was a large canine that lived under ground most of it's days, and came out only late at night. He walked over and glanced at the furs, then noticed that the owner of the cart was staring at him.

"Is their something you want?" The soldier asked. After a few seconds the owner nodded his head. "You are a soldier, right?" The man asked. The soldier nodded. "Well, last night I spotted some scarred firebender and his friends out on the plain." The soldier sighed. "Sir, I am not a regular earthkingdom soldier. I am a tracking soldier who is to busy looking for some kid to..."

Did the cart owner say 'scarred?' "What do you mean 'scarred?'" The soldier asked, getting a bit excited. "Well, the boy had a huge scar over the left side of his face, right where his eye was." The soldier smiled. "Well sir, I think I can help you. Can you describe the boy and his friends for me?"

The owner nodded. "Yeah, the boy was pale, with dark black hair that was pulled up in a bun on the top of his head. The guy next to his had on some home made armor, and he had brownish like skin, and hair to. And their was a girl. She was pale to, but not as much as the boy, and with black hair. But her hair may have been dark brown, I really couldn't tell in the dark. Oh, and the pale boy, he had the most interesting amber eyes that I have ever seen! They just glowed in the dark!"

Bingo. "Thank you sir. Can you tell me where this boy and his friends were?" The soldier asked, now sure that this boy was his target. "Not exactly, they left after they saw me." The soldier frowned. "But I can tell you where they must have been headed!" The soldier smiled. "They were headed in the direction of a town to the north of here, about an hour away by riding and animal. There's no other towns besides this one for miles, and the other was closer to where they were."

The soldier's smile grew. Looks like this trip wouldn't take up so much of their time after all! "Thank you sir, I promise, I'll get right on it!" And with that, the soldier was off in the direction of his troops quarters.

/An hour later/

Zuko sighed as he stepped outside the hotel room he, Jet, and Ling were staying in. When they had woken up the owner late last night to ask for a place to stay, he had not been happy. They were lucky that his wife had been pregnant, and they were able to get a free room when Ling offered her a free check up.

Seems like Agni was watching over Zuko and his baby. To bad he couldn't keep the baby from kicking poor Zuko the rest of the night and keeping him up. He had been able to get a little sleep that morning, but the morning sickness hadn't allowed him much. Now it was early in the afternoon, and they would have to be leaving soon.

Zuko heard the door open next to him, and turned his head to see Jet come out of it. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked. Zuko put his head down. "Not really." He whispered. Jet put a hand on his shoulder. "You know, if your to sick we can just stay here longer." He said, trying to ease Zuko.

Zuko shook his head. "No Jet, it's not safe. It's better if we just leave as soon as possible." Jet nodded, then went back inside the room to help Ling pack. Zuko looked up and scanned the street in front of the hotel for any threats. All seemed to be clear, so he shut his eyes and allowed himself to rest up against the wall.

It wasn't long though before Zuko got a strange feeling. A feeling of danger. He opened his and raised his head up. Across the street he saw an earthkingdom soldier speaking to a man on the street. Then the man pointed strait at him. "_Oh shit," _Zuko thought. He immediately opened the door to the hotel room and rushed inside, locking the door behind him.

Jet and Ling stopped their packing and turned to look at Zuko. "What's wrong?" Jet asked. Zuko's eyes were wide as he said "there is a soldier right outside our door and he is looking for us!" Jet and Ling soon had the same large eyes as Zuko. "What should we do?" Asked Ling.

Zuko and her stared at Jet. "Why the hell are you both looking at me? I don't know what to do!" He hissed out. Zuko looked around the room for a way to get out. The only thing he could think of was the window. "Well just escape through the window and leave this place!" He said. Jet frowned. "It take you long to come up with that elaborate plan genius?!" He hissed at Zuko. Zuko was just about to curse at him when they all heard a knocking at the door.

"Are you sure this is the room soldier?" The leader of the troop asked. "Yeah, I saw the kid go in it" the soldier replied. "Very well then. You two, go circle to the back and make sure they don't try to escape another way. Us three will stay at the door, in case they decide to fight. Now remember, the boy with the scar is NOT to be injured. Once you see him, tranquilize him immediately and then we'll deal with the other two as necessary." The four soldier nodded to their leader, then two of them left for the back of the building as the leader knocked on the door.

"Oh shit, what should we do?" Ling whispered. Jet and Zuko glared at each other, then Jet headed for the window. When he opened it he was greeted by the glares of two very muscular earthkingdom soldiers. He smiled, then slammed the window shut and latched it. "So much for you idea, they have the building surrounded!" He hissed to Zuko. Zuko sighed. "Then we're just going to have to fight."

"Wait, I think I hear something." The leader of the troop said as he pushed his head up against the door. A minute later he was screaming as he was thrown back about ten feet as the door exploded from a blast of fire. The two soldier with him gasped, and took fighting stance. Out of the smoke and rubble of the door shot a teenage boy with two drawn hookswords.

He immediately jumped on one of the soldiers, socking his gut with the handle of his sword. As the other soldier prepared to hit him with a rock a blast of fire knocked him off his feet. He screamed for fear he would be burnt, but smiled when he felt no sting. His smile was soon wiped off his face by a fist that hit him hard and accurate, knocking him unconscious.

"Did you hear that?" One of the soldiers in the back of the building said to another. "Yeah, let's go!" The other replied. They hurried around the side of the building, but stopped short of the front and hide themselves so that they could see what was going on. They watched as their two comrades were easily taken down by the two teenage warriors.

"You see him?" One soldier asked the other. "Yeah." The other replied, taking out a small, hollow bamboo stick, needle like object that had a thick end, and a vile of some concoction out of one of his large pockets. He then opened the vile, dabbed the dart in it, closed the vile, and put it back in his pocket. He stuck the dart in the bamboo stick, and raised it to his lips, aiming for the paler of the two teens.

"We should hurry before the two other soldiers come from the back of the building!" Jet said to Zuko. Before Zuko could respond, a small flying object hit him hard in his neck. He was about to scream from shock, but before he could he felt suddenly tired. He grasped the thing on his neck, and collapsed to his knees, then on his back.

"ZUKO!" Jet screamed as he ran to his fallen love. He moved Zuko's hand and pulled the thing that had hit him out of his neck. He took a minute to examine it, and gasped. It was an earthkingdom dart, used for apprehending criminals. He quickly got up and turned to face Zuko's attacker, but was hit hard on the back of the head with a very heavy object.

Before Jet could regain his equilibrium he was hit again, this time in the chest, where his injured ribs were. He hissed and choked in pain, but stopped when he felt a prick on his arm. He had just enough time to look up at his assailant, the troop leader whom had recovered from Zuko's blast, before he shut his eyes and was taken into a deep sleep.

"You!" The leader yelled as he pointed to one of his soldiers, "go inside and dart the girl, then bring her out here with the others. We'll need to make sure they are all bound and drugged during the entire trip back to Omashu. And you!" He yelled again at another soldier, "send word to king Bumi that the boy and his accomplices have been captured and are unharmed." He lied about the last part, knowing that he had struck the darker boy hard. "Yes sir!" Both soldiers exclaimed, and got on to their jobs.

/Back in Omashu/

Iroh sighed as he packed up his things. He wished that he could stay in the city so he could find out if Zuko was alright, but he had promised the Avatar that he would go with him on his journey to Ba Sing Sa, and help him in the battle. He did oh so miss Zuko though.

"Iroh?" A voice said from his doorway. Iroh turned to see the watertribe girl, Katara, standing there. "Yes Katara?" He asked, wondering what she had to say. "King Bumi said that he would like to have a word with you in private." Iroh raised an eyebrow, but thanked Katara as she left. What could it be that Bumi had to say to him before he left?

Iroh was soon sitting in the large throne room, right in front of the throne, waiting for Bumi to arrive. He was always late to his own meetings. They king soon stepped inside, smiling at his friend. "Good day General Iroh!" He said cheerfully. "Good day king Bumi." Iroh said back. Bumi hobbled on over to his throne, and sat on the large seat, then stared at Iroh.

Iroh smiled and asked "is there something you wanted to tell me king Bumi?" Bumi frowned. "Yes, my friend, there is. Now when I got word of this it took me some time to decide on whether to tell you or not about it, but I decided that you are a wise man and will make the right decision." Iroh nodded his head, though he had no idea what Bumi was talking about.

"General Iroh," Bumi began, "you nephew has been found and apprehended. He is on his way to Omashu as we speak." Iroh's jaw dropped. Zuko was caught? "Is he alright? Did he say anything? When will he be here?" Iroh rambled out, causing the king to laugh. "I'm not sure, all the message said was that we have him, and we're bringing him here."

Iroh sighed, and put his head down. He had quite the dilemma to think about. "Iroh," Bumi began, getting the retired General's attention, "I know how badly you wish to see your nephew, but you must remember, right now you are needed with the Avatar, and I'm sure that the boy will understand." Iroh nodded. Bumi sighed. "But if you really wish to stay and see him, no one will blame you." Iroh smiled, and shut his eyes.

"I want to see Zuko more than anything," he began, and Bumi nodded his head, "but I know that I must wait until after I have helped the Avatar take back Ba Sing Sa." Bumi smiled. "I thought you would say that. And about your nephew, don't worry, I promise that he will have the best possible care and will not be harmed during your absence."

Iroh's smile became wider. "Thank you king Bumi, and there is one more thing that I wish to ask of you." Bumi raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be Iroh?" Iroh opened his eyes. "I need you not to tell Zuko that I was here, or about the battle at Ba Sing Sa, or about anything we have spoken of. In his condition it would be bad for him to have any more stress put on him than there already is, and he doesn't need to spend his time worrying about me. Would you do that for me?" Iroh asked politely.

Bumi nodded his head. "Of course, if you will answer one question for me." Iroh nodded. "Of course, what is it?" Bumi gave a wicked smile. "This condition of your nephew's, would it be a pregnancy?" Iroh's jaw dropped again. "How did you know?!" He asked, confused as to how the king learned of Zuko's secret. "Well, you wouldn't tell me what it was, which was suspicious, I've heard it was possible when a male had a certain kind of condition, and when you asked me if the sleeping concoction harmed an unborn child, well, that was a big one."

Iroh shut his mouth and smiled again. "You wont tell anyone that isn't necessary?" Bumi shook his head. "Of course not! And don't worry, here in Omashu we have the best midwife's in the world!" Iroh and Bumi laughed, then Iroh got up, knowing that he would have to leave soon. "And Bumi?" Iroh asked, Bumi nodded. "Keep him away from the other boy." Bumi smiled. "Of course, there will be no fondling in my palace!" Iroh smiled, bowed, then walked back to his room.

* * *

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! And the next chapter should be interesting, I think I may put it as "The Day of Black Sun." You can all wonder what will happen next... 


	17. Preparing For Battle

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I've written my little summary thing enough times. You get it already. If not, now is the time to contemplate your own existence.

Sorry, still a few days in the Avatar world until the day of black sun (a week to be exact). Next chapter though, for sure.

Preparing For Battle

**Aurora**

Iroh looked over the edge of Appa's back at the ground moving beneath him. He sighed, for one of the first times in his life he actually felt as old as he was. "Are you ok?" The voice of a young boy asked. Iroh recognized it as the voice of his new pupil. "Yes, Avatar Aang, I am alright." Aang gave a fake smile to his tutor.

"I know this must be hard for you," he began, "knowing that Zuko is there in the city, helping Azula." Iroh raised an eyebrow. Of course, the young Avatar didn't know about Zuko. He thought the teen was still in Ba Sing Sa. "Yes, my worries are about my nephew," Iroh said, being vague on purpose so as not to lie.

"Yeah, and I know that during the battle we may have to fight Zuko. I understand that that would be hard on you, so I wanted to say if you don't want to, then you won't have to. No one is going to be angry at you if you wont fight him." Aang said, trying his best to sound like and adult. Iroh smiled. "Thank you, young Avatar." He turned to face the boy.

"But I greatly doubt that we will be seeing any of Zuko in the great city." Aang tilted his head slightly to the side, like a puppy dog. "Why not?" He asked, curious. Iroh sighed again. "Because Zuko isn't in the earthkingdom city of Ba Sing Sa. He is in the earthkingdom city of Omashu."

Aang jumped back about half a foot onto Appa's head and screamed "WHAT?!" This caught the attention of Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Momo. They all turned and looked at the frightened boy. "He was in the city all of this time?!" Aang asked, not knowing the circumstances of Zuko's arrival.

Iroh shook his head and laughed a little. "No no no! That would be silly! Why would I bring Zuko to the city and hide him from everyone? He has helped you just as much as I have by freeing me." Aang calmed down a little bit, and Sokka and Katara each raised and eyebrow and looked at each other, then Iroh.

"Would someone mind telling us what the heck you guys are talking about?" Sokka asked. "Zuko is in Omashu!" Aang yelled. Katara and Sokka both gasped, Toph smiled, and Momo yawned. "WHAT?!" Sokka yelled at Iroh, which in turn got him a dark glare, causing him to calm down. Iroh took a deep breath before beginning. "Now, if everyone would just calm down and be quiet for a moment, I will explain everything, is that ok with all of you?" Everyone, including Momo, nodded.

"Ok then, well it all starts in the city of Ba Sing Sa..."

/Back in Omashu/

Zuko blinked his eyes repeatedly. Where was he? All of his surroundings began to come into view in a blur. First was the plate of food that his head was sitting in. It was only lettuce, so there wouldn't be any residue on his face except for one stupid leaf. He raised his head up and rubbed his eyes.

When he opened them, the next thing that he saw was the large banquet table covered in many plates filled with all different types of foods. When he looked up more, he jumped back a little in his seat. There was the most peculiar looking old man that he had ever seen in his whole life!

He had on some type of robe and clothing that can really only be described as questionable. He also had a large smile, was dark skinned, white haired, and was looking strait at Zuko. Zuko was just about to yell at him when he noticed that his hands were chained to the chair he was sitting in, which was bolted to the floor.

He glared at the bounds he was in, then back at the old man. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" He screamed, quite loudly. The old man didn't budge an inch. All he did was point to Zuko's face and say "you have a piece of lettuce stuck to your face." Zuko frowned, clawed at his face until he was sure that it was cleaned, then brought his attention back to the old man.

"You got it!" The old man cried cheerfully. Zuko was really pissed now. "I said where the hell am I?!" He yelled, this time less loud, though his anger wasn't subsiding. The old man frowned. "Now I feel insulted! Most people would recognize the great city of Omashu, but you are obviously not impressed." Zuko's jaw dropped for a moment, then he continued.

"I'm in Omashu?! Why am I in Omashu?!" He yelled back. The old man smiled again. "Because you were brought here." Zuko scowled. "Well I know that! I'm not stupid! Who the hell are you anyway?!" The old man rose for a minute to announce himself. "I am the king of Omashu! King Bumi!" Zuko became really pale for a moment.

He thought this guy was just another stupid...obviously by his cloths, crazy...soldier. But this was the king! He had just cussed at their freaking king! He could be executed on the spot for that! Bumi noticed his change in color. "No need to fear! I like you!" Zuko became more pale.

Bumi laughed. "No! Not in that way silly! Though you are pretty handsome..." He twitched his head to the side and scratched his beard. Then he smiled and sat back down, resting his hands on the arm rests of his chair. "But I would never take another man's mate. Especially when they are pregnant!"

Zuko's jaw dropped. "How the...heck...did you know?" He asked, this time more calmly, and without the cussing. Bumi sat his elbows on the table, threaded his fingers together, and lay his head on his fingers. "Why, Iroh told me!" He exclaimed, as if it was just that simple. Zuko shut his mouth and raised an eyebrow.

"My uncle told you?" Bumi nodded. "My uncle is here?" Zuko replied, moving his head around to glance at every corner of the room, as if his uncle was hiding in one of them. Bumi laughed again. "I know that I am going to have lots of fun with you here! You're a very funny person!" Zuko turned his head to glare right at the king.

"Your one to talk!" He began, losing his temper. "Just look at your cloths!" Bumi sat his hands down and leaned down his head to look at his wardrobe. "So?" He asked, not knowing what was wrong with it. "Well, for one thing, only a crazy person would wear something that ridiculous!" Zuko mocked the king. Bumi only gave him a bright smile.

"Well, I have been known to be called crazy, and I do answer to the nick name 'mad scientist.' So I guess this wardrobe is just right for me then!" Zuko shook his head and narrowed his eyebrows. "You are out of you mind..." He said quite plainly. The king only laughed in reply.

/In another room in the palace/

Jet blinked his eyes as he began to wake up. He moaned loudly, and rubbed his temples with his fingers. Once he had regained his equilibrium he sat up on the bed and looked around. The room was large, with earthkingdom tapestries on each of it's four walls. More scanning revealed that there were two beds in the room, one containing Jet, and one containing Ling.

"Ling?" Jet whispered, unsure as to why she was in a room with him and where they were or how they got there. Jet looked for widows or doors that could give him any clue. There were none. "Zuko?" Jet whispered, expecting his mate to answer. He did not.

It all hit him suddenly. The exile, the journey, the fight, the black out. They must be in some kind of jail or dungeon, however nice it may be. "LING!" Jet yelled at his friend. When the girl didn't respond, he hobbled over to the bed she was laying on and shook her. She groaned, but didn't wake up. "At least your alive..." Jet whispered to his sleeping friend.

He took note to the fact that he couldn't walk right just yet. "Probably the stupid drugs..." Drugs...darts...ZUKO! Where was Zuko?! He wasn't in the room with Jet or Ling. Why would they take him somewhere else? Unless...

"They know who you are..." Jet whispered, a look of horror on his face. If they did know that Zuko was a prince of the firenation he could be executed on the spot. "Oh god please..." Jet whispered, hobbling over to one of the walls of the room.

"HEY!" Jet screamed. There was no response. "Hey you bastards! Come in here and face me!" He screamed over and over again, hopping he could get someone's attention. After a few minutes, a hole in the wall opened and a large earthkingdom soldier stepped inside.

"What the hell did you do to my friend?!" He yelled, trying to run to the man, but only stumbling and falling at his feet. Against Jet's will, he was lifted up by the soldier and sat back down on his bed kicking and screaming like a small child. "I was sent in here to make sure you wouldn't hurt yourself or the girl." Jet raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we?! What did you do to Zuko?!" He yelled again. The expression on the soldier was blank and cold. "I have been ordered to inform you that you are in the earthkingdom city of Omashu, and you are being held as our prisoner. You are to be kept in this room away from Prince Zuko for his safety. You are not to see him unless accompanied by soldiers or king Bumi. You will not be tortured, starved, or treated unwell until the arrival of General Iroh, as he will decide the appropriate punishment for you for the kidnaping of his nephew."

Jet's jaw dropped. Omashu?... Prisoner?... Kept away for Zuko's safety?... Kidnaping?... General Iroh?... This was all a little to much for him to take in all at once. "Is Zuko ok?" He asked, holding onto his head and rubbing it. The soldier nodded. "Yes, Prince Zuko is being treated as an honored guest, being the nephew of king Bumi's friend General Iroh."

Jet nodded. "I have no idea what any of this means..." He whispered, mostly to himself. After a minute of piecing things together he glared at the soldier. "Take me to him!" He yelled at the man. The soldier shook his head. "You are not to see Zuko until he is examined by a doctor and is found healthy. And it is his choice to see you, you have no choice in the matter."

Jet was getting his strength back and he was getting pissed. "I DEMAND YOU TAKE ME TO HIM!" He screamed at the soldier, then he attacked him. He wrapped his hands around the man's throat, but only held on for a minute as the soldier was easily able to throw him off and onto Ling's bed.

"You will halt your attack or you will be bound!" The soldier yelled back at him, obviously angered by his attack. Jet glared at the man, and knowing that he couldn't fight him off, he stay still. He would have more time to find a way to escape and find Zuko, but getting himself in more trouble wouldn't help.

The soldier nodded, satisfied. "Good. Dinner will be at seven. I am told that Prince Zuko will be there to." Jet raised an eyebrow. He could be good for a few more hours. The soldier then rose, and walked towards the wall. Out of revenge Jet threw a pillow at him, hitting his head. The soldier shot around and glared at the smiling Jet, then opened the wall and stormed out, slamming it as he left.

/ Back on Appa /

Iroh sat quietly, studying the faces of the youths who were staring at him. "Your joking, right?" Sokka asked, wide mouthed and bug eyed. "No." Iroh replied simply. "But how..."Aang whispered. "I already explained that to you." Iroh replied, tired from his long explanation. "Jet? He hates firenation..." Katara whispered after Aang.

"Well, not this firenation teen..." Iroh replied, scratching his beard. "So... Why are you telling us this now?" Aang asked. "It's very simple. Once we get back to Omashu, you are going to be seeing Zuko anyway, and I'm sure that his... condition... will be VERY recognizable by now. So, I have decided that it will just be easier for you to accept if you already know about it."

Katara nodded, understanding Iroh's position. Sokka shut his mouth, and just glared at the old man. Aang had an eyebrow raised, and sat staring blankly at Iroh, thinking about all that he had said. Toph just smiled at Iroh. "So Zuko is going to have a baby? You are going to be a great uncle?" She asked, pretending not to have already known this.

"Yes, I am." Iroh nodded, and smiled back at her. "Then congratulations!" She said enthusiastically. Sokka, Katara, and Aang all turned and stared at her. She stared back. "Well, aren't you guys happy for Iroh?" She asked, turning her smile into a frown. Katara and Aang came to their senses and turned their heads to Iroh and smiled.

"Yes, congratulations Iroh!" Katara said cheerfully. "I agree, congrats!" Aang said right after her. Katara jabbed Sokka in the gut with her elbow, causing him to squeak out a "Yeah...congats..." Iroh smiled. "Thank you all." He said, feeling a great sense of relief. "So... are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Aang asked, bright eyed. "AANG!" Katara scolded, finding such a question inappropriate.

"No, no, that's ok." Iroh laughed out. "I will love the baby no matter what, girl or boy, healthy or not, though I would prefer it was healthy." Iroh replied. "So you don't have a preference?" Aang asked again, getting a glare from Katara. Iroh smiled back. "Well, actually I would really like for it to be a..."

/ In Omashu/

Zuko glared at the ceiling of the room he was in. "Stupid, crazy, old, badly dressed, annoying king!" He hissed out to himself. He was more pissed than he had been in a long time. For one thing, the bastard told him that he and Jet were to be kept in separate rooms and were only aloud to see each other when supervised, like children!

For the second thing, he demanded (or in his case, angered Zuko to the point that he would fry his ass and just gave in to get him to shut up) that Zuko see one of his physicians instead of Ling. So, here he was, naked except for the thin sheet covering his lower body, in this cold, stupid, earthkingdom room. He was laying on the bed, breathing heavily and trying to keep himself calm for the baby's sake.

He lifted his head when he heard the door creak open. And old earthkingdom man, wearing a long white coat over his white shirt and pants, stepped in slowly, making sure that Zuko wasn't waiting to attack him. "Prince Zuko?" He asked, a hint of fear in his voice. "Yeah, that's me." Zuko replied in an annoyed tone, and lowered his head back onto the bed.

The man gave a weak smile, then approached the teen. "My name in Doctor Won, and king Bumi personally asked me to examine you." "Doctor Won? That's a stupid name." Zuko replied, frowning. Dr. Won cleared his throat. "Yes...well...may I?" He asked, not knowing how to respond to Zuko, so simply approaching him and pointing to his stomach.

"Yeah, sure..." Zuko sighed. The doctor placed his hands on Zuko's stomach, moving them around gently. "Ahh, the king was right, you are with child." He whispered softly. "No duh..." Zuko replied. The doctor looked at him, then went to a table near the bed and began picking up instruments and bringing them to the bed.

After almost an hour of being poked and prodded, Zuko had had enough. "Ok, I'm done here. You go tell your king that I want to see Jet now and that I'm not allowing anyone else to touch me until I get to!" He hissed at Doctor Won, moving his upper body off the bed and glaring at him. The doctor smiled. "Ok, I'm done anyway. And as for Jet, king Bumi told me to tell you that he will be at dinner tonight at seven."

Zuko glared at him, but was satisfied with his answer. The doctor walked back over to his table, and picked up a scroll and began to write on it. "What are you doing?" Zuko asked, curiously. The doctor turned to face him. "I'm writing down my evaluation." Dr. Won replied simply. "And what would that be?" Zuko asked, a bit concerned to his state.

"Healthy, except for a bit of high blood pressure, but that's probably due to your anger. You will have to calm down more if you don't want to damage the fetus. Being a firebender, you can get very hot when mad!" Dr. Won told him, a bit of a scolding to his tone. Zuko wrapped his hands around his abdomen, very nervous at the moment.

"But it's ok so far? No damage?" He asked, looking at the doctor with concerned eyes. "Yes, it seems to be ok so far, but that doesn't mean it wont be later. You have to be more careful." Dr. Won replied. Zuko nodded quickly. "Of course! I would never hurt my baby intentionally!" He said, feeling rather guilty.

"That's good." Dr. Won nodded. "Well, I must go now and report to the king. You can get dressed and a soldier will be in soon to escort you to your room, where you will stay until dinner." Zuko nodded, mostly ignoring the doctor, his attention being on his stomach. The baby hadn't kicked in a while, he hoped it was just the numbing affects of the drug he had been darted with.

The doctor smiled, and left the room, leaving Zuko all alone. He walked down a few hall ways, then entered the large throne room. "King Bumi?" He asked as he entered slowly. "Yes, come in." The king replied. Dr. Won walked up to the king and bowed, then kneeled on the floor. "Did you tell him?" The king asked. "Yes, I did," replied Dr. Won, "but I don't feel good about lying to a patient." The king smiled. "He'll be a lot happier when that anger subsides anyway. Though I'm sure not half as amusing!" The king laughed, and both his joke and his deceit.

* * *

I know, not a whole lot going on in this chapter. And the doctor, his name is pronounced 'wahn,' not 'wun.' I know, Bumi normally wouldn't fool poor Zuko, but remember, he fooled Aang! And he is quoted saying "messing with people is fun." So I thought that adding a little trick in the story would be interesting. Hope you all like!

And for those of you reading this story and also writing your own Zuko mpreg fics, or Jetko fics, kudos! I love almost all of the stories that I've read, and I would really like to read more. So pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease update soon! I haven't read an update in a while, and I'm really feeling down about it. But I understand, you all have lives, unlike me, so yeah...


	18. The Day of Black Sun

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I've written my little summary thing enough times. You get it already. If not, now is the time to contemplate your own existence.

Ok, this part of the story contains a whole week of the Avatar world. So here's Zuko's schedule- At the beginning of this chapter, he is 52 days along. That means he has only 37 days left. By the end of this chapter, Zuko will have only 30 days left, or one month. Hope this helps!

Oh, and as for the trick, I know I didn't make it clear enough in the last chapter as to what it is. In the last chapter, Zuko was told that he would have to be more calm and not angry lest he should hurt the baby. Bumi lied about it, Zuko could be as pissed as he wanted to without injuring it. But Bumi thinks he will be a lot happier without all of that excess anger. And, just to say I'm sorry about being so unclear, you will all get to learn what Iroh wants the baby to be, and what the actual sex of it is. So read on and squeal as is necessary :)

The Day of Black Sun

**Aurora**

Zuko sat quietly across from the king at the banquet table of which he had first woken up upon. It was filled with new foods, and the king was also wearing another ridiculous outfit, this one being blue. Zuko sighed, and stared at the food. "Is everything to your liking?" Bumi asked, looking up and staring at Zuko as he chewed on some cabbage.

"Yes." Was Zuko's short answer. He was feeling rather depressed since Dr. Won had evaluated him. "Then why are you not eating?" Bumi asked, a bit worried that his new friend might be sick. Zuko answered his question with another question. "Where's Jet?" Bumi smiled, understanding. "Jet should be here shortly, but in the mean time, I don't think he would want his mate and unborn child to go hungry."

Zuko nodded and sighed. He had the great urge to become very angry at the king. After all, hadn't he said that Jet would be there for dinner? But he resisted the urge and allowed himself to relax all of his muscles, preventing his anger but causing him to feel drowsy. At least the king had allowed him to take a nice long bath that he was much overdue for. He picked up a fork and used it to grab a piece of meat from the plate in front of him.

"That's a special type of bird, known as the bobby crow, have you ever seen one before?" Bumi asked as Zuko chewed. Zuko shook his head. "Yes, very rare indeed, and we're eating it!" The king laughed out the last part and smiled at Zuko. Zuko just shook his head in pity for the crazy old man and the citizens as to which he ruled over.

"Do you like your new garments?" Bumi asked, studying how Zuko looked. His new outfit included a long, amber and black wrap around shirt that came midway down his thighs, with long sleeves that came to his wrists. He wore comfortable, loose black silk pants underneath. The outfit matched his black hair and amber eyes very well. "Yeah, it's nice..." Zuko said, not really wanting to make small talk. Bumi nodded and smiled.

"Soooo..." Bumi said, staring at the ceiling. "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" He asked, turning his head and smiling wickedly at Zuko. Zuko almost spat out the food he was chewing and instead choked on it. "Are you alright?" Bumi asked, realizing that his new friend was in trouble. Zuko shook his head wildly and gasped for air.

"GUARDS!" Bumi screamed and jumped up. In two seconds they were in the room, ready to defend their king. "Yes sir!" They called out in unison. "I believe the prince may be in need of assistance." Bumi stated calmly, and pointed to Zuko. Both guards glanced at him then back at their king. "What should we do sir?" One asked.

"I believe it is referred to as the heimlich maneuver." Bumi replied as Zuko fell to the floor, gasping and hacking. He would have killed the stupid king and his guards for being so slow and indifferent to his pain if he could breath, but he could currently not. Zuko began to feel incredibly sleepy and his cheeks were bright red.

"Yes sir, I believe I know how to do that!" One of the guards said, moving over to Zuko and picking him up. He pressed Zuko's body close to his to prevent him from falling down, and held his hands entwined just below his chest, but above his stomach. "Oh!" Bumi said, realizing what was just about to happen. "Don't put to much pressure on his stomach or you could hurt him!" He warned, not wanting any damage to occur to the baby.

"Yes sir!" The guard replied, jerking his hands upwards, away from Zuko's stomach. Zuko entire body was lifted off the ground, and he hacked out some spit, which was very disgusting, but no food. The guard repeated his actions, but to no avail. He continued with his jerking, hoping that it would eventually take effect.

Jet jerked his head towards the wall as he heard it open. The tall, muscular guard who had previously bothered him stepped inside with something in his hands. "The king has asked that I give you these cloths and take you to the bath hall before you are to come to dinner." He stated coldly, as he had before.

"I want to see Zuko first." Jet demanded. The guard shook his head. "Bath, then you can see the prince..._peasant." _He hissed out the last part in a low voice, obviously adding it to make Jet angry. Jet glared at him. "I'm not just a peasant." He hissed back at the guard. "Well," the guard stated smugly, "if you asked me, I would tell you that a prince, even if he be an evil firenation one, is to good for some random, filthy, low peasant."

Jet was truly pissed at the guard now. "Don't' you ever say anything bad about my Zuko, or about us! We were meant to be, we defy all odds, and no one, _especially _not some stuck up, prick of a guard who thinks he is of higher class than he actually is, is going to say anything to jeopardize the best thing that has happened to _both_ of us!" He yelled at the guard, feeling quite good about himself afterwards.

The guard just glared at him. "Get off the bed and come with me." He replied, frowning deeply. Even though Jet really didn't want to he got up off the bed and followed the guard to the bath suite. "At least I can see Zuko afterwards..." He whispered to himself.

After his bath, which to his annoyance he didn't get to do alone, Jet was able to get dressed and was now on his way to see Zuko. The outfit he wore was a basic earthkingdom cloth, green and brown with darker brown shoes."When do you think my other friend will wake up?" He asked a new guard, this one being more polite and kind. "Your friend should wake up by tomorrow, the drugs affect women differently." The guard replied to Jet. Jet nodded.

They approached a large door with many different symbols on it. "This is the dinning hall, Prince Zuko and King Bumi should be inside." Jet smiled, greatly pleased that he would finally be able to see his mate. The guard opened the door, and Jet stepped inside smiling. The smile was quickly wiped off of his face.

Zuko was starting to turn a light blue color, and was gasping for any air he could force into his lungs. He felt as if he was going to faint, and his body ached from the constant jerking of the guard. "Shouldn't it have come out already?" Bumi asked, getting worried. "I'm not sure, I haven't done this before!" The guard replied, then jerked on Zuko's weakening body again.

Jet looked on with hatred and rage as he saw what appeared to be a guard assaulting Zuko. He really couldn't tell exactly what was happening, all he knew was that one man was pressing Zuko's back side up against his front, and jerking him around. Zuko appeared very distressed, and was gasping as if he couldn't breath, and the two other men in the room weren't doing anything to help him.

With force conjured up by the instinct to protect his mate and unborn child Jet ran at the guard, kicking him hard on the side of his stomach with both feet, causing him to release Zuko and fly about two feet away from him. Zuko fell on his bottom on the floor, still gasping and choking. "ZUKO! What's wrong?!" Jet asked, rapping his arms around his mate and looking him in the eyes.

"I believe he is choking." An old man in a crazy blue outfit replied. Jet glared at him then back at Zuko. "Is that it? Are you choking?" Zuko nodded wildly. Jet quickly rose to his feet and pulled Zuko up with him. He wrapped his arms around Zuko's stomach, where the diaphragm was, and jerked as hard as he could. Zuko choked, and a rather large piece of the bobby crow shot out of his mouth and onto the floor.

Gasping, Zuko completely relaxed into Jet's arms, exhausted from the choking. Jet held him close, and stroked his hair for comfort. "What the hell was going on?!" He yelled at the three men now staring at him and Zuko. "What were you trying to do to my mate?!" The one guard turned pale at Jet's anger. "Well...uh...he was choking, and I...uh...was just trying to help." He replied.

Jet glared at him, but decided that he was telling the truth. "Maybe Won should have a look at the boy again." Bumi said, worried about the near unconscious teen in Jet's arms. "Who the hell is Won?!" Jet asked, still pretty pissed. "Oh, he's a very good physician who happens to specialize in out-of-the-ordinary pregnancies and births." Bumi replied, smiling.

Jet glared at the king. "How can you be smiling when my mate just almost died?!" He screamed, angered at the old man's cruelty. Bumi's smile quickly turned into a sad frown. "I'm sorry, it's just in my nature." He replied to Jet. "But don't worry, we wouldn't have let anything truly bad happen to him." Jet continued to glare. "Yeah, well it really looked like you had things handled." He replied sarcastically.

"Thank you!" Bumi replied, smiling again. Jet frowned, and quickly decided that he did not like this old man. "Guards, please take prince Zuko back to Dr. Won's examination room, and Jet back to his room." Bumi commanded, pointing to the two boys. Jet quickly got up, holding Zuko in his arms bridal style. "Oh no! I'm not leaving him again so that this time you idiots can kill him! Where he goes, I go."

The guards approached Jet, ready to wrestle Zuko from him and bind him, but Bumi stopped them. "No no, that wont be necessary. I believe this boy has the best interest of prince Zuko in mind. Let him stay." Jet nodded at the king, still angry at him, but not as much. "But I did promise General Iroh that nothing would happen to prince Zuko while he was in my care..." "Well, you've done a damn good job of it!" Jet cut in sarcastically.

Bumi laughed. "You ARE as funny as Zuko!" He laughed out. "But I must be careful, so I want them both guarded heavily, alrighty then?" He said, turning to his guards. "Of course sir, as you wish." They both replied in unison. "Very well then, escort Jet and Prince Zuko to Won's office." He said, and pointed to a hall way. Jet got the idea, and began walking in it's direction.

/A mile away from the outer wall of the earthkingdom city of Ba Sing Sa/

"The battle will be in a week, so we have to make sure all of the troops are clear about the plans." Sokka told the five earthkingdom generals standing before him. "There really isn't any room for a mistake at this point." Toph added, standing next to Sokka. "Now, let's go over it one more time," Sokka began.

"General Tu, Li, and Jun, your troops will attack from Northern sides of the wall, breaking through it and then the second, inner wall. You will fight and drive all nearly defenseless firenation soldiers and citizens to the south eastern and south western sides, where General Hun will attack and capture from the east and General Don from the west. All surviving soldiers and citizens will then retreat to the middle southern wall and most likely escape, only to be met by watertribe members who will then arrest or destroy them. Is this all clear to you?"

"Yes!" All Generals called out in unison. This must have been the hundredth time they heard this plan and they were getting sick of it. "Good, and as far as princess Azula and the Dai Li are concerned, leave that to us and the Avatar." Sokka replied, smiling. The Generals nodded, and Sokka and Toph made their way outside the large tent, allowing the men to discuss their tactics.

"Do you really think this will work?" Toph asked. Sokka shrugged. "I'm not really the optimist type like my sister, so I'll tell you the truth..." He paused and sighed in deeply, causing Toph to worry. "I really think this plan is going to work." He smiled, and Toph frowned at him. "You could have just said that at the beginning instead of acting like it's all going to hell." She replied. "Yeah, I guess I could have." Sokka said, smiling. Toph socked him hard.

They walked across the dirt road paved by the soldiers to the large tent that they, and the rest of the gang were staying at. "So..." Toph began. "You planning on hooking up with that Suki girl after the war?" She asked, curiously turning her head in Sokka's direction to get a clearer evaluation of his tone. Ignoring her completely he replied "yeah...Suki, what a babe." Toph sighed. She easily imagined that she was no match in beauty to the Kyoshi warrior.

"She really is that pretty?" Toph asked, giving a weak smile. "She is absolutely beautiful!" Sokka replied. "But would you ever go with a girl who say...wasn't that pretty, but wasn't ugly either!" She added the last part on her own account, though she truly wasn't aware of her own beauty. Sokka was becoming a bit suspicious. "Yeah, I guess I would. Beauty isn't everything, she HAS to have a great sense of humor for one, and..." He stopped short. "Why are you asking me anyway?" Sokka questioned. "Have a friend who might be interested in me?" He smiled wickedly.

Toph blushed and turned away. "Yeah, a friend." She replied. Sokka gave a more innocent smile at Toph. In the time they had spent together he had learned to tell when the girl was lying. They stopped their conversation when they reached their tent. "So, is everyone clear on the plan?" Katara asked as they walked inside.

"Yeah, all the generals are talking about it and figuring out how they are going to fight it out." Toph replied, then sat over next to Iroh, who was sipping some tea with Aang. "Hey," she whispered lightly in his ear, "can I talk to you in a minute?" Iroh stopped drinking and nodded his head. "Yeah, I really think this is going to work." Sokka added, sitting next to his sister on the ground, bending water from a bowl up and down.

"That's good." She replied, and splashed a little on him out of fun. Everyone laughed at him. "Hey!" He yelled, then tackled his sister to the ground. She quickly had him off of her and was fighting back with her waterbending. Aang became quiet involved in the match between the siblings, giving Toph and Iroh a chance to slip outside the tent and over to a large rock near by.

"Do they do this often?" Iroh asked once they had reached the rock and were seated upon it. "You'd be surprised." She said, nodding. He smiled kindly at her. "May I ask what it is that you wish to talk about?" Toph blushed. "Uh, yeah, sure." She breathed in deeply. "You see, there's this girl...um...Kim! Yeah, Kim who likes this boy, but he's a few years older than her and he already has a kind of girlfriend."

Iroh nodded, and kept smiling. "And this Kim, she want's to know how to tell the boy she likes him?" Toph nodded. "Yeah, she does! Oh, and he's a good friend and she doesn't want to make things awkward between them." Iroh nodded again. "You know, relationships are much like learning to ride and ostrich horse. Yes, there is the chance that you will fall off and get hurt, or never even get the darn thing moving, but if you never get on it, you will never know where you could have ridden of to."

Toph smiled and nodded. "I think I get what you are saying." Iroh looked off into the sunset. "That's good. You know, I was married once." Toph turned her head in the direction of the kindly old man. "Really? What happened?" Iroh sighed. "I fell in love when I was about twenty five with a beautiful girl, she was only twenty one." He turned to face Toph, though she couldn't see him.

"I asked her to marry me, and she said no." Toph frowned. "Oh." Iroh smiled. "Then I courted her for another year, and asked her again. That time she said yes." Toph smiled. "Sometimes it just takes a while for things to finally fall into place, and believe me, it's worth the wait." Toph nodded, then turned her head. "So, where is she now?" She asked, curious as to what had happened.

"Oh, she didn't leave me." Iroh laughed a little. "Though I'm really not sure why!" Iroh stopped his laughing. "She passed away during child birth, about two years after we were wed." Toph gave a sad frown. "Oh, I'm sorry..." Iroh nodded. "Our son passed away when he was only twenty. He died during the war. He was Zuko's senior of nine years." Toph almost cried.

"I'm so very sorry..." She whispered out, then put her head down. Iroh rubbed her back gently, comforting her. "That's just not fair!" She suddenly said, raising her head and yelling to the wind. "After all you did to get the girl, she ends up dying, and then your son passes away when he is only twenty!" Toph put her head back down. "If that's how life can turn out, then why even get on the stupid animal anyway?"

Iroh removed his hand, and thought for a moment. "Yes," he began, "life can end up that way. Sorrow is always a possibility, but it's not always the occurrence. I may have suffered many losses, but I swear upon Agni, I would never give up a minute of the time I was allowed to spend with my wife and son for anything in the world."

Iroh began to tear up himself. He truly missed his family. Toph noticed the change in his vibrations, and raised her head up. "Thank you, General Iroh, you have really cleared things up for me." She said smiling, and Iroh stopped crying. "Plus, your not all alone. You still have Zuko, and he's pretty much your son." Iroh smiled and nodded. "Yes, he is."

"Hey you guys!" Aang called out from the tent. "Yeah?" Toph called back. "Sokka and Katara are done fighting, so you can come back in if you want!" Toph smiled. "Who won?" She yelled back. "Katara!" He replied. "Of course..." She giggled out to Iroh, causing him to laugh a little to. They both got up, nodded to each other a promise of secrecy, then went back into the tent.

/Back in Omashu/

Jet held Zuko close to him and stroked his hair. They were laying on the bed that Zuko had earlier been examined upon. He was still a bit shaken up, but had calmed down to the point where he would let someone besides Jet touch him. "He's alright, the same as he was this morning, just with a little bit more stress." Dr. Won told Jet as soon as he was done recording his findings.

"And there is no harm to the baby?" Jet asked, still worried. "Oh no, but his stress could send him into labor so I'm going to give him a tranquilizer that should calm him down. In fact, it will probably put him to sleep." Dr. Won replied, as he picked up a bottle of some clear substance and a needle. "And this wont hurt the baby at all?" Jet asked, sitting up on the bed but keeping his arms wrapped around Zuko. "Oh no, I wouldn't give it to him if it did."

Dr. Won then came over to the side of the bed and picked up Zuko's arm. "May I?" He asked Jet, who nodded. He then stuck the needle in Zuko's arm, causing him to flinch, and injected the substance. "He should be asleep soon. I think you should take him to his room." He said, mostly to the two guards who were watching him and Jet. They approached Jet, but he quickly became defensive.

"I'm not leaving him, and there is nothing that any of you can do about it!" He yelled at the two men, in a voice similar to a stubborn child's. Zuko's eyes began to flutter as he felt sleep overtake him. "Maybe you should ask king Bumi if it would be alright if Jet just stayed with Zuko, with supervision, of course!" Dr. Won asked the two guards. They looked at each other, then at Jet. "We will ask." One said, then the other turned and left.

Jet got off the bed and picked up Zuko in his arms. "Jet..." Zuko whispered weakly. "Yes?" Jet whispered back. "Don't leave me again..." He whispered in reply. Jet smiled. "I'll never leave you, ever..." Jet then leaned down and kissed Zuko gently on his cheek, and Zuko shut his eyes and feel into a deep sleep.

The guard returned shortly. "The king has said it would be alright as long as there is someone to supervise you and Zuko." Jet glared at him. "He's asleep. What do you think I'm going to do to him?!" He hissed out the last part. The guard raised an eyebrow at him. Jet scowled in return. "Your sick." He hissed again, then followed one of the guards to Zuko's room.

/Three days later, outside of Ba Sing Sa/

Aang looked off into the distance, thinking about what was to come. The gang had spent the last three days repeatedly explaining and working out the plan. It was pretty much fool proof, but he still had reason to worry. Azula was a treacherous person, and powerful even without her bending, and her friends were skilled at non-bending arts.

He worried that he would never be able to tell Katara that he loved her. What if he were to die during the battle? Or worse, what if she were to die? He sighed, and sat down on the ground, practicing the firebending meditation that Iroh had taught him. He felt someone come near to him, but ignored the person. "What're you thinking?" A familiar voice asked.

"Nothing Toph." Aang replied, a bit annoyed. "Thinking about Katara?" Toph said, smiling. Aang frowned. "Why would I be thinking about her?" He asked, being subtle. "Because you love her." Toph replied simply. Aang's eyes shot open. "How did you know?!" He asked, worried that it really was that obvious.

"Simple, your body vibrates like an earthquake when she touches you. An obvious sign of love." Aang blushed. "Yeah, well...it's more of just a little crush..." He lied. "I can tell your lying." She taunted back. Aang frowned. "Fine. I like her. Big deal." He got out of meditation stance and stood up to leave. "I have some advice for you." Toph said, smiling.

"Yeah, and what would that be?" He asked, ready to abandon the girl when she was done. "A wise old man once told me that relationships are much like learning to ride and ostrich horse. There is the chance that you will fall off and get hurt, or never even get the thing moving, but if you never get on it, you will never know where you could have ridden of to." Aang stared at his earthbending friend.

"You know, I think that actually helped." He said, smiling. "I thought it would." Toph replied, and got up. "I think I'll go and hang out with Iroh. He's actually a very wise old man." She said, then giggled afterwards. It took Aang a minute to get what she had said, but after he did he sat an arm on her shoulder, stopping her from walking away. "You know, I think I'll come with you." He replied, and they both walked off in the direction of their tent, smiling.

/Four days later, in the city of Omashu/

Zuko lay on the bed peacefully, thinking of how nice it was to have his mate at his side. It was in his room that king Bumi had put him in, but Jet had been allowed to stay with him as long as there was a guard in the room with them. Currently, he was sitting in a corner, reading some scroll.

"Jet?" Zuko whispered, wondering if his mate was awake yet. Jet stretched out a little, and groaned in reply. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked. "The crazy old king told me something a few days ago that you might find interesting." Jet rolled over so that he was facing Zuko. "Yeah. So what is it?" Zuko smiled. "He said that he could tell us the sex of our baby." Jet immediately abandoned all feelings of tiredness that he had had.

"WHAT?!" He asked in a voice loud enough to get the attention of the guard in the room. Zuko leaned up on the bed, and turned his head to stare at the wall. "Do you want to know the sex of our baby?" He asked. Jet was dumbfounded. "Um...I'm not sure..." Zuko turned in to look at him and frowned. "Why not?!" He said, getting angry.

"Huh?" Jet said, not understanding what he had done wrong. Zuko glared. "Is it because you don't think this is all real? You don't think it is going to survive?!" He was ready to hit Jet at this point. "Wha..NO! No, I would never...Zuko, it's a big decision and I..." Jet tried to save himself, but only managed to further enrage Zuko. He cut in, "Why?! Why is it such a big decision?! This baby is going to live! We need to know what sex it is to prepare for it!" Zuko was starting to feel sad instead of angry.

"I can't believe you sometimes." He turned his head and began to sniffle a little. Jet now felt guilty instead of shocked. "Zuko?" He whispered. Zuko didn't reply. "Zuko, I'm sorry..." Jet came close to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Of course I want to know the sex of our baby." Zuko smiled and turned towards Jet. "Really?" He asked. Jet nodded. "Of course."

Zuko lay peacefully on the bed once again, and this time Jet wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry, I can be so stupid sometimes." He whispered into Zuko's ear. "Yes, you can." Zuko replied smiling. _"This must be what they call mood swings..."_ Jet thought to himself. "May I ask why you didn't tell me this sooner?" Jet asked out of curiosity.

Zuko became angry again. "Well excuse me for being sick! Considering I almost choked to death just a week ago!" He turned to face Jet. Jet's eyes became big. "No no no! I'm sorry! I'm such and idiot!" He then buried his face in Zuko's neck and hair. "Don't be angry with me, I love you so much!" Zuko smiled. "That's ok, I love you to." Zuko then relaxed on the bed, feeling an unnatural tired feeling come over him.

/Inside Ba Sing Sa/

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Iroh made their way inside the large palace at Ba Sing Sa. They had snuck into the city early that morning, flying over the walls with Appa. Now, Appa and Momo waited for them inside an abandoned old building as they made their way to Azula's throne room. There, what may be the most important battle of all of their lives except for the one against the firelord was to take place.

"This way..." Toph instructed, feeling the different vibrations throughout the large building. "I can feel her in this part of the palace." Toph lead the gang towards the large room that they had previously been inside, when the earth king was ruler. "Yep, that's the door from the last time." Sokka replied, remembering the symbols of badgermoles.

"When should we attack?" Katara asked, wondering about the timing. Everyone turned to look at Iroh. "I can feel the sun going out, it shouldn't be long now." He replied, feeling weaker by the second. Everyone nodded, and instead snuck into a room next to the throne room to wait for the attack. Aang sat next to Katara, and Toph sat next to Sokka, while Iroh sat all by himself, meditating on the change in his abilities.

"Katara?" Aang whispered, getting the girls attention from Iroh. "Yes Aang?" She replied, turning to face him. "Um..." He blushed. "There is something that I really need to tell you." He said, and smiled. "What is it?" She asked curiously. "Well, there is the chance that one of us might not come back from this battle..." "You shouldn't think about that, just concentrate on our advantages." Aang nodded. "Of course, but still, in case something happens, I really want you to know..."

Toph smiled at Sokka, who noticed and smiled back. "Um, Sokka?" She asked, and turned her head away from his, least she blush. "Yes Toph?" He replied. "There's something that I've been wanting to say to you for a while." Sokka nodded. "Ok, so what is it?" Toph blushed, as she had expected she would. "Well, for a while now, I...you see, I've had this feeling that..." Sokka raised and eyebrow. "What is it?" Toph breathed in deeply. "Sokka I..."

"KIDS!" Iroh called out, feeling all of his fire breath leave his body. "Now is the time to attack!" Aang and Toph had both been cut short in their sentences, and weren't able to say what they truly meant. Both sighed as they, Sokka, Katara, and Iroh got up, and prepared for battle.

/Back in Omashu/

"Zuko? Are you alright?" Jet said, feeling his mate breath rather hard. "I feel so weak Jet..." He managed to whisper. Jet became frightened immediately. "Guard!" He screamed, getting the man's attention all at once. "Something is wrong with Zuko!" The Guard immediately got up, and upon seeing that the boy was not lying, he quickly lowered a wall and ran out of the room.

Jet held Zuko close to him and whispered comforting words in his ear while he waited for help. Withing minutes, Dr. Won was at the door, and then at Zuko's side. "I need him to lay on his back." Jet nodded, and gently moved Zuko from his side to his back. Dr. Won pushed up his shirt, and felt over his stomach. "Something is wrong, but I can't tell what it is."

Jet glared at him. "I thought you were and expert?!" He yelled, becoming fearful that true damage would happen to his mate and baby. "I am, but this isn't natural. He's not in labor, but his body is undergoing some type of change that I can't explain." Dr. Won replied, dumbfounded. Jet thought for a moment on what to do.

"GET LING!" He yelled at the guard. "Who?!" The guard replied, a bit worried himself. "My friend, she's a midwife, she'll know what to do!" The guard nodded, and ran on his way to get the girl. He returned shortly with her in tow.

"What's wrong?!" She said, hurrying to the bed and Zuko's side. "We don't know, he's breathing hard, and he can barely move." Jet replied, looking down at his suffering mate. "Ok, Zuko, listen to me." She said calmly, moving close to his face. "Where does it hurt?" She asked. Zuko shut his eyes, and tried to speak.

"My...my...lu...n...lun...lungs..." He whispered, finding it almost impossible to say anything. Ling frowned. "What is the date?" She asked the guard. He thought for a moment. "I believe it is the day of black sun." He replied. She looked over at Jet. "He's losing his fire breath, it's being taken from him with the removal of the sun's strength." Jet nodded, a bit confused, but not really caring.

"It's causing him to lose his own strength, and it's distressing the baby." "What can we do?" Jet asked, becoming more scared by the minute. "There is nothing we can do but wait for it to pass." She replied, looking worried herself. "Nothing at all?" Jet asked. Ling shook her head, then leaned back down to Zuko's ear.

"Zuko?" She whispered calmly. He shut his eyes again. "Zuko, your losing your fire breath because it's the day of black sun. It's going to hurt, and you may feel like you are going to stop breathing, but your not, ok?" Zuko opened his eyes, and gave a weak nod. "Now here's what I need you to do. I need you to stay calm and breath deeply like your doing right now. If you try your best not to panic, the baby should be fine, ok?" Zuko nodded again, and started taking deeper breaths.

"How long will this last?" Jet asked. Ling shook her head. "I imagine the whole day." Jet shut his eyes and shook his head. "How is he ever going to stay calm this whole day?" He asked, looking back up at Ling. She smiled. "By being himself." She then wrapped her arms around Jet, and they held on to each other for comfort.

/Inside the throne room at Ba Sing Sa/

Aang was busy handling Azula. Though she could not bend, she was still quick, and was managing to make a few good strikes his way. She ran to the side of the room and piratically ripped a spear off of the wall. Aang came towards her with a wall of air, but she was easily able to dodge it, and managed to move her spear at just the right moment and cut Aang's arm.

Katara was trying to handle Mai along with Sokka. Mai shot a few small knives in her direction, but Sokka quickly used his wale tooth knife to block them while Katara charged at Mai. She bended her water from her small packet, and flung it at the girls body, but Mai dodged it and shot at Katara's back. Katara quickly turned her water into ice and used it to block the knifes. All the while Sokka had been approaching Mai.

He slashed out at her, ripping her large sleeve, but not touching her skin. This distracted her enough so that Katara could engulf her other arm in ice, and let it fall to the floor. She tried to break it, but to no avail. Mai was pinned by one arm to the floor, but continued to shot knifes with her other arm and legs, but Sokka and Katara were closing in on her.

Toph and Iroh were working on Ty Lee. She bounded towards the earthbending girl, dodging random rocks popping out of the floor in her direction, and was just about to hit her when she felt a pressure on her arm, and brought her attention to the old man who had just disabled her member. She threw a few jabs at him, but she did not realize what an agile old man he was. Iroh easily dodged her assaults, and gave Toph time to evaluate her movements.

She waited for just the right moment, and then she struck. Ty Lee's left foot was quickly engulfed in rock. She bent down to free it, but soon her right foot was trapped to. Iroh then poked her in the stomach with two fingers, not hard enough to hurt her, but just hard enough to make her fall down. Toph quickly engulfed her hands and arms in rock, and Ty Lee was trapped.

Toph noticed the trouble Sokka and Katara were having with Mai, so she ran over to help. Iroh decided to help Aang, who was busy dodging slashes from Azula. Toph was able to engulf Mai's two feet in rock while she was busy firing knifes at Sokka. Mai then turned her attention to Toph, which gave Katara a chance to grab her free arm and pin it to the ground. Toph quickly earthbended it into place, and Mai was down.

Iroh was trying to disable Azula's weapon, but he had to jump back every time he cam close because she lashed out at him. She was like a wild animal trapped in a corner, and she was not going down easily. "DAI LEE!" She screamed and screamed out repeatedly, but little to her knowledge most of it's members had already been captured by the invading earthkingdom troops, and the others were fleeing the city. The generals had decided that even though the Avatar and his friends said they would take care of the dangerous earthbenders, they could use their help anyway.

Aang used his earthbending and was able to trap one of Azula's feet. She jerked it as hard as she could, but took her attention off of Iroh to do this, giving him the chance to grasp her spear just below the blade, and hold it firmly. She freed her foot and tried to free her spear, but before she could do so Aang hit her hard on her side with a blast of air, sending her into a wall and knocking out her perfect hair bun. She took a second to regain her equilibrium, but when she did, she was surrounded by the entire gang.

"Azula, there's no way out. Just give up, and you wont get hurt." Aang said, not wanting this battle to end in blood shed. "I'd rather be dead than be defeated by a weak, stupid, worthless little airbending monk like you!" She hissed out, and ran with all of her force towards Aang. At this point, she had nothing to loose but her dignity. That was taken from her when Katara quickly used the water she had used on Mai to freeze the ground underneath Azula's feet, causing her own charge to send her flying into a wall, and knock her out completely.

"I believe we have won." Iroh said calmly, as he folded his arms and smiled. "I would agree." Toph replied. Just then the doors to the throne room burst open, and the palace was filled with earthnation soldiers. "Where are the princess and her accomplices?" The general in charge of the raid, general Tu asked. "Right there." Sokka replied, pointing to each of the three girls. "Arrest those girls, and take them down into the dungeon with the captured Dai Lee agents to await trial. And make sure that each of them are kept in separate cells!" General Tu commanded his troops. All three firenation warriors were soon arrested, bound, and imprisoned.

/Later that night, when the moon finally showed in the sky/

Zuko lay on the bed he had been on all day, Jet still lying next to him, arms wrapped around him, and Ling on his other side, watching him closely. He suddenly began to feel his strength return to him, and his breathing became more relaxed. Ling quickly noticed this. "Zuko, are you feeling better?" She asked. Zuko nodded. "It must be the moon," Dr. Won, who was still in the room said. "It must have moved away from the sun, freeing it's light."

Ling nodded. "That must be it." She turned to look at Jet, who was becoming more relaxed. "He's getting his breath of fire back. He and the baby made it." Jet smiled profoundly, speechless from his joy. He then leaned down and kissed Zuko on the cheek, who was almost well enough to talk.

/The palace of Ba Sing Sa/

Iroh leaned on the edge of the balcony, looking out at the moon and stars. He was relieved to feel his fire breath returning, and hoped that Zuko had been alright during the eclipse. The earth kingdom had won back the city of Ba Sing Sa, all Dai Lee agents and firenation soldiers were either captured or killed, and Azula and her friends were locked up in the dungeons, awaiting trial for their crimes.

Iroh couldn't help but feel bad for the soldiers whom had lost their lives or freedom. After all, weren't they just following orders, as he had done himself as a warrior? At least the living one's would be returned to the firenation after the war, Aang had been very clear on that when instructing the generals.

Iroh turned when he heard his door open. "Toph?" He asked as the girl walked in, "what is it?" She approached him, and leaned up against the balcony next to him. "I wish I could see the stars..." She whispered quietly. Iroh sighed. "You didn't get to tell him, did you?" She shook her head. Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder. "There is an appropriate time for all things to occur, and for that, it must not have been the time."

She nodded. "Yeah, but when will it be?" She asked. Iroh shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know the answer to that, but I do know that when it is, you will know." Toph smiled. "Do you really mean that?" She asked. "Yes, I do." Iroh replied. Toph turned around, facing the inside of the room. "I've been wondering..." She began. "Yes?" Iroh questioned. "Well, I've been wondering why you want Zuko to have a boy instead of a girl. I mean, what's wrong with a girl?"

Iroh laughed. "Oh, nothing is wrong with a little girl! Girls are a wonderful blessing upon parents, but in Zuko's case, he is not experienced with such things." Toph tilted her head. "What do you mean?" Iroh turned and leaned against the balcony, looking into the room. "Well, little girls are much harder to raise than little boys. You must watch them much more closely, and they are much more emotional. I just don't think that Zuko is ready for all it would take to raise a little girl."

"Oh." Toph replied. "I guess that makes sense with Zuko being a first time parent and all." Iroh nodded. "Yes, it does." He looked up at the roof. "Do you have any idea when we might be returning to Omashu?" Toph shrugged. "Well, the earthking is currently being sailed out here to the city as we speak, so I guess we'll be able to leave some time after he get's here." Iroh nodded. "Yes, as long as I can be there for Zuko when he is in the last stages of his pregnancy, I will be happy." Toph nodded.

"What was the name of your son and wife?" Toph asked suddenly, remembering that she had been curious about it earlier. "Well," Iroh replied, "my son was named Lu Ten, after an old family friend who was also a great warrior in some of the first battles of our current war." Toph nodded again. "And what was the name of your wife?" Iroh smiled. "My wife was named Aurora, after the moment when the sun reaches the earth and the light hits the firenation, the dawn."

/Back in Omashu/

Zuko lay peacefully on the bed, feeling a great sense of relief at the return of his powers. Jet sat on the bed next to him, and Ling sat next to Jet. "So..." Jet began. "What is the sex of the baby anyway?" He asked, looking up at Dr. Won. Won looked over at Zuko. "It really is his decision whether you get to know or not."

Everyone in the room then turned their attention to Zuko, even the guard who had become quite involved in this little soap opera. Zuko leaned up on the bed and looked at the doctor. "I want to know." Dr. Won nodded, and pulled a very small scroll out of one of the large pockets in his white coat. "Well, while I was examining you, I took a blood sample, used different chemicals to test it, and examined the position of your stomach...bulge." Zuko nodded. "And?" Everyone was now looking at Dr. Won. "And I have come to the conclusion that your baby is a girl."

* * *

And so, the end of chapter 18! I'm sorry that it took so long to finish, but there are two good excuses as to why it did. First, I was staying at a friends house, and wasn't able to write until Thursday night, and second, this is my longest chapter yet, almost 14 pages, so yeah, it took a while to write. But I think I did good in the end...I guess. I'm really to tired after all of the writing to read it, so by what I know, it's pretty good. :) 

And yes, Zuko and Jet's baby is going to be a girl. /giggles uncontrollably/


	19. Mountains

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I've written my little summary thing enough times. You get it already. If not, now is the time to contemplate your own existence.

This chapter is going to include a lot more of Azula than most of the others. So I wanted to remind everyone that she doesn't know about Zuko or Jet. That's all.

Mountains

**Aurora**

Azula opened her eyes, looking around the room she was currently in. It was small, about a fourth the size of her room back in the firenation. It was also very dark and cold. She ran her hands over the floor. It was just as cold as the room. "Metal..." She whispered. Where could she possibly be?

She shut her eyes, and thought back to the day before. What had that day been? She knew it was significant... "The day of black sun..." She whispered, and opened her eyes. It all came back to her. The battle, the failure, the humiliation. She had been defeated, and lost the earthkingdom city in the process. What would her father think?

"Father..." She hissed out. That man who cared very little about her being except for her abilities. She hated him almost as much as she loved him. He would never be able to look at her again if she went home now. No Zuko, no Iroh, and no Ba Sing Sa. He probably wouldn't even let her come home.

But she shouldn't think about that now. Now she needed to concentrate on her current situation. Where was she?... "Must be the dungeon." She figured. She got up off the floor and lite a flame in her right hand. She moved around the cell, studying the different walls and the door. She could probably break it down with a powerful blast of fire. But she couldn't take on every earthkingdom soldier by herself. She would need help.

"Mai?!" She screamed out. No response. She walked over to the door, and lifted herself on her toes so her head was risen up to the small barred opening. "Mai?!" She screamed out again. "Azula?!"A voice called back. Mai was not far from her. "Ty Lee?!" She screamed out next. "Azula! It's me!" Ty Lee's voice called back.

"Where are you guys?!" She called out. "I think I'm in the cell across from yours!" Mai screamed back. "And I'm next to Mai!" Ty Lee replied. Azula smiled. This wouldn't be so hard after all. "Are you ok?" Ty Lee then called out. "Yes, are you and Mai alright?" Azula asked out of politeness. She really didn't care. "Yes, I'm fine." Mai called out. "Me too!" Ty Lee replied.

"Good!" Azula screamed again. She thought for a moment. "I'm working on a plan!" She screamed out again, then moved over to the middle of the room, and sat on the floor. She crossed her legs and shut her eyes, meditating. She knew what she must do, but it would take careful planning and precise calculations. Lucky for Azula, those where her specialties.

/In The Palace of Ba Sing Sa/

Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Iroh, Momo, and Appa all waited patiently in the throne room for the earthking's return. Aang and Iroh were standing in the middle of the room, working a ball of fire in a circle, creating a small wall. Katara and Toph were discussing tactics of how they would battle firenation soldiers with their elements. Sokka sat on the throne, sharpening his boomerang. Appa and Momo were sleeping in a corner, Momo being on top of Appa's head.

"So..." Aang began, deciding to pass the time with conversation with Iroh, "what do you plan on doing after the war?" Iroh smiled, thinking about the possibilities. "Well, first things first, I want to get back to the firenation and bring Zuko home with me." Aang nodded. "Yeah, but what about afterwards?" Iroh shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not exactly sure. I suppose I'll have to get a nice house for me and my nephew and his child to live in. It will be better on both of them if we settle down." Aang nodded again. "That sounds like a good idea. But what about Jet?" Iroh frowned. "My concern is of my nephew and his child. Jet is not my family nor my friend, and I care very little what occurs of him after I have Zuko back."

Aang stopped bending the fireball, and let it die into the air. "Yeah, but what if Zuko wants to stay with Jet?" Everyone in the room turned to look (except for Toph, who turned to hear better) at Iroh. Iroh frowned, then shut his eyes and sighed. "I suppose as long as he is not a threat to my family, I will allow him to stay with us." Aang, Katara, and Toph all smiled. Sokka rolled his eyes, and continued to sharpen his weapon.

"That's very big of you." Katara said, coming over to Iroh. Iroh smiled, and rubbed his belly. "Well, I am a very big man!" He joked, causing everyone, even Sokka, to laugh. Just then, a large creaking noise came from the door, causing everyone to turn and look (or hear). A soldier came in, and announced in a large voice "the earthking has returned to the city and will be here shortly!"

Everyone nodded to him, and then he left. "It shouldn't be long after the earthking comes that we can return to Omashu and see Zuko." Aang said cheerfully. Iroh smiled. "Yes, I am very pleased about that." Iroh then turned and walked towards a tea table next to the left wall, deciding it would be nice to have a fresh brew of his favorite beverage. Toph soon followed, leaving Aang and Katara to practice their waterbending.

She sat down next to her friend, and listened as he heated the tea pot with firebending, and dunked a tea bag in it. "I was wondering something..." She began. Iroh kept his attention on the tea, but listened to Toph. "Yes?" He asked. "Well, after Aang defeats the firelord, the firenation will need a new ruler, right?" Iroh nodded, knowing that the girl could sense his vibrations. "Then can't you become the new firelord?" Iroh turned his head to look at the girl.

He hadn't really thought about it. "Yes, I suppose I could..." He whispered. "But I'm not sure I would want to." Toph shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? I mean, after the war you wont have to worry about battles, and fighting, and guilt, or any of that stuff. You'll just have to protect your people, and be a wise judge."

Iroh smiled at the thought. The girl was right, it would be A LOT easier to rule the firenation after the war. "You have a point..." He said, thinking more into the subject. Being the firelord would give him the chance to bring true peace to his people, and it would mean a much easier, safer life for Zuko and the baby. It really wasn't a bad idea.

"I'll give some thought to it." He replied, then pulled out the tea bag, and sat it in a bowl. He then picked up to cups and poured the tea into them for him and Toph. "There you go again, pouring my tea!" She replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Iroh just laughed, and handed her the cup.

/In Omashu/

Zuko looked out over the balcony, studying the large building, and small people darting in and out of them. His attention, however, was quickly brought from the city, to the large mountains beyond it. They were beautiful, however bare they may be. They struck a sense of awe even in Zuko's ignorant heart.

He smiled, thinking about what he had learned just yesterday. "A girl..." He whispered, rubbing his hands over his mid-section. "A little girl..." For some strange reason, he had felt a sense of relief and peace since he had heard the news. He guessed it was because he didn't have to wonder or worry anymore, the worst part of his pregnancy was over. He had survived the most traumatic and difficult part of it all without any damage to the baby, and he was now positive that everything was going to turn out alright.

He heard footsteps behind him, but paid little attention to them. He was busy being indulged in his calmness, and didn't want anyone to disturb it. "May I ask what you are looking at?" An old voice asked from beside him. He smiled. "The mountains." He replied, knowing that the voice had come from king Bumi. Bumi smiled. "Ah, yes. They are magnificent, aren't they?" Zuko nodded.

Bumi then gave a childlike smile, and studied the landscape. After a moment he turned to look at his new friend. "So Prince Zuko," he began, "have you thought of any names for your baby?" Zuko's calm was broken for the moment, but not with any distressing emotion. It was more of a mixture of excitement and curiosity.

"No, I really haven't..." He trailed off, wondering what names he could choose. He kind of liked family names, so he thought of some he could use. "The only two I really would consider are Ila, my grandmother's name, or Ursa, my mother's name." Bumi nodded, but was really paying more attention to the mountains than Zuko.

"You know, they're even more beautiful than this early on in the morning." Zuko raised his right hand to the left side of his chin and scratched it, wondering if their were any other names he could use. "You should really see them at dawn..." Bumi continued, still looking out at the mountains, "they are just gorgeous. The second the sun comes up and lights up the land, they glow red and purple, just like the sea."

Zuko put his hand down on the side of the balcony and turned to face Bumi. "The dawn?" He asked, wondering why that word sounded so interesting to him. "Yes, the dawn. You know, morning, sun break, aurora..." "AURORA!" Zuko cried out suddenly, feeling a wave of excitement come over him. Bumi jumped back a foot, taken by surprise for the first time in years, and watched as the prince ran out of the room and to the left.

"Should I send a soldier to go retrieve him?!" A guard asked, thinking in his mind that the prince was trying to escape. "No, no, just follow him." Bumi said, unsure why Zuko had reacted in such a way, but deciding that it was not a real escape attempt.

Zuko practically galloped down the hall ways to the room he new his mate would be in. When he got their he swung open the door, causing the guard standing inside the room next to it to jump up in the air, then fall. "Jet!" He said, adrenaline still controlling his actions, "I know what I want to name our baby!"

Jet had jerked up out of bed in surprise when he heard the door open, and was shocked to hear his mate so cheerful. Just the other day he had almost died. "You what?" Jet asked, trying to regain his equilibrium. "I know what I want to name our baby." Zuko said more calmly this time, moving over to sit next to Jet on the bed.

"Oh..." Jet said, realizing what Zuko meant. "And what would that be?" He asked. Zuko smiled. "I want to name her Aurora." Jet nodded his head. "That sounds nice...but why do you want to name her after the dawn?" Zuko put a hand on his stomach and looked down at it. "The dawn is the most majestic, awe inspiring part of the day, it is the point when firebenders receive their full energy back, and it is a name that was dear to my uncle Iroh."

Jet wrapped an arm around Zuko's shoulder and placed his other hand on top of Zuko's on his stomach. "Why was it so important to him?" He asked, kissing Zuko on the cheek. Zuko blushed as a warm feeling engulfed his entire face. "It was the name of his wife." Jet took his hand off of Zuko's and raised it to his chin, pulling his face so he looked him in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to name our baby that?" Jet asked, making sure Zuko didn't turn away. "More sure than anything." Zuko replied, smiling at his mate. Jet nodded, and released Zuko's face. Zuko turned it back to his stomach, and kept special attention to see if he could feel any movement.

"Did you ever get to meet her?" Jet asked, watching Zuko. Zuko shook his head. "No, she died a long time before I was born." Jet became a bit confused. "Then why do you want to name the baby after her?" Zuko shrugged. "I'm not really sure to tell you the truth." He then turned his head back to stare at Jet. "I heard from my uncle and mother that she was a wonderful woman, kind, loving, and adventurous, but to tell you the truth, it's just a feeling."

Jet raised an eyebrow. "A feeling?" Zuko nodded. "Yeah, a gut feeling that this is the right name for our baby. And besides, Aurora is a beautiful name." Jet nodded. "Yeah, your right." He then took his hand off of Zuko's shoulder and stretched out towards the ceiling. Being a man, he was unable to stop himself from saying something he knew would piss of his mate.

"Are you sure this feeling isn't just some crazy pregnancy hormone?" Zuko became enraged in less than a split second, about the time it took Jet to realize that he had said the wrong thing. "WAIT!" Was all Jet could get out before Zuko had socked him hard in the gut and was on top of him in the bed. Zuko then grabbed a pillow and held it over Jet's head, cutting off his air.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed as Jet tried his best to pull Zuko's hands away from the pillow. He really didn't want to hurt his mate. "I spend all day hauling around YOUR baby, and this is how you speak to me?!" Zuko screamed. The guard, upon noticing the attack, went over to pull the prince off of Jet, but was soon met with a fist to the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Mph!" Jet called out into the pillow. He was starting to feel a burning in his lungs, and he knew he would have to get Zuko off him fast. "You jerk!" Zuko screamed, feeling more rage for Jet every second he deprived him of air. Jet was just about to push Zuko off of him when he felt the pillow being removed and gasped for air.

He raised his head up quickly, worried as to what had stopped his mate. He was shocked to see Zuko breaking down with tears. "Don't you know I love you?..." Zuko cried out, putting his face in his hands. He moved himself off of Jet and over to the side of the bed, literally wailing. After a moment of shock, Jet moved over next to Zuko.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko jerked it away, only crying more. "No...your...not!" He gasped during cries. "Yes I am..." Jet said, engulfing Zuko in a hug so he couldn't get away. "I can be such an idiot sometimes." He laughed, kissing his mates head. Zuko slowly began to stop his tears, and placed his head on Jet's shoulder. "Asshole..." He whispered out, feeling suddenly tired.

He then began to laugh, finding the whole situation funny. "I am crazy, aren't I?" He asked, giggling the whole time. "No." Jet whispered back, laying his mate on the middle of the bed. "I'm the crazy one...you deserve so much better." Zuko smiled as Jet pushed the covers down, then pulled them back over him. "Yeah..." He said, yawning and stretching. In a few minutes he was fast asleep, Jet stroking his hair.

"You shouldn't feel bad about any of this." The guard said, having been witness to the whole situation. Jet turned to face him. "Oh really?" He asked. The guard nodded. "Yeah. My wife and I recently had a baby, and for the past few months before it was born it was hell living with her!" Jet and the guard both laughed, but not loud enough to wake Zuko. "Yeah, she have bad mood swings to?"

The guard nodded. "She had monster mood swings!" Jet smiled. "She ever try to kill you?" The guard nodded. "Repeatedly." They both laughed again. "I just thought that she would stop trying to once the baby was born!" Jet looked at the guard for a moment, and upon realizing he was just kidding, laughed again.

/Outside of Ba Sing Sa/

Azula gasped for air. She was tired from running, and new that unless she stopped, she would collapse. She felt relief at hearing her friends breathing. "We should keep going." She said, knowing that soldiers would be swarming the area soon enough. "I'm not sure if I can keep running." Ty Lee said once she caught her breath.

"I will NOT tolerate weakness!" Azula screamed, turning to face her now frightened friend. Ty Lee gulped, and nodded her head wildly. "Good." She hissed out. "Then let's get going." She began a steady jog, not wanting to exhaust herself so quickly. With a moan, her two friends followed, wondering why they had helped her escape instead of just staying in the nice dungeon.

/In the palace at Ba Sing Sa/

The earthking sat on his throne laughing, happy that he was finally back where he belonged. "Really? She was knocked out by a wall?" He asked. Aang nodded, laughing to hard to talk. "Not very elegant for a princess!" The king replied, giggling. Everyone laughed again. The door creaked open, and the king turned his head to stare at the guard.

Through giggles he asked "what is it?" The guard's disturbed expression stopped the king's laughing. "Sir, something has happened." Aang, Toph, Iroh, and Katara stopped laughing. Sokka stopped when Toph gabbed him in his ribs. "What is it?" The king asked. Sighing, the guard replied "princess Azula and her accomplices have escaped."

Everyone, even Momo, gasped. "When did this happen?" The king asked, shocked at the guards calmness. "A few hours ago." "A FEW HOURS AGO?!" Sokka yelled, standing up. "Don't you guys have some sort of alarm or something?!" The guard nodded. "Of course, but the princess and her friends knocked out all guards in the dungeons and placed them in cells. By the time they were found, she had already been gone for some time."

Iroh became alarmed. "And you have no idea where she is?" He asked, fear falling over him. "No sir, we have no idea." Iroh turned to face Aang. "She'll be after Zuko." He said. "Why?" Katara asked. He turned to face her. "She was sent here to bring us back to the firelord. She can't go home without at least one of us. She knows she wont be able to catch me, so she has to be after Zuko."

The earthking became concerned. "Isn't your nephew somewhere safe?" Iroh shook his head. "No place is safe from Azula. I have to go see him." Aang, Katara, Iroh, Toph and Sokka all turned and stared at the earthking. "Can we leave tomorrow?" Aang asked. The earthking nodded. "I'll have my attendants stock your saddle with supplies. You can leave at day break." The gang all nodded. "We should be in bed then. We'll need our rest to get up early." Aang said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Then I bid you all good night." The king replied, giving them the ok to leave. They each went to their individual rooms and eventually to sleep, except for Iroh who lay on his bed, to worried to even rest.

* * *

Yes, Aang has a new saddle for Appa now. I have no idea how he got it, you'll have to ask him. And yes, poor Zuko has been having very strange mood swings. This one included joy, anger, depression, and joy again! I only hope Jet can survive it all... 

So now it's back to Azula as a villain. The truth is that I really want Zuko's baby to be born in the firenation, I have this whole sense of patriotism to where your born. I know, weird. But I'm not positive she'll be born there yet, it all depends...

And now you know why the name of my story is Aurora! See, I'm not completely insane. Oh, about the Kataang and Tokka relationships, I'm not sure how I'll have those turn out yet. I really like Kataang, so I think I'll keep it going, but for Tokka, I'm not so sure. I feel about the same about the Sokka/Suki relationship, so I'm not sure whether I'll have them get together, or whether Toph will be the winner. Guess we'll just have to wait and see.


	20. Crash

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I've written my little summary thing enough times. You get it already. If not, now is the time to contemplate your own existence.

Note To Readers: In this chapter Zuko is exactly 28 days (4 weeks) from the birth. That also means that it is 28 days from Sozin's comet, and the epic ending battle. I also have to say I have the intention of making Zuko a big part of that battle. Yes, even after just having the baby. I think he pushes himself a little to much sometimes. :)

Crash

**Aurora**

Zuko breathed in deeply, feeling very tired even though he had just woken up. He couldn't believe he had slept through the whole day and night. He never slept that long in his life. "Your not even born yet and your already wearing me out." He whispered to his baby, stroking his stomach. She responded by kicking him hard.

"OW!" He yelled, jerking himself up on the bed. This immediately got Jet's attention. "Zuko! What's wrong?" He asked, moving from the side of the bed he had been sitting on over to his mate. Zuko sighed. "Your daughter just kicked me." Jet looked perplexed at him for a moment, then smiled and laughed. "Well, good for her!" He joked. Though Zuko didn't find it the least bit funny, he was to tired to yell at Jet.

"I guess it's good she's kicking. She's been pretty still since we got here." Zuko replied, then looked down at his stomach. He could tell it was getting bigger. "I wonder why it started growing out more now?" He said, keeping his eyes on his belly. "Well, that doctor lady we meat in Ba Sing Sa said that you were carrying in the back, and that it wouldn't be showing until the last few weeks."

Zuko nodded his head. "Oh, yeah..." He thought for a moment. "Hey, do you remember her giving us a date when the baby will come?" He then looked up at Jet. Jet shrugged. "If she did, I don't remember." Zuko sighed. "Well, we conceived about two months ago...She said it would only be a three month gestation period...so...about four weeks?" Zuko turned his attention back to his stomach.

Jet nodded. "Sounds right." Zuko smiled. "Do you realize that in just twenty eight days our lives are going to be changed forever?" Jet shrugged. "I guess so." Zuko looked back at Jet. "No, really. From now on, it wont be about you, me, or us, it'll be about her. Her life, her very existence will be dependent upon us, and our lives will depend upon her." Jet turned his head for a second, frowning.

"What is it?" Zuko asked, noticing his mates change in posture. "No...it's nothing..." Jet whispered back. Zuko was not convinced. "Yes, it is." Jet kept his head turned. "Oh come on!" Zuko said, getting annoyed. "You've had to listen to all my petty doubts and worries, now it should be my turn to listen to yours." Jet turned and smiled at Zuko, but kept his mouth shut.

"You really should try to talk to me when I'm sane. In a few minutes I could have a mood swing, and then I'll have to try to kill you again." Zuko joked, knowing all to well that humor was the way to get to Jet. Jet laughed, signifying that it worked, and nodded his head. "Ok," he began, "it's just...do you really think we'll be able to do it?" Zuko raised his eyebrow. "Do what?"

Jet sighed. "Keep our little baby alive?" He then placed a hand on Zuko's stomach and rubbed it. "You know, be good parents? Give her all she'll need? Sustain her for the next eighteen or more years?" He then shut his eyes, expecting Zuko to slap him, or worse. Instead, Zuko shut his eyes also. "I don't know..." He began. "I'm not sure how it will all work out. If we'll be good parents, if we'll be able to support her..."

He then placed his hand on Jet's, moving it over his growing mid-section. "But I do know one thing." He opened his eyes and looked at Jet. "This baby will never want for love, ever." Jet smiled, and Zuko smiled back. He then leaned in, placing his lips gently upon Zuko's. Zuko's eyes shut again, and he moaned into the kiss. They hadn't been able to do anything with each other since they got to Omashu, and both of them were craving "it."

The guard in the corner cleared his throat, telling Jet and Zuko that he was aware of what they were doing and that they had better stop. Zuko frowned, and lowered his head. "I hate it here." He said, then turned his head and glared at the guard. Jet glared to. "Yeah, I know." Zuko then leaned in so that his lips were barely touching Jet's ears. "I think I'm ready too..." He whispered, then slightly licked Jet's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Jet smiled. "Oh yeah, ready for what?" Zuko smiled into Jet's hair, which he had now buried his face in. "After the assault, you know I couldn't be with you..." He shut his eyes, feeling the pain of his memories. "But I'm ok now. I'm over that, I wont let that one bad occurrence ruin the rest of my life. I want to be with you." Jet smiled, then turned and faced Zuko. "You mean _now_?" He asked, feeling his groin heat up at the thought of making love to his love.

"Yes, now would be fine." Zuko replied, smiling innocently. Jet twitched his head to the side, reminding Zuko of their audience. Zuko shrugged. "We'll do it somewhere else then." Jet tilted his head. "Where then?" Zuko smiled. "I kind of think doing it in the tub is sexy. I had my first orgasm in one, remember?" Jet blushed, remember the erotic event. "How could I forget?" He whispered, this time leaning his head to Zuko's ear and sucking on it.

The guard had been witness to Jet and Zuko's foreplay, but because of their whispering, hadn't heard a single word they said. He cleared his throat again, giving them another warning before he would have to move Zuko to his own room. Zuko, spontaneously to the guard, turned his head and smiled. "Hey, I'm feeling kind of sore. I'd like to take a hot bath, it always helps." The guard tilted his head and glared a bit, feeling a bit suspicious, but decided that as long as they were separate, it would be ok.

The guard nodded his head. "That would be fine, but only you can come." Jet gave him a wicked smile. "Of course, what do you think I am? A pervert?" The guard frowned, but decided that out of politeness he wouldn't answer that question. He then stood up, and motioned for Zuko to do the same. With some help from Jet, Zuko was up, and following the guard out the door. Turning his head, he winked at Jet, then walked down the hallway.

Jet smiled to himself. "Damn..." He whispered, feeling himself become aroused. He relaxed his muscles, trying to prevent himself from becoming hard. "No, not yet, we have to wait for Zuko." He told his little Jet. Luckily for him, little Jet listened. Within a minute another guard was there at the room to watch Jet. Jet smiled, this would be easier than he thought.

"Hey," he said, yawning as if he was tired. "I'm feeling sore, I think I could use a hot bath." The guard stared at him. "I guess that would be alright." He said, getting up. "Come with me." Jet smiled, and allowed the guard to lead him to the bath room. When they got there, Jet stopped the guard from opening the door. "Hey, can't a guy take a bath by himself once in a while?"

The guard frowned. "No, king Bumi specifically stated that...""Come on!" Jet cut him short. "What king Bumi doesn't know wont hurt him! Just stand outside the door, their's no way I can get out except through that door." The guard thought for a moment. "I guess that would be alright." He replied, opening the door and allowing Jet in. Once Jet was inside he slammed the door, making sure the guard couldn't see the inside of the room.

He slowly approached the large, pool like tub, taking careful note of the nude figure underneath the water. He smiled, and began to strip. He slowly slide off his shirt over his head, revealing his ripped chest and mid-section. He then pulled his pants down to his ankles, then stepped out of them. He kicked them to the wall, where he had thrown his shirt. Bending over carefully, he pulled down his under shorts, letting his now aroused member free from it's prison.

Zuko kept his eyes shut, meditating on the peaceful quietness. It reminded him of the gardens back home. He fell into a deep meditation, not feeling the need for air even though he had been without it for about a minute. He opened his eyes when he felt the water move, signifying someone was entering the tub with him. He could tell by the color of the figure that it was Jet, and he decided to come up, even if he didn't need air.

Jet stood by Zuko, watching as his head popped out of the water, but the rest of him stayed under. Jet himself was covered to his hips, and he was very pleased that Zuko had been considerate enough to heat the tub before he had entered. "Hello." Zuko said, smiling and moving away from Jet slowly. Jet followed like a dog on a leash. "You took care of your guard?" He asked, lowering the rest of his body in the water, except for his head.

"Yeah, I convinced him that it would be to hard for a third trimester pregnant person to escape 'one of the most well guarded cities in the world.'" Jet smiled. "And he believed you?" Zuko shut his eyes, allowing himself to float on his back in the water. "Yes, I learned from the best liar in the world." Jet moved over so that he was behind Zuko's head, looking down on him. "Me?" He asked, curiously. Zuko shook his head. "No, Azula."

Jet then leaned down and kissed Zuko on his lips. He pressed his tongue to the soft skin, asking him for entrance. Zuko complied, allowing his tongue to glide over Jet's as it entered. Jet tasted Zuko's mouth, not realizing how much he had missed the sweetness of the other boy. After a minute, they stopped, and Zuko opened his eyes. He then flipped over and stood up in the tub, facing Jet. Jet pulled him close to his body, feeling Zuko's warmth.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" He asked, gliding his hands over Zuko's back. Zuko trembled, half from pleasure, and half from fear. "Yes, I'm sure." Jet smiled, then moved his hand over to Zuko's stomach. "We don't have any lubrication, I don't want to hurt you or the baby." Zuko looked down at his belly. "Just be gentle, slow, we'll be alright." Jet nodded, then kissed Zuko again.

/In an earthkingdom city miles away from Ba Sing Sa/

Azula sighed as she stared off into the blank nothingness. "No wonder my great-grandfather wished to destroy this land," she said, groaning at what appeared to be the never ending desert. She and her friends had made it quite far, even though they were on foot. But that was insignificant because they still had no idea where Zuko was.

"You think he could have already been captured?" Ty Lee asked, sitting next to her friend on the dusty bench. Azula rolled her eyes. "Don't you think Iroh would have tried to save him if he was?" She asked in a sarcastic manner. "Oh yeah, you have a good point!" Ty Lee responded, then got back up. "Hey, how about I ask around? See if any of these earthpeasants know where he might be?"

Even though Azula thought it was the stupidest idea in the world, she decided that at least it would get rid of the annoying girl. "Yeah, sure. Do whatever you please." She responded, not even looking up to acknowledge her friend. "Ok!" Ty Lee said, then bounded off down the street. "Urg..." Azula moaned. At least Mai knew when to shut up.

After a while, Azula sighed and decided to go back into the room that her and her friends where staying in. When she got their she found Mai throwing daggers at the wall. "So..." Mai began, "did you find out anything about your brother?" Azula shook her head. "No." She said plainly, then sat on the bed. Mai stopped throwing her daggers and turned to face Azula. "Where's Ty Lee?" She asked, not worried, but curious.

"Oh, peppy the happy bunny is out asking people on the street if they have any idea where Zuko might be." Azula responded, then stretched out her arms above her head, then collapsed on the bed. "Oh." Mai replied, quickly losing interest and returning her attention to the daggers in the wall. She got up, and began to pull them out, counting how many hit her target, a circular discoloration in the wood.

Just as Azula was shutting her eyes and starting to fall asleep, Ty Lee stormed through the door, hands up in the air and screaming "I KNOW WHERE ZUKO IS!" Azula, being both startled and excited, jumped out of bed and ran to the girl, grasping her arms tightly and staring her strait in the eyes. "How did you find out?" She asked, heart racing. "I was asking around this camp with a bunch of earthsoldiers in it and one of them said that he heard a rumor that Prince Zuko is being held captive in the earthkingdom city of Omashu!" Ty Lee responded, a big smile on her face.

Once Azula realized that she had lost her posture and her calmness she released the girl and brushed herself off. "Hmm, yes, well I suppose that it is not a bad idea to at least check the city for my brother, even though it is an unreliable source." She replied, trying not to act excited. Believe it or not, she was starting to understand why Zuko missed home so much, and she was desperate to get back there herself.

"Finally!" Mai said in an overly sarcastic manner, "we get to leave this god forsaken desert village!" Azula smiled. Sometimes she found her friend quite amusing. "Yes, and we must hurry. No doubt uncle is on his way back to protect Zuko, along with the Avatar, and it would be to difficult to battle the entire city and capture all three of them." She walked over to the door and opened it. Turning her head, she smiled at her two friends evilly. "And we don't want you two screwing up and costing us another victory, now do we?" She asked before she exited the room.

Mai got up and stood next to Ty Lee. "Us? The one's who screwed up?" She said, glaring at the doorway. Ty Lee shrugged. "I know, but let's just let it go until we get Zuko. Then we can go home and this whole stupid thing will be over." Mai sighed, and nodded, following Ty Lee out the door.

/A few miles from the city of Ba Sing Sa/

"How much longer do you believe it will take us to reach Omashu? You have been riding Appa much longer than I have, and you would have a better idea of it." Iroh said to Aang, who was sitting on Appa's head, steering him. Aang turned and looked back at Iroh. "Don't' worry, it should only be about three days or so. Azula will never be able to reach the city before us on foot." Iroh nodded, but sighed. "Yes, but my niece has always been a clever girl. I will feel better when we reach him."

Aang looked pitifully at the old man, knowing that Zuko was really all he had left, and now with him being with child he was worth the lives of two people Iroh loves. Toph came at sat next to Iroh, as if she could feel his pain, though she could not because they were not on earth. "Hey," she said smiling, "every thing will be alright. Zuko is safe in Omashu." Iroh smiled back at the girl, even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"I thought the same thing when we were in Ba Sing Sa." Iroh turned his head, looking out on the horizon, and sighed. "But fate has a way of being cruel to it's subjects." Toph's smiled faded, and she decided that the best thing she could do would be to leave Iroh alone for the moment. Sokka and Katara where on the back of the saddle, catching up on some sleep. Momo was on top of Sokka's head, watching the world move underneath them.

Iroh was staring to feel more calm when he suddenly got the sense of danger. He turned his head around, looking around Appa and to the forest now beneath them. "Aang?" He asked, getting the boy's attention. "Yeah?" Aang replied, turning his head to look at Iroh again. "There is a fire beneath us." He said, somewhat in a cold manner. "Be careful." Aang nodded, but took little heed to the old man's words.

"It's probably just a camp fi..." He didn't have time to finish his sentence before a large ball of fire came shooting towards them in the sky. Appa, not having time to react to the attack, was his hard in his tail, flipping him over in the sky, sending everyone flying into the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs. Aang immediately took out his glider, and dove towards Katara and Toph.

"GRAB ON!" He screamed, reaching the two girls. Both Katara and Toph each took hold of one of Aang's legs, and Aang struggled with airbending to keep them all from falling. Appa, once he regained his equilibrium, dove for Sokka and Iroh. He caught them on his back, but as he whipped his tail around and stretched out his body, he couldn't fly but only glide to the ground.

Appa, Iroh, Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Toph all hit the tree tops at the same time. "Oomph!" Aang and the two girls all cried out as they bounced on the soft leaves and landed in another tree. Appa, Sokka, and Iroh were not so lucky. Because of Appa's weight, they dove through the soft leaves, hitting many branches as they fell down, and landed with a loud bang on the forest floor. Luckily for Iroh and Sokka, Appa endured most of the injury.

Momo, who had been gliding around in the air, dove for his animal friend, landing on Appa's head. He began to jump up and down wildly, screeching and screaming for him to get up. His noises lead Aang, Toph, and Katara to the crash site. "APPA!" Aang screamed when he saw his injured bison. He practically flew over to Appa's head, stroking it and studying it for injuries. Toph and Katara assisted Iroh and Sokka in getting off the bison.

Aang ran around Appa's body, looking for the damage he knew was inflicted. Besides some bruises and scrapes that were on his legs and belly from the fall, there was a terrible burn on his tail, and it looked badly damaged. The rest of the gang hurried over to Aang, worried that Appa was seriously injured. "What's wrong?" Katara asked, looking at the animal's tail. "He's been burnt really bad, and I think they might have broken his tail." Aang replied, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Iroh walked over to the tail and ran his hands down the long bone that controlled it. "No," he began, "it's not broken, just sprained." Aang breathed out deeply in relief. Katara came over to the tail, using her water to heal the burns and study the bone. "Iroh's right, it's just sprained. But I don't think he can fly with it like this. Not for at least a week." She said, fear suddenly striking Iroh's heart. "That mean's we'll have to walk all the way back to Omashu..." He said, feeling sick.

"Maybe we should give Appa some time to rest?" Aang said, moving to Appa's head and stroking it. "No, the firenation soldiers who fired that fireball will be looking for us. It's not safe, we'll have to keep moving." Sokka replied, feeling anger run through him. "Yeah, he's right, I can feel them not far from here." Toph added, moving her foot across the ground. "We need to move, now." Aang, not happy with the decision but understanding, motioned for Appa to rise.

With some difficulty, he did so, and was soon walking along with the gang. The look on Iroh's face was pale and death like, bringing Katara to worry about him. "Iroh, what's wrong?" She asked. He kept his eyes strait in front of him, but replied "we'll never be able to make it on time." Katara frowned, knowing that the retired general was right.

/Back in Omashu/

Zuko shut his eyes, trying to concentrate on the pleasure his mate was bringing him. He ran his hand's over Jet's, which were now placed on to his hip and member, pulling and pushing him with each thrust. Zuko knew it was Jet. He heard Jet's voice, smelt Jet's sent, and saw Jet's body. But he felt Zhao.

Zuko was aroused, but not really feeling much, even though Jet was skillfully stroking him. "Is everything alright?" Jet asked, not wanting his mate to feel uncomfortable. "Yeah, I'm fine." Zuko responded, and opened his eyes. He turned his head around to stare at his mate again. He almost screamed when he saw the face. It was no longer Jet's, but Zhao's. He felt Zhao's body, and smelled his scent.

Zuko was aware that it wasn't Zhao, but was to scared to be pleasured. Instead, he put his head down, shut his eyes, and just trembled. His erection also died down, and he tried to concentrate on the noise of the water moving with their bodies, and not on the event's taking place. Jet was very involved in the incredible sensations that his body was feeling, so it took him a minute to realize that Zuko had disassociated himself from their love making. When he did, he stopped.

"Zuko?" He asked, moving his hand's from Zuko's hip and member up to his face and stomach. "Are you alright?" Zuko wasn't even paying attention. He really hadn't even noticed that Jet had stopped, and was just trying to put himself somewhere else instead of with Jet. He woke from his phase when he felt Jet's palm glide over his cheek. He turned his head to look at Jet.

"It's ok. You don't have to stop." He said, making a fake smile. Just because he couldn't enjoy the sex didn't mean Jet couldn't. Jet shook his head. "Not if your not happy." He gently pulled himself out of Zuko, and turned him around so they were facing each other. "How about we try something different?" He asked, kissing Zuko deeply on the lips. Zuko smiled into the kiss, and when it was done, nodded his head.

Jet then lead Zuko over to a less deep section of the pool, one where the water reached half way up Jet's inner thighs. "Lay on the side." He said, motioning to the edge of the tub. Though Zuko was oblivious to what he was going to do, he decided to go along with it. He sat on the edge of the tub, so his bottom was on the edge and his legs were dangling in the water. He then lay back, happy that the surface on the floor was a smooth substance.

Jet then moved over to him, gently spreading his legs, and pushing the tip of his head to Zuko's entrance. "I want you to look at me. Never stop looking at my face..." He whispered, leaning over so that their faces were only a few inches apart. Zuko nodded weakly, feeling tired but deciding to keep going.

Jet then gently pushed himself back inside of Zuko, and began to thrust in and out. Zuko's body moved up and down across the slippery floor with each thrust, and he began to get aroused again. He kept his eyes on his mate, watching the pleasured look on Jet's face with each movement of their bodies. Jet gently placed his hand on Zuko's member, pumping it, while the other rested on his hip, helping with the thrust.

Zuko felt himself get closer. He started to shut his eyes, but Jet fell down upon him with a deep kiss, stopping him from doing so. "Watch me.." He whispered into Zuko's ear, and Zuko did the best he could to comply. When he felt himself getting so near to climax that he felt he would explode, he couldn't help but shut his eyes. Jet allowed him to do so, and pumped as fast as he could, bringing Zuko to full orgasm. Zuko almost screamed, but Jet placed his hand on Zuko's mouth, drowning it out. Seeing Zuko plunge over the edge brought Jet to his own high point, and he bit his lip hard, muffling his own cries. He had to keep himself from collapsing on Zuko, lest he hurt the baby, and instead, collapsed right next to him.

"How was that?" Jet asked, turning his head to stare at his gasping mate. "Better than incredible." Zuko replied, smiling. Jet then leaned in to kiss his mate on the lips, and Zuko shut his eyes again, this time feeling nothing but security, and love.

* * *

So this is chapter 20. I've come a long way. I actually thought I would never make it this far, but thanks to your wonderful encouraging reviews, I have.

The new season of Avatar is most likely coming out in September. Not that far off. I'm still a bit pissed that it took so long, but I read this interview on where the creators talked about how hard they've worked on it and that they really believe they have the right to release it when they feel right. I can't say I like their ideas, but they are fair. It still sucks though.

And, since I've seen that the gang will have a whole new wardrobe and hairstyles going on in season 3 I only find it fair that I go along with it. So I'm going to add that in the next chapter or so.

And yes, I know the chapter is late. But I still updated it in a timely manner, so I'm only going to apologize once. Sorry. :)


	21. Caught In The Act

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I've written my little summary thing enough times. You get it already. If not, now is the time to contemplate your own existence.

Note To Readers: This takes place a week after my last chapter.

Caught In The Act

**Aurora**

Azula looked over the hill top at the city before her. It was small and insignificant compared to the ones in her firenation home. Even the filthy city of Ba Sing Sa was at least ten times more magnificent than this. But to her, this place was very significant. It was the place of her first failure. Her first failure at the hands of a boy two years younger than her, and not half as talented.

"One day, when I am the fire lady," she said, motioning for her friends that it was safe to come out of the bushes, "I will burn this city to the ground." She finished. "If only you'd done it before when you were here, then we wouldn't be coming back to this trash dump." Mai replied, yawning as she stared at what seemed very boring to her. Ty Lee, on the other hand, was happy to return to the city. "Maybe they have a circus now!" She said, hopping like a bunny up and down.

Azula put a hand on her shoulder, and held her down. "Mai, you lived in the palace for a few weeks, didn't you?" She asked, looking at her less enthusiastic friend. "Yeah." Mai replied. "Then you would know how to get in and out quickly?" She asked. Mai nodded. "Good." She said, smiling. "It seems this will be easier to achieve than I had thought." She then pulled a piece of silk over her mouth and nose, and began to walk towards the city. Mai and Ty Lee did the same and followed her.

/Inside the city/

Zuko stared at himself angrily in the mirror. "I can't believe I have to do this..." He hissed out as he raised the small rag to his chest. Pushing down gently, he felt the warm liquid soak the cloth. "Mmm...What are you doing?" Jet asked as he started to wake up. Zuko had asked to be brought to Jet's room, even though he had not been awake at the time. "Just shut up and go back to sleep!" Zuko hissed at him.

Jet looked at him with annoyed eyes. "Spirits! Must you always act so mean in the mornings?" He said, even though he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Zuko turned and glared at him. "Well, if you must know I'm milking myself like some stupid cow because I have to or I'll end up leaking all over my shirt in front of everyone and then I'll have to kill you because this is all your fault!" Zuko screamed at him all in one breath.

Jet looked stunned at Zuko. Letting his anger get the best of him (which was not a smart thing to do around Zuko) he decided to retaliate. "Oh really, and how is this my fault?!" He yelled back. "Because you're the one who got me pregnant!" Zuko yelled back. "Well maybe if you had kept your legs shut then I wouldn't have gotten you pregnant!" Jet screamed back out of rage. Zuko's eyes almost burned red as he glared at Jet with more hatred than he had in a long time.

"I COULDN'T DO THAT!" He screamed in return. "AND WHY NOT?!" Jet screamed. "BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A CHOICE!" Zuko screamed. "YOU HAD A CHOICE, YOU CHOSE TO BE A SLUT!" Jet grasped his mouth the second he finished his sentence. "Zuko, I'm..." He whispered out, noticing the change in Zuko's appearance.

Zuko's enraged eyes were almost filled with tears as he looked back at Jet. "Is that what you really think of me?" He asked in a voice barely loud enough to hear. "No, I don't. I just..." Jet whispered back, but not knowing exactly how to finish his sentence. Zuko shook his head at him as the tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his face. "I never want to see you again." He said as he turned, and trying to keep what little dignity he had, walked and not ran out of the room. He was followed by the guard who had been in the room with him and Jet.

Jet watched pitifully as his mate left him all alone. When he was sure Zuko was gone, he grabbed his hair and yanked on it. "FUCK!" He screamed to the ceiling. "Why do I say things like that?" He asked himself. Letting his hands fall to his sides, he fell back onto the bed and looked back up at the ceiling. "How the hell am I going to get myself out of this mess?" He asked it again. He shut his eyes and sighed when it did not answer.

Zuko let the tears fall down his face without wiping them away. Instead, he kept his face down so that no one could see them. When he got to his room, he ran to the bed and buried his face in a pillow. The guard, knowing how hurt the teen was, decided to leave him alone for a little while, and instead just stand outside the door instead of inside. Zuko literally wailed into the soft pillow as he thought about what had just happened and what he had said.

"How could you say something like that to me?" He asked, his voice being muffled as he spoke into the pillow. "I thought you loved me...I thought you loved our baby..." Zuko stopped his crying when he heard his own words. He removed his head from the pillow, and moved over to the side of the bed. He then gently ran his hands over his stomach.

"How could I be so ignorant?" He asked himself. "He never loved me. He felt guilty for knocking me up." Zuko then looked down at his belly. "He only stayed with me because of you..." Zuko then turned his head away and stared at the wall. He felt sick for it, but at the moment, he hated being pregnant. After taking a deep breath, he looked back at his bulging stomach.

"It's not your fault..." He whispered to his baby. "Your not even born yet, how could you do anything wrong?" As if answering his question, the baby kicked him slightly. "No, I should never think that way. You're my baby, and I'm going to take care of you for the rest of my life." Zuko then raised his head to look at the door. "Alone."

Azula and her friends had finally gotten into the city after convincing the wall's guards that they were all earthkingdom brides arriving to Omashu to meet their betrothed. It was actually a hilarious thought, Azula, getting married. "As if that will ever happen!" Mai laughed out (which was very rare for her). Instead of getting angry, Azula just smiled. "I have to agree." She said as they walked down the streets of Omashu towards the palace. "There just isn't a man out there good enough for me."

Mai and Ty Lee both rolled their eyes, but said nothing. Mai lead them carefully towards the back side of the city. "We should try to go through the kitchen door, lots of people go in and out of it, no one will notice us." She added, remembering that she had used that door to sneak away from her annoying family several times. She really didn't feel much at the thought that they may have not escaped the city alive during the revolution.

"That's a good idea Mai, but how long should it take to get to the back of the palace?" Azula asked, adding the comment out of politeness. "Only about ten minutes." Mai replied. Azula smiled. "Good. We'll get Zuko, leave the city, and be in the firenation in a weeks time." Ty Lee and Mai both nodded. "Yeah, but wont Zuko try to fight us? And if he does, wont that make a big scene?" Ty Lee asked. Azula rolled her eyes. "That is why you are going to stun him with you pressure point attack." She said, getting annoyed at how light headed Ty Lee could be. "Oh, yeah..."

Zuko had been going around the room for about the past fifteen minutes, crying and throwing things upon the bed. The items included a comb, cloths, a few hair ties, a small bag of food, and a leather sachet full of water. He would have taken money had he had any. "There!" He said, gathering all the items into a pile. "Now I can leave this god forsaken city, and Jet, and go make a life for me and you." He looked down at his slightly protruding stomach. "I only wish Uncle could meet you one day."

He shook his head, knowing that if he thought to much of Iroh, he would probably end up staying. Zuko them went to the closet Bumi had placed in his room for him, and opened up the drawers, looking for a bag he could carry all the belongings in. He found a large green one with the earth symbol on it in no time. He noticed that it was the same green color as the cloths he was wearing. "Hey," he spoke to his belly, "it matches." He giggled a little, hoping that it would help with the crying. It didn't, but he was able to stop himself soon enough.

"I guess that's it." Zuko said, stuffing everything in the bag. He then walked over to the side of the door. "Hey, could you come in here for a minute?" He asked the guard, holding the bag firmly in his hands. When the guard opened the door he slammed his bag hard into his diaphragm, causing the man to fall forwards. When he did, Zuko smashed his over the head, knocking him out cold. He dragged the unconscious body over to the bed, and lay it down. He then took the guards blade, since he didn't have any keys (the doors were opened using earthbending), and peaked out the door to make sure no one else had seen the attack.

When he was sure he was safe he slowly snuck out the door and down the hallway. He figured that if he could make it to the dinning room, then he could make it to the kitchen, and sneak out that way. Kitchens were always noisy, busy places, and he knew from experience that in palaces, they were the best places to sneak out through. He peaked out over every hall, watching for guards. Luckily, there weren't any until he got to the dinning room door. It would be easy enough to take them out, even with being with child.

Zuko thought for a moment on the easiest way to separate them. He opened his bag and looked though his belongings, then found one of his hair ties. He rolled it over and over until it was in a ball, then sat it on the ground next to him. He pushed it with his foot and watched it roll over towards the guards. The two of them looked down at the small rolling thing coming towards themselves, then at each other. One guard then began to approach the wall Zuko was hiding against.

When he got to it, Zuko grabbed him by his collar and smashed his head hard on the wall. It knocked him completely unconscious. The next guard heard the noise his friend's head had made when it came into contact with the wall, and ran to see what had happened. When he turned the corner his forehead was met with the handle of a blade, and he fell to the ground. Zuko then kicked his chin hard, knocking him out also. When he was done, Zuko smiled and picked up his hair tie. "I can't believe these men were actually in charge of defending the palace!" He joked to himself as he went over and opened the dinning room door.

He peaked his head inside, and upon seeing that it was safe to enter, he went in and shut the door behind himself. There were three other doors in the room, but only one of them opened to a hallway leading to the kitchen. The other two either lead to a hallway towards the king's quarters, or the guards quarters. Zuko really didn't want to enter either. Walking up to one door, he placed his head up against it and listened for any noises. Shutting his eyes, he was sure he could make out the faint sounds of snoring.

"Must be the king," he reasoned. He then walked up to another door and placed his head up against it. There were many sounds going on inside of it, but he was positive that he heard the loud voices of men laughing. "The guards..." He whispered to himself. Kitchen's were noisy, but rarely had many men laughing in them. He then walked up to the last door, and listened very closely. He was positive he could hear the banging of pots and pans, and the sizzling of food stuffs.

"The kitchen." He said, satisfied. Zuko then opened the hallway door and walked down it. There were no guards anywhere to be seen, probably because the kitchen was such a busy place. When he opened the final door at the end of the hallway he was relieved to see that he was right about it being the kitchen. As he had assumed would happen, nobody noticed him open the door. He was easily able to slip inside unnoticed, and maneuver around the busy cooks to the end of the large room.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee had finally reached the back of the palace. "The kitchen door should be about..." Mai said as she turned a corner. "Right here!" She finished, pointing to a small door surrounded by large trash cans full of smelly old food. "Oh this is disgusting!" Azula said, covering her nose. "I know, but it's the quickest and safest way in." Mai replied. Ty Lee, being the least affected by the smell, and the most excited, quickly bounded over to the door and opened it.

Zuko stood staring at the door. "What was I thinking?" He asked himself. Everything had seemed like a good idea to him at the time, but now, when his normal senses had come back to him and his hormones had calmed down, he realized what a stupid idea it was. "Jet loves me, and I love him." He said, putting his right hand to his forehead. "I must be crazy or something..." He laughed. Letting his hand fall back to his side, he decided to get back to his room as quickly as possible without getting himself into any more trouble.

Just as he was about to turn around, he heard the door knob turn, and soon it swung open. Zuko raised his head and almost screamed when he saw the three girls standing at the open door. Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula all froze for a second when they saw a very confused and frightened Zuko standing in the open doorway. Before he had time to scream or run, Ty Lee had hit his neck and chest with her fingers, causing him to loose consciousness immediately.

"Well that was easy." Mai said, a bit disappointed that there hadn't been a fight to amuse her. Azula just nodded her head, a bit confused as to what Zuko was doing in the kitchen in the first place. Ty Lee stood over him, studying the male. "Hey, does he look like he's gained some weight?" She asked. Mai shrugged. "Well, he was in the kitchen..." She replied to her bouncy friend. Azula motioned for Mai to go over to Zuko.

"You two take hold of him and carry him and the bag. We need to get out of her quickly before someone realizes that we have got him." Azula ordered her friends. Ty Lee and Mai nodded, and, with some difficulty, picked Zuko up by his shoulders and knees, and followed Azula. "I think you were right about him gaining some weight!" Mai said to Ty Lee, breathing heavily as she tried her best to hold on to Zuko. "I don't think we can carry him all the way out of the city!" She then said to Azula.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Oh fine." She said, motioning for her two friends to lay Zuko down on the ground. "Wait here." Mai and Ty Lee nodded, and both of them sat by the unconscious Prince as they waited for Azula. In a few minutes she returned with a cart lead by an ostrichhorse. "You guys put him in here and then get in and shut the curtains." She told her two friends, and with mush difficulty, they obeyed her. When they got in, Azula cracked the reins and the beast began to pull the trio and prisoner towards the front gate of the city. As they rode, an old, cranky man lay in an alleyway, burnt and unconscious, his cabbages lying broken and bruised all around him.

/Not far from the earthkingdom city of Omashu/

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Iroh, and Appa all hurried the best they could towards their destination. Momo rode on top of Appa's head, keeping a look out for the city. "We shouldn't be far," Aang said, trying to comfort his teacher, "I'm sure that he's fine." Iroh nodded his head. "Yes yes, but I would rather make that judgement for myself."

Momo, being on the higher than the rest of the group, spotted the city first, and notified the others with loud shrieking and squeaking. "Hey, there it is!" Aang called out happily, pointing to Omashu. Iroh sighed in relief, but was not fully satisfied. "It's not quiet over yet." He said, walking down the large hill they were standing upon towards the front gate. "Spirits I hope Zuko is ok." Katara said, more worried for Iroh than Zuko. "Yeah..." Sokka added, a bit shocked that he actually cared about a firebender.

/At the gate/

Azula smiled as the guards at the gate nodded to her to continue on her way. They hadn't even tried to look inside the cart, probably unsuspecting because she was a female. "Men are such fools." She joked to herself, and cracked the reins again, telling the beast to move faster. "The sooner we leave this god forsaken kingdom, the better!" Mai groaned from inside the cart as she went through Zuko's belongings. Ty Lee ignored her completely, being more interested in Zuko. "I don't think that's fat on him..." She said, looking at the bulge in his stomach.

"No, I think it's something else..." She trailed off, leaning over the Prince and pulling up his shirt. "What else could it be?" Mai asked, not really concerned for Zuko, but just curious. "Well, at lot of things," Ty Lee replied. "Like a tumor, an infection, or even some kind of large worm!" She finished, causing Mai to make a face and stick out her tongue. "That's disgusting!" She said. Ty Lee nodded. "Yeah, but it could happen."

She then began to run her hands over Zuko's stomach, feeling where it was hard or soft, and the actual size of it. "No, it's definitely not fat..." Ty Lee had studied the human body for almost her entire life. She knew it's every weak point, it's every feature. It was obvious to her that something was wrong with Zuko, though she didn't know what. "I'm pretty sure it's a tumor. I can definitely feel something growing inside of him..." Mai smiled. "Hey, maybe he's pregnant!" She joked. Ty Lee and Azula both laughed. "Well, he is the kind of guy who would get knocked up before marriage." Azula mocked her brother.

Azula then turned around and looked through an open curtain at Ty Lee. "What will happen if it is a tumor?" She asked. Ty Lee shrugged. "There are surgeries to try to remove it, but they're almost always unsuccessful." Azula smiled. "And if it is unsuccessful?" Ty Lee frowned. "Then he will die." Mai looked over at Zuko, actually feeling sorry for him. She had liked him when they were young, and, though she had gotten over the crush, she still cared a little for him. Ty Lee, though she had always loved to torment the Prince, had always considered him a friend.

"That would just make everything easier on him really, " Azula told her friends. "You know my father will have him suffer a painful death when he returns. Maybe if he finds out my brother is already dying of a painful disease, he will spare him a fiery departure." She said this mostly to keep her friends from changing their minds on who they were loyal to, but deep inside, the thought of Zuko dying saddened Azula. Whether it be of selfish reasons or a glint of love, she did not know.

"From here we will ride to a firenation port. Because we have captured Zuko, we will not have to worry about being punished for our...mishap at Ba Sing Sa." Azula added, changing the subject. Ty Lee then pulled Zuko's shirt back down, and placed a hand on his stomach. After a few seconds, she removed her hand and sighed sadly.

/Inside the city/

Iroh sat on his knees on the floor, looking up at his friend, king Bumi. The rest of the gang had gone with Appa to comfort the beast while it was treated for it's injuries. "I'm sure your nephew is fine," Bumi said, smiling. "I just saw him last night, and when I checked with the guards this morning, he was reported to be well." Iroh nodded and smiled. "That's very comforting, I really believed Azula would get here before we did." Bumi nodded. "Yes, I met your niece once. I must admit, she's pretty evil." Iroh nodded and laughed in reply.

Iroh turned his head when he heard the large door to the throne room opening, expecting to see Zuko enter. Instead, a very nervous guard entered, and Iroh immediately knew something was wrong. "Where is the prince?" Bumi asked, confused as to why the guard was alone. "Sir, we seem to have a problem locating him." Bumi stood up on his throne. "Are you telling me that after I promised my dear friend here that I would take good care of his beloved nephew that I now have to tell him that I lost him?!" Bumi said, adding anger to his voice for the first time in years.

"Well sir, you see, the prince actually left the palace on his own..." The guard replied, trying to save his own skin. "You mean he escaped the best security system in the entire city?" Bumi asked, a bit less angry, but not completely cooled off. "Um...yes sir." The guard replied. Shaking his head, the king turned and smiled at Iroh, whose mouth was agape with horror. "Well, at least we know your niece didn't get him."

* * *

It seems I keep updating 8 days after posting a chapter and not 7 as I had told everyone I would. I'll have to work on that. And I know, this chapter sucks.

Yes, I had to mention the cabbage guy at least once during my story, or else it wouldn't even be an Avatar fic.

I know, Zuko trying to run away was completely spontaneous and unbelievable, but that's what pregnancy hormones do to you (so I've heard). And the fight with Jet was motivated by Jet being a stubborn teen and just getting fed up with Zuko being so prissy all the time. But he feels bad, and I plan an apology to take place (if they ever get to see each other again).

At this point, Zuko is only three weeks from having the baby. Also, in my mind it will take them about two weeks to finally reach the firenation. That gives Zuko an entire week to try to keep himself from getting executed. :) Then the baby comes!


	22. A New Friend

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I've written my little summary thing enough times. You get it already. If not, now is the time to contemplate your own existence.

This chapter takes place all in the same day, but the hours vary from place to place.

A New Friend

**Aurora**

"Mmmm..." Zuko moaned as he rolled over onto his side on the cold, hard metal floor. He felt so sore, and his head hurt like hell. He put his right hand on his stomach and rubbed it, as if that could ensure the baby's health. After a minute, he opened his eyes and looked around the room. It had no windows, no bed, no toilet, nothing but a large metal door to one side.

Zuko stood up (with some difficulty), and practically fell into the door. It took him a few seconds to realize that the reason he had fallen was that the room was moving. "But rooms don't move..." He whispered to himself. He then pushed and pulled on the door handle, hoping that it might open. "Locked." He said. Of course it was locked. Zuko then slid down to the floor and wrapped his hands around his knees.

He felt sick. Not a painful sick, but a weak, dizzy, queasy sick. "Jet?" He whispered out in a low voice, half expecting his mate to run to his side and comfort him. He did not. "Anyone?" He asked, not caring who answered his pleas. No one came. Zuko had to will himself from crying. He couldn't think right, couldn't concentrate enough to understand what was happening to him. He was aware, however, that what was happening to him was bad, and it risked the life of his child.

He almost fell over when the door opened next to him, and instead tipped to his side. Zuko let go of his knee's and used his hands to support his upper body. He looked up at the person who had opened the door. It was a soldier, about mid thirties. He wore firenation garb, but didn't have a mask on, signifying that he was not a firebender. Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, he shut his eyes and lowered his head, tipping back and forth with the rhythm of the room.

The soldier leaned down and cupped Zuko's chin in his hands, lifting up his head so that he looked him in the eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked, not with a concerned voice, but a firm one. Zuko's eyes were now opened, and he tried to concentrate on what the soldier had asked him. "Hmm?" He asked. The soldier repeated the question, "are you ok?" Zuko tried to shake his head, but instead collapsed into the soldier's arms.

"There is a medic with us, would you like for me to get him?" The soldier asked, lowering Zuko onto the floor. Zuko just groaned in reply, feeling himself start to slip back into sleep. "I'm going to get him and have him look at you, ok?" The soldier asked, hopping the prince would answer. Zuko tried to nod his head, but was to tired to reply. The solder stood up and looked down at the prince for a moment, then opened the door and exited the room.

He walked down the hallway to a main room with a large window and about five men at it, looking out and piloting the large machine. Behind them sat three teenage girls, all staring at the soldier. The most menacing looking one stood up and walked over to him. "Is my brother doing well?" She asked, emotionless. "I'm not sure princess, he was to weak to answer my questions logically." Azula nodded. "I told him that I would have the medic take a look at him, would that be alright?" The soldier asked, hopping that he wasn't going out of line.

Azula turned and walked back to her seat. "That would be fine." She replied, waving her hand to dismiss the man. He nodded gratefully, then bowed and exited the room. Sitting down, Azula crossed her legs and kept her face staring straight in front of her. "How much longer do you think it will take to reach the ship?" Ty Lee asked, smiling at her friend.

"We've only been traveling for a day in the tank, and before that only a few hours by the carriage. We have a good few days before we'll be able to reach the shoreline." Azula answered, not looking at Ty Lee. "But last time it was a lot quicker!" Ty Lee said, a bit annoyed. The sooner they got Zuko home, the sooner she could return to the circus. "Yes, but last time we were headed away from the shore, and didn't need to cross the Yin mountains." Azula returned, hopping her friend would be quiet now. "Oh, yeah..." Ty Lee said, nodding her head and smiling.

/In Omashu/

Iroh was just about as worried and scared as was possible he could ever be. Not only was Zuko missing, and pregnant, but three girls matching the description of Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee had been spotted by the front gates guards. Iroh was wise enough to know that it would be difficult for anyone who wasn't an experienced doctor to tell that Zuko was pregnant, but he also knew that if his brother found out about the pregnancy, he would kill Zuko. That is, if he wasn't already planning on killing him anyway.

Now all he could do was wait for the scouts king Bumi had sent to search the city to return. It would be unwise to leave until they knew that Zuko wasn't just hiding somewhere in Omashu. Iroh was sitting across from the king at his large banquette table. In front of him where many various food stuffs and wines, but Iroh could not bring himself to eat.

"Hey, just think of all the weight you'll loose if we never find Zuko!" Sokka, who was sitting on the right side of Iroh, joked, trying to raise the spirits of the room. Instead, Iroh shot a death glare at the boy, withholding himself from just frying the disrespectful peasant. Sokka turned pale and shut his mouth, for once. Aang, who was sitting on Iroh's left side decided to change the subject. "Nice weather we've been having lately...ha ha..." He said to his teacher. Iroh turned and glared at the pre-teen for a moment, then towards the door that he knew the scouts would be entering.

Aang felt incredibly guilty for what was going on. If he hadn't asked Iroh to come with him to help defeat Azula in Ba Sing Sa, then he would have been in Omashu to protect Zuko. And if Zuko died, Aang was sure it would kill the old man. Not only would he be losing his nephew, the only family member he had left who truly cared for him, but he would also be losing Zuko's baby.

Toph sat next to Aang, poking at her food. She didn't feel like eating either. A man who she greatly respected and loved as a dear friend was at great risk of losing the one he cared for most, and she could do nothing about it. She wasn't sure what bothered her more, Iroh's pain, or her helplessness. Katara sat next to Sokka, only nibbling on her food. She knew it would be important for her to eat to keep up her strength for battle, and that was the thought she used to distract herself from her guilt. For as why she felt guilty, she didn't know.

In the entire room, Bumi was definitely the one who felt the most guilty. He had swore to his friend that he would protect his dear nephew from harm, and make sure that he was kept well. Now he was incapable of doing either. Not only that, but he had also managed to allow the boy to either escape, or worse, be kidnaped and put in more harm than he probably would have been had he not just been left to fend for himself in the earthkingdom. It seemed that Bumi had thought much more of himself and his staff than they were capable of.

In another part of the palace, Jet and Ling sat together in the large room they had first woken up in, both on Ling's bed. "I'm sure he's fine." Ling said, trying to comfort Jet. "If something had happened, they would have told us by now." Ling's words made sense, but gave Jet no comfort. It had been over a day since he had last seen or head from or about Zuko, and his mind was racing with the thousands of possible answers as to why.

"_He could have gotten suddenly sick and died before a cure could be found. He could have gone into labor and bleed to death during the surgery, he could have fallen forwards and crushed the baby and killed himself out of guilt, he could have been so stressed from the fight they had that he lost the baby and bleed to death during the process, he could have been assaulted and murdered by one of the guards, he could have been kidnaped by firebenders..."_

Jet felt ill at all the possibilities of what could have happened. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he was sure that it wasn't good. "No, they would wait until Iroh came back and they would tell him, but they probably would never even tell us..." Jet replied to Ling in a distant voice. He was physically there with her, but his mind was far from Omashu. Ling sighed and looked down at the floor. She knew he was right, but she also knew that it was best to keep her thoughts on the good possibilities. If there were any.

Everyone in the room turned and watched the scouts step in when they heard the door open. Iroh and Bumi both stood up. "Sir," the leader began, his four other comrades to his sides, "we have some good and bad news." Bumi looked worried at the scout. "What is the good news?" He asked. "The good news is that we are nearly positive that we know where prince Zuko is." Iroh raised his eyebrows. "And the bad news?" Bumi asked. The scout frowned. "We believe he was abducted by princess Azula and her accomplices.

Everyone in the room gasped. "And how do you know this?" Bumi questioned, feeling a bit pale himself. "There was a cabbage vendor who was attacked by a girl to the exact description of princess Azula, who did not steal his merchandise, but just his cart. Later, that same girl was seen traveling outside the city in his cart with the curtain shut, and she had been spotted entering the city with two other girls." The scout replied. Iroh was now pale as a ghost.

"We have to leave as soon as possible. If Azula manages to get Zuko back to the firenation, he has no chance..." Iroh stopped himself short. Aang turned to Iroh. "I don't think Appa will be able to fly for a few more days..." "Then we'll leave by foot." Iroh cut him off, knowing that the boy was right. "We'll travel by ostrichhorse until Appa can fly, then we can use him to reach the firenation."

Everyone was now looking at Iroh. "And how do you suppose we are going to get into the firenation without being spotted?" Sokka asked, being realistic. Iroh thought for a moment. "I know exactly what the garbs of firenation peasants look like, and how they wear their hair, and how they are to behave in public. Bumi's servants can make us some cloths to my exact detail, I can show you all how to wear you hair, and on the way their I can educate you in firenation etiquette. And we can just hide Appa in one of the forest when we get there. There's plenty of land that my nation does not use and is unoccupied."

"Wait!" Aang said, a bit objective to the idea. "You mean I'll have to grow hair?!" Iroh nodded his head. "Yes, that way we can hide your arrow and you'll look like a normal firenation pre-teen." Aang thought about it for a minute, then decided that Zuko's life was worth it. "Ok, then I guess we should get started..." "WAIT!" Sokka interrupted Aang. "It can't just be that easy. I mean, this is the FIRENATION! It's not like we can just sneak in and out without being noticed!" Iroh smiled. "Oh, you'd be surprised. It's actually funny how easy it will be." Sokka, who knew funny, found it very unamusing.

"I think it's worth a try!" Bumi cut it, feeling a bit more like his insane self again. "I can have the servants get right on that!" He then clapped his hands, dismissing the scouts and calling forth the guards. "Yes sir?" They asked. "I want you to take general Iroh to our best tailor, and have him design some cloths as quickly as possible to Iroh's description. And I also want you to get ten of our fastest ostrichhorses ready to pull one of those giant carriages the circus uses to hall things around. We will need it to transport everyone and Appa. And hurry to it!" The guards then nodded and motioned for Iroh to follow them.

"Oh, and Iroh," Bumi asked as his friend walked towards the door. "Yes?" He asked in return. "Would it be alright if I have the young Jet notified about Zuko? He seems to care for your nephew a great deal." Iroh stopped walking, and put his head down for a moment. He then rose it, and said "yes, it would be fine," but did not move. Instead, he stared straight at the king. "And, if he is willing, see if he will accompany us to the firenation. We'll need all the help we can get to save Zuko."

Iroh almost bit his tongue saying those words. For how much he hated Jet, he knew the boy was a good fighter, and he knew it would calm Zuko if he was there when they found him. Bumi smiled. "I will have my guards ask." And with that, Iroh was off, being stared at in shock by the rest of the gang.

/In The Machine/

Zuko woke up shirtless, laying on his back on a soft surface. He stared straight up at the ceiling. It was made of metal. Turning his head, he saw a man walking towards him with a wet cloth. The man then pressed the cloth to Zuko's forehead, and moved down to his stomach. Zuko watched as he put his hands on his bare flesh, and moved them around in a circle. Zuko squeaked when he hit a tender spot.

"Oh, prince Zuko, I hadn't noticed you'd awaken." The man said, smiling. He seemed nice enough. "My name is Yoshida, I'm the medic on this land vessel. One of the guards asked that I take a look at you." Zuko moaned and tried to roll over to his side, but was unsuccessful. "No no, you shouldn't move." The doctor corrected him, pushing him back on the bed. "Just rest for now." "Is everything alright in here?" The same guard who had been watching Zuko said as he peaked his head in. "Oh yes, the prince has just waken up." The guard nodded his head, and shut the door.

The doctor the turned back to Zuko and smiled. "I've never seen anything like it in my whole career." He said, placing a hand on Zuko's stomach. "And I want you to know that your secret is safe with me." It took Zuko a moment to realize what Yoshida was saying, and when he did, his eyes grew big. Yoshida moved his hand off Zuko's stomach and pulled the cloth off his head. "I do not intend to be the cause of the execution of the future heirs to the firenation throne."

He said as he walked over and sat the cloth in a bucket. "And Agni knows that I don't want to be the cause of that devil woman called princess to rule our nation." He then turned and smiled at Zuko again. Zuko smiled back this time, and relaxed on the bed. "So you can rest easy, as long as I have a say in it, you and your baby are safe." Zuko tried to say 'thank you,' but only got out "th..." Before he had to place a hand on his forehead out of pain.

Yoshida returned to his side, and removed Zuko's hand. "Yes, that will be happening for the next few hours. That Ty Lee girl hit some pretty sensitive pressure points, and your chi was extremely interrupted. Because of the baby it was even worse, so it'll take a while to fully recover." Zuko slowly nodded his head in understanding. "For now, rest. I'm afraid that when you feel better they'll put you back in that cell." Zuko nodded again, then shut his eyes and tried to sleep.

/In Omashu/

Jet could not believe his ears. Zuko had been kidnaped. "And how the hell did this happen?!" He screamed at the guard. "Well, we um...we let him get away." Jet felt like taking his hook swords to the man's throat. "YOU IDIOT!" He screamed once again, then grabbed his head and stormed back and forth on the floor. "She'll kill him. She'll fucking kill him!" He repeated over and over, knowing that he was about to loose another loved one to the firenation.

"Jet, he's not dead yet..." Ling said, trying to calm him. He let go of his head and glared at her. "No, he's just being tortured and beaten by Azula's soldiers!" He screamed in her face, causing her to fall back onto the bed. The guard came in between them, making sure the teen would not attack her. "King Bumi has requested that you join the rescue party that will include the Avatar and his friends with the goal of saving prince Zuko." The guard then announced, hoping it would calm the boy.

Jet calmed down and looked at the guard. "When are they leaving?" He asked. "If all goes as planned, tomorrow." Jet then turned and looked at Ling. "You need to come to. If he get sick, we'll need you there." Ling nodded her head. "Of course." Jet then turned back to the guard. "I want to see the Avatar and his friends." The guard nodded, then motioned for Jet to follow him. Jet then motioned for Ling to come to. They then all walked down the hallways into a changing room.

Behind many different curtain, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Aang, and Iroh were getting measured and were trying on different fabrics. "Hello?" Jet asked once he entered the room. Everyone fell silent and stopped moving. "Hello Jet." Said the voice of a scared and angry old man. Jet felt his stomach turn when he heard it. "General Iroh?" He asked. Iroh smiled behind his curtain. "Jet, I would like to speak to you. _In private_." Iroh replied, putting on the rest of his cloths and stepping around the curtain.

Jet nodded his head, knowing all to well that he deserved what was to come. "Yes sir." He replied. Iroh kept the smile on his face as he walked out the door. Jet followed, much like a criminal to the gas chamber, and prayed that whatever Iroh was going to do to him, he would live through it.

/In The Machine/

Zuko was now back in the cell, lying on his side, staring at the wall. The shaking of the tank kept him from relaxing, and it bothered the baby. He wrapped his hands around his stomach to help keep it still. Suddenly, though, the shaking stopped. The machine had stopped. Zuko pushed himself up on his side, and looked at the door. Withing minutes it swung open, and a new, more cruel looking guard stepped in.

Without saying a word, he stepped over to Zuko and took a tight hold of his hair. Zuko yelped as he was pulled up to his feet by his now untangled bun, and glared at the man. "Princess Azula has requested that while we stop to stock up, I take you out for a walk and let you get some fresh air." Zuko knew that wasn't the reason his sister had requested he be taken out, (she was to uncaring for that), but he really didn't care as long as it meant he could get outside.

The guard then used a chain that attached to Zuko's neck and his hands as a leash to jerk him out of the room and down the hallway. Zuko took in everything that he saw, hoping that maybe he could find a way to escape. He was then dragged over to an open door and literally pushed out of it, falling about a foot. Zuko tucked and rolled onto his back, avoiding landing on his stomach. The guard smiled at him. "You'd better start walking, it's the last time you'll see daylight for a while."

Zuko forced himself on his knees, then stood up as best he could. He looked around him. The surrounding area was made up of deep, beautiful forests, and he couldn't help but admire it. A jerk on his chain told him that if he didn't start walking, he was going to be in trouble. Zuko then began walking over to his right. He was stopped short when he was choked by the chain around his neck. "No, this way." The guard instructed.

Zuko glared at him, then followed his direction. Walking where the guard instructed, they both ended up at a majestic waterfall that created a giant rainbow. Zuko looked up at it in awe, feeling very small. "Hello brother, have a nice nap?" Azula's voice whispered next to him. Zuko turned to face his most hated sibling. "AZULA!" He yelled, getting himself slapped on the back of the head by the guard.

"No no, that wont be necessary." Azula told the guard, walking over to a rock and motioning for Zuko to sit on it. He refused, but was soon dragged by the guard, and forced down on it. Azula stared off into the waterfall, smiling. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked her brother. Zuko glared, but nodded his head when he felt his chain jerked. "Do you know why I brought you out here Zuko?" Azula asked, as calm and collective as ever.

"No." Zuko answered plainly, wishing to cuss at her, but knowing that it would only get him a beating, which he really didn't need in his state. "Well brother," Azula began, "I brought you out here so you could look at this beautiful site, take it all in, and remember it, because it is the last time you will ever see anything beautiful for the rest of your life." She then turned and smiled at Zuko. Zuko glared with hatred at her, and opened his mouth to speak, but was slapped hard across the face.

"Don't talk." Azula said, noticing the nice little blood drop seeping from Zuko's lips where her nails had torn the skin. "Just look." Zuko didn't look back at her, but instead, kept his eyes on the waterfall. "Tie him to a tree and leave him here for a few minutes." Azula ordered the guard, keeping her eyes on Zuko. "And if he tries to escape, catch him and bring him to me. I'll have a nice little flame ready to warm him up." She then leaned over and kissed Zuko on the cheek, not sexual, but mockingly, as if saying goodbye forever.

Azula then stood up, and slowly disappeared into the forest. The guard did as he was told, tying th end of Zuko's chain to a tree, then leaving him alone. Zuko waited for a few minutes, then stood up and began yanking on the chain. It only took him seconds to realize that it wouldn't break. He put his hands on it, and heated it up the best he could. "Fire proof, of course." He said when he realized it wasn't melting. Feeling very depressed and defeated, he sat back down on the rock and stared at the waterfall.

A few minutes later, Zuko heard some rustling in the brush. He figured it was the guard coming to fetch him. He stood up and turned around only to be shocked at what stood before him. A small white creature, long like a snake, but with strong hind legs and wings like a bat. It's eyes were the most gorgeous baby blue color, and it had little black nails. It was staring straight up at Zuko, looking him directly in the eyes.

"You're a hakuryu!" Zuko said, taking a step back. He had never seen such a creature before in his whole life, but he had heard of them in stories. He didn't even think they were supposed to be found in the earthkingdom. This one was much smaller than how they had been described to him before. It's body length was only about two feet, and its' wings looked like they were only a foot each. Zuko looked around to see if there were anymore, or if anyone was coming.

"Shoo! Get!" He hissed at the little creature. It only tilted it's head at him. "I said get! If anyone finds you, they'll kill you and skin you!" Zuko hissed a little louder, hoping to spook the tiny dragon. It only squeaked at him in return. Zuko soon heard footsteps, and tried with his best effort to push the little thing back into the brush. Instead, it crawled up his leg, and wrapped it's self around his torso.

Before he knew it, he grabbed the tiny creature and stuffed it into his shirt, hiding it from the guard. When the man turned around the corner in a few seconds, Zuko smiled innocently at him. He only glared in return, and un-chained Zuko's chain from the tree, and began to pull him back towards the machine. When they were almost there, the dragon squeaked again. The guard turned around and glared at Zuko. Smiling, Zuko pretended to sneeze, making a little squeak noise himself.

The guard frowned, then continued to drag Zuko back to his cell. Zuko tried his best not to laugh as the little dragon moved around in his shirt, tickling his torso. He did yelp, however, when it bit him in the middle of his chest. "What was that?" The guard said harshly as he stopped and grabbed Zuko by his collar. "I um...just stepped on a rock...that's all..." Zuko lied pathetically, hoping the guard would believe him. Though he did not, he released the prince and continued to drag him towards his cell.

Once they got there the guard opened the door and tossed Zuko in, causing him to fall on his bum. He then stepped over to the teen and used a key to unchain him. "Sleep well, _my prince_" he hissed out as he grabbed Zuko by his collar and brought him dangerously close to his face. Knowing what he was planning on doing, Zuko jerked his head forwards, head butting the guard on the nose. After he jerked back, he back handed the prince hard, then kicked him on his thigh, causing Zuko to fall back onto his side.

"You will do well not to do that to me again." The guard warned, then left the room. Once the door was shut, Zuko opened up his shirt and let the little dragon out. It crawled off of him and onto the floor, where it sniffed around at the new strange scents. "Now look what you've done." Zuko said to the dragon as he propped himself up and sat with his legs underneath himself. "You've gotten yourself stuck here with me."

Out of curiosity, Zuko took his right hand and began to stroke the tiny dragon on it's back. It turned and looked at him, then flew over to his shoulders. It lay on top of them, and pressed it's head to Zuko's cheek. Zuko blushed, being tickled by the creatures tiny scales. "You really are tame for a wild animal." Zuko said, bringing his hand up to it's little face and stroking it. "I wonder if Agni sent you to me to keep me company in my darkest hours?" He asked the dragon.

It pulled it's face from his cheek and gave him a little kiss on his nose in reply. Zuko smiled and laughed. "No, I bet you were just somebody's trained pet that ran away from home and got lost." The little creature looked at him, then squeaked. Zuko pulled it off his shoulders, and sat it in his lap. "I guess you're my pet now. At least until they kill me." He said, petting the dragon. It shut it's eyes and relaxed up against him.

Zuko looked down at it. "I guess I should name you then." He said, wondering what would be fitting for the lovable reptile. It opened it's eyes and looked up into his. "Those eyes remind me of the sky, they have such a beautiful blue hue to them." Zuko said, petting the dragons head. He then raised his head and smiled, then looked back down at the creature. "How would you like to be called Sky?" He asked.

"Eeeeoooo!" The dragon squeaked back at him, as if agreeing with the name. "Ok then, Sky it is." Zuko said as he lay back down on the cold metal floor. Sky moved up his body to his chest and gently lay on top of it. Zuko smiled. "You know, if I ever get to see my uncle again, you would make a wonderful gift for him." Sky looked down at Zuko, her head hovering over his.

"Oh, don't worry, my uncle loves animals. And I'm sure he'd be just fascinated with you." Sky then rested her head on Zuko's shoulder, and shut her eyes. "You'd make a great little companion, probably better than I was to him." Zuko said as he to, shut his eyes. Withing minutes, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Not a whole lot going on in this chapter, but I promise, the next will be more interesting. Oh, and hakuryu means 'white dragon' if anyone is wondering. And yes, I got it from Saiyuki Reload. I don't' really watch the show, just turned it on a few nights ago and saw the little dragon pet on it, and it inspired me to write this chapter. I know, weird.

And Sky doesn't have any special powers like Jeep does on the show. And if you've watched the show, you'll notice that I changed the eyes from red to baby blue. In fact, the only thing they have in common is the shape and size of their bodies, and the color of their scales. Oh, and they both breath fire and squeak a lot. But if any of you want to get an idea of what Sky looks like, go on to and search "Saiyuki Hakuryu." You'll get plenty of illustrations of the dragon on that show.

Sky was created as a companion for Zuko. I felt bad leaving him all alone in that cold, dark machine, so I decided to give him someone to keep him company. She's kind of like Momo to Aang, just less comical and more cute.

And no, Iroh is not going to kill Jet. So you don't have to worry. That does, however, not mean that he wont punish him for what he did to Zuko. And I'm trying for the outfits that the characters all have in the season 3 trailer and posters. Even though every other part of this story will be incorrect, that part will triumph! (I hope to finish this story before the new season arrives on September 21st)

Now off to work on chapter 23!


	23. Conversations

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I've written my little summary thing enough times. You get it already. If not, now is the time to contemplate your own existence.

Not a whole lot of action in this chapter. But I promise, this stuff is gonna be relevant soon enough!

Conversations

**Aurora**

Jet opened his swollen eyes and looked around the room he was in. His head hurt like hell, and it didn't help that the floor he was lying on was moving. With difficulty, he leaned himself up and put a hand to his forehead. "Mmm..." He moaned, wishing that he didn't have a head ache to add to the rest of his soreness. Katara, upon hearing Jet, moved over to him and took out her water. She gently ran it over his face and down his neck, helping to heal Jet's black eyes, swollen lips, and the various little burns that covered his face.

"Iroh really did a number on you, didn't he?" She asked as she was able to fully heal the burns and cuts, but was unsuccessful with the swelling. "Hmph." Jet responded, feeling a great deal of his masculinity ripped from his at the memory of the old man beating him like a disobedient child. "Can't say I blame him though..." Katara continued, moving on to Jet's arms and bare chest. "After what you did to Zuko and all..."

"I love Zuko." Jet snapped back at her, receiving a frown from the waterbender. "I thought you loved me." She said, moving her eyes back to his bruised body. Jet shook his head. "I liked you, I was attracted to you, but...it was just different. I know when I love someone, and I didn't love you. At least not the same way I love Zuko." He said, wishing that she would stop touching his chest as she spoke about love.

"So what was I, a one night stand?" Katara asked, pushing Jet onto his back so she could properly get to his legs. "We never even did anything together." Jet responded, blushing a little. "True." Katara replied, starting her healing where Jet's undergarment stopped. She ran her glowing hands down his legs, healing the marks made from Iroh's boots and his flames.

"So Zuko wasn't just a good lay?" She asked, smiling at the fact that Jet had been so properly punished for his promiscuity. Jet frowned. "No, he wasn't just a good lay." Katara nodded. "And would you have stayed with him if he hadn't gotten pregnant?" Jet's expression turned from annoyance to blankness. Would he have? "Yes." Jet replied, knowing that his answer was the truth. She didn't have to know that it probably would have been a more sexual relationship, with Zuko more of Jet's own personal whore than his mate.

"Because he was such a good lay?" Katara asked, smiling as she moved over to Jet's other leg. Jet winced. "No, he has a personality to." Jet said, knowing that he probably would have never even tried to get to know Zuko's personality if he hadn't gotten pregnant. Katara nodded her head. "Ok then. You love Zuko because he's a good lay, and he has a personality." Jet sighed, and just decided to nod his head. Katara removed her hands when she finished with Jet's leg. "The swelling will go down in a few hours, and it's be completely gone in a few days." She said as she rose and walked over to the curtain, pushing it aside and exiting the room.

She walked over to Iroh, who was sitting on the opposite side of the circus cart from Jet's curtain-made room. "So, do you think he's sincere?" Iroh asked as he sipped tea and watched the waterbender sit down next to him on the opposite side Toph was sitting. "I really think that he is. He even seemed nervous when I touched his body." She replied, smiling and nodding. Iroh sighed, a bit out of relief, a bit out of disappointment.

"I guess then that I'll have to let him at least try to have a relationship with Zuko, no matter how much I hate him." Iroh hissed out, downing the rest of his tea. "He is the father of Zuko's baby, and I guess my nephew could do worse." He continued, glaring at the curtain-made walls of Jet's room. "But it would be so much easier with just me, Zuko, and the baby." Toph smiled. "Don't get too down. You should think on the bright side, like maybe Jet will get some horrible disease and die before you really have to include him in the family."

Iroh smiled, and turned to look at his earthbending friend. "You right, I should think more on the bright side." He said, turning his attention to the tea table and heating up the pot with firebending. "Would anyone like some more tea?" He asked the two girls, who both nodded and pushed their glasses towards the retired general.

/In the machine/

Zuko lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, wishing there was a window or something else to look at. Sky lay on his chest, using the two horns on the top of her head to scrape off the dead scales on her body. "So, how are you doing?" Zuko asked Sky, getting bored. "Eeik!" She responded, stopping for a moment on her scraping to look at him, then returning to her task. "That's good." Zuko replied, guessing that 'eeik' meant she was well.

"I'm doing fine to." Zuko said as he pulled the little dragon off his chest and sat her on the ground next to him. He then rolled over and propped himself up. "Though it's getting hard to move." He added, putting a hand on his belly. "I guess that's good. It must mean that she's growing properly." He then moved his hands to his back and arched it. "But it sure doesn't help my spine!" He groaned out as he stretched his muscles and relaxed.

Sky moved over to him and flew on his shoulder. "You know, it's just not fare." Zuko said, stroking Sky's head with two fingers. "First, I get pregnant when I'm only sixteen, then I loose any chance I have of ever getting back home in a peaceful way, then I almost loose my baby when that sick stalker Zhao tries to fuck her out of me, then I get captured and kept away from my mate, and now I'm on my way back to the firenation to be tortured and executed!"

Sky looked Zuko in the eyes, and he could have sworn she had empathy for him. "And just to add to that, that creepy guard who took me out when I found you yesterday probably wants to screw me to." Sky put her head down, as if she was sad. Zuko frowned, and copied her actions. "But I can't loose my baby, not when she's this close to being born." He whispered out, pulling the little dragon off his shoulders and holding her close to his chest.

"If it really comes down to it, I'll let him or anyone else do whatever they want to me, as long as they don't' hurt my baby." He shut his eyes and sighed, knowing he would stay true to his words. Opening his eyes, he decided to change the subject. "You want to know what I've decided to name her?" He asked Sky, and she looked back up at him. "Aurora. It's a family name." "Eeeep!" She responded, keeping her eyes on her new owner.

/Three days later, on board the circus cart/

"How much farther do you think it will be?" Aang asked, looking at his firebending tutor. Iroh thought for a moment. "Well, if it has been going as well as I think it has, I believe we are just a little over a week from reaching the firenation. That is, if Appa is able to start flying in the next few days." Aang turned his head to look at his furry friend. The large bison was sleeping, making deep, loud snores. "He should be able to in about three days or so."

Iroh nodded. "That's good, we should reach shore in just about the same time." Aang nodded and smiled. "Then only a few days fly to the firenation?" He asked. Iroh nodded. Aang then rose, and bowed to his teacher. Iroh politely bowed his head, and watched as the airbender walked away. Aang walked casually towards Appa, hoping that Iroh wouldn't suspect anything. When he got to the opposite side of Appa, out of Iroh's sight, he quickly ducked close to the floor where he knew Jet was waiting for him.

"So, what did he say?" Jet asked curiously, knowing that the only way he could get any information about what was going on was by having someone else ask Iroh, then report back to him. "He said we should reach shore in just a few days, then a little over a week until we get to the firenation." Aang replied. Jet nodded and sighed. "But it might be to late by then..." Aang lowered his head sadly. "I know, but I don't think Azula would kill him until they got there, and we're only a day behind them!" He said, raising his head and making a fake smile. Jet didn't buy it.

"Sure..." He said, turning his head and looking away from the airbender. Aang put an hand on Jet's shoulder, only to have it slapped away. He frowned at Jet. "You know, I can understand how you feel, but..." "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL?!" Jet turned and screamed at him. Everyone in the tent heard it, but just ignored it (except for Iroh, who frowned at the voice). Aang jumped back a little, then stormed up to the teen.

"Yeah, well you know what?! I DO understand how you feel!" He hissed back at Jet, not wanting to raise his voice as the other had. "Oh yeah, how?! Common! Tell me how you know!" Jet hissed back, this time remembering to keep his voice down. "Because I love someone to!" Aang replied, feeling his cheeks blush. "So!" Jet hissed, rising up so that he towered over the airbender. "Does this person mean everything in the world to you?! Does this person mean more to you than your own life?! Is this person carrying your child inside of them?! NO! I don't think so!"

Aang's cheeks were now completely red. The thought of Katara one day being pregnant with his child distracted him from the fight for a moment. When his thoughts came back to him, he calmed down. "No, they're not carrying my child." Aang said, still a bit angry. Jet frowned and sat back down on the floor, turning his head and looking away. "But as for everything else, yeah, she does." Jet turned his head back to Aang and looked at him. "And if anything like this happened to her, I don't know what I would do."

Jet's face heated up as he tried to keep himself from crying. He turned his head when he felt tears swell up in his eyes. Aang noticed this, and felt great pity for the teen. He sat down on the floor next to him, and pushed an arm up against his shoulder. "And even though I'm the Avatar, the supposed most powerful being on the world, I don't think I could keep myself from tears if she was taken from me." Jet turned back to Aang, the tears now running down his face. "I can't loose him... I can't loose our baby..." He whispered out weakly, allowing Aang to embrace him.

After a minute, he wiped his tears away and laughed. "I swear, I feel like some chick, crying on your shoulder and all. Your what? Five years younger than me, an about half the size." Aang frowned at Jet's comment, but decided to let it pass. Jet pushed Aang away a moment later, and leaned himself up against Appa's big, furry body. "I know you don't like Zuko, but he is my mate, and Iroh's nephew, the only family member he has left who still cares for him."

Jet turned and looked Aang strait in the eyes. "And he's pregnant. A child is inside of him. A child who has done nothing wrong and doesn't deserve to be punished for the crimes of it's ancestors." Aang looked down on the ground, feeling a little guilty. Truthfully, if it hadn't been for Iroh's love for Zuko, Aang wouldn't have cared a hoot wether he was captured or what happened to him. He never really thought about the baby. "Yeah..." He sighed.

Jet nodded. "Did you know she's a girl?" Jet asked, hoping to think more about his family than what could happen to them. Aang looked back up at Jet and shook his head. "We named her Aurora, after the dawn, and Iroh's late wife." Jet said, smiling at this point. Aang smiled back. "That sounds nice..." He replied, almost picturing the baby in his head. Jet nodded, then sighed. "I need you to promise me something." He ordered more than asked.

"What is it?" Aang asked in return, wondering if he should be suspicious. "I want you to promise me that if your there when we find Zuko, and I'm not, that you'll take care of him. You wont let anything bad happen to him, ok?" Jet asked, lowering his head down to Aang's level. Aang nodded his head. "Of course." He replied, not seeing anything wrong with Jet's request. Jet smiled and nodded. "And there's one more thing." He said, this time looking away from Aang. Aang took this as a bad sign.

"Yeah?" He asked. Jet sighed again. "If it comes down to it, like Ling is preforming surgery, or Azula has hurt him, or whatever, and something goes wrong... If it comes down to it, between him and the baby, I..." Jet trailed off for a moment. Aang began to feel nervous. He really felt it was more Zuko's choice than Jet's, but he restrained from interrupting him. Jet then nodded his head, reassuring himself, and turned to look back at Aang.

"If it really comes down to which one should be saved, I want you to make sure that it's Zuko." Aang frowned a little, feeling a great deal of confusion and conflict at Jet's words. "But..." He began, but was cut off by Jet. "No." He said, shaking his head. "We can have more children, but he can never be replaced. Not for me, and not for Iroh." Aang nodded his head with guilt, understanding Jet's choice, but not fully agreeing with it. Yet he was right, he and general Iroh had lost enough loved one's during their lives, they didn't need to loose another.

"I...I promise..." Aang replied, slowly moving away from Jet. Jet smiled. "Thank you." He replied, turning his attention away from the Avatar and onto his hook swords. He had been sharpening them before Aang had offered to help him, and he decided to return to his task. Aang walked away from Jet over to the side of the cart where Katara and Ling were sitting. Toph and Sokka were busy arguing about how useful he was on another side.

In the past few days that Katara and Ling had known each other they had become good friends. Both of them were experienced midwives, both of them wanted careers as doctors, both of them had been raised for the past few years by their grandma's, and both of them were very mature for their age and lady like (unlike Toph, who was all tomboy). Not to mention that poor Katara had been longing for the company of someone who wasn't a guy or guy like. Ling had been a great relief for her.

Aang sat down next to the two girls, who were currently busy discussing their new hairstyles. "Hey." He said plainly, stroking his hand over his head. It felt weird, the fuzziness. Katara smiled. "Hello Aang. So how did it go with Jet?" She asked. Aang sighed. "He made me promise to protect Zuko if he wasn't there when we found him." Ling, who was currently pulling her hair up in a bun, nodded. "Well that doesn't sound so bad." She replied, looking at herself in the mirror Katara was holding up for her.

"Yeah, it wouldn't have been, had that been all he made me promise to do." Katara turned from Ling to Aang. "What else did he ask?" Aang looked away from her. "He said that if it comes down to it, whether to save Zuko or the baby, that I would make sure Zuko was saved." Ling finished her bun and turned to Aang. "That doesn't sound so terrible either." Katara looked back at Ling and frowned. "And why not?" She said, feeling a little betrayed by her new friend.

Ling looked at Katara. "I know this may sound horrible, but there have been times when there is a complication in a birth and we have to choose between which life to save, that of the mother, or that of the child. A decision like that is not up to the person who is delivering the baby, but the child's parents. If Jet wants to save Zuko, and Zuko agree's, I will do my best to follow their request." Katara put her head down, thinking about the dilemma. She then nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess it's more up to the parents than to us." She replied, though she still felt conflicted. She had always been taught to save the baby first.

Ling smiled. "Anyway, most of the time the mother wants you to save the baby rather than her life. There has only been one case that I've seen where she has asked for her life to be saved rather than the child's." Aang stared at Ling. "What happened?" He asked. Ling frowned. "We saved her." Katara got a bit pale. "And what about the baby?" She asked. Ling shook her head. "But there were different circumstances to it." She added. "Like what?" Aang asked.

Ling looked back at him. "Well, for one thing, she and her husband already had three other children, one of them only being two years of age. Also, her husband was a soldier out on military duty. So you see, had she died it would have left her children all alone to care for themselves, and she could not bring herself to do that to them. She sacrificed the one to preserve the other three. I'm not sure I agree with her decision, but I respect and understand it."

Aang and Katara couldn't help but both nod. They understood her decision to. "But it's not the same with Zuko..." Aang then added, feeling guilt rise up in him again. "Oh?" Ling asked, pondering his comment. "Zuko is the only heir to the royal throne after Iroh, and he is Iroh's only family member left who doesn't want to kill him. Not to mention that if he died, it would leave the baby alone with Jet, and I'm pretty sure that he has no experience in child rearing." Ling added, making Aang feel a little better.

"But truthfully," she continued, "I don't believe Zuko would want us to save him over the baby. He loves her already, and I don't think he could imaging losing her. I believe he would want us to save the baby." She finished. Aang felt the guilt take him over again. Katara had been noticing the change in her friends demeanor, and decided to change the subject. "Oh come on! Zuko isn't even sick yet and we're already talking about the worst that could possibly happen!" Aang smiled. "Your right, it probably will never come to that."

Ling nodded, "I agree, after all, you do have ME to deliver his baby!" She joked, raising up her head haughtily. "Oh yeah, poor Zuko..." Katara replied, smiling. Ling frowned, then smiled back. "Why don't you make yourself busy and go kiss the fur-ball over there!" Ling replied, pointing to Aang's head. She was just joking, but it made Aang blush. "Sorry, me and Momo have decided just to be friends." Katara replied, continuing on with the joke. Aang laughed nervously, wondering what it would be like if he were to kiss Katara.

* * *

I know, I know. Short chapter, over a week late, and no action what-so-ever! I suck. But it wasn't all my fault.

I've been dumbfounded as to what to write for the past two weeks, and this is really all I could come up with. It's also been hard because there wasn't a lot that Zuko could do on that machine, or the gang could do in a giant circus cart, but talk! So I decided to make this chapter a bit boring, but like I promised at the beginning, I plan on making their conversations relevant to future events.

And as for when the baby is due, according to my calender (which is almost always right), it'll be another 15 days.

I promise, the next chapter will be all flashy and have plenty of fight scenes. Plus, _character death..._ But here's a clue, it wont be a regular character in my stories, but a return character in the cartoon. So let the wonderment begin!


	24. Destination, Firenation

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I've written my little summary thing enough times. You get it already. If not, now is the time to contemplate your own existence.

Note to Readers: This chapter should include about a week in Avatar time. So Zuko will be only a week away from the birth at the end of this chapter.

Destination, Firenation

**Aurora**

Zuko woke up when he heard the steal door of his cell creak open. It took him a minute to fully grasp the figure in front of him. It was the guard from that day by the waterfall. "Get up." He commanded sternly. Realizing that Sky might be in view, Zuko took a moment to remember where she was. The feeling of cold scales on his bare chest told him that she was stuffed safely inside his shirt. "I said GET UP!" The guard yelled this time, walking over to Zuko and grabbing him by his hair.

Zuko cringed in pain, but used the man's arm to pull himself up. When he did, however, instead of being escorted out of the cell, he was slammed into a wall. Quickly, he put hands on his stomach to make sure that the baby would be ok. The next thing he knew, rough, fierce lips were pressed against his own. Zuko struggled to push his assailant away, but it was hard since the guard still had him by his hair firmly.

Though he was strong, Zuko didn't want to further enrage the guard so that he might hurt the baby. Instead, against Zuko's will and desire, he stopped struggling and allowed the guard to slip his tongue in his mouth. "It's just a kiss, nothing more, just a kiss, then he'll go away" Zuko kept telling himself as he was forced to taste the alcohol in the guard's mouth. He must have been a heavy drinker because the taste was so strong that it burned Zuko's lips a little.

Realizing that alcohol was definitely not good for his baby, and being fed up with having to comply to the man's wishes, Zuko decided to risk fighting off his attacker. The first thing to do, stop the kiss. So Zuko did the only thing that he could think of. He bit the guard's tongue as hard as he could, slicing through half of it. The guard immediately pushed him away and screamed in agony. "MI ONG! MI ONG!" He screamed over and over, being unable to speak clearly because of his injury.

Zuko backed into a corner, spitting out the guards blood and deeply wishing that the man's injury would take his mind off of him, and that he would just leave him alone. He was wrong. Within minutes the guard was staring straight at Zuko, blood pouring out of his mouth, a burning anger in his eyes. Zuko almost thought himself lucky since the guard was not a firebender, or else he probably would have been a pile of ashes by now.

"YEW UKN ICH! 'MN AH ILL YEW!" He screamed as he stormed Zuko's way. Zuko wrapped one hand around his stomach and kept one to his side so that he could use it to defend himself. As the guard approached Zuko he raised his hand up, then brought it down hard, slapping Zuko fiercely across the face. Zuko stayed calm, knowing that if he was going to beat this guy, then he would have to wait for the right moment.

"Right now he's stronger, faster, and meaner, but I'm smarter." Zuko told himself, pretending to reassure the baby. The guard then took hold of Zuko's neck and slammed his head up against the wall, while Zuko held onto his arm tightly, instinctively trying to pry it away. As the guard started to tighten his grip and strangle Zuko, he felt a movement from under his shirt. Suddenly, a loud "CHIOOOO!" Was heard as Sky sprung from Zuko's shirt onto the guard's face, scratching, burning, and nipping as much as she could.

"AAAAAUGH!" The guard screamed as tiny claws dug into his eye sockets. Blood was now covering Zuko, from the tongue injury and the fluids now squirting from the guards face, but Zuko ignored it and concentrated on making a small flame on the tips of his first two fingers. As soon as the guard grabbed hold of Sky's tiny body and flung her away from him, his throat was met with burning finger tips that went through his flesh and wrapped around his jugular veins.

With one swift movement, Zuko ripped through all the blood vessels in the guard's throat, and before his body hit the floor, he was dead. Zuko looked down at the body of the man who probably would have ended up killing him, and sighed. He then quickly moved over to Sky to make sure she was ok. He ran his hands over her tiny figure, feeling for any fractures or deep wounds. Upon finding none he stuffed the small dragon back into his shirt, and looked back at the dead guard.

He was having the faint idea of taking the man's keys and trying to break out of the contraption he was trapped in, but before he could decide whether or not to take the chance, the machine stopped moving. Zuko looked over at the door, knowing that soon it would be opening again. There was no time to escape.

He was right, of course, and in less than a minute the door opened and the guard from the first day on the machine peaked his head in. It had become obvious to Zuko that there were only two guards on the machine that were in charge of watching him, but he had previously decided that he wouldn't take any lives unless necessary.

The guard stared at the dead body lying on the floor, then at the blood covered Zuko, then back at the body before slamming the door shut and running down the hallway. He quickly turned and fell out of the machine on his first step when he opened the door leading into the outside world. After regaining his equilibrium, he looked up only to meet the cold, piercing eyes of princess Azula.

"Where is my brother?" She asked, having no concern for the guard. He began to shake slightly as he knew what he would have to tell her. "He's inside his cell." He responded, feeling sweet drops at the tip of his forehead. "Why is he still in his cell? Did I not ask your friend to retrieve him?" She said, still calm, but more malice in her voice. "Yes, ma'am, but he is dead." The guard replied, realizing his mistake immediately.

"MY BROTHER IS DEAD?!" Azula screamed at the guard, flames forming at her hands ready to kill him. She was outraged at the thought that she was not the one to end his life. The guard madly shook his head. "NO-NO-NO! Your brother is not dead princess! It is the other guard! Your brother killed him!" Azula put out her fire and glared at the guard for a moment, then smiled. "Oh, is that all?" She asked. He nodded.

"Well this should be interesting." She said to herself, using the guard's back as a step up the entrance of the machine and entering it. Zuko had since lowered himself onto the part of the floor not covered in blood, and was trying to calm himself down. Seeing a human life end had always taken a large toll on his psych, and he had only taken a few in his own life.

He had been taught since he was small that life was precious and was only to be taken if necessary, (at least, that's what his mother had taught him). On the other hand, he had been taught that war was often necessary, (that came from his father).

He didn't have time to calm himself for long because withing minutes Azula was opening the door and staring at him. "So," she said smiling, "my big brother took a life today. Tell me, was it your first?" Zuko opened his eyes and glared, but didn't look directly at her. "No." He replied simply. She stepped over to him and ran a hand over his head, soaking her fingertips in blood.

She then rubbed them together, studying the wet, warm liquid in her fingers. "Your covered in blood you know." She said, her smiling gone. She then flung her hand to the side, spattering the blood on the walls, which already had a prominent amount of it on them. She then kneeled next to him, using a hand to raise his head so that he was looking her in her eyes.

Zuko kept his glare, but was feeling more sick than angry. The remaining faint taste of alcohol and blood in his mouth made him nocuous. Azula's smile returned as she could sense his illness just by looking at him. "Blood's all over you, especially on your hands. Do you know how many of our men died in the battle at Ba Sing Sa? For what? Nothing. Because of you. You made their lives worthless, you made Lu Ten's death worthless. You might as well as of killed him."

Zuko's glare turned into sadness. He felt the guilt, he felt responsible. Even in the situation he was in, Azula could still get to him. She could still pierce him like a blade, and once she was in, she never got out. Azula giggled when she saw her brother's pain. It was one of the few things that ever made her laugh.

"Oh Zuzu!" She said, releasing his head and standing up. "You still know how to make my day!" She finished, leaving the room. As she exited the door she looked at the guard. "Take him to his new quarters, then clean up this mess." She commanded, then walked down the hallway and out of sight. The guard obeyed her order, entering the room and walking up to Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, please rise." The guard enquired softly. Even though he was nervous about what Zuko could do to him, he had known the murdered guard well, and figured that it was probably his own fault. Zuko looked up at him, then back at the floor. He then moved his arms to the side and tried to push himself up. Seeing that he was having some trouble, the guard reached down and helped pull him to his feet. "Thank you." He said simply, and put out his hands to be cuffed.

The guard did so, then began to lead him down the hallway to the exit. "What did she mean by 'new quarters'?" Zuko asked. The guard looked at him, but kept walking. "On the ship." He replied. Zuko raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more. When they got to the exit, the guard pulled down a lever, releasing a long stair that they could walk down. He then opened the door.

When Zuko saw what was outside the machine, he stopped walking and stared. It was a large firenation port, full of battleships, and soldiers. He was a bit stunned to see all of this so soon. After all, in the machine there were no windows or clocks, and therefore no way for him to tell time. "I'll let you get cleaned up before I take you to the ship." The guard told him, giving a small tug on his cuffs to tell him to keep walking.

Zuko complied, and followed him over to a large tent. When they got inside he could see that it was a mess hall. "The shower's are to the end. I'll make sure you have some privacy." The guard then said, and continued to lead Zuko to his destination. As they walked they got plenty of stares and whispers. Zuko would have felt self-conscious if he hadn't already been used to such treatment. Besides, he was covered in blood, which kind of made him stand out.

Zuko only looked at a few faces, not really being interested in the identities of the different soldiers and such. Yet one face stood out to him. The cold, dark eyes, the long face, the bald head except for a single topknot situated at the top, and the two feathers attached to it. He knew this man, and he knew he was evil. "Colonel Mongke..." He whispered as the guard opened a curtain and lead him inside another room.

/Miles away from the port, in the circus tent/

"The shores are about two days away. When we reach them, we'll need to restock our supplies." Iroh said to Aang as he sipped his tea. "That's good. Appa is doing a lot better, so we can fly to a village when we get there." He replied, then sipped the tea Iroh had made for him. "That, young avatar, will be impossible." He replied, putting down the tea. "Why?" Aang asked. "Because there are no earthkindom villages anywhere near the firenation ports. You can understand why."

Aang nodded his head, feeling a little foolish. "Then how will we get the supplies?" Iroh smiled. "Simple, we'll get them from the firenation stock." "WHAT?!" Aang yelled, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "I mean, how?" He asked again, feeling a little embarrassed. "Well, it would be a perfect test for our new firenation wardrobes. We'll just put them on and pretend we're citizens in need of supplies. If all goes well, they'll think I'm your grandfather and take pity on me and give us the supplies."

Aang thought about it for a moment. It was a risk, a BIG risk, but it was the only way to test out the wardrobes and get the supplies in time to save Zuko and stop the take over. "Ok, we'll do it!" He replied, smiling and raising up his tea cup. Iroh returned the smile, and tapped his cup against Aang's in toast.

/Two days later, aboard Azula's battleship/

Azula sighed as she looked out over the ocean. It was a vast, empty, loneliness. Nothingness. She was all alone now, no one to amuse her. Ty Lee had left her once they reached the ports. "Now that my mission with you is complete, I'm going to restore my pink ora and return to the circus!" She had told her before bounding off to find a ship headed that way. What could Azula say? The mission was over and Ty Lee was no longer necessary.

Mai had decided to stay at the port and see how useful she could be. "Even though this mission has given me something to do, I really don't want to continue with it. The trip back home really sounds boring, and my family has probably lost their nobility for surrendering Omashu. So I might as well stay here and wait for Sozin's comet. At least that way I can experience some real battles." Her excuse had been. Azula would have protested, but she really didn't want to seem needy. So she let her go.

Now here she was, all alone, no friends, no tutors, and nothing to do. "At least the firenation is only five days away, or else I might have ended up killing Zuko just for the sake of something to do." She said to the wind, actually a little worried about her brother. Without him she would have no one to torture, no one to manipulate. How empty her life would be without Zuko to torment.

A few levels bellow Azula sat her brother, this time in a more comfortable room with a bed, small bathroom, and a chest with some new cloths for him to wear. "Can't have you looking like a peasant for father, now can we?" Azula had tormented him. Truthfully, he was just glad to be off that other contraption. The ship was much more comfortable for him, after all, he had spent nearly three years of his life on a similar one.

What truly worried him, though, was how close he was to his due date. Less than two weeks away, in fact. "How can I possibly have my baby when I'm trapped in some dark, cold dungeon cell?" He asked Sky, who was resting on top his chest. It had become one of her favorite spots. She looked at him, then sat her head back down. He sighed. "I guess I'll just have to trust Jet and Uncle to come save me in time." He then told her, and ran his hands through his hair.

"They've never let me down before, not when I really need them. A little late, I'll admit, but they always show up." Zuko reassure himself, remembering all the times his Uncle and the few times Jet had saved his life. He knew he could count on both of them. "If they don't end up killing each other that is..." He said, sighing. He really hoped Iroh would not kill Jet.

"How would I ever be able to tell Aurora if he did?" He asked Sky, who squeaked at him in response.

/At the port/

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Ling, and Jet all kept close to Iroh as they maneuvered through the firenation land. Several soldiers stared at them, but only for a few seconds before looking away. If anyone recognized Iroh, they didn't say. He had grown older since his major battles, and he looked very different. But still, some knew what he looked like, they just ignored him.

All of the teens and pre-teens twitched as each soldier walked by. They couldn't help but be nervous since if they were discovered it would mean immediate death. Iroh walked up to a large tent and opened the curtains that stood for doors. He motioned for all of the kids to enter. Once inside, they felt even more terrified than before. The tent was filled with rowdy soldiers, eating, drinking, fighting, and screaming.

The kids all bunched together as they continued to follow Iroh to a large serving table where a man with a very messy apron stood putting food that looked more like mud into different bowls. When they reached him he looked up at them frowning. "Yeah, what?" He asked Iroh. Iroh smiled politely. "Hello, my name is Mushi, and these are my grandchildren. We have been traveling for a long way so that we can get back home to the firenation, and we happened to run out of supplies. Would you mind getting some for me please?" He asked, motioning for all the kids to smile to.

The man looked at the kids, then back at Iroh. "Yeah, sure. Just go outside the mess tent to the little brown one to the right of us with two guards standing in front. Say Niko sent you, they'll let you in. Take as much as you want, there's plenty to go around." The man replied. Iroh nodded and bowed in thanks, then lead the kids back out of the tent. They walked to the side of it, and immediately saw the small brown storage tent. "Doesn't look like they could keep much stuff in it." Toph said. Iroh laughed.

"No, that's just the entrance. The tent has stairs in it that lead underground, and there is a giant warehouse down there stocked with supplies, weapons, and other necessitates." He replied, causing Toph to blush from her silly question. Meanwhile, Jet had been looking around the port at all of the different soldiers. Personally, he had never imagined that there would be so many, or that they would all seem so human. Laughing with friends, talking about girlfriends and lovers, and fooling around. It was a strange experience for him.

Then he caught the face. The dark, cruel eyes, the bald head, the topknot with the two feathers. The man who had murdered his parents. He was drunk out of his mind, laughing and singing to the other soldiers. Jet felt hatred fill his soul as he thought about how easy it would be to just walk over and chop the man's head off.

Jet had stopped walking with the others and was now standing alone, staring at the Colonel. "Jet!" Katara whispered as she noticed his absence. "I'll catch up with you in a minute..." He replied in a numb voice, walking away from the gang. Katara frowned, but decided to ignore him and just continue with their current mission.

Jet walked slowly up to the man and stared at him. When Colonel Mongke had finished singing his song he laughed some more and looked down at his audience. He saw the dark skinned teen and stopped laughing. "Hey kid! What do you want?" He asked in a loud voice. Jet kept his eyes on him, but his face was emotionless. "I have a message for you." Was his simple reply.

Mongke smiled at him. "Well go ahead and say it then!" He said, more falling than stepping down from the table he had been standing on. "It's private." Jet said again, anger welling up in his heart, but keeping it from his face. Mongke nodded, and walked towards Jet. He cringed when he felt the older man put a hand around his shoulder, but Jet turned around and walked calmly away from the small crowd.

"Where can we speak in private?" Jet asked, almost laughing at the thought that the Colonel was going to be choosing his own death place. "Oh, I have my own private quarters, we can talk there." He replied, now leading Jet in the direction of his tent. When he got inside he ordered the two guards that were already there to leave, and sat down in a plush chair and relaxed.

"So, what's my message?" He asked, closing his eyes. Jet smiled. "Do you know who I am?" He asked. Mongke opened his eyes and looked at him. "What?" He asked, frowning. "Do you know who I am?" Jet asked again, his calmness starting to leave and anger being replaced by it. Mongke shut his eyes and shook his head. "No kid, I don't know who you are." He replied.

It was seconds later when his eyes shot open and he looked down at his chest to see the blade piercing through it. He opened his mouth to scream, but was unable to make more than a little hissing noise. Jet leaned in close to him so that he could feel his hot breath on his face. "Take a good look." He said, smiling at the Colonel.

"Take a good look at me, my face, my skin, my hair, but especially my eyes. Take a good look at my body, and see if you don't remember. See if you don't vision the small earthkindom town being set ablaze by you and your men. See if you don't remember the woman screaming and begging as you ripped off her blouse and slammed her against the wall. Do you see her husband running towards you only to be met by your flame and burned to death?

Do you see her cry out in pain and grab one of your blades from your belt and try to stab you, only to be stabbed herself ending her life? Do you see her son running out of their burning building to stare at you as you mounted your beast? Do you remember turning to smile at him before you rode through his village, burning everything and everyone in your path? Do you?"

Jet asked, as he watched the man's life leave his body. "I bet you do now." He finished, taking hold of the handle of the blade and pulling it from Mongke's body, finishing him off. Smiling satisfactorily at his work, Jet picked up a blanket that had been tossed in the corner of the room and placed it over the man's body except for his head.

He then shut his eyes and mouth, making it look like he was just sleeping. Even though he felt damn good about finishing off the murderer, Jet couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt at ending the man's life. Calmly he walked out of the tent to find the others, but was himself found by Sokka. "Hey! Where have you been?! We got the supplies and Iroh found a ship headed towards the firenation that we could board. We're taking Appa on as an exotic animal that we captured, and he and everything else is already loaded!" Sokka said with anger. Jet didn't even look at him as he walked right by.

"I had some unfinished business to attend to." He replied as Sokka ran up in front of him to lead him the right way to the ship. It would be tomorrow morning when a guard would go in to check on Colonel Mongke only to discover that he had been murdered. Jet and the rest of the gang would be long gone by then, and it would never be discovered that Jet had been the one to end the killer's life.

/Five days later, aboard Azula's battleship/

Zuko was interrupted from his sleep by the creaking of a large metal door and a figure calling out his name. Forgetting where he was for a moment, he replied "it's to early..." The figure approached him and shook his shoulder until he opened his eyes and was met by the face of his guard. "Prince Zuko, you need to get up and come with me." He said a little loudly to help wake the teen up.

Zuko moaned in annoyance and soreness, then motioned for the guard's arm to help himself up. Once he was out of bed he stretched and put out his hand's to be cuffed. The guard did so, then slowly lead Zuko out of his room and to the upper levels until they were on the deck of the ship. Zuko felt power enter his body as it was minutes from his surfacing that the sun rose and hit his face.

It also hit the land surrounding the ship, and Zuko was able to get a clear picture of it all. The almost tropical beach, the mountains which contained half dormant and half active volcanoes miles behind it, and the large, beautiful city that rested in the middle of it all. "The firenation..." He whispered to himself as he looked on for the first time in over three years and his beloved homeland.

* * *

Once again, sorry that it's late. And unfortunately, I start school next week, so the updating wont be as regular as it usually is. In fact, that's the reason these past two chapters were late. So I'll try to keep it up at least every two weeks, but most of you know what school is like, and you know how all that goes.

Oh, and for why I had the guard try to assault Zuko is because deep down inside, all of us want to. You know that Zuko is one of the hottest characters in the show (if not #1), and pretty much everyone wants to have a taste of him. So that's how my story is gonna go, with just about everyone being attracted to Zuko. Which isn't much different from real life.

And I had two, not one character deaths! Ha ha! But I originally was just gonna kill Mongke, not the guard, yet it ended up being a good beginning for the chapter. And what did I say? Hmn? More action or what?

Hope you all liked, the next one should be pretty interesting to, since Zuko get's to see daddy dearest for the first time in years...


	25. Welcome Home

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I've written my little summary thing enough times. You get it already. If not, now is the time to contemplate your own existence.

Welcome Home

**Aurora**

Zuko felt a shiver run up his spine when he caught sight of the palace. Whether it was from fear or excitement, he couldn't tell. The guard was kind enough to give him a few minutes to take in his surroundings before tugging on his cuffs. Zuko was snapped from his indulgement immediately, and followed the guard off the ship and to a small cart being attached to a rhinolizard.

"We will be traveling by cart so that no one will notice you and give us any trouble." The guard explained to him, then brought him to the back of the cart. He helped Zuko inside, then shut all of the curtains around it so that he was hidden, then mounted the rhinolizard. Zuko took a moment to consider his situation and what was to befall him.

"Where are we going first?" He asked the guard. The guard snapped the reins so that the rhinolizard began to move. "I am to deliver you to your father, Firelord Ozai." He replied. Zuko had another chill up his spine. He was silent for a few more minutes before speaking again. "What is my father going to do with me?" He asked, worried about his own life and the other two he carried with him. The guard kept his eyes on the road.

"I'm really not sure Prince Zuko." He replied, only telling the teen the truth. Zuko sighed and nodded his head, not realizing that the guard couldn't see this action through the curtains. "As long as it's not immediate execution, I'll be fine with it." He replied, making the guard chuckle a little. Zuko decided to ask no more questions for the rest of the ride, and instead lay down on the cart and tried to catch up on his missed sleep.

/Inside Ozai's palace/

Dr. Yoshida looked up at the flaming throne, more afraid of the man seated upon it than the fire surrounding him. "Why have you ask for an audience with me?" Ozai hissed out. The doctor gulped, then lowered his gaze to the floor. "My Firelord, I have some bad news about your son..." He began, squeaking out the words like a mouse. Though Yoshida couldn't tell, Ozai raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" He asked, malice filling his tone. Yoshida gathered all the courage he had in him and raised his head to look at the Firelord. "My Firelord, your son is very ill. I am positive that he has a cancer of the intestines, and his tumor is quite visible by his weight gain. I would only give him a few weeks, less than a month in fact, to survive." He lied. Chills ran up his spine with each word he spoke.

Ozai raised a hand and scratched his beard. "Less than a month? And you are sure of this?" He asked. Dr. Yoshida nodded. "Yes, my Firelord, I am sure. Your son is dying slowly, and there is nothing that can be done about it." He lied for his last time, taking in a deep breath after his speech. Ozai smiled. "Thank your for this information, you are excused now." And with a wave of his hand, Yoshida was up on his feet and hurrying out of the throne room.

When he got outside of the door he let his deep breath out and sighed. He had just lied to the most powerful and ruthless man in the entire world, and it would mean immediate execution for him if this was ever discovered. But in his mind it was worth it. "At least it will give the prince some time to escape..." He told himself as he staggered down the hallways.

Inside his throne room, Firelord Ozai was thinking about what luck he had. He had already promised his throne to his daughter Azula upon his passing, and he had been having a great dilemma as for what to do with Zuko. He wanted to just execute him, get it over and move on to other things, but he was a little worried of how his subjects might see that. After all, it doesn't look good for a father to kill his own son, even if he had good grounds for doing so.

He had considered just locking Zuko away and leaving him in a cell to rot, but then he would be seen as weak by the other subjects he ruled over. But now, with Zuko dying from a painful disease, all his problems were fixed. It was very simple, you see. He could pretend that he was having compassion for his suffering son, and instead of executing him, lock him up as he had previously considered and just wait for him to die on his own.

This would be looked upon with favor by most of his subjects. They would consider that there was no way he could help the boy, and he was sparing his life so that he could enjoy the world for a few more weeks. The other subjects would see this as powerful, allowing his son to live out the long suffering the disease would bring upon his body, and not just ending his pain quickly as he so easily could.

Zuko's disease and death was the perfect solution to his conflicting problem. Ozai laughed a little as he thought about how easy his plan would work out. "And he'll live past the day that Sozin's comet arrives, so he'll get to hear of the ending of the Avatar and my weak older brother." He added to it, actually finding the situation humorous. He truly had no sorrow for what he thought was to be the ending of his only son.

/Aboard a firenation ship headed back home/

Jet was standing at the end of the deck looking out over the ocean. He was reminded of that day when he and Zuko had been looking over at the ocean and confessing their deepest, darkest secrets to each other. It had also been the day that the baby had first kicked, and that had made it all real. He took in a deep breath and let it out, feeling energy leave his body as he did so.

He listened to the crashing of the waves up against the side of the boat, and easily noticed the sound of foot steps behind him that disturbed his peace. "How much longer until we reach the firenation?" He asked the person, knowing who it was. "Iroh says that if we stay on the boat, it'll be another two or so days, but once we get there, he knows exactly where to go." Aang replied, walking up beside Jet.

Jet didn't look at him, but his attention was upon him. "It would have only been a few days and not a week if we had used Appa to get to the firenation." He said, complaining. Aang sighed, he had heard this before. "Yes, but it would have been to dangerous to try to get in. Appa could be easily spotted, and we can't risk being caught." Jet frowned. "We were supposed to use him in the beginning of the plan." He replied, reminding Aang of their previous ideas.

"Yes, but when we were in the port we found out that they increasing security all around the firenation and in the patrols around it because of the arrival of Sozin's comet. We had to take this ship." He responded, getting a little annoyed. Jet nodded his head, but he still wasn't happy about their situation. Aang knew this, and felt guilty for it. "I'm sure Zuko is fine, Ozai wouldn't kill him before the arrival of the comet, we have plenty of time to locate and rescue him." Aang added, trying to comfort Jet.

Jet shut his eyes, not feeling much better. "But if he tortures him, or if something goes wrong, he'll go into labor and he and the baby will die. In fact, it could have already happened!" He responded, the thought that his mate and child could have already been ended making him nocuous. Aang sighed, knowing that Jet had a good point. "He'll be fine..." He said, unsure of his own words. "If we know one thing about Zuko, it's that he never gives up. He'll survive." Jet smiled when he said this, knowing that it really was the truth. "Thanks." He added, then opened his eyes and stared back out over the ocean.

/In Ozai's palace/

Drops of sweat formed at the top of Zuko's head as he was lead by two unknown palace guards down the different hallways towards his father's throne room. His own guard had been excused upon delivering him, and Zuko had actually missed the man's company. At least he was gentle with him, unlike these other two who both held grips so tight around his arms that it would probably leave bruises.

Every single second seemed to last an eternity. Zuko thought about his mother, uncle, Jet, and the baby as his life seemed to flash before his eyes. Though he knew it was unlikely that his father just have him executed on the spot, he still feared the worst. Who knows what that man is capable of anyway?

Zuko felt sadness run through him as he passed his old sleeping quarters and then his mothers. He missed her so much, and even if her life had already ended, it would be a comfort to at least know what happened to her. He also felt guilt as he walked past Lu Ten's old room. He missed him so much to, he and his cousin had been very close. He had considered him his best friend, and life had been lonely since his passing.

He felt the worst though, when he passed Iroh's old quarters. Azula's words still haunted his mind. _"You made his death worthless..." _Had he truly insulted Iroh's pain by making his son's death mean nothing? Zuko could never imagine doing something that cruel to anyone, let alone his beloved uncle. Yet he still felt responsible, and it tortured him as he continued on to his father's throne room.

When they reached the large metal door one guard let go of Zuko's arm to open it. When he did, then other guard shoved Zuko inside and slammed the door behind him. Zuko was left all alone to face the wrath of his father, and he stayed close to the door, praying that it would open again.

"Prince Zuko, take your seat before me." A loud, cruel voice hissed at him, and Zuko easily recognized it as that of his father's. "Y...yes...my lord..." Zuko replied in a shaky tone, slowly walking up to the place on the floor in front of the throne. He kept his eyes to the ground as he slowly slide into a sitting position, and bowed before his father. Ozai glared down at him, angry at all the disappointment and embarrassment the boy had caused him in his lifetime.

"Rise your head up, young prince, look me in the eyes." Ozai commanded, causing Zuko to wince. Zuko did as he was told, and raised up his head to look at his father. Those piercing near red eyes left Zuko speechless, yet he couldn't help but feel a slight love for the man who was his sire. Ozai knew this, and it made him hate Zuko all the more. Love was a sign of weakness, and no matter what he did to the boy, he could never burn it out of him.

"Do you know what you have done to your country, to me?" Ozai asked him, wanting to replace Zuko's love with fear, as it should be. Zuko was quiet for a minute, trying to process the question without giving the wrong answer. "Yes fa...Firelord Ozai, I know what I have done." He said, saving himself at the last moment. Ozai frowned. "And what is it that you have done?" He asked, knowing Zuko's answer would strike him with guilt.

Zuko tried to keep his eyes on his father as he spoke. "I...I betrayed you, my lord. I betrayed my country...I made the deaths of our soldiers worthless...I...I did everything wrong..." Zuko whimpered out the last part, forcing himself not to cry. He felt so worthless at the moment, something that his father was good at making him feel. Ozai nodded. "Yes, prince Zuko, you did." He agreed, a bit pleased at how much emotional stress he was causing his child.

"And what do you think your punishment should be for such crimes?" Ozai asked, a hint of satisfaction to his voice. Zuko cringed. He knew the answer his father expected, and he knew that he would give the man nothing less. "Death." He replied, not being able to keep his eyes open any longer. Ozai smiled down at the boy again, now completely satisfied with his results. "Yes, prince Zuko, you deserve to die."

"And so you shall, but not by my hands." Ozai continued, making Zuko open his eyes again and look at him. "What?" He asked, forgetting to add the 'my lord' part to it. Ozai ignored this though. "No, you will die by the will of Agni. He has struck you sick with cancer, and so you shall die by it." Zuko felt some of the fear that he had had leave him as he realized what his father believed. He went along with it though.

"My lord, I am not sick." He said, telling the truth. Ozai laughed down at him. "Earlier today a doctor from aboard your sister's tank came here and told me that you have a fatal cancer, and you are going to die withing weeks. I can tell that he was not lying, your weight gain is most definitely proof." Zuko looked down at the floor, pretending to be shocked. Instead, he was incredibly relieved.

"Do you have nothing to say about any of this, prince Zuko?" Ozai asked, wanted his son to show his pain. Zuko only shook his head in response, acting as if he was speechless. Ozai shrugged it off, and decided to get ride of the boy. "You will spend your last days inside a cell down in my dungeon with the other criminals who live there. We will not see each other again, at least not until after Sozin's comet. You would like to hear of my victory, would you not?" Ozai asked, taunting his son.

Zuko was secretly smiling, but because his hair was down and covering his face, Ozai could not tell. "No father, I would love to hear of your victory." He responded, whispering it out so Ozai thought he was still in pain. It satisfied the Firelord, and he waved his hand in dismissal. "Your are excused, prince Zuko. The guards will take you to your cell." He said, and Zuko bowed to him. He then stood up, and left his father, knowing that everything was going to turn out ok after all.

/Two days later, aboard the firenation ship/

The boat had finally reached it's destination, and everyone on board was able to get a good look at the firenation capital. Especially Aang and the gang. "Have you ever seen anything like it?" Katara asked Aang as she stared at the giant building and beautiful tropical like surroundings. "Of course, I've been here before!" He responded, a little awe struck himself after not seeing the magnificent city in years.

"It's kinda like Ba Sing Sa...only more clean...and pretty...and over-all better..." Sokka said, actually admiring the place where his enemies lived. "Yeah, to bad we have to bring down it's ruler and destroy it's social order, huh?" Toph replied sarcastically, getting glared from everyone in the gang except for Iroh and Jet, who were to busy wondering where Zuko was being kept.

Ling smiled as she viewed the many people, who looked like ants from her distance, walking through the streets, unafraid and completely careless. "It's so peaceful here, they don't suspect anything..." She whispered, feeling kind of bad about the mission she had been dragged on. Iroh overheard her, and nodded his head. "Who would be stupid enough to attack the firenation?" He asked, making a joke of his own.

"We would." Jet replied, turning away from the others to walk towards the stairs leading to the dock. "So, are you guys coming?" He asked once he reached it. Everyone turned to look at him, then nodded and picked up their own baggage. Aang had to lead Appa by a leash since it would be to suspicious if he were just to fly around. He was also covered in different blankets and such, hiding distinguishing marks and making him look like any other exotic animal.

"We should probably hide Appa first, then we can worry about everything else." Aang said, not wanting to say 'worry about Zuko' and insult Jet or Iroh. Neither were men whom he wanted to mess with. "I'll take you to go do that, Katara, Ling, and Toph should probably go find us a hotel room. No one will suspect three young girls of anything, no offense, and Jet and Sokka can stock up again on supplies. That boat trip left our collection rather depleted." Iroh said, walking next to Aang.

"Wait just a minute! You can't just leave us all alone in the firenation!" Sokka said. Iroh turned to look at him. "Not that I'm afraid or anything! It's just, well, it's not safe." He finished, trying to act manly. Iroh just smiled at him. "Oh, don't worry about that. The firenation is like any other nation. We have our peasants, middle class, and nobles, just like everyone else, except that we have a very strict law code. Just don't break any laws, and you'll be fine." He reassured Sokka, who was still not convinced.

Once they were in the middle of the dock, everyone grouped together. "Where should we meet?" Ling asked Iroh, being the only one to remember that. He thought for a moment. "There is a well known tea shop not far from here called 'Liquid Fire.' Everyone knows where it is. If you just ask someone, they'll tell you." Iroh replied. Everyone rolled their eyes when they heard the word 'tea,' but no one said anything.

"Then it's decided, we'll meet up there once we're all done." Jet said, wanting to hurry and get the supplies so he could spend some time looking for Zuko. Everyone nodded, and they all went their separate ways.

/Later that night, in a hotel in the firenation/

Jet looked out of the third storey window in the five storey hotel and sighed at the beautiful city of lights that he saw. If the firenation was magnificent during the day time, it was undescribable at night time. All of the buildings had candles, and lamps that were lite up with magnificent flames, and many of the lamps were different colors, so the entire city looked like a collection of rainbow colored fireflies. Not to mention the street performers that lined almost every corner with their variety of firebending acts.

Yet none of this impressed, or even mattered to Jet. He was too worried about Zuko and the baby to care about anything else. He had hoped to search for them earlier that day, but was hindered because of some problem that the store he and Sokka had gone into. Apparently, while they were shopping someone else had tried to rob the place, and everyone in there had to be frisked against their will. It was a very uncomfortable situation.

"Where are you?" Jet asked the wind, wishing Zuko's voice would call back to him. There was no response. Jet flinched a little when he saw a figure walk up next to him and lean up against the window also. "He's in the palace dungeon, that's where my brother would keep him." Iroh said, actually answering Jet's question. Jet turned and looked at him. "How can we get to him?" He asked.

Iroh kept his gaze out over the city. "There are two ways we can do it. The first, being the one that would take the longest and risk the most is breaking into the palace, finding a guard with a key, getting his key, and patrolling the dungeon until we find him." Iroh replied. "How big is the dungeon?" Jet asked, wondering if that would work. Iroh turned to look at him. "VERY big." He replied. Jet frowned.

"Ok, so what's the other plan?" He asked. Iroh smiled. "The second is more practical. First, break into the palace. Then allow yourself to get caught..." "What?!" Jet asked, not so loud as to wake the other people sleeping in the room. "Just listen." Iroh continued. "Now, there is not doubt in my mind that the guards will be talking about my nephew. There isn't much to do when your just standing around, so gossip is a very common thing in their world. All the captor would have to do is listen to their conversation and wait until they give him some clue as to where Zuko is being kept, then he can make his move.

He'll need to be a good pick-pocket to get the guards keys from him and hide them when he is put in his cell. Then it will be as simple as breaking out of the cell and finding Zuko. Of course, the savior will have to fight off any guards and create a distraction so that Zuko will have time to escape in case they are discovered." Iroh finished, hinting to Jet that he wanted him to do it.

Jet smiled. "Sounds like a good plan, but when should we do it?" He asked. Iroh turned and looked back out at the city. "In exactly four nights from now the entire city will be asleep and preparing for battle. Sozin's comet will be arriving at day break early the next morning, so everyone will be going to sleep earlier than usual. Not to mention that it would be the perfect time for the Avatar and his friends to sneak into the palace and get ready to battle Ozai and Azula. We will do it then." He replied.

Jet nodded his head. "But do you think Zuko will be alright until then?" He asked, a little worried. Iroh chuckled. "Oh yes, believe me, Zuko prefers to be alone!" He replied, remembering his nephews previous temperament. Jet couldn't help but smile when he heard that. "And who'll be waiting for Zuko once he escapes?" He asked, putting all the pieces together. "Me and the others. We'll make sure he's safe with Ling before we go to battle." Iroh concluded, feeling joy at the thought of see his nephew again.

"And we'll tell everyone this in the morning?" Jet asked, knowing it was his last question. "Yes," Iroh replied, "let them sleep tonight." Jet nodded his head one last time before turning his attention back to the city of lights.

/In the dungeon/

Zuko sat in the corner of his small cell, looking at the wall adjacent from his body. Sky sat atop his shoulders, not sleeping but just resting. He gently stroked her head as he considered the time he had already spent in the dungeon, and the time he would have before his baby was due. "She'll be coming in around five days." He told Sky as he placed his other hand on his stomach. "I'm going to have a baby, I'm going to be a dad in less than five days..." He whispered mostly to himself.

Sky squeaked at him in response, and he couldn't help but smile. "My uncle will love being a grandfather, and I know that Jet already wants the baby." He said thinking about the happiness everyone would share upon her arrival. "I just hope Uncle let's me hold her before she's old enough to go to school." He joked, thinking about how much his uncle already loved babies.

Zuko then looked up at the ceiling of the cell, and wished that he could see the stars instead. "I'd even settle for the ocean." He told Sky, getting tired of metal and brick surroundings. He then put his head down and thought about how much he needed his family. "Where are you?" He asked, unaware that somewhere else in the city, Jet was simultaneously asking the same question.

* * *

And so ends chapter 25! And I updated in just one day! Woot woot!

Anyway, within the next two or three chapters Zuko should be having his baby, and the epic ending battle shall also take place. So will end this story, and probably make way for a sequel.

In the next chapter, Zuko get's attacked by an old enemy, Jet sets out to save him, and the rest of the gang all get ready to battle the Firelord.


	26. Labor Day

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I've written my little summary thing enough times. You get it already. If not, now is the time to contemplate your own existence.

At the beginning of this chapter Zuko is exactly a little less than two days from the birth. I want everyone also to remember that sometimes labor takes a lot longer than just a few minutes/hours, as it so often is written. Zuko will be having a very hard labor in my story. Poor Zuko.

Labor Day

**Aurora**

Zuko felt sick at the darkness. Almost pure darkness for two days now. He was sure it had been two days because being a firebender, he could sense the rise and setting of the sun. The candle in his cell had burnt out on the first day, and he had been to tired to keep his flame for all the time he would need it. So here he was, sitting in the dark, holding his dragon, and listening to the wails and screams of the other prisoners. It was obvious to Zuko that he was on the very bottom level of the dungeon, the darkness and noise convinced him of that.

He moved a hand off of Sky and onto his stomach. "It's good that you haven't been born yet, or else you might have gone blind." He told his unborn daughter, worrying about her. He had been feeling sharp pains in his lower abdomen for about an hour, and they were only getting worse.

"But it's to early, I wouldn't just go into labor this early naturally, would I?" He asked Sky, who squeaked in response. She would have looked up at him had she been able to see him. He decided not to think about it and just rest. After all, Ling had told him that sometimes your body mimics labor just to prepare for it. "Probably what's happening." He told Sky, lying his body on the ground and stuffing her into his shirt.

He shut his eyes and was unaware of how long he had rested before he heard the cell door creak open. He opened his eyes and watched as a guard came in and removed his old candle, replacing it with a lit one that he was carrying. "You got company. Your father specifically asked that he be put in your cell to join you." He told Zuko, walking over to the cell door.

/A few hours earlier/

The piercing near red eyes sent no fear through the half dead man. Twice now he had evaded his ending, and the aches and pains in his body told him that it would be less painful if he was killed. He kept his eyes locked on the face of his lord, his once friend. Ruthless, cruel, evil, perfect, were words that ran through his head as he looked at the man's face. "No, not perfect." He then told himself, retrieving the image of the man's naked son tied down to a bed, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Admiral Zhao, this is quite a surprise." Fire Lord Ozai said, smiling at his new enemy. A surprise it truly was. After being stabbed by Jet in the shoulder Zhao nearly drowned, actually breathing in water. He was extremely lucky that a patrolling fire navy ship found his body floating on the water minutes later, and were able to revive him. Still yet, he was in a comma for weeks, and had only awoken a few days ago.

By then the Fire Lord demanded that he be brought to him, and so he was on a slave ship, chained and starved. Now here he was, half dead from starvation and exhaustion, looking upon the face of his lord. "Yes sir, it is quite a surprise to be here again." He replied, not caring whether Ozai took his response as an insult. He did not.

"Tell me," Ozai replied, "how did such a powerful admiral end up in the sad, miserable situation that he is in now?" Zhao winced. He really didn't feel like telling him the whole story. Zhao decided to give him the simplest answer. "Your son." He replied. Ozai raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? My son?" He asked, his interest being peaked.

Zhao nodded. "Yes, him and his mate." Ozai's face turned from amusement to anger in a second. "WHAT?!" He demanded, angry that his son could do something so dishonorable as take a mate without his permission (though he wouldn't have cared otherwise). Zhao smiled, realizing that Ozai didn't know about the situation. "Yes, his mate. The peasant boy who was in charge of that gang of rebels in the earthkingdom forests." He replied, knowing the reaction he would get.

Ozai normally would have screamed and burned things, but he was to angry and stunned to even move. "Wha..." He hissed out, feeling his blood boil. "Do not feel so bad my Lord, your son had to decide upon staying with him. You see, your son is carrying his child." Zhao added, smiling at the expression on his lord's face.

One would expect that Ozai would have set the entire palace ablaze by now, but instead, he was quiet for a few minutes. "He is with child, not sick?" He asked Zhao, his voice numb. Zhao nodded, not knowing why the Fire Lord would suspect his son was sick. Ozai took his gaze over to the wall and remanded silent for a few more minutes. He was plotting.

He then turned back to Zhao. "I know how you feel about my son. The way you look at him is the same way you used to look at me, just with something else..." He said, causing Zhao's face to turn pale as a ghosts. "And I do not care. Zuko is a filthy, worthless whore, and deserves to be treated as such. I am going to spare you Zhao. In fact, I am going to reward you for your years of faithful service."

Zhao's face color turned back to normal, and a wicked smile spread across his face. "Yes, my lord?" He asked. Ozai smiled. "I'm going to give you a large house on Ember Island miles from anyone else, and your own private staff. I'm also going to give you my son, and whatever you wish to do with him you may do."

"But there are certain conditions." Ozai added, his smile now a frown. Zhao nodded. "Of course, my lord, what is it that you wish of me?" Ozai smiled again. "I want you to take the child out of Zuko and kill it. It is a bastard child and it is a sin, burn it like you would any other piece of trash." Zhao nodded his head, not feeling that that was even a real chore. "Also, whatever you do to Zuko, make it as painful as possible. Only do not kill him, I am sure that both of us want him to live a long, long life with you on Ember Island."

Zhao nodded his head again, his smile stretching all across his face. "Yes, my lord, we both do." Ozai nodded, then waved his hand in dismissal. "The guards will take you to the infirmary to get cleaned up and made well, then I want you to go down to Zuko's cell and take care of the thing." He added as Zhao walked away. "And, admiral Zhao," Ozai added, causing Zhao to stop walking. "Yes, my lord?" Zhao asked.

"If you wish to have children with him, you may. I do not care. Just send the first born son back to me, my daughter, princess Azula has no plans to ever give herself to some worthless man, or to have children, so there will need to be an heir for her. I am sure that she can set the child right as it grows." Ozai finished, thinking about the future.

Zhao saw nothing wrong with the request. He really didn't want children, but since it was normal for a noble to have an heir, he had been planing on it. Why should he care if his heir was the first or second born son? "Yes, my lord, it is no trouble at all." And with that Zhao was lead to the infirmary by a guard.

/Back in Zuko's cell/

Zuko stood up, ready to face his new cell mate. He wasn't sure how dangerous the person was, or what he had done, but if Ozai wanted him to join Zuko, then it wasn't good. Seconds later, as the figure stepped inside, Zuko's suspicions were confirmed. It was a face that Zuko thought he would never have to see again, except for in his darkest nightmares. "Zhao..." Zuko whispered as he backed up into a corner of the cell.

"Hello _prince_ Zuko." Zhao hissed out, motioning for the guard to shut the door behind him. They were now locked inside the cell together, all alone. Zuko glared at Zhao, his heart filled with anger and fear. Zhao slowly approached him, and Zuko felt the pain in his stomach increase with each step. By the time Zhao was a foot away, Zuko could take the pain no more. He slid to the floor and put his head down.

"Your not going to welcome an old friend?" Zhao asked with a smile, leaning down to Zuko. Zuko ignored him, grinding his teeth in pain. Zhao smiled, and forced Zuko's head up so that they could look each other in the eyes. "Or is it that your stomach hurts? Is it that time already?" Zhao asked, noticing how big Zuko had gotten. As if the spirits were punishing him, a sharp pain wen through Zuko's entire body and he cried out.

Zhao smiled again. "So that is it? The baby is coming. I just can't wait to see what it is!" He faked a happy voice at the end, tormenting Zuko. Quicker than Zuko could blink Zhao had him sprawled out on the floor, his own body hovering above Zuko's. Zuko cried out again in pain as he felt another contraction. Zhao put his hand on Zuko's stomach, trying to judge just how far along Zuko was in his labor.

This was largely unsuccessful since Zhao knew nothing about child birth. "Hey, how does it come out of you anyway?" He asked, remembering that Zuko was a male. "I...I...it's cut out..." Zuko stammered, the pain exhausting him. All he wanted to do was push the baby out and get it over with. Zuko wondered for a moment. He had no idea how to do something like that.

"Is there any other way?" He asked, preferring to take a different route. "Y...yes..." Zuko replied, crying out again in pain. Zhao smiled. "How is that?" He asked. "The...natural way...it...it just comes out of me..." Zuko replied, not thinking straightly. If he had been, he wouldn't be speaking to Zhao at all. Though his reply was vague, Zhao understood it. He moved from over Zuko to next to him, just staring.

"Why not just say that at the beginning?" He asked, a bit curious. "Hurts...hurts to much...can't...do it..." Zuko said, remember the lady doctor in Ba Sing Se telling him of the encrustation pain a male has during natural child birth. Zhao smiled. This was just getting better and better for him.

He moved down to Zuko's legs, pulling off the boys pants. He then removed the undergarments, which were soaked in amniotic fluid. Zuko moaned in pain again, digging his nails into the metal floor. Sky sensed his distress, but she stayed quiet and hidden as he had taught her. Zhao then spread Zuko's legs, trying to judge how far along he was. He could tell that he was more open than usually, but not by much. Zhao guessed this meant that he wasn't that far along.

"Wha...what...are you...doing?" Zuko asked, in to much pain to really contemplate his surroundings. "I'm going to deliver the baby, but your not far enough along yet." Zhao replied, laying a blanket that he found in the room over Zuko's bottom half. Zuko shook his head, forgetting who he was talking to. "No...no, you can't...I can't that way...hurts...to much..." He told him, shutting his eyes as another contraction came.

Zhao smiled. "Why should I care how much it hurts you? All I want is for you to be alive. I don't care about the baby. In fact, I'm going to get rid of it the second it comes into this world." He told Zuko, a wicked smile on his face. Zuko's eyes opened and he suddenly remembered the situation that he was in. If he had the baby, it would die the second Zhao got his hands on it.

Zuko felt another sharp pain through his body, but he refused to push. He wasn't going to have his baby until he knew that he was safe. "No..." He whispered out to Zhao, shutting his eyes again and trying to relax.

/In the streets of the Firenation/

Jet looked out at all the unsuspecting people in the nation that he swore he would destroy. He had been there for almost three days now, and he realized something. The people of the firenation weren't all evil. In fact, most of them seemed more like just regular humans, doing daily chores, caring for their families, and just living their lives. It was nothing like he had expected.

"There so normal, huh?" A voice asked next to him. He nodded. "Nothing like I would have expected." He replied. Ling put a hand on his shoulder, knowing what he was thinking about. "In less than two days we'll go rescue him. He'll be able to make it until then." She said, comforting her friend. Jet sighed. "But he's so close to the due date. What if she comes early and they kill her?" He asked, not really wanting an answer.

Ling frowned, feeling worried herself. "No, if she comes he'll hide her, they'll both be safe. You just have to keep telling yourself that." She replied, unsure of herself, but hoping with all of her might. Jet nodded. "Sure..." He replied, not believing her what so ever.

Not far off from them sat Aang and Iroh, inside the "Liquid Fire" tea shop, doing what Iroh knows best. What was unusual about this occasion though, was that Iroh absolutely loved the tea he was drinking, but he could not bring himself to smiled. Aang noticed this, and it saddened him. "I know he'll be alright." Aang said, giving a weak smiled. Iroh nodded his head in acknowledgment, but said nothing.

Aang frowned, and downed his entire tea cup. He then looked back at Iroh and smiled. There was no response again. Aang sighed. "It'll only be a little while longer, then we'll go rescue him." Aang replied, smiling again. Iroh just nodded. Aang thought for a moment on what to say to his teacher.

"You know, I bet when we find him he has the baby. Don't you think she'll be pretty?" Aang asked, remembering how excited Iroh was about the arrival of his great-niece. That made Iroh smile. "She'll be perfect no matter how she looks." Iroh said, thinking about how Zuko had looked when he was a baby.

"Unless she looks to much like Jet." He added with an afterthought, laughing afterwards. Aang laughed a little to. He was kind of excited about the baby also. "I bet she'll be really small." He said, trying to keep up Iroh's smile. "Yes." Iroh replied, the picture of what the baby would look like in his head.

"She'll have dark black hair, light colored skin, and amber eyes. If all goes right." He said, really describing the way Zuko looked. "Yeah, but you'll love her anyway, right?" Aang asked, a bit worried as to where Iroh was going. Iroh nodded his head. "Of course! I'd love her if she had three heads and twenty toes!" He said, now really cheered up.

Aang smiled again, nodding his head and motioning for the waiter to bring him more tea.

* * *

I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ALMOST FOUR WEEKS!

But it's not my fault! School has been so hard, I really haven't had any time to write, or even think about my fic. I'm not kidding. Sorry this chapter is so short.

The baby will probably come next chapter, and the story should end at just about the same time.

I know this sounds horrible, but I can probably only update once a month. Sorry again!


	27. Aurora, The Dawn

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I've written my little summary thing enough times. You get it already. If not, now is the time to contemplate your own existence.

This is the chapter you've all been waiting for, the chapter which will determine your most frequently asked questions!

Will Zuko and the baby both live through the birth?

Will Zuko and Iroh's reunion be a happy one?

Will Toph tell Sokka she loves him?

Will Aang tell Katara the same?

Will I ever stop taunting you with cliff hangers?

You will find out by reading this chapter!

Aurora (The Dawn)

**Aurora**

Tonight was the night. Jet had been waiting for it since the second they had entered the firenation, and it had finally come. The night when he would finally get to see Zuko again, to apologize for the fight they had had, to tell him how much he loved him, and to finally meet their child. Tomorrow would be her birthday.

Jet sighed, counting down the seconds until he met Zuko. The plan was a good one, but still not fool proof. So much could go wrong, so much could have already happened to him, but soon Jet would find him, and he would know. The plan was as they had originally decided upon. Jet would get caught by the guards, steal one of their keys, find Zuko, and get him out of the dungeon while he distracted the guards. The only addition was that Ling had decided to wait for Zuko outside the dungeon, just in case he needed her assistance.

All they had to do was wait a few more hours until Aang and the gang were ready to sneak into the palace, that way after they got Zuko out the battle could begin. Iroh had agreed to come help the Avatar with the fight against his brother, but he said he couldn't join them until he knew Zuko and the baby were ok. It was a reasonable condition, and nobody had any problem with it. Now all they had to do was wait.

Which wasn't easy. Jet looked out over the city at the troops preparing for battle. There were thousands of them, and it was obvious that the earthkingdom and watertribes didn't hold a chance. The only way to take them down was to take out Fire Lord Ozai. Jet knew that he would be a part of this, and it gave him a feeling of honor and justice. If only Zuko didn't have to be there with him.

"There amazing aren't they? I've never failed to be awed by the might of Agni." An old voice said as a figure approached Jet. It was Iroh, of course, and he looked out over the city at the men whom he used to side with. Jet nodded his head slightly, and let out a deep breath. "The whole world is counting on us, isn't it?" He asked, worried about the future. Iroh smiled. "Actually, the whole world is counting on the Avatar. You and me, were just add ons."

This made Jet smile to, mostly at the fact that Iroh didn't sound like he wanted to kill him. "I would give my life for him, you know that, don't you?" Jet asked, taking a chance. Iroh frowned, but nodded his head. "Yes, I know that now. I would give my life just as easily." He added, wishing that had been the case with his own son. Jet smiled again, feeling a sense of relief. Zuko had a much better chance if he and Iroh were on the same grounds.

Jet then turned around, leaning up against the railing of the rooftop. "Thank you, General Iroh," was all he could think of saying. Iroh gave a slight smile. "You are welcome." He replied. Jet then began to walk away, deciding to get Ling and begin their journey over to the palace. As soon as Jet was gone Toph came over and took his place.

"Well, I'm all ready. Got my cloths on, my nose picked, and my feet covered in a healthy layer of dirt. I'm on my way to kicking some Fire Lord butt." She said with a smile on her face as she leaned up against the railing. Iroh smiled, and they were both quiet for a few minutes before Toph spoke again. "Hey, can I ask what we're looking at?" She said, making the point that she was blind and had no idea what Iroh was so interested in.

"The firenation troops preparing for battle. There are thousands of them." Iroh replied. Toph raised an eyebrow. "But isn't that kind of a bad thing?" She asked, sensing the hint of happiness in Iroh's voice. Iroh nodded his head, then realizing that she couldn't see that reaction either. "Yes, of course it is. It's just that the last time I saw an army like this was when I was with my own son." He replied, sadness hitting his tone.

Toph frowned, feeling the pain in Iroh's voice. "You really loved him a lot, didn't you?" She asked. Iroh put his head down. "More than the whole world. I would give just about anything to have him back." He replied, almost tearing up. Toph let a tear run down her own face. "I wish...I wish my...dad loved me like that..." She said, sniffling a little. It was obvious to her that her dad cared more about how she reflected upon him than how she felt about him.

Iroh looked over at the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He said, pulling the earthbender close to him like he would have his own daughter. Toph smiled, feeling a sense of warmth and love. "Your son and Zuko are lucky boys." She said, laughing a little. This made Iroh smile.

After a minute he released her, a little to her disappointment, and looked back out over the city. She stood there, pretending to stare with him, before curiosity got the better of her. "What happened when he died anyway?" She asked, biting her tongue right afterwards. Everyone else who was still there had been trying there best to be polite and ignore the conversation going on between the fire and earth benders, but now every eye was on Iroh.

The old man sighed, feeling old wounds open again. "As I said before, it was during the 600 day siege of Ba Sing Se. I was not far from the great wall, my troops had just broken a great hole through it. Lu Ten was leading them, since according to custom the highest ranking officer stays outside of the battle to send in orders. They were all inside the city, and out of my sight. I was..." Iroh stopped for a minute, trying to hold back sobs.

"I was writing a letter back home, to my father about how we had finally broken through the wall. Then I heard the screaming. Our troops had been ambushed by the earthkingdom ones, and they were dropping like flies. I dropped my pen, and began to run to the wall, but the guards were trying to stop me, saying that it was to dangerous, that they couldn't let me through. I easily took them down, but by the time I got to the wall, everyone was retreating and fighting for their lives, and I looked through the hole and saw...all the bodies...all those young men...gone, and I didn't care whether I was attacked or killed, I just knew that I had to find my son."

Iroh stopped again, this time tears running down his face. He caught his breath, then continued with the tale. "But before I could look through the corpses, I heard a voice 'we found him! We found prince Lu Ten!' And I turned around and ran as fast as I could to him. But when I saw him, he was on the ground, the doctors were trying to help him, but...there was so much blood. He was hurt so bad...he was trying to say something to me...so I leaned down to hear him..."

Iroh stopped again, sobbing again. Toph put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to ask." She said, feeling her own eyes tear up. Iroh looked over at her and stopped crying. He then smiled. "No, it's been far to long since I remembered..." He said, turning around and facing everyone. "What Lu Ten said guided my decision to leave the battlefield, to not fight for my birthright, to learn to live in harmony with the world." Iroh said, swallowing down his pain.

"I think you all need to hear it." Iroh began again, Aang and Katara's eyes gently spilling tears, Sokka trying to hid his. "He told me not to be sad, that death isn't the ending. Our loved one's live on just as we do, and their legends are written forever in this earth. He told me not to hate anymore, that it was hatred that had taken him from me, not any specific people or nation. He told me to learn to love, to find peace and honor all people as equal. For when it comes down to it, we all spill the same blood for our loved ones, and we all shed the same tears for their passing's."

When Iroh finished his speech, everyone was crying. Aang couldn't help but cry for his people, taken from him long ago. And he couldn't help but feel the guilt of blaming the firenation for all of his pain, and hating them when he knew he shouldn't. Katara and Sokka were thinking of their mother, and of how long they had blamed the nation whom they believed had taken her. Toph thought about her family, and the hatred they had towards so many people for the most ridiculous reasons. And Iroh, of course, was thinking about Lu Ten, and that last smile he had seen on his son's face when the boy's soul had finally left him.

After a minute of mourning everyone gathered themselves up and stopped their weeping. They all stiffened up, ready to face their futures, and to face the Fire Lord. Out of all of them though, Aang and Iroh were definitely the most ready.

/In side Zuko's dungeon cell/

Zuko could barely keep his eyes open. It had been almost two days since he had first gone into labor, and he knew all to well that the baby was very close to coming. He hadn't pushed to the best of his abilities, against Zhao's commands, but his own body had moved her through him. He didn't actually know if he had any strength left in him to push her out when he would actually need to, but that didn't matter now. All he could do now was pray for his uncle or Jet to come save him. Heck, he would have let the Avatar do it if it meant that he could finally give birth.

Just as another contraction hit him, the candle to the cell went out. "Shit." Zhao said, lighting a fire in his palm. He looked over at Zuko. "Stay here." He joked, laughing to himself as he took out the old candle and exited the cell. Zuko felt a sense of relief come over him once the bastard was gone. At least if he had the baby now, he would have a chance to get her out of the cell.

/Inside the palace, a few minutes earlier/

Jet was silent as he listened to the two guards haling him through the firenation palace. As Iroh had told him, they were gossiping about random things. Just before Jet thought he would loose his mind and end up killing them both, they finally began to talk about Zuko. "So," one said, "you heard about the prince?" He asked. The other nodded. "Yeah, his dad locked him up in the darkest cell in the last level of the dungeon. He's hopping he'll get really sick and die."

"No!" The other replied. "No, that's old news. The new stuff is that his dad found out he wasn't sick, like he had thought, so now he's sending some dried out old admiral to go kill him." The guard next to him nodded. "Yeah, but I thought that was just a rumor." "No, it's the truth, I took the guy to the prince almost two days ago. He is in the last cell though, you got that part right." Jet's eyes opened wide, as he realized what was going on.

If the admirable had been with Zuko for almost two days then Jet didn't have a second to waste. He grabbed one of the guards blade's out from it's holster and used the dull end to bash the front of his head. This knocked him completely out, and before the other guard could help his friend he was taken out. Jet then grabbed the guards keys from him. At that second, Ling came out from hiding and ran up to him.

"You were supposed to wait until they took you into the dungeon!" She said, a bit shocked. Jet shook his head. "There's no time! We need to go now!" He said, grabbing her by her hand and leading her in the direction where the guards were going. Just as they got to a lone door to a large building with many bared windows it swung open. Out stepped the same man from that night that Jet would never forget.

Jet's eyes turned almost red as the man's face turned a pale color. Before he could say anything, Jet had driven the guard's knife through his gut, causing Ling to scream. Jet slapped her instinctively. "Keep quiet! The last thing we need are an army of guards attacking us!" He said, yanking on her hand and pulling her through the dungeon door and into the dungeon.

/Back inside Zuko's cell/

Zuko heard footsteps coming his way and was shocked that the admiral could have gotten the candle so quickly. He shut his eyes again, preparing to try to hold off the birth a little bit longer. He only opened his eyes when he felt a hand gently press up against his cheek. When he looked up he saw a face that he had missed for so long. Jet's eyes were dripping tears as he saw his love for the first time in weeks. He was also scared from the weak way Zuko looked.

Ling immediately went over to Zuko's bottom half and lifted up his legs. She pushed the blanket that were resting on them up to his knee's so she could see how far along he was. She frowned and looked at Zuko and Jet when she realized the truth. They were both looking into each other's eyes, not saying a word. "The baby is coming, it's coming very soon." She said, taking both they boy's attention to her. She then looked at Zuko. "When did the contraction's start?" She asked.

He shut his eyes. "Almost two days ago." He answered in a weak voice. She shook her head. "No, it's been far to long. This baby is coming within minutes." She said, getting ready to deliver the child. Jet looked at her. "It can't come here! It's not safe!" He said, standing up to his feet. "We need to get Zuko dressed and get him out of here!" He said, motioning for Ling to do as he had said.

Ling scowled up at him. "No! Zuko needs to lay here and have the baby! He can't move!" She yelled. Jet and Ling stared at each other before another voice broke their attention. "I...I think I can walk...Jet's right, it's not safe..." Zuko whispered out, pushing himself halfway up by his elbows. Jet immediately leaned back down and helped him.

Ling frowned, but nodded her head. While Jet was holding Zuko she took his under garments and his pants and put them back on him. With some difficulty, Jet lifted him up. Then he and Ling took Zuko's arms and put them over their shoulders, practically carrying him out of the cell. They lead him up the different stairs and to the door of the dungeon, all the while Jet was talking to him.

"I'm so, so sorry for all those horrible things that I said to you back at Omashu. I didn't mean any of them, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you more than the whole world. Please, please forgive me!"He begged, while Zuko gritted his teeth in agonizing pain. As each contraction hit him he dug his nails into Jet's and Ling's shoulders, causing both of them to wince, but not stop. By the time they got to the door Jet was finished with his apology, and both he and Ling's shoulders were dripping blood.

Zuko raised his head weakly so that he could look Jet in his eyes. "Of course I forgive you, I love you." He said, smiling through all the pain. Jet smiled back, and leaned over and placed a very gentle kiss on Zuko's lips. Ling rolled her eyes, getting annoyed at all the squishy yaoi love. "We need to hurry before the baby comes!" She said, brining both boys back into reality. Jet nodded, leading Zuko away from the dungeon.

They didn't get far before they were spotted by a group of patrolling guards. They had come from their stations when one of them had found the two unconscious guards and the deceased admiral. Jet let go of Zuko's shoulder, almost causing him to fall, and took out his broadswords. "Get him to safety! I'll find you later!" He screamed at Ling as he ran to fight the guards. Ling nodded, and lead Zuko away all by herself.

/In a large garden inside the firenation palace/

Iroh and the gang were hidden safely in a secluded garden surrounded by trees, shrubs, and statues. No one would find them, and no one would care. The entire firenation was busy preparing for the arrival of Sozin's comet, only a few minutes away at dawn. The ships would leave then, and they would arrive at the earthkingdom and watertribe by early afternoon. Aang had only a few hours to finally end the war.

Iroh, though he knew he should be more concerned with the oncoming battle, was only truly worried about Zuko. He hadn't seen his nephew in almost three months, and it was tearing away at him. He also knew that Zuko was about to have his baby, and Iroh couldn't imagine not being there for him at that moment. Little did he know, it was coming sooner than he thought. In fact, right around the corner.

Ling was now completely supporting Zuko's body since the pain was to excruciating for him even to walk. "Only a few more steps, you can make it." She said, wincing at the weight. She was usually not so strong and firm, but this was a serious situation, and she didn't want to loose either Zuko or Aurora. He nodded his head weakly, taking in deep breaths. She carried him until they reached the entrance to the garden where Iroh had told her to go.

When they got there Zuko let out a scream of pain from another contraction, and this got the attention of everyone inside the garden. Iroh immediately recognized Zuko's voice, and with the agility and strength that he had not experienced in years he jumped up and ran to the entrance. This was just in time for him to catch the falling Zuko, since Ling had no more strength left to hold him up. Iroh pulled him close, shutting his eyes in relief and satisfaction.

Zuko hadn't noticed that it was Iroh who had caught him, but he was thankful to the person who had. He only found out that it was his uncle when Iroh pulled him away and held him out so that he could look at him. When Zuko saw the smiling face of his beloved uncle, he was struck completely speechless. After a moment, though, he was able to whisper out an "uncle..." Iroh nodded his head, then pulled Zuko close to him for a hug.

Though he normally would have pushed his uncle away, Zuko instead shut his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the embrace. "I've been so worried." Iroh said, shutting his eyes to. Zuko then opened his eyes, remembering all the pain he had caused Iroh. He pushed on his uncle's shoulders, and Iroh released him to an extent (he was still holding him up by his arms). "But why? All I've done is hurt you." Zuko said, feeling guilty.

Iroh looked at him for a minute, then shook his head and scowled. "Don't you ever say something like that! You are my life! You are the only thing in this world that I hold dear to me, and you could never do anything to change that!" He said firmly, a way that he normally didn't speak to his nephew. Zuko gave a weak smiled, but then bit his lip as another contraction came upon him. He placed his hands on his stomach, and for the first time Iroh noticed how large it had become during the pregnancy.

Ling and the Avatar bunch had been watching the two, and most of them were touched, except for Sokka, who still didn't like Zuko. "We need to lay him down, the baby's almost here." Ling told Iroh who looked over at her and nodded. He then practically carried Zuko over to a blanket on the grass where he and the other's had been sitting. Everyone followed him, especially Ling and Katara, who were planning on performing the delivery.

Aang, remembering his promise to Jet, stayed close to the group as well. When Ling had Zuko positioned on the blanket, and Iroh was up at his top half, holding his hand, Katara asked everyone else to leave. Toph and Sokka did as they were told, waiting outside the garden entrance, but Aang stayed behind. "Is he going to be alright?" He asked Ling, who had put herself in charge of the delivery. Without looking up at him she shook her head. "I don't know." She replied.

Aang nodded. "What would be better, for him to have the baby naturally, or for you to take it out the other way?" He asked, turning his head when Ling pulled off Zuko's pant's and under garments and covered his lesser half with a blanket. "For the baby? A natural birth, but for him, it would be less risky for me to perform a caesarian." Aang nodded his head. "And what are you going to do?"

Katara looked up at him. "That's Zuko's decision." She said, then getting up with a bowl to go get some water for Zuko out of the stream a few feet away. Aang looked at Zuko's face, but Zuko was really paying little attention to anyone around him. The only thing on his mind at the moment was getting his baby out of him. Aang shook his head. "I promised Jet that I would make sure that Zuko made it out alive, even if...it cost the baby." He finished, putting his head down for a minute and wincing before bringing it back up.

Ling turned her head around and looked at the Avatar. "I'm not ok with that." She said, then bringing her attention back to Zuko. Aang walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Trying his best to look commanding, he shook his head. "Do what you think is best for him." He said, and Iroh looked over at him. He felt conflicted, for once not knowing the right answer.

He then looked back down at Zuko, who's eyes were shut, and was pushing with all of his might. "What do you want done?" He asked, petting Zuko's hair. Zuko opened his eyes and looked up at his uncle, barely able to think upon the question he was asked. He then shut his eyes again. "I want you to..."

/Not far from the garden, inside the firenation palace/

Jet ran as fast as his feet would take him, knowing that he would only have a little time left before the baby came. He also knew that it could be the last time he would ever see Zuko alive, but he didn't want to think about that. He had defeated all the guards that had came, and it had taken him far to long. Now Zuko needed him, and the spirit's be damned if he wasn't gonna be there for him.

As he turned the corner towards the entrance of the garden that he knew everyone was waiting for him at, he made a dead stop. There were Sokka and Toph, both of them standing completely still, looking into the garden. Toph had her hand on her mouth, for though she could not see, she knew all to well what had happened. "What happened?!" Jet said in fear, and the two figures turned to look at him.

"There were some complications." Toph said, Sokka not knowing how to phrase it. Jet's face turned pale and he ran and pushed the two out of his way. He was less than a foot inside the entrance before he stopped dead in his tracks. What he saw caused wiped his mind of all previous thoughts.

There was Zuko, alive and well, holding a small figure wrapped in the original large cape that he himself had been wrapped in when he and Jet had first found out that he was pregnant. Iroh was sitting on the ground next to him, smiling and looking at the tiny figure. Katara and Ling were to the opposite side with Aang, all three smiling. Zuko himself was smiling like Jet had never seen before, and he raised his head up to look at him. "Jet?" Zuko said, still smiling.

Jet slowly approached him, keeping his eyes on the tiny figure. When he was at Zuko's feet he was able to get a clear look at it. It was a tiny, healthy little baby girl with dark black hair, snow white skin like Zuko, and beautiful little amber eyes. She was looking from Zuko to Iroh, and, as Jet walked behind Zuko and sat down, she looked up at him. "Meet your daughter, Aurora." Zuko said, turning and smiling at Jet, then bringing his attention back to the baby.

Jet, struck speechless, took a hand and very gently caressed the top of Aurora's tiny head, feeling the silk soft patch of hair. She yawned quietly, and this made Katara and Ling "awww," while Aang and Iroh both gave out a slight chuckle. Zuko was content with himself and his child like he had never been before, and just kept up his smile. Jet leaned closer and placed a kiss on Zuko's head.

"How was the birth? What happened?" He asked gently, letting his head rest on top of Zuko's, still looking down at little Aurora. Ling began the story. "Once we got Zuko here, I got him all ready to deliver, Katara helping me." "And that's when I told her to save Zuko." Aang added, reminding Jet of his promise. "Yes," Ling continued, "he did, but then Iroh asked Zuko what he wanted."

Zuko turned to look back at Jet. "I told her to save Aurora, at all costs." He said, which is exactly what Jet knew he would say. Katara nodded. "So me and Ling delivered her the natural way." Zuko then turned back to Aurora. "And it almost killed me. I kept bleeding really bad, and we all thought that I was gone..." "But then the bleeding stopped." Iroh added, never taking his eyes off of his little great niece.

"Then everything was alright. Zuko and the baby were ok, and I cleaned her up and handed her to Iroh, who handed her to him." Ling finished, smiling proudly. Zuko took a hand and brought a finger to Aurora's mouth so she could suck on it. "And Jet?" He said, watching his daughters eyes shut as she gummed his finger. "Yes?" Jet asked. Zuko turned for a second to look at him. "We are never having any other children unless your willing to birth them."

This made everyone laugh, including Sokka and Toph, who were listening at the entrance, not wanting to all crowd around Zuko and make him nervous. Iroh placed a hand gently on Aurora's head, and turned to Zuko. "You know, she was born exactly at dawn, which is a lucky omen, and the comet appeared at the same exact moment. I bet she grows up to be an incredibly powerful firebender." He said, thinking about the future.

Zuko just kept his eyes on his baby. "It doesn't matter whether she is lucky, or a firebender, or anything than who she wants to be. She'll always be perfect." He said, promising his daughter in his mind that he would never treat her like his father had treated him. "Exactly what I was thinking." Jet added, moving over to Zuko's side and laying on the blanket next to him.

Aang couldn't help but smile at the family before him. They looked perfect, all four of them together, all eyes on the newest addition. It made him think of what his own family would look like in the future, and he turned to look at Katara. "I need to talk to you." He said, fearing that if he didn't speak soon, then he might never get another chance.

Katara nodded her head, not really paying attention to him. Aang knew this, and he decided to get her attention. "It's about us, about our future together." This got Katara's attention, and she turned and looked at him. "Oh." Was all she said, and Aang motioned for her to follow him. He lead her away from Zuko and the other's, out to the opposite side of the garden so that they could have some privacy.

Meanwhile, Toph was thinking about the same thing, only that she and Sokka were all by themselves. She turned and pretended to look at him. "How do you feel about us?" She asked, wondering if she should even ask the other question. "We're good friends, why?" Sokka asked, in return, not looking at her. "What if I wanted to be more?" She asked, blushing and turning her head away.

This got Sokka's attention. "More?" He asked, turning to look at her. "Uh...yeah...more..." She trailed off. Taking a minute to take in a deep breath and sigh, she began. "You see, for a while now I've...had these...feelings...about you...and I ...I think that I...l" Before she could finish, Sokka cut her off. "Stop." He said, raising up his hands. "You know that I already have someone, Suki. I can't feel...that way...about anyone else right now." He finished, shocking Toph.

"Oh, of course! I'm sorry..." She said, turning away from him, embarrassment and shame filling her up. Sokka shook his head, not remembering that she couldn't' see this. "No, I'm sorry. We can't help how we feel. And besides, I am pretty irresistible." He said, smiling haughtily. Toph frowned. "Maybe to an Elephantboar with those giant ears." She said, turning to scowl at Sokka. He scowled back, and withing seconds they were both laughing.

At the opposite end of the garden, Aang and Katara stood in silence, both blushing and looking away from each other. Aang was the first one to speak, turning his attention back to Katara. "There's something that I need to tell you, that I've needed to tell you for a long time." He said, smiling at his crush. Katara looked back at him, smiling herself. "Yes Aang?"

He sighed. "Remember when we were in that cave, and you said that we should kiss? And remember when you were told that you were going to marry a powerful bender?" He asked, trying to stall. Katara nodded, half aware of what her friend was going to ask. "Well, ever since I first saw you, ever since I first heard you voice, I've known that we were destined to be together, as friends." Katara's smile faded.

"Oh." She said, a bit disappointed. Aang then brought up a hand to her face, and leaned in close. "But I know that I want to be more. Katara, I love you." He said, then pressing his lips to his waterbender friend's. Much to his happiness, she didn't push away, but allowed the kiss to go on. When the kiss broke off, she was smiling even bigger. "I love you to Aang." She replied, pulling him close. They both stood there, holding each other, and feeling as happy as they had ever been.

* * *

OMG! So is everyone satisfied? Aurora is born, she and Zuko are ok, Aang and Katara are together, and Sokka knows how Toph feels. The world is at peace.

Except for you tokka fans, who all probably want to bite my head off. But I have some good news! No one yet know's whether Suki is even alive or not, so there is still hope. Of course, that will mean that in my story that Suki has to die, but that's the cost of matchmaking, I guess. But that's not completely decided upon. And I wonder if Toph would even be willing to take a chance with Sokka once she realizes his record for dead girlfriends. Hmm...

And about the whole 'cry fest,' I was just thinking about Lu Ten, and how Iroh felt, and I wanted to show the more sensitive sides of our favorite characters. Hope I didn't piss anyone off to much.

Anyway, next chapter will either be the last, or the one after it. Enjoy!


	28. Sozin's Comet

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I've written my little summary thing enough times. You get it already. If not, now is the time to contemplate your own existence.

Sozin's Comet

**Aurora**

"The comet has reached it's high point in the sky. The firenation troops are already surrounding the earthkindom and watertribes. This is the point where we change destiny, or let the world fall into a dark abyss forever. We cannot allow ourselves to be weak, or to have compassion. If someone get's in our way, we take them down, if there is a wall blocking us, we break it down, and if one of us should fall, we will keep on fighting! The world is counting on us, and we are not going to let it down!"

Aang finished his short speech, feeling rather high and mighty. Everyone who heard it was inspired, except for maybe Iroh, who found the twelve-year old a little more amusing, and Zuko, who was asleep. The gang was ready to face their destiny, to take down the firelord and the firenation. After almost two years of preparation, the final battle was about to take place. Everyone was completely terrified, but they wouldn't let it show.

Aang himself felt more than just fear and determination. He felt regret. Regret for all the wasted time he had spent keeping his feelings from Katara. He knew all to well that both of them could easily die today, and he regretted that he might never get to start a family with his girlfriend, or at least declare their love to the world. The sad thing was, Katara was thinking the very same thing.

Iroh was worried about his nephew, as usual. He worried that he would die in the battle and leave Zuko alone with a new baby and a new life that he probably wasn't ready for without Iroh's help. What's worse was the chance that both he and Jet die in the battle, leaving Zuko completely alone with little Aurora, and probably heartbroken from his losses. But at least both of them would be safe and alive, and that was what he was trying to concentrate on. Ironic as it was, so was Jet.

Toph's mind was more on the future that she had already lost. She had never had feelings for a boy as she had for Sokka, and she greatly doubted that she ever would again. Sokka was thinking about the future that he so easily shrugged off, but he was a little put back by Toph's age. He couldn't help but think, however, that the girl would grow older, and probably be a fox.

Ling had agreed to stay with Zuko, who had fallen asleep not long after Jet had found them. He was exhausted from the birth and blood loss, and Ling figured he wouldn't wake for a very long time. To Iroh and Jet that was all the better. They knew how stubborn the teen was, and they feared that he would decide to fight with them in the battle. So now that he was asleep, the rest of the gang (besides Ling) would leave him and Aurora to go defeat Firelord Ozai. Even if he would be pissed when he would wake up, at least Zuko would be able to wake up.

"I think it's just about time to go. Is everyone ready?" Iroh asked, standing up and looking at the young ones surrounding him. Aang and Katara stood together, holding each others hands. Jet stood in between Sokka and Toph, who could not find it in themselves to be that close, and Ling was sitting on the ground next to Zuko. Quickly surveying his small troops, Aang looked back at Iroh and nodded. "Then I shall take you to his war room. There is no doubt in my mind that Ozai will be there."

The five participating members of the gang nodded again and walked over to the gardens exit. Iroh held back for a moment, taking a minute to look at his precious nephew and new great niece. Ling looked up at him with both sorrow and inspiration. "I'll take good care of him." She said, smiling. Iroh smiled back at her and nodded, then left what he considered the most important part of his life in the little palace garden.

/A few minutes later/

Aurora opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. She was cuddled closely to her daddy, and was as safe and warm as she could be, but still she felt distressed. Though she was tiny and her mind was yet to be developed, she sensed that something was wrong. Something was missing, and she didn't like it. She began to cry. Ling immediately pulled her from Zuko's arms, trying to calm her down so she wouldn't wake him, but it was to late.

Zuko opened his eyes. He looked first to his baby, checking to see if she was ok. When he saw that she was in Ling's arms, he turned his gaze to where he thought his uncle and Jet should be. They weren't there. After taking a minute to scan the rest of his surroundings, he pulled his upper half up. Ling took a hand and placed it on his chest. "No, you shouldn't get up. Go back to sleep." She said, trying to push him down. Even in his weakened state, Zuko was much stronger than her.

"Where are they?" He asked, pushing Ling's hand away and looking at her. She gave him a sad look and stayed silent. Zuko's eyes got big. "How long ago did they leave?" He asked. She remained silent. Zuko, knowing all to well what was going on, began to push himself up. "What are you doing?!" Ling yelled at him, causing Aurora to cry louder.

"I'm going to go help them. You stay here and watch my baby." He replied plainly. Ling stood up, crying infant in her arms, and got in front of Zuko. "You can barely walk! You'll only get in the way and get them hurt!" She said, trying to stop the stubborn teenager. Zuko only glared at her. "I'll stay hidden until I'm needed. I wont get in the way." He said with force. Ling continued to glare at him. "Your making a mistake." She said, but moved aside.

Zuko walked up to her and placed a hand gently on his baby's head, caressing her soft patch of hair. "Think of her." Ling said again, and Zuko looked up at her with sorrow. "I am." He said plainly, then leaned down to kiss his daughter. Aurora stopped her crying, and shut her little eyes in sleep. Zuko smiled, then left her and Ling to go find the other members of his family.

Meanwhile, Iroh had lead Aang and the gang to Ozai's war room. They stood outside the door, trying to judge the best way to get in. Should they simply storm in and attack, or should they wait until someone came out before making their move? "We should go in there, if we wait to long, then it could be to late." Aang said finally, making a good point. Everyone agreed, and got ready to attack. Iroh took the front position, getting ready to blow down the doors with a fire blast.

Katara had out her water whip, and was ready to strike as soon as the doors were down. She stood behind Iroh. Aang stood beside him, ready to fly in after him and towards the Firelord. Sokka and Jet stood side by side, ready to assist each other since they were the only two with the inability to bend. Toph stood in front of them, next to Katara, preparing to defend her friends.

"Everyone ready?!" Iroh asked. The kids all nodded again, each taking a deep breath. Iroh nodded back, them conjured up his fire for the powerful blast. He put a lot of force into the thrust, taking out the doors completely, and sending a large part of the flame into the room to distract it's occupants. Shocked gasps were heard, but before anyone could tell who was already in the room, they were in and attacking.

Toph launched Katara in the air, sending her and her whip out towards their enemies. She landed in a group of five old soldiers, generals in fact, and took them out with one strong sweep. Jet and Sokka ran past the earthbender, striking at a pack of about two dozen lower soldiers in the room to collect information from the generals and send it out to the troops. Toph soon caught up with them and began to help out with the pack.

Aang flew in the air, over all the other battles, and landing right in front of the Firelord's throne. His face was lite with anger and force until his eyes caught Ozai's face. It was a beautiful one, nothing like Aang had imagined. There was no menacing unibrow, no blood shot burning eyes, no wrinkles of stress and anger tainting the face. It was all soft and smooth, like that of cobra. Beautiful, but deadly.

He was frozen, taking aback by the gorgeous face. _"No wonder Zuko is so handsome, and Azula is so beautiful..."_ He thought to himself. He was so preoccupied with the image of Ozai that he hadn't noticed that he'd risen from his throne and was about to strike him. Ozai conjured up a powerful blast of fire and shot it right at Aang. Aang stayed motionless, staring into the flame.

He would have been completely consumed had Iroh not come to his aid. He split the blast in half, fire falling to either side of him. This brought Aang out of his trance, and he twirled around Iroh to strike the Firelord. This was unsuccessful, since Ozai was very fast. In the few seconds that it took Aang to get where he was, he was already somewhere else, this time striking at Iroh.

Iroh dodged his brother's attack, and tried to distract him so that Aang would have time to strike. "You were always a pitiful, soft human being with no force to you. It's no reason you turned traitor, brother, it's just like you to fail." Ozai mocked, smiling wickedly and sending various fire blasts towards Iroh. Iroh either dodged them or broke them, but he never sent a flame towards his brother.

Aang, in the meantime, was about to strike at Ozai when a blue flame was shot his way. He dodged it just in time, and was able to see the face of none other than Princess Azula. She smiled up at him, intent on inflicting revenge for her failure on the day of black sun. Aang jerked his arms and sent an air strike towards her, just missing.

Meanwhile, Katara was still dealing with the five generals she had decided to piss off. She hadn't considered that they had been in the army for more than twice her lifetime, and were ready to fight back. One would fire at her, she would strike him, then another would strike, she would dodge, another would make a hit, she would take it and move on to another, and so this continued until only three generals were left when Azula attacked Aang.

Toph had managed to already take out seven soldiers with various attacks of flying boulders and earth spikes she had shoot up from the ground and stab at them in the gut. She put enough pressure to knock out, but not kill. That could be left for later. Sokka, who was battling a soldier with a sword, had only taken out five. He backed himself up until he and Toph were side by side. They caught a quick glance at each other before making final strikes and taking out their current opponents.

Jet had taken out six, killing two, and was fighting a firebender with his hook swords. The man jerked his fist forwards, sending fire towards Jet, but he dodged it and caught him by his wrist. Jerking quickly so as to break the bone, Jet pulled forwards, using the man's weight against him, and flipped him up in the air. When he landed he smash his head hard, knocking himself out completely.

Jet then brought his attention to Katara, and decided to go help her. He struck at the back of one generals who was striking at her, sending his sword about an inch into the man's spine. He screamed in pain and collapsed. Jet left him breathing, turning his attention to the next general. This left Katara with only one, to her happiness, and she sent water flying right at him. It hit him in the chest, but he remained on his feet.

Aang fought Azula viciously, every strike made to end her evil. Each one missed, but he was getting close. She, though usually fearless, felt a flicker of it as she noticed the airbenders new ferocity. She knew all to well that he was planning on killing her. She made several good strikes his way also, but he either broke them or dodged them. After a while of this, they ended up on her father's throne. She flipped over it as Aang sent air flying towards it, ripping it to pieces.

One of these pieces broke off and hit her in the arm, penetrating deeply. She cried out in pain, and was motionless for just a moment. But that was all Aang needed, and he took his chances, gathering up as much force as he could into his strike. Instead of air, however, he sent out fire. It flew towards the girl, who tried to break it, but who failed. It burnt up to her face, giving her third degree burns all over her hands and arms, and on her chest and stomach. Her face only got second degree burns, one's that would leave no mark.

She shrieked and howled in pain, collapsing and covering her body with her arms. "No..." She whispered silently, and held her legs tightly. The pain wasn't what took her down, it was the fact that she had failed. She had been hit, and now she would live with it for the rest of her life. Aang, as much as he wanted to, could not find it in himself to end the princess, so he just left her as she was. Instead, he turned his attention to Iroh and Ozai.

Ozai gasped and panted. He had made a hundred strikes, using up much of his power, and hadn't even made a mark. On the other hand, Iroh hadn't made a single strike at all. He had simply dodged and broke the blasts. This enraged Ozai even more. "You worthless, sniveling coward! Aren't you going to make even a single strike?!" He cursed, staying in stance but halting his attack. "I don't need to, you've already damned yourself." Iroh said, frowning at his brother.

Ozai frowned, and stared at his brother in confusion. Before he could react, he was hit by a blast of air that sent him smashing into a wall. Smiling, Iroh stepped back and decided to let destiny take it's own course. Ozai's nostrils flared and smoke came from them. He brought his attention and anger towards the twelve year old who had hit him. Just behind the boy he could see his daughter, broken and burned. This only further enraged him.

"I should have left the firenation and ended you myself instead of allowing my worthless son to do it for me!" He screamed, flames flying from his fists towards Aang. Aang dodged them just in time, noticing the change in force. Ozai was tired from battling Iroh, and Aang thanked the old man dearly for it. Aang then sent fire back towards Ozai, who was caught off guard by the flame. He broke it easily, but it greatly shocked him that the boy could bend fire already.

Aang send another blast, this time of air, towards Ozai. Ozai conjured up a wall of fire, blocking the air attack. He then used flames from his throne, so as not to waste more energy, and sent them in a huge wall burning towards the Avatar. Aang screamed and flailed his staff around wildly to block the flames. He was smashed down hard on the ground, and Ozai smiled in satisfaction. He ran towards the airbender to make the final strike. Before he reached him, though, he was hit hard in the side by a ball of fire that he didn't see coming.

/Earlier/

Zuko had snuck into the war room easily. Everyone was preoccupied with their battles, so he was able to quickly hide behind a large column. He stood quietly and watched as his mate battled soldiers and generals, his uncle battle his father, and the Avatar battled his sister. When he saw flame burst from Aang's hands and nearly consume Azula, Zuko couldn't help but feel both relief, and sorrow.

He then watched closely as the Avatar took on his father. The boy was quick and smart, but not so much the man. Ozai had been hit by the first strike, but the others were taking no effect on him. Zuko became worried as Ozai almost completely burnt up Aang in a wall of fire, but the boy escaped. However, he was hurt and was immobilized for just a few seconds, but Zuko knew that was enough for his father to end the airbender.

Though it went against everything he had ever been taught, everything that he had ever believed in, Zuko knew he had to stop the man. He couldn't let him destroy the world's only hope for peace, couldn't let him ruin the future for him and his new family. Zuko gathered all the strength and anger that he had towards the man, and shot it through his fist towards his father's midsection. It hit him in the stomach, and threw him to the ground.

Both Iroh and Aang were completely shocked by the random blast of fire that had knocked down the Firelord. Both of them quickly glanced over to where it had came from, and both were even more shocked to see that it was Zuko who had made the strike. Aang smiled, while Iroh gasped and uttered out his nephew's name, running towards the teenager. When he reached him, Iroh grasped him tightly by the shoulders and scolded him quickly as he jerked him away from the battle scene and towards the broken doors, where he could watch in safety.

Zuko held a blank expression on his face until he looked over at the smiling Aang. Upon seeing him, Zuko smiled back, and every word his uncle yelled at him was lost as he thought about the final decision he had made about his destiny. Aang then brought his attention back to Ozai, who was on his feet with his hand resting on his injured side. Aang felt a power that he hadn't felt in weeks, a power that he knew was no his alone. He felt Roku, and Kyoshi, and all his previous lives burn inside of him, begging to be let out.

Aang let himself be taken over by them as he shut and opened his glowing eyes. He easily floated into the air, looking down at the Firelord. Everyone in the room who was alive and conscious stopped and stared as the Avatar's body became surrounded by a wall of fire. When it went down, there stood not Aang, but Roku. Ozai's eyes went blank as he remembered the stories his grandfather used to tell him about the powerful firenation Avatar.

Roku looked down at the Firelord, feeling the hatred and anger of a hundred years lost friendship and betrayal run through his veins. "This is for Sozin." He said plainly as he sliced his hand forwards, causing a thick wall of white fire to strike the Firelord. Ozai screamed in terror and pain as fire consumed his entire being in a manner of seconds. When the flame was gone, so were any remains of Firelord Ozai.

The room went silent, and Avatar Roku burst himself into flames. When they were gone, he was once again Avatar Aang, looking down at the place where he had killed Ozai. The silence broke after a few seconds, and the soldiers who weren't knocked out fell to their knees in surrender. Aang floated slowly to the ground, never taking his eyes of the scorch marks he had made where Ozai had stood. After a hundred long years, the firenation had fallen.

"That's it. We won." Sokka said in a voice just above a whisper, and everyone smiled. The next few minutes were taken up with cheers and hugs, and a kiss or ten between Aang and Katara, and Jet and Zuko. Toph and Sokka also hugged each other, blushing then letting go. When the short party was done, Iroh stepped over to the surrendered soldiers.

"Inform the troops that my brother is dead, the war is over, and they can all come home and finally rest." He said kindly, motioning for the men to leave. They all nodded and did so, leaving their now ex-enemies behind. Iroh then walked back over to his nephew and Jet, wrapping an arm around Zuko and pulling him in for another hug.

"It was extremely foolish what you did,...and I couldn't be more proud." He said, a tear coming to his eye. Zuko smiled, and hugged his uncle back. "I learned both foolishness and bravery from the same old, annoying, tea-loving man." He said, joking with Iroh. Jet chuckled a little bit at the joke, causing Iroh to frown, but he shut up quick enough. Aang and Katara were taking no time in talking about peace relations and such, but were instead consumed with talking about their plans together for the future.

"We should wait a while to get married. I mean, your only twelve, and I'm only fourteen." Katara said, blushing. Aang blushed back. "Yeah, but I'll be thirteen in a few weeks, and then in two years I'll be fifteen and you sixteen. I think that's old enough, right?" He asked. She blushed some more, and nodded. Toph and Sokka stood by each other, looking in opposite directions. They both had so much to say, but neither could bring themselves to say it.

Zuko looked over at his broken sister, being reminded of the time when his father had burnt off his face. "I don't want her to die...I just...just want her to go away. Banish her, but don't kill her." He said to his uncle, and Iroh nodded. "No, she will be imprisoned until a small ship with supplies and a crew can be arranged to take her away. She'll have to find a new home now." He said, agreeing with Zuko.

"So, I guess that's it." Jet said, moving closer to Zuko and wrapping his hand around his waist. Zuko smiled, and leaned his head up against Jet's shoulders. "You couldn't be more wrong...you big idiot..." Zuko joked, he and Jet smiling. Iroh chuckled.

After a minute, Zuko pulled back from Jet. "Oh! Uncle, I'd forgotten. I have something for you!" He said, reaching into his shirt. Iroh smiled, and watched his nephew. His smile faded, however, when he saw what Zuko pulled out. It was a tiny, white dragon. "Zuko! Where did you possibly find it?!" He asked in great shock. It had been many years since he had seen a dragon, even a small one. Zuko smiled. "Actually, she found me." He replied.

He then handed her over to Iroh, who held her easily in his hands. "I named her Sky, because of her eyes. I think she's lucky, she already saved me once." Zuko said, smiling more. Iroh smiled back. "She's beautiful. Thank you Zuko." Iroh said, looking down at the little reptile. Sky looked back up at him, and squeaked. She then jumped onto his shoulder, and let herself rest there. "She's also very tame." Zuko finished, laughing a little.

"Who needs a mate when you can have a lucky dragon?!" Jet joked, causing both Iroh and Zuko to frown.

* * *

Jet just isn't very funny right now. So here it is, the last chapter. Psych! No, I'm going to have at least one more before I call it quits. But hey, I'm thinking of making a sequel, "The Sun Never Sets" or something of the sort, all about Zuko, Jet, Aurora, Iroh, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph and the lives they live after the war. But I'm going to take some time to work on my other (including new) fanfics before I start it.

OMG! I have had the worst week EVER! No one can say their's was worth than mine unless they are seriously injured or dead. Ok, on Thursday the power went out, and guess what? It freaking blew my modem! So I haven't been able to go online until just now. So I said "hey, at least I have the new episode of Avatar to look forwards to." And I wrote this chapter. Like I said, would have put it up, but I had NO INTERNET!

So, it's 8:25 on Friday night, I turn the T.V. on, and I'm just about to watch Avatar. Back at The Barnyard or some other cartoon is on, I'm starting to get excited because it just ended, and then it happens. The cable goes out. I panic, trying to turn it back on, but nothing works. I call the company, these idiots who are building some new houses by me hit a power wire or something, and the cable was out FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT! I missed Avatar. I almost went on a killing spree.

I expected a rerun to run on Sunday, but no. I have had no way (without internet) to see "Sokka's Master." I almost didn't make it.

But now my internet is back, I'm downloading the episode, and I've learned a valuable lesson. I really can't survive without technology. And that's my story. :)


	29. The Aftermath

Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't have time to write slash about it (I would be making episode slash).

I've written my little summary thing enough times. You get it already. If not, now is the time to contemplate your own existence.

The Aftermath

**Aurora**

Zuko opened his eyes for the first time in years to the warmth and comfort of his own room. His own room, back in the firenation palace. He smiled, and rose up on his bed. Moving over to the edge, he got up with a yawn and stretched his hands above his head. Without his knowledge, this stirred little Aurora. She was sleeping in a little baby bed next to his, and could easily hear any noises her father would make.

She opened her eyes and began to whimper. This immediately caught Zuko's attention, and he rushed to his new born. "Shh...shh...baby, what's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his hands around her and picking her up. He held her close to his chest and began walking in circles and rocking her. She whimpered a little more, but soon was quiet and falling back asleep.

Zuko smiled, and placed her back in her bed. She would need feeding soon, but for now, she could sleep. Zuko walked over to a coat rack and pulled off a long reddish robe and wrapped himself in it. He then walked outside his door and looked for an available servant. It didn't take long, since many were camped out next to his room, ready to attend to any of his wishes.

"Sir, is there anything that we can do for you?" One servant ran up to him, others soon following. Zuko smiled. "Yes, could one or two of you keep an eye on my baby? I want to go eat breakfast with my uncle, and she is asleep right now. Just bring her to me if she wakes." He said, and before he could wave his hand in dismissal, the group of attendants was off. Zuko shook his head, then began his walked down the long hallway.

It took him a few minutes to reach his destination, but when he did, there were two guards on either side of the door, waiting to open it for him. He nodded his head, and they did so, letting him in the dining room. There, waiting for him, was his uncle, Jet, Aang and the rest of the gaang, and Ling.

They all turned and smiled at him. Zuko looked first to his uncle, then Jet, Ling, and finally, Aang. He couldn't help but feel a bit of anger towards the boy, but he figured that it would die out eventually. He decided to do the most to help this, and sat in between his uncle and Aang, with Jet right in front of him.

"Good morning, beautiful." Jet said with a slick smile, and Zuko smiled back. "Good morning to you to, jerk." He responded. He then looked to Iroh. "Good morning to you also, uncle." Iroh smiled and nodded. "As you, my nephew." Sky was sitting happily at her own little table off to the side, eating the small plate of meat that had been set in front of her. Upon hearing Zuko's voice, she squeaked. He turned around in his chair and looked at her. "I wouldn't forget you either, Sky, good morning." She eeped in approval, and got back to her meal.

"Morning Zuko." Aang said quietly, a little nervous of the firebender. Zuko turned and looked at him, an almost blank look on his face. After a second's quiet, he nodded. "And you to Ava...Aang." He corrected himself, turning his attention to his uncle. "So, what are we having for breakfast?" He asked. Iroh smiled. "Well, I thought me and you could have a traditional spicy firenation breakfast, while the rest could have some only slightly seasoned firechicken eggs, hippocow milk, and turkeypig bacon."

"Umm...I'd just like a salad..." Aang chimed in, reminding Iroh that he was a vegetarian. "Oh yes, and a salad for Aang." The servants who lined the inside of the room got right to it, running to go fetch breakfast. Iroh looked back at Zuko. "How is my granddaughter doing?" He asked, a little curious. "She's still sleeping, I'll feed her when she wakes." Zuko replied, looking at Jet.

Everyone was silent until the food came, then Sokka chimed in. "Well, since everyone else seems to be avoiding the subject, I guess I'll get started. What are we gonna do now?" He asked, looking at Iroh. Everyone glared at him for a moment, a bit angered that he had ruined what had intended to be their first no-stress breakfast for years, but then looked back at Iroh. He sighed, knowing that this had been coming since the previous day.

"Well, my plan is to have an inauguration ceremony within the week, where I will accept the position of Firelord. From there I will have all earthkingdom and watertribe prisoners of war released, all firenation claimed land in any nation besides our own restored, and any colonies we might have in the earthkingdom turned into trading posts, if that be alright with Avatar Aang?"

He then looked to Aang, trying to show his enthusiasm at the restoration of the power of the Avatar. "That sounds good to me," he replied, "I mean, I don't want to just send all those people home without having any place to live, and trading between the firenation and earthkingdom could help calm some prejudices that the citizens might have towards one another." Iroh smiled. "Spoken like a true leader."

Zuko glared for a moment, his jealously undeniable, then decided to continue. "My sister will be banished from our nation, without the possibility of return, and I will be crowned heir to the throne." Everyone nodded. "Well, that sounds good to me." Katara said, smiling at Zuko in a declaration of peace. Zuko smiled back, deciding that it would be better to be kind to the Avatar's girlfriend.

"Yeah, so everyone knows what Iroh and Zuko are gonna do, but what about the rest of us?" Toph asked. She was a little worried of going back home to her parents after such a long time. Jet was the first to speak. "Well, I for one am staying here in the firenation." He said. Sokka glared. "Well of course! That's obvious, but I think she means all of us here who aren't citizens or mates of citizens." He said. Jet blushed a little, embarrassed.

"Well, I guess me and Sokka can go back home..." Katara began. "NO!" Aang screamed. Everyone looked at him in shock. "Um...ha ha...I mean, wouldn't it be better if one of you stayed here with me? I've already decided that the firenation is the best place to stay in right now to start putting the world back together, and I think it would help if there could be a representative from each nation staying here with me to, you know, make everyone feel like their nation has a voice in it all..." He quickly saved himself.

Toph smiled. "That's a great idea Aang! I can stay here and represent the earthkingdom, that way I'll never have to go home!" She chimed in. Sokka laughed. "I guess then I'll be the one who has to go home. But first, I'd like to take some time and find out where Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors are." Toph smiled at this, pretending to be happy for him. Ling, who had been silent, then spoke. "I'd actually like to go back to the earthkingdom and find my grandma. After that..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

"You and your grandma will return to the firenation. There's no way I'm giving up the best physician that I've ever had." Zuko said, smiling at her. She smiled back and nodded her head. "Well, I guess that takes care of it." Sokka finished. "Let's eat!" He said, a bit to enthusiastically.

/After breakfast/

Zuko swayed back and forth silently in the rocking chair his uncle had placed in his bedroom. His eyes were shut, and he was humming his mother's "Goodnight" lullaby. In his arms was his daughter, Aurora. Her eyes were also shut, and she was nursing slowly. Together they looked like the perfect picture of maternal love.

Zuko's eyes only opened when he heard the door to his room open. He smiled when he saw that it was Jet, who smiled back. "Hey..." He said quietly, worried of disturbing Aurora. "You ok?" Zuko nodded his head, then looked down at Aurora. "She's really hungry this morning..." He whispered, shutting his eyes again. Jet walked over and placed a hand gently on her head. She opened her eyes, looked up at him, then shut them again.

"She knows you're her daddy." Zuko said happily, opening his eyes and watching his baby nurse. Jet nodded. "Looks like she does." He then looked at Zuko. "I have something very important to talk to you about." Zuko looked up at him, then back at Aurora. "Can it wait? I want to finish nursing her first." Jet nodded again. "Of course." He then walked over to the bed and sat on it.

Zuko continued to nurse Aurora until she was full. When she stopped he carried her over to her bed and placed her in it, covering her with her little red silk blanket. He then went and sat by Jet on the bed. Jet looked at him sternly, and this made Zuko laugh a little. "What?" He asked, chuckling. Jet continued to stare, suddenly bringing his hand up to Zuko's jaw-line, tracing it, then holding it firmly.

Zuko stopped laughing, and looked back at Jet with curiosity. "Jet?" He asked. Without saying a word Jet leaned in and kissed Zuko's lips. Zuko shut his eyes and kissed back. Jet then parted his lips with his tongue and deepened the kiss. After a minute of that, without breaking off the kiss, Jet pushed Zuko back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He then allowed his hands to trace up and down Zuko's sides, his fingers slipping slightly under the hem of his pants.

Zuko moaned, getting really turned on. After another few minutes of this, however, he pushed Jet's head away gently. Jet looked down at him questioningly. Zuko smiled back tiredly. "Not just yet, not this soon after having the baby. Let's wait a few weeks or so, ok?" He asked. Jet smiled and nodded, laying himself down on Zuko so that their cheeks were touching.

Zuko shut his eyes, relishing in the rhythm of Jet's breathing. "Marry me." The words floated in Zuko's ear. "Hmm?" He asked, remaining in his tranquil state. "Will you marry me?" Jet asked again. Zuko heard him this time. His eyes shot open and he flipped Jet off of him. Jet was in complete shock. "What?" Zuko asked.

Jet smiled at him. "Let's get married." Zuko just blink dumbfounded. This made Jet a bit angry. "Well why not? We've already made love like a hundred times, we have a child together, it's pretty obvious this is the way it's gonna stay! Let's get married!" Zuko looked away for a moment. "Jet..." He began, "I'm not sure, I mean, what if it doesn't work out?" He then looked back at Jet.

Jet frowned. "We've talked about this before. We've planned on this forever. Nothing is going to go wrong." Zuko smiled slightly. "It sounds really nice, but it can't just sound nice..." Jet then sat up, and motioned for Zuko to do so also. He did, and they looked each other in their eyes. "Zuko, do you love me?" Jet asked.

"Yes, of course I do." Zuko responded. "And do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Zuko's smile grew. "Forever." Jet smiled. "Then why shouldn't we get married?" He asked. Zuko shut his eyes, his smile fading. After a moment, his eyes opened and his smile returned. "Yes, Jet, I will marry you."

"But Zuko..." Jet was cut short when he realized what Zuko's answer was. "What?" He asked. Zuko's smile grew. "Yes Jet, I'll marry you." He repeated. Jet smiled and gave a nervous laugh. He then brought his hand up to his forehead. "Are you alright?" Zuko asked. Jet nodded, an almost crazed look on his face.

"We're getting married..." He said, looking at the wall in front of them. "Were getting married..." He repeated, turning his gaze back to Zuko. "We're getting married!" He almost shouted, grasping Zuko by his sides and hoisting him up in the air, spinning him around. "Jet!" Zuko laughed, looking down at his soon-to-be husband.

Meanwhile, all the screaming had disturbed little Aurora. She opened her eyes and gazed on at her crazy parents. After Jet put Zuko down and began to kiss him, Aurora began to cry. Both of her parents brought their attention to her, and Zuko hurried over and picked her up. He rocked her in his arms, all the while keeping an eye on his mate. Jet walked over to them and placed a kiss on Zuko's cheek, and another on Aurora's head.

"I'd like to talk some more later, after she goes back to sleep." Jet whispered as Aurora ceased her crying and began to coo. Zuko nodded lightly, then began to whisper words of love to his daughter to ease her back to sleep. This made Jet chuckle, and he left the room with a wave of his hand, 'goodbye.'

/Meanwhile/

Iroh and Aang sat alone talking at the breakfast table, all other parties having been departed after finishing their meals. "So...I've been meaning to ask..." Aang began, his right hand raising up and scratching the back of his forehead. "Yes?" Iroh asked. Aang giggled nervously. "Well, um...what is the legal marrying age in the firenation?" He spat out quickly, then gazed at Iroh curiously.

The old man laughed. "Well, it's customary for young ones to wed on or after their sixteenth birthday..." At this point Aang lowered his head, "but, with permission from their parents or guardians, two youths may wed at the age of thirteen." Iroh finished, giving Aang a sly smile. Aang smiled back. "Thanks." Iroh nodded.

A minute later a servant hurried up to Iroh, a nervous look on his face. "Sir, we may have some bad news for the Avatar and his friends." The servant said, glancing at Aang sadly. Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what would that be?" He asked. The servant frowned. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't quite know how to put it. It'd probably be best if you saw it for yourself, if that would be to your wishes?" The servant responded, trying to sound as respectful as possible.

Iroh looked over at Aang, the problem obviously having to do with him. Aang nodded. "Ok, take us to it." Iroh replied, and the servant nodded. He was soon off so quickly that Iroh and Aang both had a bit of a problem keeping up with him. He took them down various halls, eventually leading them to a lone suite on the opposite side of the Palace as Zuko's.

It was Azula's room. Hesitantly, Iroh followed the servant inside, with Aang right behind him. Inside of the room were three other servants, all glancing sadly at a green garment laying upon Azula's old bed. When they caught sight of Iroh and Aang they all fell silent. Iroh glared questioningly at the garment, but Aang knew exactly what it was.

"That's Suki's dress!" Aang almost screamed in surprise, pointing to it. An older woman servant nodded. "I knew it came from a Kyoshi warrior. I'd seen them before when I was little and lived in a Firenation colony not far from the island." Iroh looked up at her. "How did you know this was significant to us?" He asked. She smiled at her lord.

"Well sir, I work as a cook in the royal kitchen, and one of the servers came in after presenting you your breakfast and mentioned to me that one of your guests was looking for the Kyoshi warriors. I remembered seeing the princess with one of their dresses, and thought that it would be important for you to know about it." The old woman replied, bowing her head after finishing her short speech.

Iroh nodded, but Aang gasped. "Azula had Suki's dress! She must have taken it from her!" He said, pacing back and forth across the room. "But in order for her to take it, she had to find Suki, and if she found Suki, they must have fought, and if she fought Suki and stole her dress, she must have won, and if she won, she must have..." He stopped himself short. "Oh no, Sokka..." He whispered, then looking down to the ground.

Iroh walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Aang, we don't know that yet. The only person who knows is Azula, and she's locked up in the dungeon. If it pleases you, we can go talk to her about it." He said, trying to ease the boy. Aang looked up and smiled, then nodded his head. "Yes, we should do that as soon as possible." He added, motioning to the door.

Iroh nodded, then turned and looked back at the servants. "You have all done very well, you are dismissed." He said, and they all bowed in reply. As soon as he turned back towards Aang his hand was grasped tightly, and in a pace where he was more flying that walking, he was dragged off towards the dungeon.

/In the dungeon/

Azula sat quietly in the corner of her cell, glaring at her hands resting in her lap. They were bandaged tightly, as well as her arms, chest, and stomach. Her face throbbed badly, but the burns were not of a degree that they would need bandaging. Soon they would heal, and the only marks left would be on all places except for her perfect face.

Her perfect face. It was blank. There was no malice, no wickedness, no evil found in it. Just nothingness. _He's gone..._ She thought, _that evil, perfect man is gone. He and all his hatred, and honor, and admiring, all gone..._She repeated. The injuries to her body had been more deeply rooted in her mind than on her flesh. As mentioned earlier, she knew her father never truly loved her.

He admired her, yes, he even held her high so that all the world could see how perfect _his_ daughter was, but he never truly loved her. Love had always been reserved for her brother, Zuko. Their mother loved Zuko, their uncle loved Zuko, even their stupid dead cousin Lu Ten had loved Zuko. Zuko was loved, and Azula was admired.

But no more. No more would experienced masters look upon the female child and smile proudly at all she could do. No more would the world cower when it saw her raise her fist. No, now there was only Zuko. Zuko would be loved, and Zuko would be admired. And Azula would be forgotten.

_No..._

She didn't raise her head when she heard the metal door to the hallway creak open. She was confined to a special cell, used for only the worst and most dangerous offenders, hidden far beneath the other cells with at least a mile of hallways and various metal doors to open before one was to reach it. It would be impossible for anyone but a metal bender to escape from.

Iroh and Aang walked inside the last hallway, the one that lead directly to the cell Azula was held in. They had decided that it would be better if they didn't tell Sokka about the discovery until they were sure what happened, mostly due to his habit of overreacting. Iroh walked in front of the Avatar, making sure that should an attack happen, he could deflect it.

When they reached the cell she was in they both peaked inside. She was motionless, her face hidden entirely behind her long black hair which was rarely freed from her bun. Her ankles were chained, but her arms were left free due to the serious burns on them. There would be little she could do with them at the moment anyway.

"Princess Azula?" Iroh asked, his voice firm with resentment. She didn't move. "Answer your lord." He commanded, still firm, but not with harshness. "My lord is dead..." She hissed out, not looking up. Aang gulped, but Iroh kept a steady stance. "Princess Azula, we have questions for you." He stated.

Her head twitched to the side. "We?" She questioned. Aang chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I'm here to." Upon hearing the voice of the boy who had burnt her, Azula's head shot up, and she glared at him. She then smiled wickedly, the way her eyes seemed to see nothing but the Avatar making them look insane. He gulped again, and Iroh remained firm.

"During your travels did you come upon the Kyoshi warriors?" He asked, the tone of his voice rising. She never took her eyes off of Aang, but answered Iroh's question. "Yes." She hissed. He nodded. "And did you fight them and steal their clothing?" Azula shut her eyes for a moment, and chuckled.

"Why yes, we did." She joked, then opening her eyes and looking back at Aang. Iroh nodded again, then asked his last question. "And what became of the girls?" At this, Azula straightened herself up. She shut her eyes again and raised her arms above her head and yawned. When they fell back to her side she leaned into the wall and crossed her legs.

After bringing her gaze upon Aang again, she licked her lips, then answered. "Such pretty little dolls. We played with them for a little while, but when we were done we smashed them all up so no one else could have them and stole all their pretty little dresses." She said maniacally, then giggled.

Aang's heart sank, and he looked away from the obviously insane princess. Iroh glared angrily at her. "You killed them." He more stated then asked. Azula nodded. "Yes, but not before I took the prettiest and did all I had ever wanted to with her. What was her name again?..." Azula looked up at the ceiling and tapped her fingers. "Hmm...oh! That's right! Her name was Suki!" Her fingers stopped and she looked back at Aang.

"Suki she was. I remember her, because when I had all of her cloths off and she was crying and begging for me to stop she cried out a single name. Sokka. And she said that he was her boyfriend and that I would never get away with it because he was best friends with the Avatar and you would hunt me down and kill me." She then smiled wickedly and laughed some more. Aang couldn't stop himself from throwing up.

/A few hours later/

Jet lay lazily on a soft couch in what was one of the various room of the Firenation palace. Laying on top of him, in his arms, was Zuko. Jet was gently petting Zuko's hair, and Zuko was squeezing Jet's shoulder.

"Zuko?" Jet asked gently, the tiredness easily evident in his voice. Zuko smiled. "Yes?" He asked slowly. Jet sighed. He knew he had to ask this, no matter how bad it was. "Are we going to tell your uncle?" Zuko yawned. "About the wedding?" He asked, that being the main thing currently on his mind.

"Well, of course we're gonna tell him about the wedding, but I mean..." He trailed off for a moment, "...about the rape?" This made Zuko tense up. His eyes opened and he sat up on Jet. "Your just not gonna give me any peace at all today, are you?" He asked, a little anger in his voice. Jet sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just that, well, he's a big part of our family and I think he deserves to know."

Zuko glared. "Aurora is our daughter. She is the biggest part of our family. Are we gonna tell her?" He asked, the sarcasm in his question evident. Jet looked at him questioningly. "When she gets older." He said. This angered Zuko. "What the hell is wrong with you! We can't tell her that, ever! And we are certainly not going to tell my uncle!" He said, pushing himself off of Jet and standing up.

Jet stood up with him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "They deserve to know. And how do you think they'd feel if they found out from someone else?" He asked. Zuko jerked his shoulder away, and glared at the ground. "What good would it do anyway? He's dead..." He said, feeling the pain swell in his eyes.

"Because it's honest, it's the right thing to do." Jet said, wrapping his arms around Zuko's waist and pulling him close. "You're an honest person, pretending something that happened didn't would only drive you crazy." Zuko was about to object to the idea of his 'pretending,' but he was cut short by his own tears. He sniffled and rested his head on Jet's shoulder.

After a minute of swaying back and forth, Zuko turned himself around to look at Jet. "Ok, we'll tell him, but only after the inauguration. He has enough on his mind right now." Jet smiled at this, and leaned in and kissed Zuko's forehead. Zuko giggled a little, and was about to kiss Jet back when an incredibly loud scream broke the silence and echoed through the hallways.

/Not far off/

"NOOOOOOOO! NO NO NO NO NO!" Sokka screamed and screamed and he ran across the bedroom ripping everything he could from it's place and chucking it into the walls. "NO! WHY SUKI! WHAT DID SHE DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" He screamed again. Aang, Toph, and Katara all stood at the corner of the room, being careful to avoid the flying objects and the crazed watertribesman.

"Sokka..." Katara trailed off, reaching for her brother with tears in her eyes. He turned quickly and slapped her hand away, his face soaking wet from sweat and tears, and his eyes full of rage. "Why?" He asked, looking from her to Aang. "Why would she do that to her?" He pleaded, stumbling forwards and onto his knees.

He buried his face in his hands and wept uncontrollably. "Why?" He asked again, not knowing what else to do. Everyone was quite. Outside of the door to the bedroom stood Iroh, guarding the kids. The screaming and crashing of objects didn't surprise him, for he had reacted similarly upon the death of his beloved wife.

Within minutes Zuko and Jet came running up to him from a distant room, soon followed by Ling. "What's going on in there?!" Zuko asked, panting. Iroh gave him a sad look. "Sokka, the watertribe boy, has just found out that his girlfriend was murdered by your sister." Iroh said. Jet, Zuko, and Ling all looked at the door, then back at Iroh sadly.

Back inside Sokka remained on the floor crying as his friends looked (or in Toph's case, felt) on, they themselves with tears in their eyes. No one had any idea what to do to help him. Then Toph decided to try to help. "Because she was beautiful." She began, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. "She was beautiful, and honest, and strong, and full of love. Things that Azula wanted to be, but couldn't."

Sokka opened his tear filled eyes and brought them up to Toph's blind one's. They were beautiful, even with their dull grey tint. In a moment of weakness, from all the pain and hatred he was feeling, and because of his terrible need at the moment to feel human contact, Sokka closed the distance between them and kissed Toph lightly on her lips.

Aang and Katara gasped, but Toph was frozen completely into the lips that she had often made bloody. After a few seconds, Sokka's eyes shot open and he jerked back from her and stood up. He looked down at her, complete disbelief in his eyes, then over at Aang and Katara, then towards the door.

He was running out of it in a split second, past Iroh, Zuko, Ling, and Jet, and as far as he could get from those he called friends. Toph stay silent and didn't move, but Katara then broke down and ran into Aang's arms. So they remained, the two lovers weeping and comforting each other, the four shocked onlookers all standing dumbfounded outside the door, and the little blind girl, alone and motionless on the floor.

* * *

Finally! I update! I know, probably every one of my readers wants to kill me at this point.

All I can say is sorry, I've had a lot of school work and other stuff preoccupying my time. Plus, I've had a bit of fanwriter's block.

So, I've decided that Tokka is gonna happen. Yep. Next chapter will be the last (so I've planned, but as you can tell, I've very unreliable), and it will include the inauguration, the wedding, the sending off of Azula, maybe some Tokka action, and a serious talk between Iroh, Zuko, and Jet. That's it for now. Hope you have enjoyed my rambling.


End file.
